DogEared Fox Demon
by NeoNazo356
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Awaiting Adoption.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto franchise. Trust me, if I did, you'd know about it.**

Our tale begins in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Quite possibly the greatest ninja village in the Land of Fire.

But even at its greatest power, this village could not stand up to the greatest threat of all.

That threat took the form of a great nine tailed demon. The Kyuubi no Yoko.

Its roar so loud it could create tsunamis, its tail could cleave a mountain with a single swing, its power could crush entire villages underfoot.

As it was about to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, stepped forward to face the beast.

The battle was long, and Minato realized that he could not defeat the demon. Its strength unmatchable in this world.

When he realized the Nine Tailed Fox was being controlled by an outside force, and was being forced to fight against its will, he then did the only thing he could.

He used the ultimate in Forbidden Jutsu. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and sealed the Nine Tailed Fox withing the body of a newborn infant.

That infant was his own son. Naruto Uzumaki.

It was Minato's final wish that Naruto be acknowledged as a hero. For being the container for the Nine Tailed Fox. Thus was the Fourth's Decree enstated.

Years after his death, his son, Naruto Uzumaki, who had never known about his father, was still being prejudiced against.

It goes without saying that the words of a dead man hold no weight to the living.

In the times to follow. Naruto will be tested beyond his years. And he will come to terms with who he really is, and who he will become. And who the spirit sealed inside him once was.

**Short prologue I know. But I wanted to get things started simply before I move onto the big stuff.**


	2. Blood Soaked Walls

Naruto Uzumaki, age twelve, the Demon Container for the Nine Tailed Fox, had never led a happy life.

With no one, save a few, following the Fourth's Decree, he was forced to live a life of pain and turmoil. Food was overpriced for him wherever he went, resulting in his physical conditioning to remain low. The only ninja tools available to him were the discarded ones which were worn from years of use. Stores refused to sell him up-to-date text books. Whateverbooks he _could_ get were gutted of any tangible information. The teachers at the academy purposefully taught Naruto the wrong material in an attempt to force him to quit.

And. In a sick attempt at humor, the only clothes he was able to buy were a set of "shoot-me-orange" outfits that would make him an easy target for even the most "visually challenged" of ninja.

As well, his home was a run-down piece of crap with triple-rent which was constantly vandalized by beer bottles, stones, and the occasional kunai knife. He was constantly ridiculed by the village, he was attacked by drunken ninja on a daily basis, and once or twice attempts were made on his life. The worst part. Naruto never knew why the villagers despised him so. Why they treated him like dirt. Like they hated him for just being alive.

At the Hokage Tower. And old man cried tears of sadness at the treatment of the Fourth's son.

* * *

The Third Hokage, who pulled out of retirement to lead the village again, watched his viewing globe with disdain as Naruto continued to lead a sad and pitiful life. For years he had tried to make Naruto's life better, but nothing ever seemed to work.

Also. What he couldn't understand was who's bright idea it was for a council of _civilians_ to rule over _ninja_ matters.

While he was lost in thought, a knocking sound came on his door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said.

"Lord Hokage, Tsume Inuzuka reporting," the head of the Inuzuka clan said as she walked in.

"Do not worry about formalities," Sarutobi said.

"Phew, thanks," she said changing her mood. "To tell you the truth, I never was one for formalities. So why did you call me here?"

Sarutobi looked into his viewing globe. "I need you to watch Naruto again tonight. I've have a bad feeling about the villagers as of late."

"Aw those lousy villagers have always had it out for him," Tsume said. "I just don't see why you don't do a few executions here and there. Let some heads roll. You know, something a dictator would do."

"Tsume," Sarutobi spoke mournfully. "The only reason that Naruto isn't despised by the _younger_ generation is because it was made forbidden that anyone ever speak about _that_. If I started executing people, they would demand an explanation for it. And then the whole village would hate Naruto for it."

"He would never have a chance at happiness ever again," he added solemnly.

"I just don't see why you keep calling me in," Tsume said. "Naruto's treated like garbage every day. What will make _tonight_ any different?

Sarutobi looked into his viewing globe again. "The hate coming off them is far worse then it has ever been. Before they merely tried to kill Naruto. Scare him into dropping out of the ninja program, or to force him to leave the village. But now, they may try to kill him for real this time. That's why if push comes to shove, I want you to protect Naruto and bring him back here."

"I understand," Tsume said as she turned to leave. "I will prepare for tonight."

Before she could leave, the Third called for her again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to know," he said, "that I am glad there are a few people who do not treat Naruto as a monster. You and only a few others have treated him as a human."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," she said before she left.

Sarutobi looked into his viewing globe again.

_Naruto. I pray things do not get any worse then they already are._

* * *

That night, Naruto lay awake on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling searching for answers.

_Why does everyone treat me the way they do? __I never did anything wrong. __I never hurt anyone. __I didn't do anything to deserve this. __I just wish I knew why._

Every night he would ask himself these questions as he cried himself to sleep.

"Demon! Open up! We know you're in there!" a voice shouted from outside his door.

_Just ignore them and they'll go away_, Naruto chanted to himself. _Just ignore them and they'll go away._

The next moment, his door was kicked in. It hit the floor with a resounding crash. Before Naruto could do anything, a dozen men stormed into his apartment and snatched him out of bed.

* * *

The streets of Konoha at night were always empty. An eerie light from the full moon gave everything a dim glow. In the darkness behind his home, Naruto was held at his arms by two burly men. Both of them wore Leaf Village headbands.

He was then held into the air in front of a large group of villagers, his arms spread to the point that they'd be torn from their sockets.

"We finally get to kill the demon brat," one villager said.

"Good riddance," another said.

"We'd be doing the village a favor," a third said.

Nearly everyone there wore a Leaf Village Headband. Naruto's eyes were wide with terror as several of the villagers pulled out kunai, obviously with the intent of stabbing him to death.

_Why? What did I ever do wrong?_ he asked himself.

At the same time. Something deep inside of him began to stir.

"_What the hell is going on out there? I was having a good nap."_

A half dozen villagers readied their kunai, ready to stab Naruto in the heart and end his life.

"_Damn. For once I was enjoying the peace and quiet."_

The villagers tightened their grips and charged forward.

"_Oh well. No way around it."_

Naruto's eyes changed from blue to gold for a brief moment. A new energy coursed through his veins. As he was about to be stabbed by a half dozen people, he quickly yanked the man on his right off his feet and threw him in front and using the man as a human shield. The large man howled in pain as the kunai became wedged in his back. Large quantities of blood leaving his body.

As the first man's grip loosened, Naruto's feet were finally able to touch the ground.

"What the hell!" the other villager holding Naruto's arm demanded.

In a moment of sheer desperation, Naruto bit down on the other man's arm, then jerked his head away tearing gashes in his arm with his teeth causing the man to let go of Naruto's wrist.

As soon as he was free, Naruto bolted away from his home.

"Stop him! He's getting away!" one of the villagers shouted as Naruto ran down the street.

The gathered villagers swarmed after him, not bothering with the two larger men who were injured.

* * *

At the same time, Tsume Inuzuka leapt from roof to roof. Following was her ninja hound Kuromaru.

"I can't believe it. The villagers all ganging up on one kid like that," Tsume growled as she cleared another street. "It sickens me."

"Tsume. I smell blood," her hound spoke up.

"Damn it! They had better not have hurt him," Tsume growled, her fangs bared as she reached into her kunai pouch.

A moment later she jumped down near Naruto's home, ready to tear anyone who stood in her way to shreds. She looked around and saw two large ninja moaning in pain. One had several kunai lodged in his back as he lay on the ground, another was bleeding profusely from his arm as he lean against a wall.

"What the hell is going on!" the Inuzuka Clan head demanded.

"The demon brat," one muttered pointing to the other's injury. "He did this."

"Hurry," the other said. "If you go now, you can catch him and kill him."

"You sicken me!" she spat at them. "Calling yourselves ninja. You're nothing but a pair of bullies picking on a little kid who can't even defend himself."

"He's not a kid," one spoke.

"He's a _demon_," the other finished. "He deserves to die."

Tsume pulled two kunai from her pouch.

"I see you agree with us," one said.

"No. I don't." She threw the kunai deep into the men's throats, close enough to kill but far away from anything vital, leaving them enough time to let them suffer as they bled to death. "Kuromaru. Take their headbands," Tsume ordered as she walked away. "They do not deserve them."

With little difficulty, Kuromaru ripped the headbands from the two dying ninja. One tried to stop him. His hand torn off by the hound's fangs and soon discarded.

As Kuromaru walked behind his master, he caught scent of something. "I smell more blood," the hound spoke.

"Yeah, and it's fresh too," Tsume said as she smelled the air. "We have to hurry!" she said as she followed the scent trail.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tsume and Kuromaru found a back alley.

"If those bastards killed him," Tsume growled as she waked forward. "They'll wish they hadn't."

Tsume entered the dark alley followed by her companion. When a lamp overhead flickered on, Tsume's eyes widened slightly as to what the light revealed. Villagers were lying dead all around, the bodies were shredded in numerous ways. The resulting slaughter had left the walls soaked with blood, and marrow oozed freely from their bones.

"What did this?" Kuromaru asked as he looked around.

Some bodies merely had low cuts across the body, allowing some to bleed out. Others were maimed beyond the point of recognition, while others had their entrails ripped out of their bodies. Some were even unfortunate enough that they had been cleaved in two, some horizontally, others vertically, and some both ways.

"I don't know," Tsume said. "The kid may've put up more of a fight then I thought," she said smiling.

Kuromaru noted that it took a little bit of difficulty to avoid stepping in any blood, freshly left entrails, or a stray body part that had also been cleaved from its body.

"Lets go see if he's alive," Kuromaru said as the two of them continued down the alley.

Tsume noted that some people still held weapons in their hands. They obviously wanted to kill Naruto, so she was perfectly willing to condone Naruto's actions in defending himself.

She then turned a corned and saw something that made her guts churn. In the corner of the alley, about two dozen bodies were ripped limb from limb. Arms and legs were separated from their bodies, the soil underneath was saturated with fresh blood. Flies had begun to gather over the fresh source of food.

She looked to the corner. It was there that she found Naruto, leaning against the wall trembling in fear. What drew her attention the most was that his hands, now armed with sharp claws, were soaked with blood up to the elbows. She walked forward slowly in an attempt to make her presence known beforehand. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up and saw someone towards him, a large hound a few steps behind her.

"No! Stay back!" he pleaded as he took a defensive stance with his claws in front. "Just leave me alone!"

Tsume stopped. _Man. After what these villagers have put him through, I'm not surprised that he'd act this way._

"Its okay," she said trying to calm him down. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Y-you're lying!" Naruto said as he tried to back further into the corner. "All anyone has ever done was hurt me."

A swell of hatred filled the pit of her stomach. She asked herself why the villagers would go out of their way to hurt him. Even if he was the Nine Tailed Fox's container, they didn't have the right to do something like this.

Tsume walked forward, kneeling down as she came closer to him.

"No! Don't come any closer!" he screamed as he shut his eyes and swung his claws wildly at her.

"Tsume stand back!" her hound shouted.

Tsume grabbed hold of Naruto's hands and looked into his eyes. "Its okay. I won't hurt you."

Naruto stopped flailing his arms and looked into her eyes. They weren't filled with hatred like the other villagers. Instead they held a sense of caring, which was a thing only a few of the villagers ever showed him. Tears welled up in his eyes and his arms fell limp at his sides.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright," Tsume told Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Naruto spoke weakly as his head rested on her shoulder.

Tsume picked Naruto up and carried him to the Hokage Tower.

"Once we get to the tower, that old fart will have a few things to say," Tsume told Naruto as she neared the tower. "Naruto?" she asked looking to him. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. "He's kind of cute when he's asleep," she said as she looked at him. "Now how could that be the face of a monster?"

"As I have come to know," Kuromaru spoke, "humans fear what they do not understand."

"I guess you're right," she said as she neared the Hokage Tower.

"Halt! Why are you here?" two guards demanded as Tsume came forward.

Tsume and Kuromaru growled menacingly, causing the two guards to shrink back and faint.

"Hmph. Pathetic," she said as she carried Naruto into the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**Well now you know why I rated this story M. **


	3. Sarutobi's Remorse

Naruto groaned as he woke up. His muscles were sore, his back ached, and his head pounded. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he looked around.

He definitely wasn't in his own room anymore. There were a couple of bookshelves with books and scrolls, there were a few pouches of ninja tools, a mirror mounted on the wall, the door to a private bathroom, the bed he was lying on, a dresser in the corner, and a large grey and white dog with an eyepatch.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as it dawned on him that there was a giant dog watching his every move.

The door was kicked in the next moment by the Third Hokage. "Naruto! What happened! Did someone get in?" Sarutobi said as he pulled out a kunai and looked around.

"Of course someone got in!" Naruto shouted. Sarutobi pulled out a kunai and scanned the room. "There's a giant dog right _there_!" he said pointing to said dog.

"Oh him? Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you," a woman familiar to Naruto said as she walked in.

Naruto blinked. "Who are you?"

The Third coughed. "Naruto. I would like you to meet the head of the Inuzuka Clan. Tsume."

He looked up at her, and in an instant he remembered seeing her before passing out. What drew his attention were the red marks beneath her eyes. "Are you the one who saved me?" Naruto asked.

"Damn right I am!" she said proudly.

"Wait a minute. Where am I anyway?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"You're in the Hokage Tower," Sarutobi said. "After what happened last week, I had to keep you away from the other villagers."

"Last _week_?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. You were so exhausted from what happened that you fell asleep for a week," Tsume said.

"I've been asleep for a week?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Naruto..." Sarutobi said. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

Later in the Hokage's office.

"What's this about?" Naruto said as he sat down in front of the Hokage and Tsume.

"Naruto. I've been hiding something from you for a long time," Sarutobi spoke. "And after tonight, I think you have the right to know."

Naruto nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Naruto. Remember how twelve years ago, that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked out village?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah. We went over it in class once," Naruto said. "Why? What does that have to do with this?"

"It was said that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside a human body," Sarutobi said.

"Yeah. So what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto..." Sarutobi said sadly. "_You_ are the container for the Nine Tailed Fox."

Naruto blinked as an awkward pause pervaded the air for a moment. "Uh I'm sorry, I must've had something in my ear. Could you run that by me one more time?" he asked.

* * *

Outside the front gates, two guards did their morning duty. Just sitting around and letting people in when they came as long as they had a pass or something.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from the Hokage's office.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The two guards fell over having nearly been given a heart attack.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU_ MEAN _I'M THE NINE TAILED FOX'S CONTAINER!" Naruto demanded.

"Just as I said," Sarutobi said sadly.

"No wonder the villagers treated me like dirt," Naruto said as he looked out the window. Hate began to well up in his stomach. Sarutobi was filled with guilt as Naruto's emotions expressed how he had been treated over the years. "Why the HELL didn't you tell me?" Naruto demanded, pointing at the old man accusingly.

"I didn't know how to break it to you," Sarutobi said. "I just didn't know how."

"Here's a thought," Naruto said about to start. "Ahem. Naruto. You're a monster," he said mimicing the fourth's voice. "Wasn't very hard was it?" he asked, glaring at the old man.

Sarutobi's eyes looked away from the angry blonde.

"Do you know how many times I stayed up at night asking myself why I was treated like I was?" Naruto demanded. "Half the time I didn't even _sleep_! Do you know how I felt?"

"The kids got a point," Tsume added. "You could've told him from the beginning. At least_ then_ he would've known why he was treated that way."

Naruto looked down at his hands which were now wrapped in bandages. "Why are my hands wrapped up anyway?" He slowly started unwrapping the bandages, his curiosity having gotten the better of him after the first few minutes.

"Wait don't!" the Third pleaded.

But it was too late. Naruto had finished unwrapping his hands. His eyes widened with horror as he saw he now had claws, and that his hands reeked of the smell of blood. A moment later he broke down into tears as he cupped his face. "So its true. I really _am_ a monster."

"Great job breaking it to him _lightly_," Tsume spat.

"Naruto. I never meant for this to happen," Sarutobi said. "I really didn't."

"Didn't mean for this to happen..." Naruto glared at the Hokage with hate-filled eyes. "DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! The villagers tried to _kill _me! Why didn't you stop them?"

Sarutobi looked away. The guilt of not helping the son of the Fourth had been eating away at him since the day Naruto was born.

"Some Hokage _you_ turned out to be!" Naruto spat. "You can lead an entire village, but you can't even stop one kid from nearly getting killed every single day!"

For the longest time, Sarutobi had always been called "old man" by Naruto as a playful joke they shared. But the way he spat "Hokage" at him...

"Now hold on a minute-" Tsume butted in.

"No. He's right," Sarutobi interrupted. "I should've been there for you. For not I'm sorry."

"Hmph. If you've been hiding_ this_ from me all this time, then I'm beginning to wonder what _else_ you've been hiding from me," Naruto said.

Sarutobi didn't speak.

"Don't even act like you aren't hiding anything else! I'm not listening to a word you say until you come clean about everything!" Naruto said. "And I mean_ everything," _he hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile.

The two guards outside had composed themselves after nearly having a heart attack from the first outburst.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The two guards fell on their backs. One more like that and they really _would_ have a heart attack.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that!" Naruto demanded.

"I just didn't know how to tell you," Sarutobi said. He quickly smacked his forehead as he knew what was coming next.

"How about this?" Naruto said. "Ahem. Naruto. You're the son of the Fourth Hokage," he said mimicking the old man's voice. "That wasn't so hard either?"

Sarutobi sighed. He knew that Naruto would probably never let him live this down.

Naruto got up to leave.

"Naruto wait-" Sarutobi pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto spat. Sarutobi and Tsume were both shocked at Naruto's sudden anger. "You have no right to speak to me after what the villagers did to me," Naruto spat. "After what I've been through!" Naruto ripped the door open, tearing the doorknob off in a fit of rage. "I'm going to the Hokage Monument," he said before he closed the door.

"SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, causing Sarutobi to cringe as Naruto slammed the door shut.

A moment later, it broke off its hinges and fell on the floor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was standing on the cliff overlooking the Hokage Monument.

"Why did it have to be me?" Naruto asked himself. "Why?"

"_Stop cryin' you big baby!"_ a voice boomed from inside his head.

Naruto looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"_I did!" _the voice repeated.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light.

**To be continued...**


	4. A Fox's Lament

The next moment, Naruto found himself in a strange place. All around were metal corridors. Iron pipes ran across the ceiling in every direction. He looked down and saw that the bottoms of his feet were submerged in water.

"Woah. Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around.

"_Come here and I'll tell you," _the same voice from before echoed.

Naruto looked down a hall. He tried to follow where the voice came from as he walked one way.

"This_ way you dumbass!"_ a voice roared from the opposite corridor, causing Naruto to panic. He quickly picked up the pace as he ran down the other hall and came upon a large room. He looked up and saw giant iron gates. At their peak they were taller then the Hokage Tower.

Naruto then looked into the gates and saw something truly terrifying. A giant demon fox with nine tails, sharp fangs, and giant claws.

"Who are you?" Nauto said weakly as he looked at the creature behind the cage.

"_Who else do you have in here?"_ it asked sarcastically. "_Its me. The Nine Tailed Fox,"_ the creature spoke, cutting Naruto off. Its voice was one of perpetual sarcasm.

"_You_! You're the reason everyone hates my guts!" Naruto spat as he pointed to the creature.

It sat up and looked down at him. _"And who's fault is it really?_ Mine_? Or the _villager's_?"_

Naruto was about to say it was the demon's fault, but in truth the villagers were just as much to blame. "So where am I anyway?" he asked.

"_We're in your brain stupid!"_ the fox spoke, putting extra emphasis on stupid.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Naruto said feeling insulted. "Why am I here anyway?"

"_You asked why _you_ were the one who I was sealed into,"_ the demon said. _"I'm here to answer a few of your questions."_

Naruto glared at the fox. "Start talking."

* * *

"_My tale begins a really long time ago. Back then I wasn't even a nine tailed fox."_

"You weren't?"

"_No. I wasn't. In my previous form I was called Inuyasha. At that time I was a half-demon."_

"Half demon?"

"_It's the result you get when a human and a demon mate. C'mon don't tell me you haven't gotten the birds and the bees talk yet."_

"I've lived on my own since day one. Who could've told me?" Naruto rebuttled.

"_Touche. Anyway, it was a long time ago. Its probably more then a thousand years. I've lost track since then, but I suppose it really isn't important anymore._

_Anyway. It was a long time ago during the Feudal Era in Japan, which exists in another world. Back then I was the half-demon Inuyasha, and I only wanted one thing. __To become a full-fledged demon and outshine all others in terms of absolute strength. __During my quest to become a full-fledged, I met a priestess. Her name was Kikyo."_

The pool of water in front of Naruto rippled, and the images of a man with silver hair and dog ears, and a beautiful priestess with black hair appeared.

"_I found out that she was the keeper of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Or as it was otherwise called, the Shiknon no Tama. And that it held the power to amplify a creature's power to unimaginable levels. __The first time I met her though, I didn't know who she was, or that she even had it. I only learned about it _after_ I met her. __Anyway. I started following her around, waiting for when she let her guard down so that I could make my move."_

"Stalker," Naruto interrupted.

"_NOT A STALKER!" _the creature countered loudly. "_Anyway, I kept following her to see if I could get it without having to use force. But then... I slowly started falling in love with her."_

Naruto got a little teary. "Awww."

"_Anyway. When I told her that I loved her, and she loved me back, she told me of a way we could be together. __If she could use the Shikon Jewel to turn me from a half-demon into a human, the Sacred Jewel would be purified and cease to exist. Her duty to guard the jewel would end, and the two of us could be together."_

"So what happened?" Naruto asked. "By the looks of it, you never _did_ become a human."

"_On the day Kikyo said she'd make me into a human, I was attacked. By someone who at the time I thought was Kikyo. __So then I did the only thing I could. I smashed my way into the shrine and stole the Shikon Jewel. I was determined to use it to achieve my first dream. __However. Before I had the chance to use it, Kikyo used an Arrow of Sealing and sealed me onto a magic three; that when something was attached to it, would never age or decay. Once I was sealed, I fell into a deep sleep. Using a sealing arrow and pinning me to that tree was Kikyo's final act of love towards me."_

"Well at least someone loved_ you_," Naruto said. "I never had anyone to do that for me."

"_Fifty years passed, and the reincarnation of Kikyo, a girl named Kagome Higurashi, freed me from my slumber. __Don't get me wrong, I was still after the Shikon Jewel. A few days later, I had found out that fifty years had passed while I was asleep. And that Kikyo, as a result of her injury from the person who attacker her while impersonating me, died shortly after sealing me._

_At that point, the Shikon Jewel returned to the world. Then, after some trying circumstances a demon crow snatched the jewel and took it into its body. Had it been allowed the fully incorporate the jewel into its body, it would've become very powerful. __However before that could happen, Kagome used a Sacred Arrow to destroy the demon, but in the process shattered the jewel, scattering possibly_ thousands_ of jewel shards._

_Then the time came where a treacherous demon named Naraku, a vile piece of scum who never sullied his own hands, returned to claim his prize. The Sacred Jewel, as well as Kikyo._

_During my journey, Kikyo was resurrected, and believed that I betrayed her. At the time, I believed the same about her. __A while later however, I learned that both me and Kikyo were betrayed by someone else who wanted the Shikon Jewel for himself. That someone was Naraku._

_Along the way, Kagome and I met several other people who's lives were touched and ruined by Naraku's greed._

_The monk Miroku, who's grandfather was cursed with a bottomless Wind Tunnel in his right palm, passed the curse onto his son, and then his father passed it onto him. His reason for killing Naraku was so that he could lift the curse placed on him and avenge the deaths of his decendants. If he did not, then the Wind Tunnel would eventually overcome him, and he'd cease to exist._

_Sango, a Demon Slayer from a village filled with demon slayers, was forced to witness as her younger brother Kohaku slaughtered her father and countrymen. What she learned later was that Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku, and that him doing it was for an easy way to get a demon slayer to hunt down his greatest enemy, me. Her reason for fighting Naraku was to avenge the death of her village, and to free Kohaku from Naraku's control._

_Shippo. Well, his reason wasn't exactly related to Naraku. At first he wanted the Sacred Jewel so that he could become stronger and avenge his father's death at the hands of two thunder demons. After that, he joined us. But more or less as a diversion, punching bag, and occasionally comedic relief."_

"Interesting group of friends you have there," Naruto said commenting when their images appeared in the pool.

"_Anyway, we traveled through Feudal Japan; slaying demons, saving lives, gathering a stray Jewel Shard every once in a while. We made many enemies during our quest, but at that time we made many friends as well._

_A lot of time passed. Eventually we were finally able face Naraku. Once and for all to end it._

_He was cornered in the Veil of Mist. A rift between the Feudal Era and the future where Kagome came from. __Naraku had come there so that he could conquer both the Feudal Era, while at the same time securing his future in the present. __He had acquired the complete Sacred Jewel, but only after taking the shard in Kohaku's back, and by ripping the ones the wolf demon Koga had in his legs and arm._

_At that point he was about to destroy the others to finally be rid of them. __That was when everything changed."_

Naruto had become enthralled by the Nine Tailed Fox's tale. Although _now_ he would address him by his original name. As Inuyasha.

"So what happened next?" Naruto asked. "C'mon the suspense is killing me."

"_Naraku was about to kill the others, his power being magnified to unimaginable degrees by the full power of the Sacred Jewel._

_However, I had somehow managed to tear it away from his body. __But, Naraku still had enough power to destroy the others in a single attack._

_For the first time in decades, I held the Shikon Jewel in my hands. I then knew that only by using it could I destroy Naraku for good and avenge the deaths of those who fell before because of him. __However. I knew I couldn't defeat Naraku as I was. As a half-demon.__In my final act as a half-demon, I released the full power of the Sacred Jewel to turn myself into a full-fledged demon."_

"Wait a minute. If you were a _dog_ demon back then, why are you a_ fox _demon now?" Naruto asked as he realized Inuyasha was in fact a _fox _now.

"_I wasn't concerned with what kind of demon I would become. All I wanted was to protect Kagome and the others. I guess in a cruel twist of fate I ended up becoming a fox demon, since in truth dog demons _ate_ fox demons._

_Anyway, with my new overwhelming power, I destroyed Naraku. For good this time. __After that, the Feudal Era finally saw some peace._

_Miroku, having finally had the curse on his family lifted, ended up marrying Sango and had three kids. Twin girls and one boy. __Sango allowed Kirara to join Kohaku on his own quest. __Kikyo, having taken a blow from Naraku to save Kohaku, died peacefully with a smile on her face. She had finally found eternal rest. __Kohaku had a new weapon made for him by the blacksmith Totosai and worked to become a demon slayer. __Rin, my older brother Sesshomaru's adopted daughter, lived with Kaede after that so she could learn to live with humans again. My brother visited every few years until Rin died of old age. __Koga merely disappeared. So I really don't know where he went after the battle with Naraku._

_Everyone else either died or was never heard from again."_

"But what happened to Kagome?" Naruto asked. "You didn't mention her yet."

"_Since I had become a full-fledged demon, the Sacred Jewel having been purified by my act of self sacrifice, just faded from existence. __I told Kagome that because the jewel had disappeared she no longer had a reason to stay in the Feudal Era. And that since I had become a full-fledged demon, that we could never be together. I told her that she should just go back to her own time and live her own life. Away from the Feudal Era."_

"So what did you do after that?" Naruto asked.

"_Well since I was a full-fledged demon and I couldn't go through the well which Kagome used to come to the Feudal Era, I traveled the land in my new form. Content to live as I was. __Every once in a while, I was attacked by a human or two who wanted my power, so I merely swung one of my tails and ended them. In the process, I became a legend for my overwhelming power._

_As for the others, I watched with a smile on my face as they led happy lives. Without Naraku running around corrupting everything he touched, things were finally peaceful. __I acted as a guardian for my friend's families for many years, then followed _their_ children, and _their_ children, and then _their_ children until the tale of Inuyasha faded into legend._

_Eventually I caught up with Kagome. I stayed hidden as I watched her graduate from High School, then College, and even as she settled down and started a family with a nice boy. I never really cared to learn his name. __I'd visit her and her family every once in a while. But after a while I realized I was only hurting her with my visits. Making her remember a love that could never be. __After a while, she didn't need me in her life anymore, s__o I simply left. My role in her destiny having been fulfilled."_

"Where'd you go after that?" Naruto asked.

"_I headed for the Veil of Mist. __You see, the Veil of Mist separated the Feudal Era from Kagome's own time. However, a while later I found that there existed another world connected to the Veil, where only a few demons were allowed to go through. __Naturally I followed suit and found myself in a new land. The Elemental Nations as I heard them to be called. __The nature was beautiful, and I was looking forward to a peaceful life without any fighting."_

"Then why'd you attack the Hidden Leaf Village?" Naruto demanded.

"_Shortly after, a man with evil red eyes wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns somehow took control of my body and forced me to do his bidding. __After that I battled your old man. He saw why I was doing this, then I was sealed inside of you."_

Naruto needed a few moments to digest what he had been told.

"_There. You've now been brought up to speed."_

The room Naruto was in rumbled, and then there was another flash of light.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake, having fallen asleep on the ground above the Hokage Mountains.

"Woah. Must've dozed off there," he said to himself as he picked himself off the ground. "Man I just had the weirdest dream," he added as he got to his feet.

"_It wasn't a dream you dumbass!" _Inuyasha spoke to him from the back of his mind.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"_No. I'm the tooth fairy. Of _course_ its me! Who else do you have in here?"_ Inuyasha spoke sarcastically.

"Okay. It definitely wasn't a dream then," Naruto said as he realized everything he saw was in fact real.

"_You think?"_ Inuyasha spoke.

"I should probably tell the Hokage about this. The thing about the man with the evil red eyes could mean something," Naruto said as he ran back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**Just in case you noticed. Yes I used the plot tool used by EroSlackerMicha in the FanFiction Fullmetal Fox, b****ut I already asked him for permission before I used his idea. So don't file any plagiarism reports or anything, I already cleared that with him.**

**When I use his ideas, I will acknowledge that I used them. Just like I have done above.**


	5. Inuyasha's Farewell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise. Trust me, if I did, you'd know about it.**

**And no, just because the title is ****Inuyasha's Farewell****, doesn't mean that Inuyasha is going to go away. Just read on and find out.**

**Also by popular demand are the next two chapters after this one! AWESOME!**

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office chair, saddened by the current turn of events with the son of the Fourth. "Naruto's lead the worst kind of life. One filled with loneliness. If he decided to take his anger out on the villagers, or make a deal with the Nine Tailed Fox, I wouldn't stop him from doing so."

"C'mon old man, cheer up," Tsume said enthusiastically, "I'm sure that Naruto will come through that doorway any minute now and forgive you for all of this." The reason she said door_way_ was because the door had been torn of its hinges a half hour ago.

"Tsume. If that happens then I'll double your pay for the next five years," Sarutobi said placing a wager.

"Old man I've come to forgive you," Naruto said as he suddenly poked his head through the doorway.

Sarutobi's jaw fell slack upon hearing Naruto say that.

"I'll want that pay boost in _writing_ by the way," Tsume whispered into Sarutobi's ear, knowing that Naruto had just given her a big lead in personal financing.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sarutobi asked, inwardly sweating ovet the paperwork that would have to be done now.

"I talked to an old friend of mine who set a few things straight," Naruto said.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Well who was it?"

Naruto pointed at his forehead. "In here, but I don't think you can get in right now."

It took a moment for Sarutobi to realize what Naruto had meant, but when if finally dawned on him he leaped out of his chair. "Naruto! Whatever the demon fox has told you do not listen to him! It isn't worth it!" he pleaded.

"So much for not trying to stop him," Tsume muttered under her breath.

"Relax old man," Naruto said trying to wave away the old man's fears. "Inuyasha has a few things to say about that."

"Inuyasha?" Sarutobi and Tsume asked at the same time.

For a moment Naruto acted like he was listening to someone. "Things will be explained a lot easier if he tells you himself," Naruto said. "Would you happen to have a Spirit Mirror lying around?"

Sarutobi looked to a shelf on his right. Sitting on the top was an old mirror mounted in a bronze frame. "There's one on the top shelf. Why?" he asked, wondering where this was going.

Naruto reached up to grab the mirror but found he couldn't reach it. Tsume came up behind him and lifted him by his armpits, allowing him to grab the mirror. "Thanks," Naruto said.

Tsume smiled, glad to see that Naruto was in better spirits.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you seal the room?" Naruto asked. "I kind of want this to be kept private."

Sarutobi, however unwilling at first, walked behind his desk and pushed a button mounted on the side. The next moment, metal sheets covered the windows and door. A Silencing Seal was mounted on each sheet.

* * *

Five minutes later, thee chairs were placed in front of the Hokage's desk and Naruto was just about done adjusting the Spirit Mirror.

"There. This should be about it," Naruto said as he turned away from the mirror and took his seat between Sarutobi and Tsume.

"Naruto. What is this about?" Sarutobi asked as he looked into the mirror from where he was sitting.

"Wait for it..." Naruto said as he stared intently into the mirror.

A few moments later, the reflection in the mirror began to shimmer. Then it slowly changed into a giant red eye.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" echoed out of the mirror as the eye glanced around and a giant finger tapped the mirror.

Sarutobi and Tsume were about to break the mirror when Naruto spoke up.

"Inuyasha. You're a little too close to your half of the mirror," Naruto said catching the other's attention. "Would you mind backing away a bit."

The eye in the mirror backed away a bit, revealing that inside the mirror the Nine Tailed Fox.

"How's this?" it asked.

"Much better," Naruto said.

"Naruto. Why have you allowed the Nine Tailed Fox into the Sprit Mirror?" Sarutobi demanded. "If he finds a way to escape, then he will kill us all."

"What's the deal Naruto. I thought you said the old _fart_ would be more understanding," the demon spoke from within the mirror.

"Well why can't you change into your original form then?" Naruto asked. "You're in my mind. So if thought is given form you should be able to resume your original shape."

Sarutobi and Tsume looked at each other raising an eyebrow, not knowing what Naruto was talking to the creature about. Their thoughts were cut short as the demon in the mirror began to glow and change shape. It slowly shrunk until it was no longer in the visible range of the mirror.

"Where'd he go?" Tsume asked as she looked into the mirror.

Next moment, a set of clawed hands grabbed the edge of the inside of the mirror and pulled it down to a teenaged face with yellow eyes, silver hair, and dog ears the same color as his hair. The figure inside was wearing a red kimono.

"Who is that?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's Inuyasha's original form from before he became the Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto said.

"Before?" Sarutobi said.

_"Clear your schedules, 'cause I've got a doosy of a story for ya," _Inuyasha replied.

* * *

A half hour later, Inuyasha had explained mostly everything about him. Tsume and Naruto nodded in recognition while Sarutobi couldn't believe his ears.

"Why did you maliciously attack the village?" Sarutobi demanded. "Because of you many good ninja died. Ninja with friends and families!"

"Malicious attack my ass! I was _forced_!" Inuyasha spat at the old man from inside the mirror.

"Really?" Sarutobi said sceptically. "And just who forced you to attack the village."

"Some guy in a black cloak with red cloud patterns on it with these freaky red eyes," Inuyasha spat as he pulled on his eyelids. "Said he was with the Akat-something before taking control of me."

"Akatsuki?" Sarutobi said in astonishment, realizing that the attack on the village went back to them.

"Yeah that's it," Inuyasha said. "First time I met him he was wearing an orange mask with an eye hole on the right."

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "Who're they?"

_"Naruto, you're too young to worry about the Akatsuki,"_ Inuyasha interrupted. From personal experience he knew they were bad people. _"For now you should just forget about them."_

A moment later, the mirror began to shimmer.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as he tapped the mirror.

Inuyasha on the other side of the mirror yawned. "Waking up this early in your life is putting a lot of strain on me since your Chakra Network isn't able to accommodate me at this point."

"But I still have so many things to ask you," Naruto said. "Like why I suddenly have claws."

Inuyasha yawned again. It was getting harder and harder to maintain contact with the outside. _"You being attacked like that caused our link to be opened prematurely," _Inuyasha said. _"Some of my power must've seeped past the seal and into your Chakra Network."_

"So the same can be said about my sudden boost in strength?" Naruto asked.

_"Yeah. As for the claws, just file them down every once in a while," _Inuyasha said. _"Once contact on this side ends, I'm going to be asleep for a while. So ask any questions you have for me now."_

"How long will you be asleep for?" Sarutobi asked.

_"One year. Maybe two,"_ Inuyasha answered. _"Once Naruto's Chakra Network develops a little more, I should be able to stay awake full-time." _The next moment he yawned again on the other side of the mirror. _"Well Naruto,"_ he spoke as his eyes drooped shut and the recognition of his old form waned, _"looks like my time is about up, so _for now," Inuyasha yawned again, _"farewell."_

The mirror shimmered for the last time, leaving only Naruto's own reflection in the mirror.

* * *

The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in what had happened.

"I never would've thought that the Nine Tailed Fox used to be a _dog_ demon," Tsume said breaking the silence.

"_Half_-demon technically," Naruto corrected.

"For now we can only hide the fact that the Kyuubi has revealed himself," Sarutobi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"If the Council gets word about this," Sarutobi started, "they may order for your execution."

Naruto looked to his fingers. "Guess I should keep these filed down huh?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Once you recover, I'll get someone to take you home."

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Tsume said interrupting him. "I'm not letting him go back to that rat shack just so that he can be attacked again."

"But what can I do?" Naruto asked. "I can't afford rent anywhere else."

"I'll take you into my home," Tsume said with a smile. "And I won't be taking _no_ for an answer."

"Can I go?" Naruto asked the Third pleadingly. "Having a home with a caring woman like Tsume sounds pretty good right now," he said happily. "And I think under the given _circumstances_ you can't refuse," he added narrowing his eyes at the old man, his expression darkening.

Sarutobi sighed. "Well I can't say no to the son of the Fourth. You can go."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he wrapped his arms around Tsume's waist and gave her a heartfelt hug.

"Aww. I haven't had a hug like this since Kiba was a little kid," Tsume said as she playfully ruffled Naruto's hair.

"By the way," Sarutobi said. "What happened on that night that caused those villagers to be ripped to shreds?"

"Oh. When Inuyasha's power seeped through the gate for the first time, I managed to gain a little of his strength and use the signature attack he used on the thousands of demons he slew," Naruto said.

"Hm, I see," Sarutobi said. "Once Inuyasha wakes up again, I suppose you will have to be made the head of your own Clan once you learn some more of his techniques."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well he did say his power would become hereditary once I got older; Enhanced senses, the claws, the healing factor, a strength boost, and of course the whisker marks. But I think you should hold off on making me Clan Head until I accomplish something pretty big, otherwise I won't have any credibility."

"By the way," Tsume asked speaking to Sarutobi. "How did you explain the three dozen dead bodies?"

Sarutobi sighed. "A little elbow grease, a good cover-up story, and a _whole_ lot of paperwork."

Naruto saddened a little as he remembered how he had slaughtered them.

"Hey don't worry about it," Tsume said patting Naruto on the back. "If you remember anything from me, then remember this. You can't spell _slaughter_ without _laughter_."

Naruto's face was beaming, as in his life he had now found a reason to smile.

_Thanks Inuyasha_, Naruto thought to himself. _With your help I was finally able to turn my life around. I have a new friend, a place to call home, and a companion that'll follow me for the rest of my life. __And by that, I mean you Inuyasha_, Naruto added as an afterthought.

* * *

**Well, Inuyasha has gone to sleep for a while. Next chapter will take place at the beginning of the Naruto series. And I'll tell you this, I think it'll be my most epic chapter yet.**


	6. School's Out!

**Just so that I'm clear on something I've set the Time Frame differently then in the series.**

**It's been set that when Naruto graduates from the Ninja Academy he's **_**fourteen**_**. For that reason, some of the characters are going to be a year or two older.**

* * *

Two years have now passed since the events involving the awakening of the former half-demon Inuyasha.

The cover-up the Hokage referred to was that the villagers had become paranoid of one of their own and had sought to kill him. The suspected in question defended himself to the point of killing the villagers, but had succumb to his own injuries soon afterward.

This of course left Naruto in a pretty good situation. And since the Council had no evidence to point towards him, he got off Scott-Free.

However, because of a loophole in an act the civilian council pitted against Naruto to keep him down, Sarutobi was unable to get the paperwork for the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki into the Inuzuka Clan through. But, one of the Third's loopholes stated that while Naruto couldn't be officially _adopted_ until he became a ninja, he gave Naruto an apprenticeship under Tsume Inuzuka.

Naruto now lives in a small cottage just outside the Inuzuka estate. It has a living room, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and back room for storage. He still bore his current last name even after learning about his father, which Naruto himself insisted upon since he wanted to be his own person, and not "The Fourth's Son".

Because of what happened, Naruto was able to take the brunt of the villager's hatred in stride. Once Inuyasha woke up and began to teach him his old fighting style, Naruto would then be able to fight for himself.

However, not all things are good for the young Uzumaki. Up til now Naruto had failed to graduation exam twice, and was soon approaching his third go.

However, a few days before the third try...

While Naruto was asleep...

Something inside him began to stir.

_"Yawn."_

* * *

It was noon in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The sky was blue with scattered clouds. And...

The Hokage Monument was covered in _graffiti_?

Naruto Uzumaki, now aged fourteen had just finished applying graffiti to the Hokage Monument. In broad daylight. Wearing orange. Carrying around cans of paint while hanging from the end of a rope.

"Naruto! Come back here! When I get my hands on you!" one ninja shouted as he chased Naruto who was still carrying a can of paint.

"You crossed the line this time Naruto!" another ninja said as he chased after Naruto as well.

"Haha! You'll never take me alive!" Naruto taunted as he hopped onto a roof and began jumping from one roof to the other, leading the two on a grand chase across the hidden leaf village.

Naruto dropped down to the ground and jumped into the distance. The two ninja followed, believing that they were on Naruto's tail. When the two were gone, a section of cloth that looked exactly like the fence behind it fell over, revealing who else but Naruto. "Hehe. Never stood a chance," he said as he watched the two ninja go off in a different direction.

"Oh really!" Iruka said who was standing behind Naruto.

"Iruka wait! I can explain!" Naruto said trying to get a word in.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto!" Iruka said as he pulled out a rope. "I'm not letting you go. Not even if the Hokage himself gave you a mission to do this!."

"But he _did_," Naruto pleaded.

Before Naruto could word any other form of protest, he had been tied, gagged, and thrown over Iruka's shoulder.

* * *

Five minutes later, Naruto was brought before the class and dropped to the floor.

"Alright Naruto! What do you have to say for yourself?" Iruka asked as he tried to reprimand Naruto in front of the whole class.

Naruto merely babbled incoherent gibberish since his mouth was gagged.

"Iruka Umino. What is the meaning of this?" Everyone in the class turned and saw who else but the Third Hokage standing in their classroom.

"I caught Naruto after he put graffiti all over the Hokage Monument Lord Hokage," Iruka said with a bow.

"I can't believe it," Sarutobi said.

"Yes I know," Iruka said thinking that Sarutobi was going to punish Naruto.

"I LOST MY BET!" Sarutobi wailed over-dramatically, catching everyone in the room off guard.

"Eh?" Iruka said.

At that point Naruto used one of his fangs which he had inherited from Inuyasha and bit through the gag. The fangs he was able to hide easily enough, since nobody cared what was inside his mouth. "I made a bet with the old man that if I could put graffiti on the Hokage Monument in broad daylight while wearing orange," Naruto started, "that he had to buy me lunch for a month."

"Lord Hokage! How can you condone these actions?" Iruka demanded. "Naruto just defiled the Hokage Monument!"

"Naruto made it evident that the security of this village was _lacking_," Sarutobi replied. "And since no one noticed what Naruto was doing until after he had done the deed, I'm going to have to beef up security around the monument after all."

At that moment, Naruto stood from where he was and slipped the ropes off of his body. _I'm kind of glad I left my thumb nails unfiled_, he commented to himself remembering how often a sharp edge on hand came in handy for stuff like this.

"Well Naruto, I'm a man of my word," Sarutobi said. "Since you won, I will buy you lunch for the next month."

Naruto smirked. "Thank you Lord Hokage."

He reached into his pocket and handed the Hokage a piece of paper. "Here's the mission report as well."

"Mission Report!" Iruka spat as he yanked the paper from Naruto's hand before it had reached the Hokage.

**MISSION RANK - C Upper  
****OBJECTIVE - Test the Hidden Leaf Village security around the Hokage Monument by any means necessary. Afterwards, return to the Hokage Tower to deliver Mission Report.**

"As for _you_," Sarutobi said as he took the paper from Iruka's hand. "Why did you tie Naruto up while he was on a mission?"

"Naruto never said he was on a mission," Iruka retorted.

Naruto pulled out a light grey digital recorder and pressed the play button.

_"__Iruka wait! I can explain!" _Naruto's voice wailed from inside the device.

_"__I don't want to hear it Naruto! I'm not letting you! Not go even if the Hokage himself gave you a mission to do this!" _Iruka's angry voice blared.

_"__But he _did_." _Naruto's voice cried. Then there was a sound of shuffling ropes and a gag being placed over someone's mouth.

Naruto pressed the Stop button on the side of the recorder. "Evidence shows I _did_ warn you."

"Now Iruka," Sarutobi said darkly as he loomed over Iruka, causing him to pale. "You have interfered with Village security," added as an evil aura drew off of him. "And let it be known. Interfering with matters of Village security is a very dire transgression," he finished grimly.

The students gathered in the classroom didn't know what to think anymore, but merely contented themselves to watch the drama that unfolded before them.

* * *

That night at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

After interfering with matters of Village Security, Iruka was charged with buying Naruto _dinner_ for the next month. In addition to the Hokage buying him lunch for a month, Naruto would be eating for free for a long time.

"Uh, Naruto," Iruka said as Naruto downed another bowl of ramen. "Sorry about not listening to you earlier."

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he downed another bowl of ramen, making for his third. "I've been limiting myself to three bowls of ramen a night. So your wallet will survive the next month."

Iruka knew that the prospect of buying Naruto ramen every evening for a month would be taxing on his wallet. Even_ if _Naruto only limited himself to three bowls.

"Hey Iruka. Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he put his chopsticks down in his empty bowl.

"Oh. What is it?" Iruka asked.

"Your headband. Can I try it on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this?" Iruka said putting his hands on his headband. "Sorry, but you can only wear one after graduating from the academy."

"Aw man. You're no fun," Naruto pouted.

This got a good laugh from Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame.

* * *

**We all know what happens with Naruto next. So I'll just get to the point with a line that is familiar to all Naruto fans.**

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto sulked as he had failed the Clone Jutsu, which for some reason took up the majority of his test grade.

* * *

The time was now evening. The sun was setting on the horizon bathing the village in a pale orange glow. Naruto looked out to the sunset, a frown on his face, as he had failed the ninja exam for a _third_ time. "Sucks to be me," he said to himself. "I wish Inuyasha were here. One of his memories could cheer me up." He remembered back to a year ago when Inuyasha had shared his tale of woe. One that was filled with sadness, betrayal, and hatred. "Things may be bad for me right now. But I bet that for him... They were a lot worse back then."

"Hey kid. How's it goin?" a voice suddenly asked.

Naruto turned around and saw a silver-haired ninja standing behind him.

"Oh. Mizuki sensei," Naruto said standing at attention.

"I hear you failed the exam again," Mizuki said. "Tough break. I know you tried your best."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. And I worked so hard too. I just wish there was another way I could pass and become a ninja."

A smile crept across Mizuki's face. "Tell me Naruto. Is it what you really want?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Yeah. Its all I've ever wanted."

Mizuki looked around, as if to see if anyone was listening. "I'm not supposed to _tell _you this," he whispered, "but there _is_ another way to become a ninja."

"Really?" Naruto said. "Oh thank you Mizuki sensei! I'll do whatever it takes."

Mizuki turned away from Naruto, a malicious smile on his face. _Excellent._

* * *

It was now nightfall. A full moon bathed the Hidden Leaf Village in its familiar glow. Just as it had two years before. Naruto sat against the side of a small cottage (not his own). In his arms he held a large, dusty scroll. He panted heavily after the grueling practicing he had apparently done with the scroll. Suddenly, Iruka jumped down from the trees and glared down at him.

"You've done it this time. Breaking into the Hokage Tower, stealing the Scroll of Sealing. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Iruka demanded.

Naruto chuckled lowly. He was still exhausted, but he still had a smile on his face. "Hehe. Guess you caught me. Too bad. I only had time to learn one jutsu."

Iruka looked Naruto over. _He's been practicing. I can tell. But why did he take the scroll I wonder._

"So how does this work? Once I show you the jutsu, I pass and become a ninja right?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked wondering what Naruto was talking about.

"The other way to pass the ninja exam," Naruto said. "I learn a jutsu from the scroll, and I can become a ninja. Isn't that how it works?"

"Who told you about this?" Iruka asked. His instincts were screaming for him to grab everything and run for it, but he didn't know why.

"Mizuki sensei," Naruto said. "Why?"

Iruka's ears perked as the sound of metal moving through the air rung in his ears.

"Move!" Iruka yelled as he jumped over a giant shuuriken that was coming at him.

Naruto quickly grabbed the scroll and rolled out of the way. "What the hell was that?" he cried as he saw that the giant shuuriken had somehow scratched his cheek, a drop of blood flowed from the corner.

Iruka and Naruto looked up into the direction the shuuriken came from.

"Drat! I missed!" Mizuki spat, a scowl on his face as he grabbed another giant shuuriken from his back and jumped down to face Naruto and Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei. What's this about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. Take the scroll and run," Iruka said as he pulled out a kunai. "I'll hold him off here."

"Now Iruka," Mizuki taunted. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were trying to hide something."

"What's he talking about?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"Naruto! Just take the scroll and run!" Iruka shouted.

"Tell me Naruto. Would you like to know why the villagers hate you so much?" Mizuki asked dauntingly.

Naruto glared at Mizuki. _By that look on his face, I can tell that something's up. Maybe I can work this to my advantage._

"Why the villagers hate me..." Naruto feigned sadly.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka ordered.

"What's forbidden?" Naruto feigned again, this time in curiosity.

"Its been forbidden for me to tell you this," Mizuki said about to get to the good part. "That the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside your body."

Naruto hung his head, acting like he was shocked, but at the same time trying to hide the fact that he couldn't keep a straight face.

"That's the reason the villagers have been treating you like this," Mizuki spat. "Why they treated you like dirt! Why they hated you for just being alive!"

Naruto began go shake, almost as if rage were building up inside of him.

"That's right Naruto!" Mizuki goaded. "Use the scroll and take revenge on the villagers! LET THE DEMON FREE!" _Once he lets his guard down, I'll kill the little brat and take the scroll for myself_, he thought to himself.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto howled loudly, unable to contain his laughter anymore. "That's _it_! I already knew that!"

"What! Who told you?" Iruka and Mizuka asked.

"The old man told me himself when I was twelve," Naruto replied. "What you're saying is nothing new to me!"

Mizuki scowled. His hate for the boy began to rise. _Curses! How could I have not seen this! Now I'll never be able to get to that scroll! _"Demon Brat! Hand over the scroll!" he suddenly demanded. He was through taking the indirect approach.

Naruto smirked. "Forget it! Now that I know your intentions, you'll never get this scroll!"

He quickly threw the scroll over his shoulder and ran of towards the village.

_No! I can't allow him to get to the village! _Mizuki cursed as he chased after Naruto. _If he gets back to the village before I get the scroll, my years of planning will be for naught._

"Oh no you don't!" Iruka said as he chased after Mizuki to stop him.

* * *

Naruto had leapt through the trees for a good two minutes.

"I won't let Mizuki take the scroll," Naruto said. "If I did, it'd be just as bad with Naraku and the Sacred Jewel."

At that moment, Naruto felt a stinging sensation in his head. He stopped on a branch, barely holding onto the scroll. His head throbbing in pain. Next moment, the sound of metal slicing through flesh caught his ear.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he leapt back.

* * *

"Damn!" Iruka cursed as he fell back against a tree. He had a few shallow cuts across his body. None were fatal. However his shoulder had been cut deeply, and blood began to run down his arm.

Mizuki spun the giant shuuriken around on his hand. "Poor deluded Iruka," he spat as he brought the blade closer to Iruka's neck. "You just _couldn't_ stay out of my way could you?"

"Mizuki. I won't allow you to use the scroll," Iruka spat. He cringed as the pain in his arm intensified.

"Pretty big talk for a man on his last _limb_," Mizuki taunted.

He began to spin the shuuriken even faster as he brought it back, ready to thrust it into Iruka's body. "Prepare to die!"

Iruka closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Iruka's eyes bolted open in time to see Naruto knee Mizuki in the face and knock him off his feet.

Mizuku tumbled a few yards back, but he eventually righted himself. "Brat! I'll make you pay for that!" he spat as he reached for his weapon.

Naruto quickly stepped on Mizuki's outstretched hand as he kicked the weapon away. "You hurt Iruka-sensei," he said hatefully as he glared into Mizuki's eyes. "For that I'm going to make you pay!"

Naruto kicked Mizuki with his other foot, sending him into the center of the clearing.

"You little brat!" Mizuka spat as he spit out a bit of blood. "You'll pay for that!"

Naruto smirked. "Just try and make me," he said as he formed a handsign and gathered his chakra. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened with amazement/horror as the woods surrounding them were now filled with hundreds of Narutos.

"You made a big mistake underestimating me," the original Naruto said. This one stood apart from the others.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" all the Narutos said at once as they lunged at Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes widened with horror. Before the beating began, he let out a blood-curling scream.

**Author's Note:  
****Try and guess which series' signature line just made a cameo appearance.**

* * *

A while later, Mizuki's beating came to an end, and the sun had just begun to rise. However, Mizuki's ending didn't stop because Naruto had run out of chakra, but because he had simply gotten_ bored_ when Mizuki stopped flailing.

"Eh he," Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I went a little overboard."

Iruka looked down at Naruto's feet. There he could see Mizuki beaten to a bloody pulp, his face covered with bruises, and a few of his teeth scattered around the clearing. "Naruto. Come here for a moment, I have something for you," he said.

Naruto, having exhausted his energy on Mizuki, did as he was asked.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were closed as he stood in front of Iruka. "Iruka sensei. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Sure. Open up," Iruka said.

When Naruto's eyes opened, the full light of the sun hit his eyes. After he noticed that Iruka was no longer wearing his headband, his hands shook as he reached up, his fingertips touching the cool metal plate of a Leaf Village headband.

"Congratulations," Iruka said. "You graduate."

Naruto burst into tears, this moment being the happiest in all his life.

"Well looky here. Looks like my little Naruto has finally become a man." a voice called out

Naruto and Iruka turned to the side and saw Tsume walking towards them.

"Tsume?" Iruka said. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"When I heard the scroll got stolen, I followed after it," Tsume answered. "Who would've known that Mizuki had planned on using Naruto to take it."

"Were you here the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," she said with a smile. "I was about to step in, but when I saw that burning determination in your eyes, I decided to step down and let _you _fight," she said as she looked toward Mizuki's unconscious body. "And man am I glad I did," she finished. "Seems like yesterday you were just a pup. Now you're a man."

Naruto smiled. This had truly been the happiest day of his life.

* * *

**Since Naruto already learned about the Nine Tailed Fox, I wanted to see how things would work out now that Naruto knew. And I have to say, I'm pleased with my work.**

**Although, I suppose that's for you to decide. Please leave a Review.**

**P.S.  
****If anyone can find out the name of the jutsu Naruto used with the fence thing, could you send it in. Trying to figure out what the name of that jutsu was has been nibbling on the back of my mind since I saw it.**


	7. Inuyasha Returns

It was the morning after Naruto's battle against Mizuki. Iruka's wounds were treated, Naruto with the help of the Hokage was registered as a ninja, and Naruto had taken the first step on his life's dream.

As he woke up, he stretched his arms and yawned. "Well. It's the start of a brand new day." He then got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for his big day. "Although I kind of wish Inuyasha were awake. I bet he'd be proud."

"_And who the hell said I wasn't?"_ a voice chimed in from the back of his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Naruto spoke. "Is it really you?"

"_No duh Sherlock,"_ Inuyasha spat.

"What took you so long. You missed all the action," Naruto said, referring to last nights scuffle.

"_Now who said I missed it? I woke up last evening."_

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked himself as he brushed his teeth.

"_I was about to tell you, but when I saw you were about to fight that bastard Mizuki, I decided to wait a little while longer. And I gotta say, I do love a good fight."_

"This is great," Naruto said. "Maybe now you can start teaching me."

"_What do you think happened last night?"_ Inuyasha asked._ "Your hearing got better. That's why you heard what you did."_

Naruto chuckled to himself. "Well I'm just glad you're up. Today is the first day of the rest of my..."

"_What? What happened?" _Inuyasha asked, Naruto having suddenly stopped mid-sentence_._

Naruto looked into the mirror. "Oh boy."

"_What is it?"_

"Houston. I think we have a problem," Naruto said as he looked in the mirror._

* * *

_

The setting was now changed to that of the ninja academy classroom. Naruto entered the room, his ninja headband on his forehead, and a red and black baseball cap on his head?

"Hey Naruto. This class is for ninja _only_," Sasuke, the self-proclaimed Rookie Ninja of the leaf spat.

"Look again," Naruto said adjusting his headband. "I'm a ninja _too_." He then pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "So take that! Nyah!"

The fangirls around Sasuke fumed, their idol having just been dissed by the dead-last.

"Hey Naruto. What's with the hat?" Shikamaru asked, actually taking the energy to notice.

"Don't ask," Naruto replied dully.

Next moment, Iruka walked in. His bandages drew everyone's attentions, but he waved them off.

"Alright class, today you all become ninja," Iruka said, "and I cease to be your sensei. So go out into the world and make your village proud."

Iruka then began to assign the young Genin to their teams. The first six team's assignments passed by relatively quickly. Naruto actually woke up once the seventh team was being announced. The reason he fell asleep because of the fight he had last night. So naturally he was a bit tired.

"Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten."

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"Yes!" Sakura cheered since she got on the team with Sasuke.

"-and Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka finished.

"Why god why?" Sakura and Kiba both stated at the same time, since the two of them couldn't stand eachother.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was indifferent. Shino didn't even blink, breathe, or even move for that matter. As for Hinata, she got one hell of a blush across her nose and cheeks._ I'm on a team with Naruto._

After team placements had been finished, Iruka took the time to notice that Naruto was wearing a baseball cap.

"Naruto take that hat off," he demanded. "Its disrespectful to wear one indoors."

Naruto put his hands on the hat defensively. "No."

"Trying to _hide_ something?" the Uchiha boy said in a cocky tone.

Iruka had finished asking and opted for the direct approach. "Naruto take that hat off!"

"No!" Naruto said as he held onto the hat.

"Off with it!" Iruka said as Naruto's grip on the hat loosened.

The next moment, Iruka fell backwards, Naruto's hat clenched between his fingers.

"There. That wasn't so hard was... it..." Iruka stopped short.

Everyone in class gaped as they saw what Naruto had been hiding under his hat.

Naruto sunk down into his chair as everyone stared intently at the newly developed, blonde dog ears that now sat atop his head.

_Damn you Inuyasha! Why'd I have to get your dog ears? _Naruto asked him as everyone continued to stare.

"_Hey. It comes with the territory,"_ Inuyasha retorted._ "Just count yourself lucky you didn't grow a tail."_

_That wouldn't make any sense, _Naruto thought. _You didn't have one to begin with._

Naruto took the time to look up and see that everyone was still staring at him.

"Just like an idiot to glue dog ears to his head on the day of team assignments," Sasuke said, getting instant approval from the Sasuke Fanclub.

"I can't believe you did that Naruto," Iruka said. "Lets get these things off you before someone important sees."

Iruka took hold of Naruto's "ears" and pulled on them, dragging Naruto off his desk and onto the floor.

"Dammit Iruka! These are_ real_!" Naruto said as he swatted Iruka's hands away from his ears.

"EH?" Everyone in the class all said at the same time.

Naruto took that moment to grab a smoke grenade out of his pocket and drop it on the floor. Before anyone could say anything, the room had been filled with smoke. When it cleared, Naruto was gone, leaving everyone to wonder what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Obviously it is the developing stage of a new Kekkei Genkai," Shino said as he got up and left the room. "Or at least not on _I've_ heard of."

"Oh come on," Sasuke said. "You can't seriously believe those were real."

"I don't know. They looked pretty real to me," Tenten added.

"And they didn't want to come off either," Shikamaru added.

"I can say for certain that they were in fact real," Neji commented.

"What makes you say that?" Choji asked. Everyone suddenly noticed that Neji was using his own Kekkei Genkai. The Byakugan.

"I looked them over," Neji said. "His chakra network, circulatory system, and nervous system are all linked to those ears. So they are in fact real."

"Wow. Naruto's even more of a dog then _Kiba_," Sakura said in a joking tone.

"And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!" Kiba demanded using the Big Head Jutsu.

_Hey wait a minute_, Shikamaru said to himself._ I wonder where Hinata went._

* * *

Naruto had managed to grab his hat just before he left. He now found himself in an alley a few minutes outside the academy.

"Man. Why'd I have to get these things _now_?" Naruto asked himself as he took his cap of and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. He looked up and moved his ears, even though he couldn't see them.

"Um... Uh... Naruto?" a timid voice muttered out. Naruto turned around suddenly and saw Hinata squatting on the ground next to him.

"Hinata! You scared me for a minute," Naruto said patting his heart.

"Um... Nauro... I um..." Hinata stuttered.

"Yes?" Naruto asked now staring into Hinata's eyes. "C'mon, spit it out."

A blush streaked across Hinata's face as Naruto looked at her with those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Um... Can I um... Feel them?" Hinata stammered after a few minutes.

"You mean these?" he said as he looked up at his ears.

Hinata weakly nodded.

"Um. I guess so," Naruto said as he leaned toward Hinata a little bit, giving her room to reach his ears.

Hinata weakly reached out and touched them, holding them between her thumb and index fingers. "They're so soft... and furry."

Naruto tried to look up at Hinata. But instead noticed something else.

"_Holy shit her boobs are friggin' huge!"_ Inuyasha chimed in from the back of Naruto's mind, now getting a clear feed to the outside world.

Naruto quickly put a sleeve over his nose to hide his eyes, and the nosebleed.

After Hinata let go of Naruto's "ears" he turned around. "Is everything okay Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. "Everything's fine." _Damn. How come I've never noticed before?_ Naruto asked himself.

"_Maybe because you're as dense as lead and as ignorant as a pole?"_ Inuyasha answered.

_I didn't ask for your two cents!_ Naruto thought back.

"So um... Naruto..." Hinata said. "It looks like we're um... going to be on um... a team together."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked behind. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Um... Naruto..." Hinata said meekly. "Would you um... like to hang out later?"

Naruto blinked. "Sure."

Hinata smiled. _Yes! I finally asked him out!_

"Um listen, I've got to go," Naruto said as he turned around to leave. "It was nice seeing you," he added. "And I'm looking forward to hanging out with you," he added as he ran off.

"It was nice _seeing_ me? Looking _forward_ to it?" Hinata asked herself meekly. At that moment a blush ran across her face, and then she fainted.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi was battling every leader's worst nightmare. Paperwork. And not just any paperwork. Big, big, BIG piles of paperwork.

"Um. Old man. I need to tell you something," Naruto said as he poked his head through the door.

"Ah Naruto. What is it?" Sarutobi said, finally glad for an excuse to stop filling out paperwork.

"Inuyahsa's awake," Naruto said. "A little more of his power seeped past the seal."

"What did you learn this time?" Sarutobi asked. He had been anxious about how with his new skills, the people of the village would come to respect him.

"Nothing," Naruto said flatly. "However I did _get_ something."

"Well what was it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh _I _don't know," Naruto said as he put his fingers to the brim of his cap "Maybe _these_!" He pulled his hat off all the way, revealing his new dog ears.

Sarutobi stared in bewilderment. "Naruto. What are those?"

"Inuyasha's _dog _ears," Naruto answered.

"Well at least I'm glad I set you up for apprenticeship with the Inuzuka Clan," Sarutobi said. "I don't think your new dog ears would fit in anywhere _else_."

_"Of course not old man!"_ Inuyasha spat from inside the Spirit Mirror.

"Ah. Inuyasha. Glad to see you're up," Sarutobi said.

_"You bet I'm just glad I'm finally up,"_ Inuyasha said. "After being asleep for two years, I think its time I give Naruto his _inheritance_."

"Inheritance?" Naruto asked as he picked up the mirror and put it on the table.

"What kind of inheritance are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "A little something to give him a competitive edge."

* * *

**When I thought about how Naruto with Inuyasha's power would become a force to be reckoned with, I tossed around the idea about changing the team placements. I eventually settled on changing him into Team 8 instead of Team 7. And that I did for two reasons.**

**One, I wanted to broaden on story ideas with a new team placement for Naruto.  
****Two, WHEN Naruto outshines Sasuke, it'll make more sense that they fight about it now that they're on _different_ teams.  
****And three, Sasuke is an EMO, duck butt-haired, EMO psychopath, who has a thing for his brother.**

**Anyhoo.**

**Next chapter. Inuyasha gives Naruto his "inheritance".**


	8. An Old Dog's Fang

**As a little reminder, all of the Genin have been raised from Age 12 to Age 14.**

**I will name the sensei's ages as they become relevant.**

**Tsume Inuzuka (36) - Age Same**

**Hana Inuzuka (18) - Age Same**

* * *

After hearing about Naruto's inheritance from Inuyasha, Sarutobi assigned Naruto with two familiar kunoichi to accompany him. He also knew that if word about the "inheritance" got into the civilian council they would try and seize it for themselves. "Greedy bastards," he muttered under his breath.

Because the Genin's admittance to their sensei started within a week, there was only a brief window of opportunity before getting the inherent items left behind by Inuyasha would be near impossible without the council learning about it.

Inuyasha had hidden the items East/Northeast of the Land of Fire, meaning that the items were somewhere along the border of the Land of Fire, possibly in the Land of Stone. Inuyasha hadn't had a physical body since fourteen years ago, so he was a little sketchy on the details, and only had his and Naruto's instincts to rely on.

* * *

Two days had passed since Naruto, Tsume, and Hana left Konoha. Including brief periods of rest, their trip could take anywhere from two to three days.

Tsume, who knew she couldn't let just _anyone _accompany Naruto out of the village brought herself and her daughter Hana along for the as well knew Naruto's secret, but held no ill contempt towards him.

Besides, she always liked his whisker marks, and she was waiting for the right moment to scratch behind his ears.

Anyway, two days of traveling had passed and they were nearing the general area where the cave was carved into the mountains. Soon they would be coming upon a large grove of flowers, and beyond that would be a stone pass. After that would be one of the first towns in the Land of Stone.

Post Station 1.

And now I'll set the scene.

* * *

The three of them came upon a large field of flowers. An earthen path made a straight line of dirt from the last stretch of the Land of Fire to the Land of Stone. Naruto was wearing his red and black hat to cover his ears once again. He didn't want to draw to himself during this trip.

"Pretty," Tsume summarized as the three of them took to the path.

"So Naruto," Hana asked getting his attention. "What's it like having dog ears?"

Naruto looked up and wiggled them. "Not sure. I didn't even know they were there until I looked in the mirror a few days ago."

"So... Do you hear anything differently?" Hana asked.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the path and closed his eyes. "I can hear a lot of stuff right now," Naruto said as his ears wiggled. "This is all still very new to me though."

"Once we get that old mutt's stuff we'll help you with your focus," Tsume said. "Now lets get going. We're burning daylight."

The three of them continued through the plain until they came upon a large stone outcropping.

"This is it," Naruto said as he looked through the pass. "The Land of Stone."

They continued on into the pass, their hands on their weapons should they need them.

Tsume stopped a moment and smelled the air. "Someone's here."

Everyone looked around expecting someone to come at them from either in front, behind, or above. None did.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Naruto said.

"What makes you say that?" Tsume asked as she continued to look around.

"That," Naruto pointed forward.

Halfway through the pass was a figure wearing a tattered brown cloak, the edges frayed from obvious years of wear-and-tear. His skin was tanned and weathered, long dark hair flowing messily out of the hood. He was sitting on a stone against the wall, an elbow resting on his knee, his left hand covering his left eye.

Naruto walked forward, inch by inch in case an attack was to come. He nudged the figure's shoulder. "Hello?"

The figure didn't move.

"C'mon. Lets go," Hana said as she and her mother dragged Naruto past the figure hunched against the wall.

As Naruto passed the figure, he muttered a comment under his breath. "God you smell! When was the last time you took a bath?"

The figure didn't move.

"Naruto. Don't say things like that to strangers," Tsume scolded wagging her finger at Naruto.

"Sorry about him," Hana said stepping between Naruto and the figure. "This is the first time he's been outside his village."

The figure, moving for the first time they've seen, raising a weary eye towards them. His left hand still rested over his left eye. "Watch yourself," he said in a low voice that was almost a whisper. "Folks around here are kind of _territorial_."

"We'll keep that in mind," Hana said. "Here's a silver piece for the trouble."

Hana tossed a silver coin at the figure's feet. The figure waved them off as he reached down with his free hand and took the offered silver piece. Naruto, Tsume, and Hana walked forward, leaving the cloaked figure to his own thoughts. After a minute passed, the figure spoke. To whom we have yet to know.

"You've been awfully quiet for a while," the figure spoke. "Is something the matter?"

"_Yeah. Something smells like _mutt_,"_ a gruff voice spoke from the back of his mind.

The figure's gaze landed on Naruto. "Well there were two Inuzuka girls and a boy hiding dog ears under a hat if that means anything."

* * *

The three entered Post Station 1.

All around was a valley of stone, nestled in the bottom was a dusty old town that looked like it was from an underfunded western movie. There was a loud cawing sound, a dozen crows flew right past them.

"Agh!" Naruto yelped as one tried to clip his ears with its talons. "Damn birds," he muttered under his breath. After watching more of Inuyasha's memories, he too came to hate birds as the former half-demon did.

They slowly walked down into the town. After two days travel and the thing with the crows they needed a breather.

"I see a tavern over there," Hana said pointing to a building with a sign that said "TAVERN".

"Aren't taverns the places where all the crooks and stuff gather?" Naruto asked. All the while he was wary that the locals were giving them the stink-eye. Others making cat-calls to the two Inuzuka women.

"Aw c'mon Naruto, I'm sure its all a bunch of movie-made baloney," Tsume said as she parted the old-style western doors. As soon as they got in, everyone at the bar turned towards them from what they were doing. All of them were rough-edged individuals, scars on various parts of their bodies.

"Told you so," Naruto chimed in from behind Tsume.

The three of them warily walked to the counter. Behind it was a stereotypical man with a moustache polishing a glass with a piece of cloth.

"Two orders of sake and a glass of milk for the kid," Tsume ordered as she palmed some money on the counter.

The man behind the counter took the money and got to work on the order as the three of them sat down. The next moment Naruto yelped, suddenly started pointing towards the end of the counter.

"Naruto, what're you pointing at?" Tsume asked as she followed the trail of Naruto's finger.

Her and Hana's jaws dropped as they realized what Naruto was pointing to was the same weathered figure they met back in the pass. The figure turned to face them, his hand still covering his left eye. "Its rude to _point_ you know."

Naruto couldn't get a word out for a few minutes. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I walked," the figure said curtly.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as his order came in. He grabbed the milk and drunk it down. For one moment he did not take his gaze from the weathered figure.

_How'd he get here before us?_ he asked himself.

Tsume and Hana finished then their drinks.

"C'mon kid. Lets go," Tsume said as she started walking.

Naruto finished his drink and followed. _Oh well. Guess it really doesn't matter, _he thought to himself.

* * *

The three of them left Post Station1 and exited the valley. Soon they came upon the wood line. To the north a large mountain could be seen.

"_That's it!"_ Inuyasha said. _"There's the cave!"_

"That's where we need to go," Naruto said, since Tsume and Hana couldn't hear Inuyasha like he could..

Tsume and Hana both nodded as they followed their blonde companion.

"So what's this "inheritance" you have waiting for me?" Naruto asked as they neared the bottom of the mountain.

"_You'll see when you get to it,"_ Inuyasha spoke. _"And trust me. It helped me more times then I can count." _

* * *

The three of them leapt up the mountain and came upon the mouth of a cave.

"This is where he left it?" Tsume said.

"No offense, but just about anyone could-" Hana said as she walked toward the mouth of the cave. Before she could walk in, an invisible barrier forced her backwards. "Never mind," Hana admitted.

"I'm going in. I'll be back in a minute," Naruto said as he walked into the cave, the barrier flowing around him like a wall of water.

Tsume and Hana were left alone as their blonde "pup" entered the cave.

* * *

Naruto walked down the cave for a good number of minutes before coming to a light. He walked through and found himself in a small grove. Grass grew on the ground and moss on the walls. A ray of light shone through a hole in the ceiling. What _really_ drew Naruto's attention was a large rock dais in the center of the room. On that dais was a folded kimono, red as blood. Wedged in the rock was an ancient-looking sword in a black sheath.

"What are these things?" Naruto asked as he looked at the kimono and sword, a mix of awe and confusion present on his face.

"_These are mementos from when I was a half-demon," _Inuyasha spoke. At that moment a mirage of himself appeared beside Naruto.

"How'd you _do_ that?" Naruto asked as he scanned the mirage of the former half-demon before him.

"_This area is _saturated_ with my Life Force," _Inuyasha answered, _"so it's natural that I can assume an ethereal form here."_

_"Now for your inheritance,"_ The Inuyasha mirage pointed to the robe folded on the dais."_This is the Robe of the Fire Rat," _he spoke._ "As you can obviously tell, its made from the fur of the Fire Rat, a possibly extinct form of rat demon which was obviously immune to flame. It wears like silk, but works as a near-impenetrable suit of armor."_

"Isn't a little unnerving that you used to wear something made from a _rat_?" Naruto asked. "Aren't rats traditionally_ filthy_ creatures?"

"_No dumbass!" _Inuyasha spat. _"The Fire Rats were always around flame, so any parasite that latched onto them was burned to a crisp. They were actually very clean compared to some other demons that were running around. Damn birds were the filthiest of all."_

Naruto took a moment to take his shirt and jacket off. "Aren't you going to turn around?" he asked.

"_We're both guys,"_ Inuyasha said bluntly. _"Plus, I've been in your head for fourteen years. I know your body _inside _and out."_

Naruto mumbled under his breath as he took everything down to his boxers off. He then put on the red kimono. Even after all the decades it was still as clean as the day it had been sealed.

"Isn't it a little big on me?" Naruto asked as he noticed that it was in fact a little big for him. Suddenly, the Robe of the Fire Rat began to glow. When the glowing subsided, it had refitted itself to Naruto's smaller build. "How'd it do that?" he asked as he moved around a bit, getting used to the feel of the robe against his skin.

"_No idea,"_ Inuyasha spoke._ "I just remember that whenever I hit a growth spurt it would get bigger."_

Naruto then turned to the sword wedged in the stone dais. He stepped onto the dais, spit on his hands, rubbed them together, he stared at the sword intently and-

"_Get on with it already!"_ Inuyasha demanded, cutting Naruto's train of thought.

Naruto scoffed as he grabbed the sword handle and sheath and pulled the relic from the rock dais. The moment the sword left the dais, both the sword and his body began to pulsate. He looked around trying to find out what was happening. Every fiber of his body seemed to shake. "What's happening?"

"_The sword is testing you,"_ Inuyasha spoke.

After a few minutes, the pulsing of the sword and Naruto's body synchronized.

"_Well wadya know,"_ Inuyasha said looking astonished. _"Looks like the Tetsusaiga accepted you as its wielder."_

"Tetsusaiga?" Naruto asked. "As in Dog Fang?"

Inuyasha nodded. _"Yeah. It was made from the fang of my late father."_

"Well what powers does it have?" Naruto asked. "From what I've seen in your memories, this thing could do some badass stuff."

"_The first technique is the Wind Scar, or Wound of the Wind,"_ Inuyasha spoke._ "The other techniques still exist within the sword. But until you become stronger, you can't use any of those techniques."_

Naruto grumbled under his breath. He placed the sword on his waist and eyed himself.

"_Well wadya know,"_ Inuyasha spoke._ "If it weren't for the fact that you were a blond or wearing those shoes, I'd say you were a mini-me."_

Naruto looked at the sword handle which appeared to be covered in aged cloth. He then pulled the blade from the sheath expecting it to be some badass sword. But alas it was not to be so.

"What the hell man!" Naruto whined as he looked at the sword. "This thing looks like a piece of junk!"

The mirage swung a fist at Naruto, however it passed through him as he was only an ethereal illusion. "_The sword won't transform until you're ready for it to," _Inuyasha answered, grumbling about his sword being called a piece of junk.

"Well I have my stuff," he sighed as he grabbed his old clothes. "Lets get out of-"

The next moment there was a scream that reached him in the depths of the cave.

"Tsume! Hana!" Naruto cried as he ran at them. The mirage disappeared as Naruto left the cave.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Just to set the scene properly, Naruto, Tsume, and Hana are at the site of Naruto episode 159. The Bounty Hunter from the Wilderness.**

**Oh, and a Poll has been added to my profile. It will determine the future of the story considerably, so it would be a good idea for you to give your imput.**


	9. The Last Wolf

Naruto, now wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat, and the Tetsusaiga in the sheath on his waist, leapt out of the cave in time to see Tsume and Hana pinned to the ground by several bandits. Dozens more stood around with their weapons drawn. They were in uniform, wearing brown fur vests, their facial hair dyed red.

"Naruto get out of here!" Tsume called out. "There's too many for you to take on by yourself."

"I don't care!" Naruto growled as he dove into the throng of bandits and started punching and kicking them.

"Where'd this kid come from?" a larger bandit with a thick red beard demanded as Naruto began beating down his minions.

"_You dumbass! Use the technique!"_ Inuyasha spat.

For the first time in two years, Naruto realigned the bones in his fingers as he stretched his claws out. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he slashed through six bandits. They fell to the ground as blood began to ooze from the fresh wounds. The bandit boss stared in bewilderment as the blonde youth continued to decimate his troops. After five minutes, only a handful of bandits were left standing. The others were watering the grass with their bodily fluids.

"Stop right there or the women get it!" a weasly bandit demanded as he held a kunai to Hana's throat.

"Don't do it!" Hana called.

Naruto sighed as he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I surrender. Now let them go."

"The last time I checked," the bandit boss said as he strode towards Naruto in wide steps, "you aren't in any position to be making demands."

Naruto looked up at the bandit boss. His eyes were sunken, his brow prominent, his beard red, and his girth enormous.

The bandit boss pulled out a large hammer and swung it into Naruto's side, sending him flying into a boulder.

"Damn. How could we let these amateurs get the jump on us?" Tsume whispered to Hana.

"They came at us from downwind," Hana whispered back. "These must be the Mountain Bandits that have been running around."

Naruto got up from where he landed. A wad of blood he spit from his mouth. _Shit. As long as the two of them are pinned with knives to their throats, I can't make a move against those bandits,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey boss. The young one here has a pretty nice ass," one of the bandits said as he began groping Hana's butt. She squirmed from under the bandits who had her pinned.

"Ahahaha," the large bandit chuckled. "The Big Boss will like them."

The large bandit turned towards Naruto. "Think he'll notice if they've been... _sullied_?" he asked, taunting Naruto with his sick plans.

Naruto fumed as another bandit started groping Tsume's butt now.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it wasn't nice to pick on women and children!" a voice spoke out from behind everyone.

The bandits turned, Tsume and Hana managing to get a good look at the figure. Standing atop a rock outcropping was the same figure from before.

"Hey you're that hobo!" Naruto said. He recognized the tattered cloak from the figure they met before.

The figure pulled the hood back, revealing that he had blue pupil-less eyes, pointed ears, and a handsome face for someone who apparently lived in the wilderness (even though it had probably never seen a bar of soap in forever). He had a green headband around his head and his hair was styled up in a ponytail. "Is that any way to talk to the guy about to save your butts?" he asked in a half-sarcastic tone.

"So these bitches must be yours," a bandit said, knowing that the women they held were of the Inuzuka clan.

"No such luck I'm afraid," the figure spoke as he tore the tattered cloak from his body.

The cloak gone revealed that his body was also tanned and weathered, the occasional scar on the arms, chest, and shoulders. He was also very well-muscled for a "hobo", and was about as tall as Hana, give or take a few inches. He was wore tan cargo pants that were torn at the bottoms. Right below the waistline was a... Tail?

"What's your name brat?" the large bandit demanded. "And what's with the tail?"

The gaze of the figure landed on the bandit boss. "My name is Koten. I am the last of the Wolf Ninja Tribe," he spoke

"Hahahahaha!" the large bandit laughed. "Well now. A Wolf Tribe pup huh? My boss would love to add another pelt to his wall."

Koten's eyes narrowed, his gaze landing on Naruto. "Boy. Get ready to fight. We're getting the two of them out of here."

Without a moment's hesitation Naruto was on his feet as soon as Koten lunged at the bandits. Two of the bandits were about to slit Tsume and Hana's throats, but were stopped as Koten leapt between them and kicked the knives out of their hands. Koten plucked one of the kunai from the air and sliced the ropes holding Tsume and Hana down.

"Thanks," Tsume said in gratitude.

"We're not out of this yet," Koten said as he and the two Inuzuka women were surrounded by more Mountain Bandits that came out of the forest.

* * *

"What just happened?" the larger bandit demanded as Koten flew in and freed the two Inuzuka.

"Worry about yourself fatass!" Naruto shouted as he raised his clawed hand over his head. The bandit quickly brought the hammer handle up in an attempt to block Naruto's attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Naruto shouted as he sliced the hammer into neat slices.

The bandit boss fumed after watching his favorite hammer being sliced into little pieces. "That's it!" he shouted. He bit his thumb and ran through a series of handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" He forced his palm to the ground, a puff of smoke emerging from the ground.

Naruto readied his claws for whatever was about to be summoned. The smoke then cleared, revealing a large Bear Tribe Summon. He wore a blue vest with the kanji for "EARTH" emblazoned on the back.

"Earth Style: Bear Cage!" the summon roared as he aimed his fist at Naruto and clenched his "fingers".

Before Naruto could do anything, large pikes of stone shot out of the ground and formed a cage over his head.

The bear raised another paw. "Earth Style: Quicksand!"

Naruto was caught off guard as his feet sank down beneath the newly formed quicksand.

* * *

Koten, Tsume, and Hana were all fighting off the few dozen bandits that were there. All the while not being able to gain any ground.

Tsume looked over to Naruto. "Crap! The kid's been outmaneuvered!"

"You two go save him," Koten said as he backhanded another bandit. "A few dozen bandits is no problem for me."

"We need a path cleared," Hana said as she knocked another bandit down.

"Just leave that to me," Koten said before rearing his head back and taking in a deep breath. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" he shouted as he shot a ball of air from his mouth, clearing a path through the bandit's ranks as it sent them flying.

"Thanks," Hana said as she and Tsume rushed off to help Naruto.

"Forget the pup! Get the women!" one of the bandits ordered. The other bandits followed behind him, ignoring Koten in the process.

In a graceful leap, Koten leapt over the bandit's heads and landed in front of them. "You will not pass by me," Koten shouted. He quickly ran through a series of hand signs before placing both palms on the ground. "Earth Style: Rock Tower Jutsu!" The ground lurched beneath Koten and the bandit's feet as a tower of rock rose up from the ground. The tower's diameter was thirty feet, leaving just enough room for some elbow space, and the walls were sheer with no handholds or footholds.

One of the bandits looked over the edge of the tower. "Gah! We're over fifty feet up!"

The stone the bandit was leaning down over gave way, sending him falling to the ground headfirst. A shrill scream was heard as the bandit fell from the tower. Then there was a resounding splat, and the screaming ended. More of the bandits looked over the edge of the stone tower. The bandit who fell had made a pretty big mess on his trip down, his skull busted wide open and several limbs broken in numerous places.

Koten assumed a rough taijutsu stance. "So what's it going to be? Fight or flight?"

The bandits scowled before charging at Koten with everything they had.

Koten shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I _did_ warn them."

* * *

Naruto was now up to his waist in quicksand, the Tetsusaiga out of his reach. _Well its not like I could wield it yet anyway_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Hahahahaha," the boss bandit laughed. "Strugglin' won't work. You'll only sink faster."

"Not on our watch!" two voices suddenly called out.

Naruto, the bandit boss, and the Bear summon turned around to see Tsume and Hana coming at them.

"What? Where are my other bandits!" the boss bandit demanded. He looked around before his eyes caught sight of a large stone tower. Atop it was the wolf pup fighting his bandits off. He also noticed that at the bottom of the tower several bodies had accumulated. All broken beyond recognition.

"Damn that pup!" he mumbled. "No more playing around! Kill the boy!" he ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsume said as she bit her thumb. "Summoning jutsu!"

Tsume placed her hand on the ground, summoning Kuromaru. "Stop that bear!" she ordered.

"Right!" Kuromaru spoke as he lunged at the bear and bit its arm. The bear howled in pain as Kuromaru's fangs tore into his flesh. The pain making him lose focus on the two earth jutsu that held the boy down. Suddenly quicksand turned to regular sand and the stone pikes crumbled.

"About time!" Naruto said as he leapt out of the sand and lunged at the bear. "Kuromaru move!" Kuromaru leapt out of the way and turned around just in time to watch Naruto's finishing strike. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Naruto shouted as he slashed the bear clean in two, right down the middle.

"My summon!" the bandit shouted as the red robed youth cut right through the bear he had summoned.

"Worry about yourself!" Hana howled. She bit her thumb before pressing it to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The puff of smoke quickly dispersed as Hana's three Inuzuka hounds rushed forward and seized the large bandit by his legs and right arm. The bandit howled in pain as the dogs dug deep into his muscle and bone, their muzzled now soaked with his blood.

"Heh. Never stood a chance," Tsume said as she watched the bandit fall to his knees.

"So should I kill him?" Hana asked as she put a foot on the bandit's lower back, forcing him to the ground.

"I think you should let our friend here take care of them," Naruto offered.

"Where is he anyway," Tsume asked.

"I don't think it'd be that hard to miss a thirty by fifty foot tower of stone," Hana said bluntly as she motioned behind her.

Naruto and Tsume looked behind her and saw Koten fighting off the last bandit. Their eyes followed the bandit on the trip down, Naruto's eyes turned away just before the-

**SPLAT**

A rumbling sound rung through the air as the tower of stone began to sink back into the earth. Koten hopped down and walked toward the others. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, thanks to you," Hana said. Koten's attention was drawn to the bandit boss as he moaned in pain. The ninja hounds bit harder, bringing out even more pain.

"So do you wanna kill him or should I?" Tsume asked, smiling as she held out a kunai to Koten.

Koten walked forward. He ushered for the three ninja hounds to release the bandit from their fanged grip. "Stand up and fight. I won't kill an unarmed man," Koten spat.

The large bandit got up, coughing up a wad of blood. "Heh. Awfully generous of you."

Koten assumed a rough taijutsu stance. "Fight."

The bandit pulled out a shortsword and raised it to strike Koten. However before he could bring the sword down, Koten was already upon him. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he shouted as he slammed his fingers through the bandit's rib cage. The bandit coughed out one last wad of blood, he fell to his knees as Koten removed his blood-stained fingers from his chest. Koten walked away as the bandit fell to the ground, never to rise again. "Well. My business is done here, I'll be seeing you," Koten said as he nodded to the others before walking away. "Ugh," he moaned before he himself fell to the ground.

"Mr. Hobo," Naruto said as he and the others rushed over to him.

"I said not to call me that," Koten muttered. "Hurgh!"

"Koten. You're hurt," Hana said.

Koten put a hand over a wound in his shoulder, blood leaking out slowly. "Don't worry about me, I have some herbs back at camp that'll fix this right up. Guh!" He suddenly fell to the ground again as twenty other wounds opened up and started leaking blood as well.

"Well you're _not_ fine," Hana said. "You're in no shape to move on your own."

Tsume motioned to Koten. Kuromaru crawled under him and lifted him up off the ground. "C'mon. We'll take you back to your camp ourselves," offered.

Koten sighed. "Guess I have no choice then. The camp is that way," he said pointing off into the woods.

* * *

Ten minutes of traveling later, Naruto, Tsume, and Hana all came to a small clearing in the forest.

"Here we are," Koten said as he lifted himself off of Kuromaru's back and lumbered into the camp. The other three followed him in. They looked around and noticed that there was a small fire pit in the center, a hollow tree with leaves for padding, in the hollow above were a few scrolls and jars. On some of the trees around were-

"Headbands?" Naruto said as he looked at all the headbands pinned up on the trees around by kunai. Koten reached into one of the hollows and pulled out a jar of salve. He opened it and started treating his wounds. "What's with all the headbands?" Naruto asked.

"Those? You could say they're my trophies," Koten said as he took a seat on a stump.

Tsume looked around, headbands from nearly every elemental nation were pinned on the tree. In total there were thirteen from Lightning, eight from Stone, six from Wave and Fire, and two from Wind.

"Hey what's with _that_ tree?" Naruto asked pointing to a tree behind Koten. Koten turned around, looking at a tree that was covered with at least _thirty_ headbands. Hana suddenly glared at him, wondering if he went on a killing spree or something.

"Don't look at me like that," Koten told Hana. "I only took the headbands from these ninja after _they_ attacked _me_. Even gave them fair warning."

Naruto looked at one of the other headbands. "I don't recognize this symbol." Tsume came over and looked at the headband. Carved on the plate was a music note.

"The others look like they've been taken at different years, based on how the cloth is worn and the metal tarnished," Tsume said. "But by the looks of these I'd say they were taken quite recently."

Koten pulled out a scroll, placed his hand on a kanji after unwrapping it, and pulled out a set of bandages. He talked as he wrapped himself. "It was a year or two ago. I had come back from a hunt and was about to enjoy a good meal of roast rabbit. Suddenly, thirty guys in grey and black outfits, with the headbands that are now up in that tree, came at me and tried to tie me down. Said some guy named, Orochi-something, would love to experiment on a Wolf Tribe ninja."

_Orochimaru_, Tsume thought to herself, recognizing the name.

"If there were thirty of them, what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell ya, the fighting lasted for hours, but I eventually managed to take them all down with a jutsu I invented, combining both the earth and wind element. Strange thing about them though, they used jutsu I had never even heard of before. Some had little bells attached to senbon needles that when they shook disoriented me, others had these gauntlets that shot sound waves, and then there were these guys with holes in their hands that could release wind or something."

"Wow. That's amazing," Naruto said. "Man, I wish we had someone cool like you back in the village. You'd fit right in."

Koten shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it would work. I mean I'm the last of my tribe. I don't think a village with ninja like you would have much use for me. I mean I_ am_ the last after all."

"You'd actually be surprised about that," Hana said. "Our village is currently kissing the ass of the last _Uchiha_."

"Um. Is he tall, wears a black cloak with red cloud patterns, and being followed around by a giant shark-man with a big sword?" Koten asked.

"You've encountered the Akatsuki!" Tsume said.

"The who?" Koten asked.

_There's that name again_, Naruto thought to himself. _The old man definitely has some explaining to do. _

"How did you survive if you went up against the Akatsuki?" Hana asked.

Koten cocked his head to the side. "Went up against? All I did was offer them a little fried rabbit and some ointment for their travels."

Tsume and Hana's jaws dropped. "You mean you didn't _fight_ them?"

Koten shook his head. "They just happened to pass through my camp a few years back. The shark-man looked like he was about to eat me, but the red eyed one stopped him. He looked me over and asked who I was, then left."

"Dude. You're one lucky bastard," Tsume said patting Koten's shoulder, causing him to cringe since she hit an injured one. "Anyone else who encountered Itatchi and Kisame ended up dead. Or worse."

Naruto smirked. _Good. Two names._

"I think maybe I won the shark-man over with the fried rabbit," Koten said, not realizing who he was talking about. "Although the red eyed one stared at my tail. Don't know why."

"Hey uh, Koten," Tsume said. "How'd you like to come back to the village with us? The Inuzuka clan will even give you a place of your own."

"You want me to come to your village?" Koten asked.

"Hell yeah! I mean look at all these headbands," Tsume said motioning to the trees around that had headbands pinned to them. "Your talents are going to waste out here in the wilderness. If you worked with us, you could become one of the greatest ninja in the Land of Fire."

"You really think so?" Koten asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. We'd be glad to have you," Naruto added.

"Give me an hour to gather my meager belongings and I think I'll take you up on that offer," Koten admitted.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

Koten walked off to the river to get some of the blood and stuff out of his hair. "By the way. How long do you plan on hiding those _dog_ ears under that hat?" he asked before walking off to the river.

Naruto froze. "How'd you know about the ears?"

"You're talking to the guy with a _tail_ sticking out of his _butt_," Koten said pointing to the wolf tail on his posterior.

Tsume and Hana took the time to flip the headbands over and look at the ID numbers.

"Woah! This one had a huge bounty in the Bingo Book!" Hana said holding up a headband and a little yellow book.

"So does this one," Tsume said looking at another.

Naruto sat on a stump, wondering what the heck the two of them were talking about.

* * *

While Tsume and Hana were marveling at the bounties the headbands would bring in, Koten walked over to the river to run a little water through his hair. Koten looked into the water and was about to dip his head, but then the reflection changed to a sterner looking wolf tribe ninja.

"_What are you thinking? Wolves are solo creatures! We pride ourselves on going it alone!"_

"Yeah well wolves _also_ have packs," Koten spat at the reflection.

"_No way. I forbid you from going."_

"You? Forbid _me_? I don't know if you noticed, but you're in _my_ body. So that makes _me_ the boss. And what _I_ say goes."

"_Rrgh. I still say those dog bitches got to you with their hot bodies."_

Koten swatted the reflection away, only for it to reappear a minute later.

"You're talking to a guy who's spent the last decade out in the wilderness," Koten said as he ran some water through his hair. "I wouldn't even know what to look at."

"_Well I'd start with-" _

"Koga. Sit," Koten said sternly. The reflection in the water facefaulted, then disappeared as Koten got up. "Glad I came up with that," he mumbled to himself as he walked back to his camp.

* * *

Koten walked back to his camp. Naruto still on the stump, Tsume and Hana looking at the backs of the headbands and at their little yellow books. _I won't even ask_, Koten thought as he started sealing some of his belongings away and picked up the remaining scrolls. "Alright guys, I'm ready to go. I just need to collect my headbands," Khe said as he pulled out a tarp sack and began throwing his trophies in.

Tsume and Hana, both realizing they had been completely enamored in Koten's headband collection, quickly put their books away, realizing Naruto was standing right behind them.

"So what did you pack?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the usual. Some sealed weapons, a few scrolls, some herbs and medicine, my headband collection," Koten said. "And the shirt off my back," he added jokingly.

"Buy you aren't wearing a shirt," Naruto said.

"It was a_ joke_," Koten said sternly.

* * *

Two days of walking later had led Naruto, Tsume, Hana, and their new ally Koten back to the Leaf Village. The two "Eternal Chuunin", Izumo and Kotetsu, were monitoring the gate that day.

"Hey look Kotetsu," Izumo said waking his friend up. "They're back."

Kotetsu woke up seeing four figures walking towards the village. "I recognize two of them, and the kid is wearing new clothes," he said.

"Although I don't recognize their new friend," Izumo said.

"Hey guys. Anything happen while we were away?" Tsume asked as she signed back in.

"Nothing much," Izumo said. "It's still a couple of days before the Genin meet their sensei."

"So who's your friend?" Kotetsu said turning his attention to Koten.

"He's someone we met during our mission," Hana said.

_"This guy has at least twenty ninja for the Bingo Book_,_" _Tsume whispered as she handed back the papers.

The two nodded in recognition.

"C'mon Koten," Hana said. "While Tsume gets Naruto back home, I'll go with you to the Hokage Tower to get your paperwork through."

"Which building is the Hokage's?" Koten asked.

Hana pointed to the large building at the back of the village with the kanji for "HOKAGE" on it.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Koga has been reincarnated as well, Koten met up with two of the Akatsuki and lived, and Naruto has Inuyasha's old Robe and Sword.**

**Oh, and I received the poll results and came to my decision. 35 votes in only a few days tell me you really want your opinions known.**

**Next chapter Koten reveals his backstory, and Naruto- Well you'll have to continue reading to find out.**

**P.S.  
****I've dealt with this in Messages and Reviews a dozen times already (not literally), so I'll say it again.**

**This story IS NOT going to be a NaruHina story. It will be a NaruHAREM story. (use of emphasis due to me wanting to get the point across)**

**I'm keeping those details to myself since I don't want to ruin the story for you. **

**Author's Note:  
For lack of a better name, I though about going with Wolfos, or something along those lines, as Koten's last name. If any of you have a better suggestion, I'd really like to hear it (not sarcasm).**


	10. A Boy Named Konohamaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Koga.**

**Koten is an OC created by me, so he technically is under my ownership. **

**In case you haven't figured out what Koten looks like yet, he's basically the same as Koga with a few differences. He is a bit shorter then him but more muscular, he has multiple (most well-healed) scars on his arms, chest, back, and legs. For height, he's a little bit shorter then Hana, and he is actually wearing pants. **

* * *

"Kid. Are you sure you want me to take this picture?" the cameraman asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah. Now hurry up, the paints going to run any minute," Naruto complained from his stool in front of the cameraman.

The cameraman sighed. "Least I'm getting paid for this."

He pushed the button and took the picture.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the picture Naruto had taken for his Ninja Profile.

"Take it again," he said bluntly.

"What!!! Why!?" Naruto complained.

"We can't accept this photo," Sarutobi said holding the picture up for Naruto to see. "This picture makes you look like a raving lunatic!"

The picture was of Naruto wearing white and red tribal paint, his fangs were bared, and what looked like blood was dripping off his claws.

"I just hope that isn't _real_ blood," Sarutobi said to himself. _Although if I think about it. The guy inside him_ is_ a raving lunatic. _

"Yeah! Well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto complained.

The two of them stared each other down. Jinchuuriki versus Hokage. The Alpha and Omega. Two forces that wouldn't yield.

_The old man isn't going to give that easily_, Naruto thought to himself. _Time to bring out one of my old Black Book jutsu._

"Transform!" Naruto shouted as he formed a hand sign.

There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Naruto was a, ahem, well endowed woman with long blonde hair in two pigtails.

"Please Lord Hokage," _she_ pleaded.

There was an awkward pause.

"DAH!!!" the old man screamed as he was flung back by a massive nosebleed.

As the old man was getting up, a short figure with a shuuriken crept up by the door.

"That's the Sexy Jutsu you say," Sarutobi said wiping the blood from his nose. "Very tricky. Much_ too_ tricky. Don't do it again."

Naruto's left eye twitched as he returned to normal. _Amazing. I invented that jutsu when I was_ twelve_, and after these years it_ still_ works on the old man._

"Old man! I challenge you!" a little kid in a white "hat", wearing a yellow shirt with the Leaf Village symbol on it shouted as he ran at the old man with a shuuriken in his hand. "I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth- UWAH!"

And then he tripped. On nothing. Nothing at all.

_What the hell?_ Naruto thought with a WTF look on his face.

"Something tripped me," the boy said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Honorable Grandson are you alright?" a glasses wearing ninja said as he walked into the room. "And by the way there's nothing here for you to trip on, it's perfectly flat," he added as an after-thought.

The glasses wearing ninja glared at Naruto. Naruto shot a death-glare back at him.

"Alright. You're the one who tripped me aren't you!?" the kid demanded pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Like hell I did!" Naruto shouted picking the kid up. "You tripped over your own two feet! You clutz!"

"Take your hands off of him this instant!" the glasses wearing ninja screamed. "That's the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage."

Naruto looked down at the kid he was holding up by the front of his shirt.

_That stopped him. Just like all the rest_, the kid thought to himself. _Now that he knows who I am, he won't dare lay a finger on me._

"What's the matter huh? I thought you were going to hit me, tough guy!" the kid spat. "Afraid because the Third Hokage is my grandfather?"

"I DON'T CARE IS HE'S YOUR GRAND_MOTHER_!" Naruto barked.

He headbutted the kid and dropped him to the floor. "So believe it."

_This guy's... different_, the kid thought to himself.

When the kid blacked out, the glasses wearing ninja started having a caniption.

"See ya later old man," Naruto said. "And don't worry, I'll retake the picture," Naruto added as an afterthought.

Then he closed the door behind him, leaving the glasses wearing ninja to his caniption.

* * *

"Listen carefully, you are the honorable grandson of the third hokage. You can't let riff raff like this draw you into a fight. Even though he deserves it," the glasses wearing ninja began ranting.

"You see he's far beneath you. You mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer, I'm never wrong, which means I'm always right. I'm far above the other trainers, so heed my every word."

"Your goal is to become the next hokage, and I can teach you the best way to do it. Indeed, due to my great skill, I can take you easily and quickly to the top, but you must always stay close to me. You understand me? Right Honorable Grandson?"

He turned around and saw that the kid wasn't there. He started looking around desperately.

"Where'd he go now?!" he screamed, having another caniption.

"I think he followed Naruto, but I have no idea where they're going," Sarutobi said as if it didn't concern him. "He left while you were ranting for the last five minutes."

"He's with Naruto?! That's a disaster!!!" he screamed.

"Honorable Grandson!" he shrieked that he ran down the hall.

_How did he grow up to be like that? _Sarutobi asked himself.

_My grandson's quite determined. That was his twentieth sneak attack today. And if he starts running around with Naruto, he's sure to get even worse. _

_Narut wouldn't teach him anything _really_ bad. Would he?_

* * *

Five minutes later, a knocking came on Sarutobi's office door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Its me. Koten. The guy that Naruto brought back from the border between Stone and Fire country," a voice said from behind the door.

"Ah yes. I've been expecting you, please come in," Sarutobi said.

Koten walked in through the door. It had only been a day, so in the rush to get his paperwork down he didn't have time for a deep scrub.

"Sorry about the mess," Koten said referring to himself. "I was in such a rush to get the paperwork down and into filing that I wasn't able to get a deep scrub in."

Sarutobi held his nose. "Well go to the hot springs and get cleaned up when we're done here."

"By the way, when was the last time you saw a bar of soap?" he asked, still holding his nose.

Koten tilted his head back in thought. "Well. I've been living in the wilds for the last decade, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that by the way. The last time would probably be... Okay there was no last time, I've just been soaking in the river to get the dirt and blood off."

"Hmm, yes. Tsume spoke most fervishly about your battles over the years," Sarutobi spoke.

He pulled out the bag that Koten had filled with his mementos. "From the way these headbands were taken in, and the fact that you've lived in the wilderness undisturbed for over a decade, says that you're a very able-bodied ninja."

Koten shook his head. "I wasn't able to become a ninja officially. I had to run for my life when I was eight, so I'm technically below Genin."

"Although by the looks of it I'd say you've built up upon Survival training," Sarutobi added. "Judging by the way your scars have healed, I'd say that you have an extensive knowledge of herbs and their healing properties."

Koten looked over the many scars that adorned his body, arms, and legs. One or two were from deep cuts and strikes, but the others had mostly healed.

"Well I did manage to study enough about survival training. But my taijutsu skills are mostly self-taught, and the ninjutsu skills I only learned from watching others do them."

"Ah yes. I heard that you used the Air Bullet jutsu," Sarutobi commented. "I also hear you invented your own Earth Style jutsu, the Rock Tower Jutsu."

"Yeah, but that one is only useful on bandits and poorly skilled ninja," Koten commented. "I haven't found any other uses for it yet."

"You are indeed a most interesting individual," Sarutobi said. "Living in the wilderness since childhood, working for everything you had, and learning to survive on your own. I'm intrigued."

Koten looked down sullenly. "Makes me wonder how I would've turned out... Had my clan not been killed off."

Sarutobi saw a tear run down the side of Koten's face.

"Got something in my eye," Koten said as he wiped the tear from his face. He obviously didn't want anyone to see him cry.

_Poor kid. To have his clan killed, and to have to live on his own in the wilderness since infancy. If I can help him rebuild his clan, then I'll do whatever it takes. He deserves_ that_ much._

* * *

Naruto had gotten his photo retaken, this time in a "civilized" manner.

The new picture had been submitted for the filing. And since there were a couple of days left until orientation, he had free run of the village until then.

"Hm. What to do, what to do, what to do?" he said to himself.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him.

The reason he noticed them ,well one of them was his dog ears. The other was that, by the way Naruto figured it, the person following behind had shorter legs and was trying to keep in pace.

He turned around and saw the kid before just before he pulled a tarp over himself. The tarp matched the path, but his feet were sticking out the bottom.

_Kid needs to work on his camouflage skills. He'll get himself killed otherwise_, Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto walked on for another ten minutes, this time between two fences.

Naruto perked up his ears and listened around, he stopped for a moment and tried to figure out the kid's motive.

_He's on the right track, stopping when I stop so he won't be noticed immediately_, Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto turned around, however the kid quickly used the Disguise Jutsu to pull up a tarp that looked like the fence.

The only problem. It was _sideways_.

**Author's Note:  
The Disguise Jutsu is also called the Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu.**

"Kid! I know you're there! Come out," Naruto said.

"I guess the rumors about you are true," the kid said. "You really are that good."

"Kid, you're giving me too much credit," Naruto admitted. "You're simply doing the Disguise Jutsu wrong. The tarp is sideways."

"Huh?!" the kid said as he looked at the tarp, seeing that it was in fact sideways. "Oh. I guess it is."

"Doesn't your sensei teach you this stuff?" Naruto asked.

The kid sighed. "He hasn't. He's only there to teach me how to be the next hokage, the quickest way to the top."

"Well your dream to be hokage will have to wait," Naruto said.

"Why?" the kid asked.

"Because someday," Naruto said. "_I'm_ going to be hokage!"

The kid stared at him with deep respect, almost as if he already _was_ hokage.

"So what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked.

"The name's Konohamaru," he said. "But everyone in the village just calls me _Honorable Grandson_."

"Tough break," Naruto said.

"Naruto. Will teach me the Sexy Jutsu?" Konohamaru asked. "You know. The one you used to knock out the old man."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

* * *

"So what's the story about these headbands I've collected?" Koten said picking one of them up and examining it. "I don't see how they're that valuable."

"Well the headbands themselves are of small value," Sarutobi admitted. "However the fact that you _killed_ the people who they belong to _is_ important."

"Now hold on!" Koten said backing away in a defensive stance. "They attacked me first, I only defended myself! I even gave them _warning_!"

"Do not worry, I'm not upset at you," Sarutobi said. "The facts are that the headbands you've collected belonged to Rogue Ninja that have left their villages is what's important. Some of them had bounties on them."

"You mean from the Bingo Book?" Koten asked.

"How'd you know about the Bingo Book if you've been living in the _wildernes_s?" Sarutobi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tsume and Hana were looking at the backs of the headbands with those books in their hands," Koten said. "The fronts said Bingo Book, and I'm guessing by the way they had them out and not trying to hide them that they're _public_ books."

"Well. I suppose I will need Inoichi Yamanaka do a Mind Walk in order to evaluate whether or not you killed the Rogues," Sarutobi said.

Koten put his hands over his head defensively. "Now hold on old man! I'd like to keep my brain in one piece thank you very much!"

"Do not worry," Sarutobi said. "The procedure is perfectly safe and completely painless."

Koten sighed. "Phew. That's a relief."

"Although if he somehow found memories of you thinking perverted thoughts about his daughter," Sarutobi said. "Then he may end up using the Mind Crush jutsu instead."

"UWAHHHHHH!!!!" Koten screamed as he held his hands on the sides of his head.

* * *

"Alright. The key to effectively performing jutsu is to be able to bring out enough chakra," Naruto said.

"Oh! I know what that is," Konohamaru said. "Chakra is-"

"We already know what chakra is," Naruto said interrupting the boy mid-sentence.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little black book.

"Here. Turn to page seven. The gist of the Sexy Jutsu should be there," Naruto said as he tossed him the book.

Konohamaru looked at the book he held in his hands. It was a small, hard-bound book with a black cover.

"Page seven. Sexy Jutsu," Konohamaru read. "Most effective against male ninja and old perverts."

Konohamaru looked through the rest of the book seeing some other jutsu. Included were instructions and helpful diagrams.

"Shadow Wedgie Jutsu, Akamichi Surprise Jutsu, Dog Bomb Jutsu," he continued reading as he flipped through the pages. "When did you design these jutsu?"

Naruto looked back at the book. "Oh those? That little Black Book is from when I was your age. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and I all came up with these Prank Jutsu and put them down into writing."

"So then the others have these little books too?" Konohamaru asked.

"No unfortunately," Naruto said as he shook his head. "Their mothers found the Sexy Jutsu page, which I designed myself, and incinerated the books. Mine is the only surviving copy."

"_Cool_," Konohamaru said as he continued to read through the book.

"Don't get your hopes up," Naruto said. "Some of the better Prank Jutsu are Clan-Exclusive. For now just focus on the Sexy Jutsu."

"Right Boss!" Konohamaru saluted as he started committing the entire Sexy Jutsu page to memory.

_Boss huh? I like it. Has a nice ring to it_, Naruto thought to himself.

"_Reminds me a little of Shippo,"_ Inuyasha added.

* * *

Koten put the headbands back into his bag and glared at the old man.

"So what's the deal with these bandits that have been running around recently?" Koten asked. "A few years after I left my village, they started running wild."

"You mean the Mountain Bandits?" Sarutobi asked.

Koten nodded. "Yeah. The minions were small peanuts, not too smart, poorly trained. However their leader could summon bears. They obviously have a Summon Contract or something."

"At first they were only small-time bandits who attacked merchant caravans," Sarutobi admitted. "However in recent years they've gotten stronger. Their membership increasing steadily."

"Well how come they just haven't been completely eradicated yet?" Koten asked.

"They haven't done anything _big_ enough to warrant the use of that kind of manpower," he admitted. "They're mostly academy dropouts and older boys who don't want to work hard for their money."

"Though something that's been biting at the back of my mind," Koten thought. "How did a measly gang of bandits come across guys with enough chakra to be Summoners?"

Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders.

Koten looked around. "By the way. Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's with my grandson probably," Sarutobi answered.

"You mean the kid sneaking around in plain sight? I saw him on the way here. He seemed pretty determined to beat you and become the next hokage."

Sarutobi blew from his pipe. "Kami knows what Naruto is teaching him."

* * *

Naruto and Konohamaru stood at the end of one of the main streets in the market district. Various stores and establishments were scattered around.

"Alright Konohamaru. The best way to perform the Sexy Jutsu is to first perfect the Transformation Jutsu," Naruto said.

"So what do I transform into?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Before you can transform into an attractive _naked_ woman," Naruto whispered. "You'll first have to be able to transform into an attractive woman with _clothes_ on."

Konohamaru nodded. "I can see how that'd be important."

Naruto looked around for a bit. "Alright, lets see what we have to work with."

His gaze eventually landed on a brown haired girl wearing a dark blue kimono, standing in front of a fruit stand.

"Her. Transform into her," Naruto said pointing to her.

Konohamaru followed Naruto's finger. "Got it. Transform!"

There was a puff of smoke as Konohamaru formed a handsign.

"Well. How do I look?" a bloated-sounding voice asked.

Naruto's pupil had transformed into a... _well-rounded_ version of the girl he had pointed to. Her eyes were narrow, her lips were fat, and her hair was in a disarray. The only thing accurate about the transformation was the clothes.

_And they say students make their teachers proud_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Well. Did I do it right?" the bloated chick asked again.

Naruto sighed as he hung his head. "This is going to be a_ long _day."

* * *

Name: Koten Okami

Age: 18

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 150 lbs

Gender: Male

Blood type: O

Affiliation: Konohagakure. Last of the Okami ninja tribe/clan.

**Author's Note:  
****The height is measured in centimeters so that comparisons to other character's heights can be easily made.**

"So could you tell me exactly how you became the last of your clan?" Sarutobi asked.

"I prefer tribe," Koten remarked. "But sure. My story is simple, and I'll get straight to the point."

"The Okami tribe is kind of like this village's Inuzuka clan, although we're more wolf-affiliated. Anyway, when I was eight, our village was attacked, and for no good reason."

"Are you sure you didn't attack anyone else in the past?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. Our village was a self-imposed village. We very seldom made contact with the outside world. Anyway, I was eight at the time. When the ninja came to our village, they began killing people left and right. Their attack was so sudden that we had no time to react. My mother told me to leave the village and to be strong. She said that just as a sword pierced her heart."

Sarutobi imagined what it had been like to have your clan slaughtered right in front of you. _The Uchiha was away while his clan was slaughtered. Koten actually witnessed the whole thing. I'm surprised he's still corporeal after witnessing something like that._

"So what did you do after that?" Sarutobi asked.

"I ran off into the wilderness, for days without rest until I felt I had come far enough. All I had left were the clothes on my back and a kunai I managed to swipe from the street as I ran. For the next decade I basically lived in the wilderness, moving from one place to another. My survival training was a big help, I can tell you that."

"And the clothes?" Sarutobi asked.

"Every few years I'd sneak into a country village or something somewhere and swipe a shirt or a pair of pants off a clothesline. I made sure I wasn't seen, because if it got out that a wolf tribe ninja was alive then, I probably would've been killed."

"So you've lived in the wilderness until now," Sarutobi said. "I'm amazed that you've stayed hidden with things the way they are now."

Koten nodded. "Although there's a slight problem with the file I handed in."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember when my birthday is," Koten admitted. "As I've said before, I've been living in the wilderness for about a decade. And when one is detached from civilization, you tend to loose sight of little things like that."

"Do not worry yourself," Sarutobi said trying to calm the boy down. "Inoichi's Mind Walk should be able to piece it out."

Koten nodded. "Thank you Lord Hokage."

* * *

Naruto had grabbed a swimsuit magazine from a stand and had dragged Konohamaru out to the forest above the Hokage Monument.

"Well? How's this?" Konohamaru said in that weird voice he used when he was transformed.

Naruto smacked his forehead. "That's even worse then before. Make it curvy and skinny."

Konohamaru reverted back to normal before trying again. "Right!"

The smoke cleared. Konohamaru wasn't in any better shape then he was before.

Naruto smacked his forehead again. "Why Kami why?"

The heavens above gave no answer.

"Konohamaru. Try and get the curves in the right places," Naruto said.

Konohamaru returned to normal before trying again.

Naruto stared as Konohamaru got it wrong. Again.

_Kami shoot me now_, Naruto pleaded.

* * *

Up in the heavens above.

Kami, the Creator, stood on a white crested platform with a bow and arrow in her hands.

"One clean shot. No hesitation," she said to herself as she aimed for the boy who asked her to shoot him.

"Kami. You're needed in the court," a tall man with a beard wearing a toga said as he came in.

Kami was taken by surprise by the sudden intrusion and ended up misfiring.

The arrow transcended down to earth and struck a white haired guy peeking on the women's spa in the ass.

"Crap I missed," Kami said as she stowed her bow. "Zeus, take care of this for me."

Zeus shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a lightning bolt and got ready to strike.

* * *

Koten got up from his seat. "Well I think I've filled in any gaps you may have had."

"Koten. Before you leave, I have something for you," Sarutobi said as he reached into his desk.

He tossed Koten a brand new village headband. The metal was shined, and the blue cloth was replaced with green, since Koten liked green a lot more then blue.

"What's this?" Koten asked.

"As of now you are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village," Sarutobi replied.

Koten looked down at it, the cool touch of the metal plate was a new sensation to him. "But I can't simply _take_ this. I haven't had any training or passed a test."

"Yours is a special case," Sarutobi replied. "Survival training isn't really something the Ninja Academy specializes in anymore, so you being fully versed is a big help. Being able to stay alive for so long and accumulate these headbands is a big plus as well."

"So you're saying that I'm qualified to be a Genin?" Koten asked.

"I'd say you're overqualified," Sarutobi answered. "And being able to invent your own jutsu with no prior Ninjutsu training is a rare feat. You'll do well out there."

Koten tied the headband over his green headband. "Lord Hokage. I'll make you proud."

"Still so much like a child," Sarutobi admitted. "Go and get yourself cleaned up. Take this scroll with you, I'll pay for the bill later."

Koten caught the scroll that Sarutobi tossed to him. "I'll be sure to pay you back for this later."

"Just focus on getting cleaned up," Sarutobi said holding his hand to his nose once again. "You smell like you haven't taken a decent bath in a decade."

"Gee thanks," Koten remarked, narrowing his eyes at the old man who would become his superior.

"Anyway, get yourself cleaned up," Sarutobi said. "Until your Clan House is built, you'll have to live here. Your training will start in the morning."

"_Tribe_ House," Koten added as he left the room.

Koten closed the door behind him.

"You two may come out now," Sarutobi said.

Two ceiling tiles opened up, a pair of ninja making their appearance.

"You called Lord Hokage," a white haired jonin wearing a mask and had an eye covered said.

"Gai. Kakashi. I need you two to begin training Koten when you're not training your own students," Sarutobi ordered.

"And what would you like us to train him in?" a green jumpsuit-wearing jonin with a prominent chin and bowl cut asked enthusiastically.

"Gai. I will need you to teach him chakra exercises and some basic taijutsu until I can find a full-time tutor for him," Sarutobi ordered.

"Do not worry Lord Hokage," Gai said. "My burning youth will put him on the right path."

Gai exited the room, a smile on his face at the prospect of a bright new future to shape.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi said drawing the other jonin's attention.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" he asked.

"Your assignment is very important and takes prudence _over _the Uchiha," Sarutobi said. "While Gai is teaching Koten chakra control and taijutsu on-and-off, I will need you to fill in the _other_ gaps."

A gleam shone in Kakashi's eyes as he pulled out a little yellow book. "So I'll be working with a blank slate huh? This one will certainly be interesting. Wonder what his first reaction will be."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens and struck an old man with white hair near the hot springs as he pulled an arrow out of his ass.

"Weird. There wasn't any forecast for lightning," Kakashi said.

* * *

"I've found you!" Ebisu said as he came down from a tree branch.

"Who's_ this_ joker?" Naruto asked Konohamaru.

"My stupid teacher who taught me nothing," Konohamaru answered.

"Honorable Grandson. It's time for you to come back with me," Ebisu said.

"No way! Naruto's actually taught me something! Something you haven't done!" Konohamaru spat.

Konohamaru formed a handsign, chakra spiraled around him. "TRANSFORM!"

There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Konohamaru was replaced with a beautiful (and nude) woman with dark hair.

"DAH!!!!" Ebisu screamed. "What have you done to the Honorable Grandson!"

Konohamaru returned to normal. "What the- How can he still be standing!"

"A scandalous technique such as that has no power over me!" Ebisu said as he righted himself. "I am far above it!"

"Stand back Konohamaru," Naruto said as he stepped in front of him. "I'll handle this."

Naruto formed the cross-tiger sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a quick series of blurs, a dozen of Naruto appeared across the clearing.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?" Ebisu said. "I am a Jonin. An elite ninja. I can utterly destroy you in one blow."

All the Naruto's smirked. "Hah! We'll see about that!"

All the clones formed a handsign. "TRANSFORM!"

The thirteen Naruto transformed into Sexy Naruto.

Konohamaru had a massive nosebleed, this being the first time he witnessed this technique. _No wonder he got the old man with this jutsu._

The next moment, the transformed clones lunged at Ebisu, calling him names like _Ebi-Sama_ or _Master-San_.

"HUAAAAAHH!!!!" Ebisu screamed as a massive nosebleed launched him from the clone's grip and flat on his back as he hit the ground.

"Oh man!" Konohamaru whined. "I couldn't even defeat my stupid sensei."

"I gotta say Konohamaru," Naruto said drawing the boy's attention, "I'm impressed. You got the Sexy Jutsu right when it mattered the most."

"But he wasn't defeated," Konohamaru countered. "He was still standing. Meanwhile your jutsu _devastated _him."

"Yeah but did you see the way he flipped out?" Naruto said chuckling. "I wish I had a camera. That look on his face was priceless."

A smile crossed Konohamaru's face. "Thanks Naruto."

"C'mon. Lets go get some ramen. My treat," Naruto said.

"Awesome!" Konohamaru cheered as he followed Naruto.

Konohamaru looked back at his passed out sensei. "What about him?"

"We'll leave him for the buzzards," Naruto said.

Konohamaru shrugged his shoulders as he followed Naruto.

"By the way. After today, I won't be able to train you anymore," Naruto said.

"Wha- Why?" Konohamaru pleaded.

"Because tomorrow is my orientation," Naruto said. "You'll have to forge your own path. Become your own ninja."

Konohamaru sighed.

"Here," Naruto said as he held something out to Konohamaru.

"The Black Book?!" Konohamaru said as he took said book into his hands.

"You're a kid only once," Naruto explained. "Finish the Black Book. And then become the best ninja you can."

Konohamaru saluted. "Yes Sir!"**

* * *

**

**Tomorrow, Naruto is oriented into Team 8.**

**Oh, and I'd like to take the time to thank Sweet Heavens for giving me a good surname for Koten. I really appreciate it.**

**As for Konohamaru's age (8), it will be kept the same. As will Moegi (8) and Udon (8). ****Hanabi's age (7), will be bumped up to eight. **

**Honorifics won't be used as much as in some other FanFiction. Probably only between a few people.**


	11. Orientation

Naruto stretched awake in his little house outside the Inuzuka Estate.

"Brand new day," Naruto said as he stretched and hopped out of his bed, "and the beginning of the rest of my life."

"_Just don't get yourself killed out tfhere,"_ Inuyasha chimed in. _"I don't need my Host dying on me."_

_Don't worry Inuyasha_, Naruto thought calming him, _I may not be able to wield the Tetsusaiga yet, but I still have a good arsenal of techniques._

"_I beg to differ," _Inuyasha retorted. _"You only have my first signature, your own signature, Academy basics, and a sense of hearing that would put an Inuzuka's to shame."_

Naruto looked up at his ears again. _I'm still not quite used to these. _

"_You'll get used to them eventually. Although I'd avoid wearing them so openly outside the village. Maybe you could use a genjutsu to hide them when you learn."_

_But let me tell you, it was a pain when I could hear _EVERYTHING, Naruto said remembering when his _ears_ first came in._ I swear I could hear a fly break wind down the street that first morning._

"_Yeah well it comes with the territory,"_ Inuyasha said._ "I suppose I could do a little work on the chakra network from here. Make it so you only have to put up with the close-range hearing, and I'll monitor you on the long-distance stuff."_

_Much appreciated my dog-eared friend, _Naruto thought as he went to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Naruto screeched as he looked himself in the mirror.

"_What happened!? What?!"_ Inuyasha demanded as he used Naruto's eyes to see what was happening for himself.

Naruto gripped two long lengths of hair growing off the sides of his head. "I have sideburns!"

"_Not really sideburns,"_ Inuyasha commented. _"They're mostly just lengthened lochs of your hair. Although you really make the look work, I can tell you that."_

Naruto examined himself in the mirror. Aside from his dog ears, fangs, claws, and sideburns, the only thing he _didn't_ get from Inuyasha was his yellow eye coloration.

_I'm not going to get yellow eyes and silver hair from you am I?_ Naruto asked Inuyasha.

"Nope. I could only affect the metabolism in your hair and nails," Inuyasha spoke. "Getting the dog ears on was a bit of a challenge, but it had to be done."

_Why exactly?_ Naruto asked.

"_You really think I'd let you run around with fangs and claws but no ears?"_ Inuyasha asked, already knowing his answer.

_You have a point there, _Naruto answered._ I guess I can live with these changes. And it certainly beats the shit out of the Uchiha's duck-ass hairstyle._

"_That's the spirit!" _Inuyasha spoke._ "Now get showered and dressed. You smell like you haven't taken a shower since you left for Stone."_

Naruto suddenly remembered something from Inuyasha's old memories. Something he had seen many, many, many times.

_Inuyasha,_ Naruto intoned.

From behind the seal he perked up his ears.

_Sit,_ Naruto instructed bluntly.

From inside his cage, Inuyasha felt the pull of something he thought he had been rid of when he became the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The gravity spike from the S-word.

"_I so hate you right now,"_ Inuyasha spoke from his position on the floor of his cage.

_Remember, you're in my body, _Naruto spoke as he pulled off his boxers and turned the water on. _My brain, my rules. Keep your annoying comments to yourself and I won't have to say the S-word._

_Oh well. At least I didn't get that ugly-ass necklace, _Inuyasha thought to himself, not letting Naruto hear. He knew by now not to give the kid any more ideas for future blackmail.

* * *

Naruto left his house, locked the front door, and put the key in his pocket. The forest surrounding his home kept things cool in the warmer seasons, and kept the grounds around his home relatively snow-free in the colder.

"Hey kid. How's it goin?" Koten asked from his perch up in a tree.

Naruto quickly put his robe sleeve over his nose. "Don't come near me!"

"Relax," Koten said bluntly. "I got cleaned up yesterday, so now I'm as fresh as a daisy."

Naruto uncovered his mouth and nose, taking in a deep breath.

"Thank god you don't still smell like the wilderness," Naruto said as he enjoyed breathing around his new friend. "And at least you aren't running around half naked."

Since getting cleaned up, Koten had gone to a clothing store and had gotten himself some new threads.

Today he was wearing tan colored camouflage cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and a new Hitai-ate on a green cloth instead of the usual blue.

His hair was cleaned out of all the dirt and twigs that had gathered there, and now was black with a slight visage of sheen.

"How'd you get that headband?!" Naruto demanded.

Koten shrugged his shoulders. "I asked Sarutobi the same thing. He said I was overqualified to be a Genin though, so I guess I'm getting a Field Promotion or something."

"That's so not fair," Naruto whined. "I had to go to the Academy for years, and you get yours in a day."

Koten nodded. "I agree, although by the way he said it, I'd say I have no choice in the matter."

Naruto huffed. "Yeah well whatever. So who's your sensei?"

Koten tilted his head in thought. "Don't know yet. I heard him talking to a pair of Jonin about training me until a permanent tutor was found. Aside from that, I have no idea who those two are."

Naruto nodded. "I guess we're both in the dark on this. Well, see ya."

"By the way. I like your outfit," Koten added as Naruto left.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Naruto asked before he left.

"I woke up early. Thought I'd say hi to my best buddy before he left," Koten said before Naruto got out of hearing distance.

* * *

Naruto had learned from Sarutobi that his team assignment would be to Team 8 earlier in the week, however he couldn't get any more information then that.

Naruto jumped through the village, wearing his new Robe of the Fire Rat. Sheathed at his hip was the Tetsusaiga, although it had not been unsheathed since he failed to summon its true power.

Inuyasha had told him that when the time came, the sword's true form would be drawn.

As he leapt, some of the people in the village looked up, taking notice of the blonde haired Genin in the red kimono with a sword on his hip.

Naruto didn't give them a second thought, since most of the village treated him like the plague anyway. At least when he was twelve he had learned why, and he could more successfully vent his anger.

Anyway...

When he came upon the familiar figures of his new team mates, Hinata and Shino, he dropped down next to them and took a seat on the bench next to them.

"Naruto. You have arrived," Shino said turning slightly to face them.

"I see you've had a change of attire," he added, taking notice of Naruto's new outfit.

"Yeah well, orange was never really a ninja's color," Naruto said. He wanted to keep the robe's properties hidden as long as he could.

"You look... Very nice Naruto," Hinata said slightly facing him.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said. "You look nice too."

Hinata blushed again and nearly fainted right there, except that their new sensei had shunshined in and managed to meet her focus.

The woman who had appeared was around twenty-seven with long black hair, with distinctive red eyes that looked like they were a Dojutsu. She was wearing a red battle dress with white and black bandages over it, red lipstick, and the standard ninja shoes that most ninja wore.

**Author's Note:  
****Dojutsu is the word for a Kekkei Genkai that is manifested through the user's eyes (i.e. Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnengan)**.

"Hello. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and from now on I will be your sensei," she spoke.

"Its nice to meet you," the three genin said at relatively the same time.

Things were silent for a moment, and Naruto noticed that Kurenai was staring intently at his _ears_.

Naruto sighed. "Go ahead," he said leaning forward.

Kurenai was taken aback by the fact that Naruto knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You really don't mind?" she asked.

"I don't mind," Naruto said. "Just get it out of your system now, rather then later."

Kurenai leaned down and felt Naruto's ears. "So the rumors are true. They _are_ real."

"_Dang, she's hot,"_ Inuyasha spoke from the back of Naruto's mind.

Naruto intoned the S-word and sent Inuyasha to the bottom of his cage.

After a minute, Kurenai let go of Naruto's ears and took a seat on the bench opposite from them.

"Sorry for the delay," she said, obviously apologizing for having to stroke Naruto's ears. "Anyway, as I said my name's Kurenai Yuhi. I'd like to get to know you all better, so I'd like you to tell me a little bit about yourself."

Shino was silent as usual, he obviously wasn't much of a talker.

Hinata was still nervous that Naruto was so close to her, this being the closest they'd been since _she_ felt his ears.

Naruto was the only one out of the three to speak up.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, and my dream is to be the next Hokage."

Kurenai waited after Naruto was done to see if the others had anything to say.

_I've already known Hinata for some time so I don't need to ask her_, she thought to herself. _As for Shino... I don't really think I'll get anything out of him._

"With introductions aside, I will now begin your Orientation Exam," Kurenai said.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Ahem," Kurenai said getting everyone's attention. "Normally, I'd administer the Bell test. However I've been asked by the Hokage to put a new test into practice."

Shino shifted in his seat.

"At this time it is eight fifty," Kurenai said pointing out the time. "In ten minutes, you will all converge on this location. Then you will proceed to find me. I will not leave the village walls or move beyond the Hokage Monument."

Kurenai pulled out a piece of paper with a kanji written on it. "Before noon, you will have to have tagged me with this seal. If you are unable to, then you will not pass the exam."

Naruto had thought of uttering a word of protest, but Kurenai's shunshin out of the area caused him to keep his mouth shut.

"She left before I was able to place one of my Kikkei insects on her," Shino said as he stood.

"I guess we'll have to look for her the old-fashioned way," Hinata said. Having turned away from Naruto, she was able to speak fluently.

"Lets grab a snack before we start," Naruto said as he got ready to jump down to the street. "We've got three hours to comb the entire village top to bottom. We'll need all the energy we can get."

"Yes. And I doubt she'd stay in one place for too long," Shino added.

* * *

The minutes passed, the tension building for that moment.

"Watches synchronized?" Naruto said as he, Shino, and Hinata held out their digital wrist watches.

"Synchronized," Hinata said as she and Shino pressed their start button along with Naruro.

"Hinata. I need you to go to the Third's slot in the Hokage Monument and keep an eye out for Kurenai," Naruto said, already forming a strategy in his head.

Hinata nodded.

"Shino. The two of us will work our way through the village looking for Kurenai," Naruto ordered.

Shino shrugged his shoulders. "Very well."

"Remember to remain in contact via radio," Naruto said handing the others headsets.

"Where did you get these?" Shino asked.

The watches went off, signaling that the mark had been hit.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto! **

"No time to talk!" Naruto said as he bolted up. "Run!"

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata scattered.

Shino leapt to the east side of the village, taking hold of a flagpole that hung high over the village.

In a silent command, hundreds of Kikkei insects poured out of previously made holes and began to scour the village. Shino remained atop the flagpole to monitor his insect's work.

Hinata stood atop the Third's forehead. "Byakugan."

The veins around her eyes bulged, her own kekkei genkai activated.

"Nothing so far," Hinata spoke into her radio. "I'll continue checking the northern ridge of Konoha."

"_You do that,"_ Naruto spoke from his radio.

Naruto stood in the middle of the street in front of the Hokage tower.

From his office, Sarutobi looked out the window and looked at the kimono-wearing dog-eared blonde. _What's he up to?_

From his vantage point he could see that Naruto had formed a cross Tiger sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto intoned.

A blast of smoke covered the street, much to the surprise of the pedestrians there.

When the smoke cleared, hundreds of Naruto were littering the streets, walls, and roves of Konoha's main street.

Everyone, Sarutobi included, were shocked as to the number of blonde kimono-wearing dog-eared ninja there were that littered the streets.

"Scatter!" the original ordered.

At that command, the hundreds of Naruto that had appeared began leaping all across the village.

While Hinata stood atop the Hokage Monument, her Byakugan caught sight of Naruto's chakra signature multiplying at an incredible rate.

Hinata's byakugan scanned as much of the village as it could and counted an early total of 500 clones.

"_Naruto! What was that jutsu?"_ Hinata called to Naruto from her radio.

"No time to explain!" the original Naruto spoke from his radio. "We've only got two hours left."

Hinata continued to scan the village for Kurenai._ I've concluded that she isn't in the northern sector of the village._

"_Hinata,"_ Shino spoke through the radio._ "Stay where you are. Kurenai could change position at any moment."_

Hinata nodded.

From the villager's perspective, it had looked like the world was coming to the end, hundreds of Kyuubi containers were leaping all over the village. Almost like a swarm of fleas, the way they were bouncing all over the place.

"Leave me alone!" Konohamaru whined from a nearby street.

"Honorable Grandson, why won't you listen to me?" Ebisu begged.

"Naruto took you down in one move," Konohamaru pointed out. "Any sensei aside from you is a lot more preferable."

Just then, a dozen Naruto bolted down the street and trampled Ebisu into the ground.

"Thanks Naruto!" Konohamaru called out to one of the clones.

One of the Naruto clones nodded in recognition.

"_Naruto. We have a situation,"_ Shino called from his radio.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he turned over a nearby bench as he looked for Kurenai.

"_It seems a few of your clones have trampled a Jonin into the ground,"_ Shino reported.

"Wearing black glasses? Probably chasing the Third's grandson?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes,"_ Shino responded.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, knowing exactly who had been trampled.

* * *

So far it had been two hours since the search began.

"Guys. I can't fine Kurenai," Hinata said exasperated from atop the Third's head. She was amazed at how long she had maintained the Byakugan.

"_Me neither,"_ Shino called in. _"Hanging from this flagpole has become uncomfortable."_

"_At least you're above ground,"_ Naruto said from his radio. _"My clones have been tredging the sewers for hours and have turned up nothing."_

"Should we give up?" Hinata asked.

"_Like hell we're gonna quit!"_ Naruto shouted. Obviously some of Inuyasha's old habits had seeped through as well._ "We don't give up til the fat lady sings."_

"Lets take a break," Hinata said from her post. "I'm getting tired."

"_A quick snack break,"_ Naruto called. _"We only have a half hour left."_

Shortly after Naruto's transmission, a clone came to Shino and Hinata and directed them to Ichiraku Ramen.

"I'm exhausted," Hinata said. "I'm just amazed I held my Byakugan for so long."

"You did a great job," Naruto said, giving Hinata a thumbs up.

Hinata's spirits were lifted, and she could already feel her chakra returning.

The moment they got to Ichiraku Ramen, they were shocked to find that Kurenai was just exiting.

"Uh. Hi," Kurenai weakly said.

The three genin looked at her warily.

**Naruto Soundtrack - It's the Training!**

"Get her!" Naruto ordered as he, Shino, and Hinata all ran at Kurenai.

"I can't believe I left myself so open," Kurenai cursed to herself as she ran.

The chase now carried them down Konoha's main street.

Kurenai zipped between several fruit wagons, trying desperately to fend the genin off.

Naruto, determined to catch her, ran straight through the food carts, sending their contents flying in all directions.

"Naruto what're you doing!?" Hinata screamed as an apple nearly clonked her.

"Catching up!" Naruto said as he uprooted another food wagon and rushed forward.

Kurenai continued to run desperately. "Why didn't I go for the bell test?"

Behind her she could see that her blonde pupil had just uprooted another food cart.

Kurenai turned to her watch. "Only a few minutes left."

Her gaze lifted and came upon the gate.

_The area around the gate is wide open. I just need to take either the left or right and I'm done_, Kurenai thought to herself.

Suddenly, a thousand copies of Naruto swarmed out of all directions and surrounded Kurenai.

"Oh crap," she said to herself before the clones lunged at her.

The clone's lunge at Kurenai resulted in a large amount of dust being kicked up.

"Last chance!" Naruto said as he, Shino, and Hinata all leapt into the fray.

* * *

"Congratulations. You pass," Kurenai said as her three genin gathered around her.

The four of them were pretty ruffled up. Kurenai's hair and dress were a mess, Naruto covered in splinters fruit debris, Hinata tired from using the Byakugan, and Shino still trying to reclaim all of his insects.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"And it looks like you had a few minutes to spare," Kurenai said pulling out a timer.

A rumbling sound was heard in the distance, picked up by Naruto's enhanced hearing.

"Something's happening?" Naruto said as he leapt up onto a building to get a better view.

Off in the distance, a storm cloud could be seen brewing just outside the village.

"What's over there?" Naruto asked Kurenai.

"Training Ground 7," she answered. "But why are there storm clouds there."

As quickly as the clouds appeared, they disappeared into vapor.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi was behind it," Kurenai said.

"Anyway. You all did well," Kurenai said congratulating her team. "Rest up. Because tomorrow we begin missions."

Naruto cheered again, Hinata smiled, and Shino... Well he did nothing.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed _writing_ it.**

**A new Poll has been placed on my Profile, concerning the Wolf Nin Koten. **

**Please make sure to vote. I'd like to get your opinion on the issue I address. **


	12. Special Training via Hatake

Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, stood before his three charges at Training Ground 7 the day after their Orientation Exam.

Things didn't go according to plan at the beginning.

Sasuke was goaded into an early attack before the clock started, Kiba fell for a simple trap a greased-up deaf guy could see through, and Sakura got trapped in a genjutsu and ended up running around like a chicken with its head cut off for an hour.

At noon, Sakura and Kiba were exhausted, and Sasuke's impulsiveness had hog-tied to a log.

**Flashback**

"I don't know about you three right now," Kakashi said as he stood over the tied up Uchiha. "So far you've run yourselves rampant and have accomplished _nothing_."

Sakura glared at Hatake angrily. She had been made a total fool in front of her Sasuke-kun.

Kiba was surprisingly indifferent. The only thing keeping him from hating Hatake right now was the humourous sight of the duck-ass Uchiha tied to a stump.

Sasuke. He wasn't happy, I'll tell you that much.

And off in the distance, screaming civilians could be heard and fruit debris could be seen flying through the air.

"It is now lunch time," Kakashi said. "You have ten minutes before you can attempt the Bell Test again."

"And remember," he said as he walked away. "Sasuke_ isn't_ allowed to have any lunch since he's been tied to the stump."

Kakashi shunshined away, leaving three genin on their own.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sakura asked her possible team mates.

"I'm sure if we put our _two and a half _brains together that we'll be able to figure something out," Kiba said, getting angry glares from both Haruno and Uchiha.

Sasuke grunted, his stomach telling him he was running on empty.

Sakura looked around warily, but did a poor job of it.

"Here Sasuke. Eat up," Sakura said as she held out some food to Sasuke.

"Aren't we supposed to _not_ feed the Uchiha?" Kiba asked as he scarfed his lunch down in one bite.

"Oh come on," Sakura said waving Kiba off. "What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

Her question was answered as thick storm clouds billowed overhead. Lightning arched across the sky as the world darkened around them.

"You _had_ to ask," Kiba said as he smacked his forehead.

Once again Kakashi shunshined in from the distance. This time he didn't look happy.

"_What_ did I tell you about _not_ feeding Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his eyes narrow as lightning boomed in the sky above.

Sakura looked up at her possibe-sensei in fear. The killing intent coming off him leaving her lost for words.

"Looks like its straight back to the _Academy_ for you three," Kakashi said as he began to walk away.

It took Kiba a moment before he realized what Kakashi meant. "Hey! Hold on Hatake!"

Kakashi turned around to his other student.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked. "Can't you take failure with some _dignity_?"

"I don't see why we have to fail!" Kiba spat. "I mean Sakura might be a complete bitch, and Sasuke might be a total prick-"

This got angry looks from his two team mates.

"But we're still a team. And we either_ pass_ together, or we_ fail_ together," Kiba finished.

A moment after he finished his speech, a single thought graced Kiba's mind.

_What the hell did I just say?! That sounded so fuckin retarded!!!_

Kakashi loomed over his three students once again.

"So you're a _team_ huh?" he asked narrowing his eye.

"Yeah!" Sakura said finally getting the guts to speak up. "We're a team!"

Kakashi glared at them again. His gaze not leaving the three of them for an instandt.

Suddenly, the stormclouds above subsided.

"Congratulations. You pass," Kakashi said.

" . . . " was the three genin's response before they fainted.

"Hm. Was it something I said?" Kakashi asked himself. "Oh well."

He took the time to take out a little orange book.

**Flashback End**

Like the flashback showed, somehow through some strange twist of fate, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were miraculously able to pass their Orientation exam.

"Alright guys, that's enough training for today," Kakashi said from the tree he was perched on. "You can go home when you're ready."

The second day after the orientation, Kakashi got a little lazy and decided to have the team do exercises the whole day.

"Well that was short," Kiba said as he picked up Akimaru and walked away.

"Man I'm tired," Sakura moaned as she dragged herself home.

Kakashi put his book up after a minute and noticed that one of his students had remained.

"Hm? Sasuke? What're you still doing here?" he asked casually.

"What happened to the rest of today's training?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh that?" Kakashi said. "I have to train someone on-and-off for the Hokage, so for now you can go home. I'll train you tomorrow."

Kakashi walked off into the woods, leaving Sasuke behind with his thoughts.

_Since when has someone ever taken priority over me?!_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke could still see Kakashi's grey hair through the trees.

_Just who the hell does this guy think he is?!_ Sasuke asked himself as he angrily followed Hakake.

* * *

A few minutes of walking later had lead Sasuke to the grounds for the Memorial Stone. A large piece of obsidian-colored rock that bore the names of many ninja who were Killed In Action.

_There he is_, Sasuke thought to himself as he crouched down in a bush and watched Hatake. _Now where's the guy he's training?_

Sasuke's attention was drawn to a thicket on the other side of the clearing that had begun to rustle.

_This must be him_, Sasuke thought to himself.

Out of the clearing emerged a tall, dark haired man wearing tan colored camouflage cargo shorts and a black T-shirt. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he had a hitai-ate over his forehead, the cloth green instead of blue. His skin was tanned and bore numerous scars.

_Who is this guy?_ Sasuke asked himself. _I haven't seen him around the village before._

"Hatake?" the new figure asked Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "Okami?"

The figure nodded. "I guess you're here to train me then?"

_Ah ha! So this_ is_ the guy!_ Sasuke said to himself.

"We'll start in a few minutes," Kakashi said.

He turned to face the memorial stone. "I just need a little time to remember a few friends."

The other figure nodded. "That's okay. I don't have anywhere else I need to be."

Kakashi and the figure stood before the memorial stone, looking over the names that adorned it.

Sasuke shifted slightly in his bush. _Looks like I'll have to wait a while._

* * *

A few hours passed for Sasuke.

From his spot in the bush, he watched Kakashi and the new figure warily.

And up til now. They hadn't moved an inch.

_What the hell?! These guys haven't moved in hours._

Sasuke decided that he'd had enough.

"Alright Kakashi! Who the hell is this guy!" Sasuke demanded as he leapt from the bush, not caring in the least about subtlety.

The two remained unmoving.

"Answer me!" Sasuke demanded as he leapt in front of them.

The moment he looked at their faces, he had a WTF look on his face.

"What the fuck!?" was his remark.

Kakashi and the other figure had replaced themselves with scarecrows that looked like them. Only from behind I might add.

_I've been watching a pair of _substitutions_ for hours!_ Sasuke ranted to himself.

As Sasuke stormed off, he noticed that he was starting to get a little itchy.

"What the hell was I sitting in?" Sasuke asked himself as he walked away.

Sasuke took a moment to turn around and look at where he had been sitting.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rang out from the site of the Memorial Stone, scaring away birds and furry animals within earshot.

* * *

Sasuke dragged himself back into the village, his entire body itchy as hell since he had been sitting in _poison ivy_ for a few hours straight.

"Damn you Okami," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he stomped into the village.

The villagers gave the Uchiha a passing glance, his stomping and muttering drawing attention to himself.

Sasuke walked down another street and saw Kakashi and the Okami person.

_There he is!_ Sasuke thought to himself as he finally found them.

Sasuke leapt up onto the roof of a nearby building and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"_Kakashi. Why have we been walking circles around the village for the past hour?"_ he heard the Okami say.

"_To deter anyone who may have been following us,"_ he hear Kakashi say.

"If they're trying to deter people, they must be trying to hide some important training secrets," Sasuke thought to himself as he followed after them.

* * *

Koten had followed Kakashi to the one place where the_ gaps_ in his training could be addressed.

"Well. This is the place," Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

The two of them stood in front of a book store, the door on the left, and a display window to the right of it.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Koten read from one of the books on display.

"Yep," Kakashi said beaming. "Here we will address the _gaps_ in your training."

Koten turned to Kakashi. "Okay what gaps are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll see," Kakashi said, giggling like a pervert.

Just before Koten was pushed through the door, he managed to read a small sign that was hung next to it.

**Entry is restricted to anyone under the age of eighteen (18).**

_Huh?_ Koten thought to himself as the door was closed behind him.

"Hatake. Here for the newest Icha Icha?" the shopkeeper asked. He was chubby, but not grossly overweight, bald, kind of sweaty, and wearing thick glasses.

"Sorry Echiboo," Kakashi said. "Maybe another time."

_Echiboo?_ Koten asked himself. _Did Kakashi just call this guy a "perverted fart"?_

"So who's the _kid_?" he asked leaning forward.

"We're very lucky," Kakashi said. "By request of the old man, we'll be working with a _blank slate_."

The fat man's eyes gleamed. "A _blank slate_ huh? Haven't had one of _those_ in a long time."

"_Blank slate_?" Koten asked Kakashi with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Kakashi said beaming. "While Gai may be teaching you taijutsu and chakra control,_ I'll_ be handling the _other_ gaps in your training."

"Why does everyone keep calling me a _blank slate_?" Koten asked the shopkeeper.

The man laughed a bit. "Oh you'll see. You'll see."

_Why are my instincts telling me this is going to be weird?_ Koten asked himself.

"_Maybe because I'm always _right_ about this stuff,"_ Koga chimed in.

Koten intoned the S-word, sending the wolf demon into the floor of his mental landscape.

* * *

Across the street from the book store, a certain itchy-as-hell Uchiha sat behind a billboard that overlooked said book store.

Between itching and scratching, he'd try to figure out what Koten was receiving training in.

_Damn you Okami. Once the itching stops, you're gonna be a dead man_, Sasuke thought to himself.

He had observed Kakashi and the storekeeper talking with Koten.

He couldn't read lips, so he was on his own.

_What are they talking about?_ Sasuke asked himself as he tried to piece everything together.

He continued to watch his target.

Anyone_ could bring someone to a bookstore and show them merchandise_, Sasuke thought to himself. _So why would _Kakashi_ have to be brought in?_

_Unless..._

_That's it! The Icha Icha series must be a _front_ for _top secret_ ninja training!_

He glared down at Kakashi with disdain.

_Why didn't I see it before. Kakashi has always been one of the strongest ninja in this village, and him holding that book twenty four-seven can't be coincidence._

_Now I just have to get my hands on that book._

* * *

Koten looked up from the book he was handed.

"Why do I feel like some guy with a duck-ass hairstyle is over-thinking something _waaaaaay_ too much?" Koten asked himself as he looked over his shoulder.

"It could mean just about anything," Kakashi said as he had his nose buried in his own book.

Koten looked at the book he had been handed and opened it to the first page.

He read for a few minutes before something happened to him that had never happened before.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Fooling Mode**

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he had a giant nosebleed.

"What kind of book store is this?!?!?!?!" Koten demanded from Kakashi as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.

"How can you call this_ travesty_ literature!?!?!?!?!?!" Koten ranted.

**Author's Note:  
****He's been living in the wilderness since he was EIGHT. What would you expect?**

"For a guy who's supposedly lived in the _wilderness_ for a decade, you sure have a _colorful_ vocabulary," the shopkeeper said.

"Don't try to change the subject!!!" Koten continued. "How is_ this_ part of my ninja training?!?!?!?!"

"Its not," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Then why the _fuck_ am I here?" Koten demanded as his eye started to twitch.

"Koten. You've lived in the wilderness for the past decade," Kakashi said stating the obvious. "Because you'll end up falling under Clan Restoration laws, you'll need to know about the wiles of women."

Koten's eye continued to twitch. "I don't think turning myself into a _pervert_ will help with that. If anything, I'd end up dooming the fate of my tribe."

"And where'd you learn the word _pervert_?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Page one, paragraph four, third sentence," Koten said pointing to the piece of evidence.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That was fast."

"Look. I don't need to become a _pervert_ like you to get women," Koten said.

"_Funny. You didn't even know what to look at when-"_ the spirit inside him said before he was silenced.

Koten took in a deep breath. "I don't need to be a pervert all right? Just teach me to pick up women and I'll see what I can do from there."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "The Icha Icha Romance series is the best in the market."

Koten glared at Kakashi angrily.

"Fine. You win," Kakashi said yielding.

"Good," Koten said. "Now will you tell the duck-ass to quit staring at me? He's been following us since we substituted ourselves at the Memorial Stone."

Kakashi looked out the front window and saw the familiar duck-ass from the back of Sasuke's head.

"How'd you know he was there?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi himself knew he was there, but he was curious as to how Koten knew, even though he had barely any prior ninja training.

Koten pointed to his nose. "I have a consistently more powerful sense of smell then most humans. I could smell the duck-ass from a half-mile."

Kakashi nodded.

"Should we do something about him?" the shop owner asked.

"Knowing him, he'd probably think the Icha Icha series is a _front_ for top-secret ninja training," Koten said.

"Oh come now. Nobody's _that_ stupid," Kakashi said.

Koten's eyes narrowed. "We're talking about an emo, duck-ass, psychopath who couldn't even pass the village's Mental Evaluation."

"How'd you know about that?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"When you live with the Hokage, you tend to pick up a few things," Koten said. "Echiboo. Could you pass me a hard-back book? It doesn't really matter what it is, it just has to hurt."

"Why?" the shop owner asked.

Koten pointed to the duck-ass. "What else?"

"Ahh. I see," the shop owner said as he passed Koten a large, heavy hard-back book.

* * *

Sasuke sat behind the billboard monitoring Kakashi and the Okami's moves very carefully.

"It looks like they're exiting," Sasuke said as he glared at them.

Koten was carrying a large, hard-back book in his arms. Kakashi had his little orange book like always.

"What's he carrying that book around for?" Sasuke asked himself.

At that moment, Koten drop-kicked the book high into the air and out of view.

_What'd he do that for? _Sasuke asked himself.

The next moment, the hard-back book came down right on top of Sasuke's head with a thud, knocking him out instantly.

"I'm going to the dentist's office," Koten said as he began walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Right. And I'll take care of Sasuke," Kakashi said as he went to address Sasuke's injury.

_Man this is going to hurt like hell_, Koten thought to himself as he walked toward the dentist.

In case you're asking why it would hurt like hell, Koten hasn't been to the dentist in close to a decade. Surprisingly though his teeth are in great shape.

* * *

**In part of wanting to do my part, I will be starting my new Campaign. The "Don't do drugs. Stay in school." campaign. **

**The purpose itself is self-explanatory.**

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

**That bulletin will appear at the beginning and/or end of most following chapters in an attempt to get people to do the forementioned.**


	13. Cat

**Last chapter if any of you noticed, I misspelled Kurenai's name, "Kureni". ****A lot. **

**I'd like to thank 1v2 for pointing that out.**

**In the future, if I make large-scale errors, please let me know so I can fix those mistakes.**

* * *

One week ago, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga faced Kurenai Yuhi in their Genin Orientation exam.

By bringing all of their skills together, they were able to catch Kurenai and pass their exam.

In unrelated news, several villagers reported that the world was ending, saying they saw hundreds of dog-eared kimono-wearing ninja flying through the air, possibly blanketing out the sun.

Drug tests were run on the villagers, and an official report pointed to something that was in the village water supply.

As for the other Genin teams.

Teams 1 through 6 failed miserably. Only teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 had passed.

That meant only twelve Genin passed out from the Academy that year.

Koten Okami, last of the Wolf Tribe was categorized as an add-on, and would be assigned for future missions with other Genin teams that required additional assistance.

Like forementioned, a week had passed since the Orientation exam. The teams that passed had been doing D-Ranked mission on-and-off apart from training.

The Genin hadn't bumped into each other all that much, missing each other by the slightest margins.

At this point, Team 8 was reporting back to the Mission Center to collect their pay for the day's missions.

**Author's Note:  
****I don't know what else to call it.**

Kurenai handed the completed mission reports to the person at the desk and handed out everyone's mission pay. "Here you go. You all did good work today."

Naruto turned to the right and saw a familiar face. "Hey Koten. Its good to see you again."

Koten turned after receiving his mission pay. "Oh, hey Naruto. You get your missions finished too?"

"Naruto. Do you know him?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah. We met a while back," Naruto said. "I was kinda the one who convinced him to come with us to the village."

"And I'm eternally grateful," Koten said rubbing the back of his head humbly.

Koten suddenly froze up as he realized someone was pulling at his tail.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked the pale-eyed Hyuuga heiress.

"Is your tail really _real_?" Hinata asked as she tugged on Koten's tail once again.

Koten wagged his tail back and forth. "What do _you_ think?"

"Hm. Naruto has dog ears, and Koten has a wolf tail," Shino mused. "Wonder what'll come next?"

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and a pair of chuunin rushed in a panic to the front desk yelling "DEMON!".

"There's a giant demon cat outside the village!!!" they both screamed.

"Calm down, calm down," Sarutobi said trying to get the two chuunin to do just that. "What were you doing when you saw the demon?"

"We were hunting for Tora when we suddenly came upon a _giant _demon cat!" the first chuunin said in a panic.

"It was on _fire_, and its eyes stared directly into our _souls_!" the second said.

"As far as I know, Tora is _normal_ sized and _isn't_ on fire," Sarutobi said.

"We're serious! It wasn't Tora! It was a _giant_ demon cat!" the first Chuunin panicked.

"We need to evacuate the village! It could attack at any moment!" the second panicked.

Koten looked out the window to the village. Everything was normal. And there WASN'T a demon cat anywhere in sight.

"Alright. Does this village _breed_ stupidity, or is it something in the _water_?" Koten asked anyone bluntly.

"I'd say its in the _breeding_," Naruto said as he glared at the two panicked chuunin with disgust.

"Good, because I've been drinking this village's water all week, and I don't want to lose my mind like _these_ two wackjobs," Koten said pointing to the two panicked chuunin.

"Agreed," Naruto and Shino said at the same time.

At that time, Hinata and Kurenai were pulling on Koten's tail to see if it _really was _real.

* * *

Koten, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai had collected their mission pay after the "panic" and were looking for something to do for the rest of the day.

"You've all done a good job this week," Kurenai said to her three students. "Pretty soon we'll be qualified for C-rank missions."

The three of them nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Kurenai said as she shunshined away.

"Close to C-rank huh?" Koten asked.

"Yeah. We're nearly there," Naruto said excitedly. "So what about you? How close have you gotten?"

Koten rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "I'm uh... still addressing the _gaps_ in my training. It'll be a while before I can go out on C-rank missions with the rest of you."

"That's a shame," Shino said. "My kikkei insects tell me you have an incredibly high chakra reserve that would be an asset to this village."

"Speaking of which, could you get this female off my head," Koten said pointing to his head where a red kikkei insect was sitting on one of his lochs of hair.

"Odd. Most don't realize the insects are there until they're told," Shino said as the bug crawled back under his skin.

"Well I'm not _most_ am I?" Koten asked, wagging his_ tail_ back and forth to get the point across.

"You certainly are not," Naruto admitted, twitching his _ears_ back and forth without realizing it.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later," Koten said waving to Naruto and his team mates. "I look forward to doing ninja work with you."

After Koten had turned a corner and left, Hinata tugged on Naruto's shoulder.

"Um... Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"When did you meet him?" Hinata asked.

"Oh him. We meet a while back when I went to get inherited items my distant uncle left behind for me from the Earth country. He kinda bailed me and the others out, and after seeing him fight, we asked him if he'd like to come back to the village."

"I see. So is that robe an inherited item?" Hinata asked as she looked the robe over. She had wondered where it had come from, and was looking for the right moment to ask about it.

"Yeah. I also got this sword too," Naruto said pointing to the sword hilt that was attached on his lift hip.

"I've never seen you draw it. May I ask why we haven't seen it yet?" Shino asked.

"The time hasn't come yet," Naruto said. He placed a hand on the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. _It isn't yet time for it to be drawn anyway_.

"I um... guess I'll see you later," Hinata said nervously as she left, a last glance directed at Naruto before she left view.

That left Naruto with Shino.

"You do know she's totally enamored with you," Shino said turning to his team mate.

Naruto nodded. "I kinda figured that out on the first day. Kinda dawned on me later on."

"Are you going to let her know _you_ know?" Shino asked with a raised eyebrow

Naruto shook his head. "She needs to be more confident or she won't be able to change her clan. That's why I'll wait for her to tell me first. I'm not exactly a big fan of indecisiveness. It can get you killed out there."

"So until she does, you'll continue to act _ignorant?_" Shino said, raising the same eyebrow again.

"You know me like a brother," Naruto said as he left also. "I'll be going for a walk. Send one of your bugs if you need me."

Shino nodded as he bug shunshined away.

* * *

Naruto had just left the village and was walking in the forest. The trees were green, the flowers were blooming, and the wildlife was running as it may.

"Demon cat _huh_?" Naruto said sarcastically as he looked around. "Yep. There's_ definitely_ a demon cat here."

Behind him in the bushes, a pair of blue eyes were staring at him, taking in every detail about the blonde-haired, dog-eared, kimono-wearing youth.

A moment later, Naruto could feel a presence behind him, but he couldn't yet discern what it was. He'd have to wait.

Behind him, the same blue eyed creature scurried across the path and into the other bushes.

"_Hmm. It sounds small,"_ Inuyasha spoke. _"Can't be anything bigger then a bread box."_

_I don't think it means to hurt me_, Naruto thought. _Should I take a chance?_

"_Well you're wearing my old duds. I don't think you have anything to worry about,"_ Inuyasha said before napping again. Napping became a personal hobby for Inuyasha since there wasn't much else to do in Naruto's mental landscape aside from redecorating whenever the mood set.

Besides. Living in a _sewer_ had gotten real old. I mean _really_. Who's mental landscape is a god forsaken _sewer?_

Naruto nodded as he turned to the bushes and held his hand out.

"Here little fella. I won't hurt you," Naruto said as he motioned for whatever was following him to come forward.

The bushes rustled. Then to his surprise, a small cream-furred kitten trotted out of the bushes, looking up at him with ocean blue eyes that matched his. The tips of its feet and twin tails had black marks on them, as was a black diamond shaped mark on the forehead. It wasn't that big at all, almost like a plush toy.

"Oh look, a kitty," Naruto said as he picked the kitty up. "And it has two tails."

_Weird. This feels familiar_, Inuyasha thought as he looked at the cat through Naruto's eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked, even though he didn't _expect _it to talk. Of course after the way his life was now, a talking cat wouldn't really surprise him.

The cat mewed as it scratched behind its ear with its back leg.

"C'mon. I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto said as the cat climbed up his arm and curled up on top of his head between his dog ears.

* * *

A few minutes later at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Ayame! Teuchi! How's it going?" Naruto called as he moved the curtains aside.

"Ah, Naruto, its good to see you," Teuchi said as he turned around.

"Awww. Who's _this_ little sweetie?" Ayame said as she rubbed the blue eyed kitten's chin.

"She's a cat I found following me in the forest," Naruto said as he let the little cat onto the counter. "At least I _think_ it's a she."

"Let me check," Ayame said as she lifted the cat up by its armpits. "Yep. It's a girl."

"So what will you be having?" Teuchi asked, intruding on the cat-related conversation.

"A bowl of ramen please. And maybe some fish cakes for the cat," Naruto said as he scratched her behind the ears, earning an adorable purr as Naruto scratched her in _just_ the right spot.

A few minutes later the ramen and fish cakes were finished.

"Eat up," Naruto said as he put the fish cakes on a saucer and put them in front of the little cat.

It mewed softly as it started eating.

"She's hungry isn't she?" Ayame asked as she watched the adorable thing eat.

"So what's her name?" Teuchi asked as he cleaned a couple of bowls.

"Hm, come to think of it I haven't named her yet," Naruto said. "I guess I'll name her Kirara."

"Kirara?" Ayame asked. "Where did you hear a name like that?"

"From an old story about a demon hunter who rode atop a giant cat," Naruto answered.

"_I suppose you aren't really _lying _when you say that,"_ Inuyasha spoke.

"I have a some money from D-rank missions, so I suppose I should get her vaccinated," Naruto said. "And maybe a flea dip."

Ayame scratched Kirara between the ears. "Well aren't you the cutest thing."

Kirara mewed at Ayame's touch between her ears.

"Thanks for the ramen," Naruto said as he left. "I'll see you later."

"See ya kid. Good luck with the cat," Teuchi said as Naruto walked out.

* * *

At the Vet, Hana was lazing the day away since things were surprisingly slow.

Earlier, two guys ran by spouting "DEMON CAT!", or something. But that was the only interesting thing for the day.

"Hey Hana!" Naruto said as he came through the door.

"Hey Naruto," Hana said. "You here to pay your big sister a visit?"

"Kinda sorta," Naruto said as he plucked Kirara from his head and put her on the counter. "I need an examination and some tags made."

"Naruto. That's a _cat_," Hana said looking at it. _Awwww. Its adorable_, she thought to herself.

"_And_?" Naruto said.

"Aren't you a bit concerned about you being part _dog_?" she asked.

Naruto pet Kirara between the ears, earning an adorable purr. "That doesn't seem to bother her."

Hana looked around. If she got caught treating a _cat_, the other Inuzuka would never let her hear the end of it. "Okay I've got time to burn."

"Good. Could you also recommend a diet for her too? I'm not sure about taking care of a cat," Naruto added.

Hana looked at Kirara's rear. "I'd better run some x-rays on her tails too. I'm not exactly sure about the double-tail thing."

For the next half hour, Hana examined Kirara in the ways that vets would examine a patient.

She ran blood tests to check for parasites. They all came back negative.

**For those of you who don't know what the results translate into when they run _for_ something; When it comes back negative, its good. When I comes back positive, its bad.**

She then checked her eyes and found that, amazingly, she had higher color sight then a cat _normally_ would.

A daily diet of fish and calcium enriched milk was recommended for her.

X-rays were also performed on the tail, and it was found that the base of Kirara's spine was adept for supporting twin tails without hampering its overall mobility.

Then came the darkest time for any pet at the veterinarian.

Vaccinations. Or for those of you who don't know the terminology; shots, shots, and more shots.

"Naruto. Hold Kirara down. I'll take her from behind."

Naruto nodded as he held Kirara by her "waist".

The next moment, horrifying screams could be heard through all of Konoha.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hana sat outside the examination room across from the now fully vaccinated Kirara. Both were covered in band-aids and were pretty banged up.

At the moment they were still addressing scratches on their hands, arms, legs, and face.

"Damn. Didn't expect her to do _that_," Hana said as she addressed another cut on her arm.

"Yeah. You're telling me," Naruto said as he addressed a scar on his right hand. "If _duck-ass_ ever found out about this, he'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Who knew cats could fight that hard," Hana added. She would be sore for many days after this "experience".

"She'll fit right in with the ninja world I'll tell you that," Naruto said. "Well, thanks for everything. I'll see you later."

"Wait! You forgot her collar and tags!" Hana said, stopping Naruto before he left.

"Oh, right," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Hana walked over behind the desk and pulled out a few differently colored collars. "We have red, blue, green, and pink. What's your pick?"

Naruto set Kirara on the desk in front of the collars. "What do _you_ think Kirara?"

Kirara picked up the red collar and put it in Naruto's hand.

"I guess she likes red," Hana said as she picked up the processed tags.

Naruto attached the tags to the collar and looked Kirara over. "Lookin' good."

Kirara mewed as she got used to the feeling of a collar.

"You're in luck, that collar is part of a new one-size-fits-all line," Hana said. "No matter how big she gets, the collar will expand to match. It won't constrict on her like most rubber collars would, so this will be a good help if she gets bigger."

"I wonder how much _bigger_ she'll get?" Naruto said to himself before Kirara perched herself up between his ears.

_Kid, you have_ no_ idea_, Inuyasha thought to himself before settling down for another nap.

* * *

That evening, Naruto snuck Kirara past the dog pen in order to make sure she didn't get attacked. He'd take a towel to the dogs and apply their scent to Kirara at a later date.

"Well Kirara, welcome to your new home," Naruto said as he put Kirara down and got some dinner ready.

Kirara walked around the house as she familiarized herself with her new home.

"Dinner is served," Naruto said as he got a little roast fish and milk for Kirara, and some leftover vegetable stew for himself.

Kirara mewed as she started nibbling away at the roast fish in front of her, taking the time to get a little milk between bites.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he also gulped down a large glass of milk. It was good for his bones, teeth, and nails. And we all know why that's a plus in his case.

That evening, Naruto gave Kirara a bath and ran a brush through her fur. Hana had told him to brush Kirara's fur on a regular basis whenever possible, and to see about teaching her to use the bathroom outside since a litterbox would take up too much of Naruto's time.

After the bath, which Kirara didn't complain that much about, Naruto set down in his bed, Kirara nuzzling next to him on his pillow.

As Kirara drifted off to sleep, Naruto let a few thoughts cross his mind.

_I'm not sure why exactly I took her in. I guess its just paternal instincts or something. _

_Still, I wonder if she's hiding any tricks up her sleeves?_

Naruto's question remained unanswered as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I've seen the Poll results for my previous poll concerning Koten's elemental affiliation.**

**Earth 27=37%  
****Wind 20=27%  
****Lightning 14=19%  
****Water 9=12%  
****Fire 2=2%**

**Thank you for voting. This will go a long way towards the rest of the story.**

**P.S.  
****A new Poll has been added to my profile, so when you're done here, be sure to vote on it. Your imput is very important.**


	14. The Wiles of Women

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

It was the next day after Koten had last collected his mission pay.

While he was with Maito Gai, or Mighty Guy, he trained himself alongside Lee in taijutsu and weapon control. Individually, he was trained in chakra control exercises so that he would be better prepared to take to the field as an official Leaf Village Ninja.

Of course, what he didn't yet know was that he would soon fall under the jurisdiction of Clan Restoration laws.

For those who don't know, they're the same laws that apply to anyone who is the last of their clan (i.e. Sasuke Uchiha).

A village that wants to cultivate a Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit, will promote Holders to take on multiple wives to get the most births in a generation.

Essentially, it would mean forming a harem.

And of course since Koten had lived in the wilderness since he was eight and had sparse contact with other humans, let alone female humans, he doesn't know how to act around them.

That of course, was why Kakashi was called in.

Kakashi, like most good-looking men in his field, attracted women quite easily. For that reason, he was charged with teaching Koten how to pick up women.

Of course the hardest part about that was going to be when he had to _tell_ Koten about the Clan Restoration Laws.

But, that was work for another day.

* * *

Kakashi had finished with Team 7 and was now waiting on the bridge for Koten to arrive.

"Kakashi. How's it going?" Koten said as he walked onto the bridge.

"The usual," Kakashi said after closing his book. "So how'd your meeting with the Civilian Council go."

"Oh _that_?" Koten said with a smirk.

**FLASHBACK**

Koten Okami, last of the Wolf ninja tribe, stood before the Hidden Leaf Village's Civilian Council.

I won't bore you with too many details on this, so I'll get to the point.

Koten stood before the council, most of them were a bunch of old geezers, although a few were Clan Elders.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman of the council," Koten said standing before them. He was wearing his normal street clothes and his hitai-ate. "Before any of you say anything, I would like to take the time to Move that I make Sarutobi my official Tribe Representative to act in my stead before the council in _any and all _manners concerning myself."

"And _why_ would we allow that?" Homura Mitokado demanded, obviously not happy with trying to be bossed around by an up-start.

"For _multiple_ reasons," Koten said as he paced before the Civilian Council. Their eyes followed him as they tried to read what his next move would be.

"Reason _one_!" he said holding his index finger up. "This council is a bureaucracy, and as such must to follow common Democratic procedures."

Koten paced another lap in front of the council, holding his index finger up and keeping political momentum.

"Reason _two_!" he said holding up his middle finger next to his index finger. "I have lived in the wilderness for the past decade or so, having had _sparse _to_ no_ contact with other humans, and as aforementioned, know nothing of politics."

Koten turned to face the entire Civilian Council head-on, staring them in the eyes and raising a third finger.

"Reason three!" Koten said. "And this applies to you all as well. If the Civilian Council were to delegate against a "_uncouth savage"_, who happens to be untrained in the ways of politics such as I am now, you would lose all credibility. And at some point in the distant future, be impeached of your positions."

"Explain your logic!" Koharu Utatane demanded.

"I'll explain this again," Koten said after a sigh. "Point _One_; I have no training in politics, and do not know all those big political words you like to use, or their meanings. Point _Two_; I have next to no understanding as to how the economy of a village works. Point _Three_; If the Civilian Council were to go against a politically-_untrained_ person such as myself, no one would be able to take you seriously anymore."

Koten's words set right into the minds of the Civilian Council. Everything he said being true.

_He's right!_ Hiashi thought to himself. _If word got out about us delegating against someone of Koten's circumstance, our credibility would be put into question, and our reputations would essentially go down the drain._

"Now then!" Koten said as he returned to his seat in front of the Civilian Council. "Do I have a Second for my movement to make Sarutobi my representative?"

"SECOND!" the entire council seconded with raised hands, anxious to keep their credibility and cooshy positions.

"Then it is decided," Koharu declared. "Sarutobi will act on Koten's behalf before the council, regarding any delegations that will influence his future in our village."

"Motion carried!" Homura said as he brought the gavel down onto the wounded piece of wood he used in such instances. "Meeting adjourned!"

Sarutobi was left speechless at the turn of events that had just taken place.

_Great. More paperwork_, Sarutobi thought to himself. _This kids going to be the death of me yet._

**FLASHBACK END**

"So essentially, the Third Hokage will do all of your work before the council, and you just have to put in your imput?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. Worked like a charm," Koten said giving himself a thumbs up. "Now that I don't have to worry about council meetings for the time being, I can focus on my training."

"I thought you were untrained in politics though," Kakashi asked.

"I am," Koten said. "But what I _am_ trained in is turning things into my favor. Indirectly threatening their position on the Civilian Council worked like a charm."

"Lucky," Kakashi said with eyes narrowed. "Those meetings are as boring as hell, and you get out of them with a pretty speech."

"I simply told them what they wanted to hear," Koten said shrugging his shoulders. "So what's today's training going to be about? And please don't take me to another book store. I'm still trying to scrub that _smut _from my eyeballs!"

"No books," Kakashi said waving Koten's anger off. "Today, we'll be taking to the field, and learning to pick up some_ ladies_."

"Why are you emphasizing _ladies_?" Koten said with eyes narrowed.

"Oh. You'll learn when the time comes," Kakashi said with an eye-smile as he motioned for Koten to follow him into town.

_I have a baaad feeling about this_, Koten said as he followed his other sensei.

* * *

Koten and Kakashi stood at the end of one of Konoha's main market districts.

Koten was wearing his tan camouflage cargo pants and ninja shoes as always. However today he was wearing a black, short-sleeved muscle shirt, courtesy of Kakashi.

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this," Koten said bluntly as he motioned to the muscle shirt he was now wearing.

"If you're going to learn to pick up women, we'll have to highlight your key traits," Kakashi said. "You're very handsome for someone your age, have thick hair any girl would kill for, have an_ "adorable"_ boyish charm, and the body any middle-aged man would literally die for."

"The muscle shirt?" Koten asked again.

"Women like well-muscled men," Kakashi said wagging his finger. "The shirt will help define your _physique_."

Koten huffed. "I don't want to hang out with a girl just because she likes my muscles. I want to be with a girl who likes me for who I am on the inside."

"Oh to be young and naive," Kakashi said exasperatedly.

"That coming from the guy who covers _ninety_ percent of his face," Koten rebuttled, pointing a finger at Kakashi's mostly-covered face.

"Touche," Kakashi said. "But in the future you won't have the liberty of choosing a woman who likes you for _you_."

"Run that by me again," Koten said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kakashi said. _Phew. Almost said too much there._

_Weirdo_, Koten thought as Kakashi walked him down the street.

* * *

Kakashi and Koten stood at the side of the street across from a tea house.

"Now. One thing women like is a gentleman," Kakashi said.

Koten thought for a moment. "You mean like helping a woman with her bags."

"Bingo," Kakashi said giving a thumbs up.

Koten looked to the entrance. "I see someone coming."

"Go get 'er," Kakashi said.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with those bags?" Koten asked.

Kakashi smacked the side of his face that wasn't covered.

"Why thank you young man," an elderly woman carrying a heavy grocery bag said.

Kakashi dashed right behind Koten, "what're you doing?"

"I'm not going to _date _her," Koten whispered back. "I'm just helping her with her groceries."

Kakashi sighed. "Young, foolish boy."

* * *

A few minutes of walking later, the elderly woman, Koten, and Kakashi all came upon a house in the residential district.

"Thank you for the help," the elderly woman said. "You can just put it in the kitchen."

Koten nodded as he set the bag down.

"Tell me young man, are you single?" the elderly woman asked as Koten came back to the living room.

Kakashi tried to hold back his laughter.

"Uhhhh..." Koten _uhhed_.

The elderly woman chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not asking for _myself_. I'm asking for my granddaughter."

Koten sighed a sigh of relief.

Kakashi tried once again to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Koten glared at Kakashi as the elderly woman went to fetch her granddaughter.

"She said _granddaughter_," Kakashi laughed. "Hehehe."

"Here's my little Chihiya," the elderly woman said.

Kakashi's jaw dropped as a beautiful woman in her mid twentys stepped out of the doorway.

"Thank you very much for helping my grandmother," the woman said as she shook Koten's hand.

"It was no trouble really," Koten said as he shook the woman's hand.

"Don't the two of you make the perfect couple," the elderly woman said as she pushed the two of them shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Granny, you know I don't date ninja," Chihaya said as she put a little distance between herself and Koten.

"Why not?" the elderly woman asked her granddaughter.

"I'm just afraid they wouldn't make it home one day," she said.

"That's perfectly understandable," Koten said as he walked out the front door. "I'll just be going now."

Kakashi continued to stare dumbfounded at Chihaya's curvy figure.

"Get over here Kakashi," he said as he dragged Kakashi out the front door. All the while Kakashi never took his eyes off of Chihaya.

* * *

"Hatake. Pick your jaw up," Koten said as he dragged Kakashi down an alleyway.

"Did you not see her? She was smokning!" Kakashi said.

"And doesn't date _ninja_," Kotan rebuttled. "Or were you too focused on _other_ things?"

"I've only got one eye. Give me a break," Kakashi said as he resumed leading Koten through the village.

* * *

"Okay next lesson," Kakashi said as he stood at the beginning of another alleyway. "You gotta have_ The Walk_."

"The Walk?" Koten asked.

"You know. That special walk that draws the ladies to you like moths to an open flame?" Kakashi said, seeing if Koten knew about it.

"Once again. Lived in the wilderness since _eight_," Koten said bluntly.

"Just follow my lead," Kakashi said. "There are a few lovely ladies down there that look like they could use some _company_."

Koten looked around the corner and saw three normal-looking village girls chatting amongst themselves. None could doubt that they _were_ beautiful.

"Whatever you say," Koten said as he followed after his pervy-sensei, as he called him.

"Morning ladies," Kakashi said as he waved to three beautiful ladies standing by the side of the fence chatting.

"Hey Kakashi," all three women said, in the manner that they already knew him.

Koten nervously walked behind Kakashi by a few paces. "Um. Mornin' ladies," he said even more nervously.

The atmosphere around him suddenly changed as the three women stepped towards him.

"My, what big _arms _you have," one woman said as she felt Koten's muscles.

"And what thick _hair_ you have," another woman said as she ran her fingers through Koten's long hair.

"And what an adorable_ tail_ you have," the third woman said as she stroked Koten's tail.

"Kakashi! These women are getting a little _personal_!" Koten told Kakashi as his personal space was being seriously violated.

"You're doing great," Kakashi said, "keep it up."

He then pulled out his little orange book and started reading.

"Kakashi save me!" Koten screamed as all three women wrapped their arms around him.

* * *

A few minutes later after some undisclosed events.

"Curse these devastating good looks of mine," Koten said to himself as he straightened out his hair.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to find a _mate_," Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

Koten finished straightening out his hair. "I never once said I wanted to find a _mate_. I just said I wanted you to teach me how to meet girls."

"Fine, fine," Kakashi sighed in defeat. "We'll work with the _Individual_ Approach."

"Thank you," Koten said exasperated.

Kakashi led Koten back toward the center of the village.

"Damn fangirls," Koten muttered to himself as he followed Kakashi, remembering what had transpired a few minutes before.

* * *

It was nearly evening.

"Haven't you found anyone _yet_?" Kakashi asked as he stood against a powerline behind Koten. "We've been at this for hours."

"I'm just trying to find the right girl," Koten said as he scanned the crowd again. "I want to find the _one_ girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I don't think _one_ will be an option," Kakashi said half-mindedly.

Koten's ears twitched. "Is there something you're not telling me?!"

Kakashi realized he had spoken out of term. "Huh?!What're you talking about!? I have nothing to hide! Eh hehe."

Koten' s eyes narrowed. "I'm not even going to ask."

Kakashi sighed after the subject had been dropped. _Thank goodness_.

Kakashi was following behind Koten when he suddenly stopped.

"Koten? Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked as he stood next to Koten.

His eyes were locked onto something, and his breathing pattern was different.

"What're you looking at?" Kakashi asked as he tried to follow Koten's line of sight.

By a guess, Kakashi's gaze landed on a beautiful purple-haired kunoichi with hazel-colored eyes standing in front of a dango shop. She was wearing a mesh shirt and shorts, a brown skirt, and a tan trench coat. Her hair was tied back (kind of like Shikamaru's but not exactly).

"Koten. Is that the girl you're looking at?" Kakashi asked Koten as he pointed to the woman at the dango shop.

Koten nodded weakly. "Yeah... So what do I do?"

"You go talk to her," Kakashi said.

"I can't do that!" Koten half-whispered half-shouted. "My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, I can barely see straight, and I have this weird feeling in my stomach!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "So you like what you _see_ do you?"

Koten turned away from the girl and nodded weakly. "Yeah. I don't know what it is, but I can't stop looking at her."

"Well lets go talk to her," Kakashi said with an eye smile as he started pushing Koten forward.

"Say what! I don't even _know_ her!" Koten protested as he tried to bind his feet to the ground with chakra. For some reason, he couldn't seem to focus as long as he looked at the girl in front of the dango shop, and he couldn't look away either.

"True. But_ I _do," Kakashi said. "Hey Anko! Over here!"

The purple haired girl turned to face Kakashi. "Ah, Kakashi. How's it goin?"

"Fine Anko," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"So who's the kid," she smirked as she looked Koten over.

"This is our newest ninja," Kakashi said pushing him forward. "Koten Okami."

Anko smiled. "Well hey kid. How's it goin?"

Koten was shaking like crazy, the beautiful girl he saw mere moments ago extending her hand towards him.

"U-u-u-um. H-h-h-hi. I'm K-k-k-koten," he said weakly as he raised a hand. Like the rest of him, it was shaking like crazy.

Anko looked warily at his shaking palm before shrugging in indifference and grabbing Koten's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Koten's hand was still shaking after the handshake, and from Kakashi's point of view, he wasn't going to get any progress with Koten unless _he_ stepped in.

"Say Anko, would you like to get something to drink? Catch up maybe?" Kakashi said.

Anko recognized the look in Kakashi's eyes. "Sure. I know just the place."

* * *

A few minutes later at one of Konoha's bars. Kakashi and Anko sat at one side of the counter while Koten stood in a corner booth twitting his thumbs.

"So Kakashi, what's the deal with the kid?" Anko asked as she drank her second shot.

Kakashi looked over to him. "He's my secondary apprentice. I'm helping him address the _gaps _in his_ training_."

Anko looked over to Koten, then back to Kakashi. "I heard a few things about him. He's supposedly the last of the Wolf Ninja Clan."

"Tribe," Kakashi corrected. "Mind Walks have brought up enough details to confirm he's the last. There were no genjutsu either."

"To tell you the truth, I thought the Wolf Tribe was only a legend," Anko said as she looked back at him.

Kakashi nodded. "Shame he's the last. From what rumors I've heard, his tribe was probably among the most powerful in the world. Possibly even rivaling the Uchiha and Senju clans."

"Just hope he isn't a winy bitch like the Uchiha," Anko said in disgust at the word Uchiha. "So why'd you bring me here."

"Actually, _you_ brought us here," Kakashi corrected. "But anyway, its about him. Clan Restoration Laws will apply to him soon. Probably once he hits Chuunin."

"He mean he isn't even a Chuunin yet?!" Anko said distastefully.

"The Hokage couldn't just _make_ him a Chuunin," Kakashi said trying to calm Anko down. "He's going to have to earn it."

"So why am I here anyway?" Anko demanded as she took her fourth shot.

"Well. Koten seems to have taken a liking to you," Kakashi said looking away.

Anko spit out her drink. "Nuh uh! No way am I going to be _breeding stock_!"

"There's something you should know," Kakashi said.

Anko calmed down and ordered another drink.

"About thirty other women came onto him today, and he didn't choose any of them. All were very attractive too," Kakashi explained.

Anko looked over to him. "So he isn't an overconfident jackass then?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope. In fact he's quite the opposite."

"He doesn't know about Clan Restoration Laws _does_ he?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Kakashi said. "He's quite adamant about finding _the one_."

Anko looked back over to Koten. He looked up to meet her gaze, but then turned it back to the floor.

"So he's taken a liking to me huh?" Anko said with a slight of interest in her voice.

"I guess so," Kakashi said. "Why else would his pulse be through the roof, his palms sweaty, his legs shaking, and him babbling like a loon when he looks at you."

"Should I take his virginity from him?" Anko asked in a seductive tone. "You know. As a favor."

Kakashi looked back to his student. "I think a _date_ would be better for a start."

Anko looked back over to Koten. "He doesn't read those _books_ does he?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope. Says he'd rather have the _real _thing then read a book."

Anko nodded. "I like the kid already. So how old is he?"

"Eighteen," Kakashi answered. "He's forgotten when his own birthday is, so he could very well be nineteen, and he wouldn't even know it."

Anko chuckled to herself. "Good, good. He's probably primed by now."

Kakashi sighed. _Koten. What on earth have you gotten yourself into?_

Kakashi checked his watch. "Its getting late. Once he's able to speak again, we'll see about getting him a date with Konoha's _sexiest_ kunoichi."

"Damn straight!" Anko said as she took her tenth shot.

"Come on Koten. Its time to go," Kakashi said as he approached his student.

Koten was too busy watching Anko to pay attention.

"C'mon. Lets go loverboy," Kakashi said as he dragged Koten out the door.

Anko finished her last shot before heading home.

"Koten Okami huh? Sounds like an interesting individual," Anko said to herself with a smile as she left. "I'll have to look into him."

* * *

**Chihaya is just a name I came up with for a random girl for Koten to meet, and will not be making any future appearances.**


	15. Rivals Collide

**The results from the Poll have been collected, and I appreciate all of your votes.**

**However, so I don't spoil the story for you, I've hidden the results so they won't be seen. **

**Once again, thank you for your input.**

******Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

* * *

Team 8 was walking through the village minding their own business after having collected their mission pay. Since the other day, Naruto had started carrying Kirara either on top of his head or on his shoulder. Every once in a while, Hinata would hold the little cat in her arms.

"Almost there," Naruto said as he walked alongside his teammates. "Soon we'll be able to do C-Rank missions."

Hinata nodded after turning her gaze away from Naruto.

Shino sighed in exasperation. "Wonder what our first job will be."

"I um... am not sure," Hinata said. "Maybe an escort mission?"

"Could be," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head. He looked to the clouds while he pondered about his own future.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," an over-confident tone said.

Naruto lowered his gaze to see probably the_ last_ two people he wanted to put up with today.

Sasuke Uchiha the overconfident jackass of the Ninja Academy, and Sakura Haruno the loud-mouthed billboard-brow howler monkey.

Kiba was there too, but since he and Naruto practically lived under the same roof they were pretty cool with each other. Although they hadn't quite settled who was alpha between the two of them yet.

_Man do I pity Kiba_, Naruto thought to himself. _His team placement must suck worse then hell._

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto spat in disgust, already getting sick just from looking at the guy.

"Just came to see how the dead-last is doing," Sasuke said with an overconfident smirk. "Glad to see you're still the same."

"Yeah, except now he's wearing a _bathrobe_," Sakura said in a mocking tone, obviously trying to get Sasuke to notice her.

"For the love of god, kill me now," Kiba moaned to himself as he beat his head against a wall.

"It's a kimono dumbass!" Naruto spat back. Both he and Inuyasha disliked the dignified Robe of the Fire Rat being called a bathrobe. "C'mon guys. Lets get out of here before pinky gives us the _mange_."

A large series of tick marks appeared on Sakura's forehead. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!"

Everywhere else in the village, people ran in fear thinking that another demon fox was attacking the village.

"Weren't you listening?" Naruto mocked. "I _said_, lets get out of here before pinky gives us the _mange_."

Sakura was getting even more ticked off. Her fists were clenched, her gaze was all red, and she was grinding her teeth profusely.

_God that can't be good for her teeth_, Kiba thought to himself as he decided to back a few feet away from his crazed teammate.

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!!" Sakura roared as she charged at Naruto, intent on rearranging his face.

Sakura brought her right fist out at Naruto, only to have him stop it like he were turning away from a breeze.

She growled even more as she brought her other fist out, only to have Naruto stop it as easily as he had the last.

"Not today pinky," Naruto said as he twisted Sakura's arms behind her back and pushed her back to her team.

"What's the matter Naruto? Too afraid to fight me yourself?" Sasuke asked in the same overconfident tone he always seemed to use.

"What's the matter _Sasuke_? To afraid to admit I'm stronger than you?" Naruto said in a tone mocking Sasuke's mocking tone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "_What_ did you say?!"

"You _heard _me," Naruto said. "Are you too afraid to admit that I'm stronger then you."

Naruto enjoyed pushing the Uchiha's buttons. It was always just so easy. There was this one vein in his forehead Naruto just loved to see pop-

"Ha! As if! I'm a _thousand _times stronger then you!" Sasuke roared.

"Yeah! He'd crush you before you could even _blink_!" Sakura roared at Naruto.

Kiba on the other hand cursed the star he was born under since he had gotten _these _two as teammates.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Shino said calmly. He had seen Naruto spar before, and he was confident in his teammates abilities.

"Oh I'll prove it alright!" Sasuke said. "Just name the time and place!"

"Today at the Battle Arena!" Naruto said pointing to the arena out in the distance. In the off-seasons it was usually empty, used only during a few tournaments and the Chuunin Exams.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at how _willing_ Naruto had been to accept their challenge.

"Or are you _chicken_?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

The Uchiha and Haruno's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"I'll be there!" Sasuke spat before walking away.

"Yeah! And I'll enjoy watching him beat you to a _pulp_!" Sakura spat as she followed the Uchiha away.

The two of them left, leaving a very scared Kiba. He wasn't scared for Naruto, but for himself since Sakura couldn't stand him that much either.

"Naruto. What're you thinking challenging Sasuke to a fight?" Kiba asked as he walked over to his brother in all-but-blood.

"Like I said," Naruto said. "He may've been the best at the Academy. But this is the _real _world. And just because he's the last of his clan doesn't mean I'll pull my punches."

Naruto turned to face the battle arena, then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi was speaking with the Hokage in his office.

"So how did the other day's _training _go?" Sarutobi asked.

"Very well," Kakashi said. "But he nearly found out too soon."

"Don't you think hiding the clan restoration laws might blow up in your face later?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"When? After he rips your other eye out for keeping this from him?"

Kakashi paled. "Yeesh. I hope not. Eye donors are very hard to come across in this field."

Sarutobi blew from his pipe. "So. Did Koten meet anyone he liked?"

"I think its safe to say he likes Anko," Kakashi said.

Sarutobi leaned back on his chair. "I hope the kid knows what he's getting himself into. Anko has a bit of _history_."

"In my opinion," Kakashi said. "The kid doesn't even know his own _name_ when he's around her."

* * *

Word of Naruto challenging the Uchiha to a duel spread through the village like wildfire.

Everyone in the village adored the Uchiha, while at the same time despising Naruto's very existence. The chance to watch Naruto get beaten into the ground was an opportunity the couldn't refuse.

Also, since pretty much everyone in the village kissed Sasuke's ass (and wiped it too), one of the Sasuke-supporting ninja became the referee. Essentially rigging the match.

No matter what happened, he would not raise Naruto's flag. Even if he somehow did beat him, which everyone thought was highly unlikely.

On this day, everyone would come to a horrible realization.

In the words of a dog-eared ninja,

"_He may've been the best at the Academy. But this is the _real_ world. And just because he's the last of his clan doesn't mean I'll pull my punches."_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi of Team 10, had heard about the match to be, and like most of Sasuke's fangirl club, wanted Naruto to be seen beaten to a pulp too.

"Oh man. Where's the arena?" Ino moaned as she ran through the village.

She turned a corner without looking and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oops. Sorry," Ino said rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry, its okay," the figure standing over her said. "Here, let me help you up."

Ino looked up and saw a handsome tanned face that made her heart jump. He had thick black hair, and a green hitai-ate. He was wearing a black T-shirt, tan cargo pants, and black ninja shoes.

"Um... Hi..." Ino said, not knowing the feeling that was coming over her.

The figure reached down and pulled Ino to her feet.

"So. Where you headed?" the figure asked.

"I um... I'm heading to the battle arena," Ino said. _Why is my heart racing all of a sudden?_

"The battle arena huh?" the figure asked himself as he turned around to think. Ino's eyes widened when she saw a wolf tail sticking out of the back of his pants just under the waistline. "Oh yeah. I heard about some fight. You trying to get there?"

"Uh huh," Ino said. "I kinda lost my way."

The figure sighed. "Well I guess I can help you. My name's Koten. What's yours?"

"I-Ino. Ino Yamanaka," she managed to word out. _Why am I suddenly talking like Hinata when she's around Naruto?_

"Well lets see just where it is," Koten said as he scooped Ino in his arms bridal-style. "Hold on."

Ino eeped as Koten suddenly shot high into the air several stories above the surrounding rooftops.

"Do you see it?" Koten asked Ino as he looked around.

Ino noticed her cheeks were turning red, and so to hide them looked in another direction.

"There! I see it!" she said pointing into the distance.

"Got it!" Koten said as they began their descent.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Koten's mental landscape, a certain wolf demon had just finished redecorating for the umpteenth time that day.

Koga sat atop a large rock that projected out from the center of a crystal clear lake. The lake itself was a representation of the window between Koten's mind and the real world. The forest that surrounded represented the rest of Koten's mind. The _rock_, just a rock.

"Well would you look at that," Koga said with a smile as he looked into the water. "Looks like my generous _host_ has a pretty young thing in his arms. Hehehe."

Koga hopped down from the top of his rock and onto a lower ledge.

"Guess its time I show the kid my signature technique," Koga said as he dove into the water.

After submerging himself, he assumed a medatory pose and sent out a memory from back when he had a body of his own.

* * *

Back on the outside, Koten suddenly felt something bubbling to the surface.

_Koga must be sending me a technique_, he thought to himself as he was about to touch down. _Wonder what it is._

Koten touched down. "Do you want a lift to the arena?"

Ino nodded. "Um. Sure."

Koten bent his knees and shifted his feet. "Then hold on tight."

In a brief instant, Koten shot off down the street. Ino frantically wrapper her arms around his neck.

To the villager's amazement, a cyclone suddenly surrounded the two and took off down the street, turning a corner and heading to the battle arena.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other in the bottom of the arena. The ground was mostly bare with patches of growing grass around. Trees and bushes grew at the base of the wall which loomed overhead.

"Kirara, go to the others. I'll get you some fish after this," Naruto said to his feline friend.

She mewed in recognition as she scurried to Kurenai who was now seated at the arena.

The referee standing in the middle of the arena snapped his fingers getting both of their attention.

"The match will begin when this coin hits the ground," the ninja said taking out a coin. "The match will be decided by me, and I will step in if I need to."

The referee flipped the coin and let it touch the ground.

"I'll end this fight in one shot!" Sasuke shouted as he ran through a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he roared as he launched a giant ball of flame from his mouth at Naruto.

Naruto merely planted his feet and stood his ground as the fireball came towards him.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she tried to jump into the ring, only to be held back by a wall of Shino's insects.

She looked back to him, the look he was giving her sending an unspoken message.

Hinata nodded._ If Shino has faith in Naruto, then so should I. I don't have any reason to doubt he'll be okay. _

The fireball impacted in a fiery explosion. A billow of smoke ushered from the site of impact.

"Heh. Loser went down in _one_ shot," Sasuke said with a smirk as he turned around and walked away.

Some people gathered in the arena watched Sasuke confidently walk off, while some watched the smoldering ground where the fireball hit. Some started cheering for Sasuke's victory prematurely.

"Yeah! Way to go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. Kiba on the other hand was ashamed to be on the same team with the pink-haired girl. "That'll teach him to disrespect you."

Sasuke was about to leave the arena when he suddenly heard... clapping.

"Bravo Sasuke. Bravo," a voice said as whoever it came from clapped his hands.

Sasuke turned around. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw a completely unharmed Naruto where the fireball had struck.

His gaze turned to the ground and what he saw there shocked him even more. While the ground in front and to the sides of Naruto were charred and blackened, the ground directly behind him was completely unscathed.

"What! How did you survive!?" Sasuke demanded as he pointed to Naruto, shaking in anger. "I hit you head-on!!!"

"Heh," Naruto laughed as he rubbed the bottom of his nose. "That fireball was all_ flash_ and no flame. It was easy enough to stop it with my bare hand."

Naruto raised his right palm, showing that it had a slight burn across it. It was only a first-degree too.

Although in reality, Naruto had shielded himself with the ever-so-fireproof Robe of the Fire Rat. The hand thing was just a bluff to make the Uchiha look like an idiot in front of the whole village (or just whoever was watching).

But of course you would've figured that out even if I _didn't _tell you.

Naruto clenched his right fist, but not in the way that his claws would draw blood. "Now..."

Naruto dashed toward Sasuke at incredible speed. "I'll end this fight in one shot!"

It took a second for everyone in the arena realize that Naruto had said the exact same thing Sasuke had said before in absolute confidence of his own victory.

Naruto brought his right fist back past his shoulder before sending it right into Sasuke's face.

"UGH!!!" Sasuke howled as Naruto's fist hit him. The strike was so powerful that the people in the front stands could feel the impact.

Sasuke's cries could be heard even _more_ loudly because someone had placed amplification seals on the walls. Obviously so everyone could hear _Naruto's_ screams of defeat.

At that very same moment, two things hit Sasuke. The first was Naruto's fist obviously. The second was a painful truth that he had never been willing to accept until now.

Sasuke bounced three times across the ground before coming to a stop.

Everyone, especially Sakura, were utterly shocked at Naruto's overwhelming display of power.

Naruto blew a bit of imaginary dust off the tops of his knuckles. "Aw. Didn't even last _one_ punch."

Naruto turned to the referee to wait for him to raise the flag signaling that he had won.

"_Well_? Are you going to raise my flag or not?" Naruto asked. The fact that he had beaten the village's idol in one shot was pleasing him very much, _especially_ in _front _of them.

"Why would I raise your flag _brat_?" the ninja spat. "Sasuke hasn't lost _yet_!"

"Oh he_ hasn't_ has he?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as a dark smile crossed Naruto's face.

"Well if that's the case," Naruto said very loudly as he paced over to Sasuke's unmoving body. "I guess I'll just have to wait until he says uncle."

"You little idiot! What're you doing?!" Sakura demanded. The only thing keeping her from attacking Naruto right then was Kiba and Akimaru holding her by the ankles.

Sasuke's body was currently face-down. His arms and legs were outstretched at his sides, and a trail of blood leaked from his nose.

"Do you surrender?" Naruto asked, especially loudly this time.

Sasuke wearily turned his head and tried to spit in Naruto's direction. "Not on your life."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself," he said as he kicked Sasuke's body over so that he was laying on his back.

Everyone in the stands cringed each time Naruto kicked Sasuke's body, the noise also amplified by the seals meant for _Naruto's _screams of pain.

It was even more insulting because Naruto had his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune while doing so.

Naruto looked over to the referee once again while continuing to kick to Uchiha in the sides, gut, ribs, arms, and legs. He didn't find it worth his time to pick the Uchiha's _teeth_ from his shoes, so he avoided kicking him in the face.

_I figured the Sasuke fan club would pull something like this_, Naruto thought as he smiled in the referee's direction. _I just wonder how long I'll have to wait until someone actually _does _something?_

Kurenai watched the referee angrily. "What the hell is he doing? Naruto has already won."

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh that is so_ low_!" Kurenai spat angrily.

Kurenai usually wasn't one to_ get _angry, so actually _seeing_ her angry was something new to Shino and Hinata.

"What do yo mean Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"That bastard is one of the Uchiha's supporters," Kurenai explained. "The referee has obviously been told to not raise Naruto's flag, even if he _did_ win."

"Tell me Kurenai," Shino spoke up. "Why would the villagers go this far just to see that Naruto doesn't win?"

"Maybe when you're older," Kurenai said as she disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

The referee continued to watch in horror as the much-hated Naruto continued to beat Sasuke into the ground.

He couldn't raise Naruto's flag, otherwise it would mean that Sasuke had lost and that Naruto had won. And on the other hand he couldn't let Sasuke keep getting beaten.

After a minute, the ninja grinned as he took out a kunai. "I think the council will understand if I kill the brat after this_ transgression_."

Before he could move, a large cherry blossom tree appeared behind him. Wooden tendrils shot out and bound him. He looked around frantically as the world around him turned silky white with no end in sight.

"What's going on?" the ninja demanded as he thrashed violently.

At that moment, Kurenai materialized on the side of the tree.

"What're you doing?!" the ninja demanded. "The demon brat is over_ there_!"

"Naruto has won the match," Kurenai spoke in a cold tone. "Signal that he has won."

"Never!" he spat. "I'll kill him myself!"

As he continued to struggle in vain against the powerful genjutsu, Kurenai pulled out a kunai from its holster.

"If that is the case," she said as she raised it above the ninja's head. "I guess that leaves me no other choice."

The ninja's eyes widened as they landed on the point of Kurenai's kunai.

The next moment, the artificial world the genjutsu created shattered. Accompanied by it was a blood-curling scream.

* * *

Naruto stopped kicking Sasuke for a moment when he heard a body fall. When he turned around and saw Kurenai standing over the fallen body of the referee.

"I declare Naruto Uzumaki the winner of this fight!" Kurenai shouted as she raised Naruto's flag.

Several people in the stands_ booed_.

Naruto grinned as he kicked Sasuke one last time in the gut before walking over to his sensei.

"Thanks Kurenai," he said thanking her with a slight bow.

Naruto looked down to the referee's body.

"Is he dead?" he asked pointing to the kunai wedged in the poor ninja's neck.

"No. But the shock will put him in therapy for a few days," Kurenai half chuckled.

Naruto chuckled to himself as well. "Well. I guess I'm done here."

Kirara scurried down the wall of the arena and climbed up onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Good girl," he said as she pat her head.

Meanwhile Sakura was fuming. Not only did Naruto beat her idol into the ground for five minutes straight, but was laughing about it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Sakura roared as she jumped down into the arena and charged Naruto.

On Naruto's shoulder, a glare of anger crossed Kirara's eyes. Her fur stood on end, and she began to growl.

Naruto turned around and was about to deflect the attack, but Kirara suddenly jumped off his shoulder and in front of Sakura. The next moment Kirara's body was suddenly engulfed in a giant ball of flame.

The instant the fireball died down, Sakura was pinned to the ground by something very large.

"What the-" Sakura yelped as she stared into a giant row of fangs.

To everyone's shock, especially Naruto's, Kirara had suddenly transformed into a humongous, twin-tailed sabertooth cat. Her mouth was filled with large fangs, almost like a sabertooth tiger. She also had flames wrapped around her feet and tails.

Kirara roared in Sakura's face causing her to pale in terror. The warm breath accompanied by the dripping saliva and rows of fangs adding to her terrifying appearance.

"What is this thing!?!" Sakura screamed as the fangs drew nearer and nearer.

"No. Bad girl. Don't eat that," Naruto scolded as he wagged his finger at Kirara. Unlike everyone else, he was _used_ to weird stuff happening.

"Thanks you," Sakura said in relief.

"She's nothing but skin an bones," Naruto finished as he picked Kirara up and carried her away.

"Why you little!!!" Sakura shrieked before Naruto turned Kirara around to face her once again.

At that moment, Naruto took the time to notice that everyone in the village was awestruck by the sudden transformation of his feline friend.

"Naruto. I think it best that we leave," Kurenai said before disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

However instead of a shunshin, he just walked out while carrying the giant cat over his shoulder like that was an everyday thing for him.

Hinata and Shino knew questions would be asked of them, and so they too took the opportunity to leave.

* * *

**One last thing I wanted to get out of the way before the next chapter. A few of the readers seem to have taken something a character had said in the previous chapter out of context.**

**Exhibit A  
**Kakashi nodded. "Shame he's the last. From what rumors I've heard, his tribe was among the most powerful in the world. Possibly even rivaling the Uchiha and Senju clans."

**Did you happen to notice the word, **_**rumors**_**, or **_**possibly**_**?**

_**Rumors**_** can mean just about anything, and **_**possibly**_** can be used in many different contexts. Especially if it comes AFTER the word **_**rumors**_**.**

**Sorry about the rant, but I just wanted to get that cleared out.**


	16. Team 8's First CRank

**Here's a little something do enjoy during the Thanksgiving Break. This and the next chapter in the same timeframe.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was early dawn in the Hidden Leaf Village. Team 8 left while the sun was still low, taking care not to wake any of the villagers.

Izumi and Kotetsu, the village's watchmen, let the team out swiftly and silently.

"Kurenai," Naruto whispered to his sensei, keeping his voice low. "Why are we being so sneaky about this?"

"Well you see Naruto-" Kurenai began.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kurenai, I'm glad you could arrive on such short notice," Sarutobi spoke from behind his desk. He faced the village as he smoked his pipe.

"It is no problem Lord Hokage," she spoke back. "May I ask what this is about?"

"It pertains to the recent turn of events. Most of the villagers are enraged at Naruto for what he has done, and as such, I will need to get him out of the village while I rout out anyone who would do harm upon him."

"Is this because of the fight with the Uchiha?"

"Yes. In my opinion Sasuke doesn't deserve it, but everyone in the village practically worships hime. After the beating Naruto gave him, they may try to pull something. I'm almost sure of it."

"So how will he be getting out of the village without drawing suspicion?"

Sarutobi pulled out a yellow scroll with black Cs across it. "In order to kill two birds with one stone, I will be sending your team on this mission."

Kurenai took the scroll and put it in her pocket. "What is the mission about?"

"It seems a village close to the border has been experiencing some problems with their crops. Saying some kind of creature has been attacking them. They've been repetitively asking our village for assistance, and so this mission has been escalated to C-rank based on their need of urgency."

"I understand," Kurenai said as she nodded.

"Good," Sarutobi said. "I've already sent word ahead to the Aburame and Hyuuga clans. You are to pick up your genin and be out of the village before the main populace wakes up. The trip to the border may be a day or two, so you should be out of the village for at least half a week."

Kurenai was about to leave, but Sarutobi stopped her before she left the door.

"Also, the council wants to confiscate the cat creature that is accompanying Naruto so they can make a troop for themselves. It is imperative that the cat's latent power remains as secret as possible. If the other countries got word of this, Naruto could be in danger."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Well you don't hear me complaining at least," Naruto said. "At least I'm finally going on a C-rank mission."

Hinata and Shino nodded in agreement. A moment later Hinata let out a small yawn.

"Hinata. Do you want Kirara to give you a ride until you're more awake?" Naruto asked his sleepy teammate.

Hinata looked to the small cat that followed at Naruto's heels.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Hinata admitted.

Naruto nodded towards Kirara who mewed in response before transforming into her larger form.

Hinata sat atop her back and leaned forward to get a little more sleep.

"I'll send my insects forward to warn us when someone is coming," Shino said as he let a few bugs out.

"Thank you Shino," Naruto said. "I don't even want to think what would happen if the council had a dozen of Kirara running around the village."

"Heads would probably roll faster then you can say _ramen_," Kurenai added to lighten the mood.

* * *

It was a few hours of walking later when Naruto asked to see the mission scroll.

"Alright. Lets see what we're up to."

**Mission Rank - C  
****Mission Gist - Please help us! We need assistance urgently! Some kind of creature has been ransacking our crops for days now and we've been helpless to stop it. Please bring powerful ninja who can handle large beasts.**

"Some kind of creature huh? Well that's very specific."

"_Naruto. I'm getting a weird feeling about this."_

_What is it?_

"_I don't know. Maybe they're just some leftover instincts from back before. But I have a feeling things are about to get a lot more hectic."_

_Care to evaluate?_

_"Something about the situation smells fishy is all. Are you able to wield the Tetsusaiga yet?"_

Naruto placed his hand on the sword's handle. He felt no power from it.

_Nope. Its probably taking longer since I'm human-born. I suppose all we can do is wait. _

* * *

"I still find it hard to believe that you found that thing wandering around outside the village," Kurenai said as the four of them continued down their path.

"I don't know how it happened. It just did," Naruto admitted.

"I have never seen anything like it before. It could belong to an entirely unknown species," Shino added.

Hinata looked around nervously. "When I was young, my mother told me of a time when demons ran across the land. Once ninja were able to fight for themselves their numbers began to dwindle."

"So you're saying this thing may be a demon?" Shino suggested.

"That's the only explanation I can draw for such a dramatic transformation," Kurenai added. "Lets try to keep her power secret. For a while at least."

The three genin agreed.

"We're almost there," Kurenai said. "Lets not finish the mission too quickly. The Hokage needs time to rout any conspirators."

"I still think its pathetic how much they _worship_ the Uchiha," Shino added, clearly disgusted by the very mention of his name. "The guy doesn't deserve the space he occupies. Just say the word an I'll turn him into bug food."

"Wow Shino. You sure do open up when there aren't any villagers around," Naruto said.

Shino shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I have a reputation to uphold."

The sun was higher in the sky and Hinata had gotten she sleep she had needed.

"Mornin," Naruto said as he helped her of Kirara's back.

Hinata yawned. "Thank you Naruto, that felt great. Her fur is so soft."

Naruto pet the little cat as she perched between his ears.

"I kinda noticed," Naruto said.

Kirara mewed.

* * *

Team 8 now stood in a quaint little farming village. Rice, corn, squash, lettuce, and other vegetables were abound.

"Shino. Do you see that?" Naruto whispered to his teammate.

Shino nodded.

The two of them turned to the left to see several fields, wagons, and a couple homes were horribly mangled.

"What could've done this?" Hinata asked as she took in the destruction that had been wrought before.

"That's what we're here to find out," Kurenai said.

Team 8 walked down a village path until they were near the center.

"You must be the ninja from Konoha," an elderly man said as he walked toward the group.

"Are you the village elder," Kurenai asked.

"I am. We're fortunate that you could come," the elder spoke with a bow.

"So what exactly did this?" Naruto asked pointing to the destroyed property. "I can tell it was something big. And it certainly wasn't a bear."

"That's true," the elder said. "However it is always dark when the creature attacks, and we are not able to discern what it is _exactly_."

"Is it okay if we question the villagers?" Naruto asked. "Any piece of information will be a big help."

"You may," the village elder spoke.

"Not to speak out of term," Naruto said facing his sensei, "but would you and Hinata care for the injured."

The village elder's eyes widened a bit in shock. "How did you know there were injured?"

Naruto took a whiff of the air. "I can smell traces of blood. Comes with being part dog."

"Hey look mommy, a doggy," a village girl said as she walked up to Naruto and tried to reach for his ears.

"Shino, you question the villagers," Naruto said as he leaned down and let the girl feel his ears. "I'm probably going to be here for a while."

Shino nodded. "Very well."

Right as Naruto took a seat on a nearby bench, Kurenai and Hinata felt his ears also.

"_Hehe. Looks like chicks dig the ears," _Inuyasha chuckled from inside Naruto's mind.

_Sit_, Naruto intoned.

"_Gahhh!"_ Inuyasha cried as he faceplanted into the bottom of his cage.

_Good boy_, Naruto thought as another girl pet him.

* * *

Naruto spent the next few hours being pet by the little children, teenage girls, and older women of the village. He figured it helped relieve tension what with all this "creature" business.

Shino questioned the villagers for any information on the creature as Hinata and Kurenai tended to the wounded.

The sun hung low in the sky as day slowly turned to night. Team 8 was offered shelter at the village elder's house where they were given a warm meal and a place to stay.

"So Shino. Did you get any good information on the creature?" Kurenai asked as she put the last of her medical herbs away.

Shino nodded. "I did. The descriptions vary for the most part. However its pointed out in several that the creature stands taller then a man."

The four of them thought about what kind of "creature" could stand taller then a man.

"Were there any descriptions of clothing on the creature?" Naruto asked remembering the Bear Summons.

Shino shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Just a thought," Naruto said. _Inuyasha, did you smell any bears in the area today._

"_Kid, all I smelled were _women_ and _vegetables_. I haven't picked anything up aside from that."_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Excuse, me. Village elder?"

The elder looked up. "Yes?"

"When does this creature attack again?" Naruto asked.

"At night," the village elders spoke.

"Do you think we could borrow some torches?" Naruto asked. "We'll need sufficient lighting to find any weak spots."

"You sound as though you've faced large creatures before," Kurenai spoke. "Care to evaluate?"

Naruto scratched the side of his face. "Well I can't give out _all _the details. I will say that I've faced a Bear Summon before."

"You've faced the Mountain Bandis?" the elder asked.

"Only once before," Naruto said. "I have a feeling though that they're going to be a bigger problem in the coming future."

* * *

The sun had fully set on the small farming village. A few torches were scattered and the men took up arms should they have to defend themselves.

"So the men are armed tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"Aye. They're mostly farm tools, but they should be able to at least help," the elder spoke.

Shino stood in front of the elder's home with his finger outstretched. Out in the distance, a silent humming of wings could be heard.

Shino looked at his finger as one of his insects landed. "Its here."

As if on cue, several trees exploded as massive creatures rushed into the village.

"What are those things?" Hinata asked as she took up her Juuken stance.

"They look like... giant centipedes..." Kurenai said as the torches illuminated several of them.

"Don't look at me," Shino said defensively. "I talk to these kind of arthropods."

"That's them! These are the creatures that have been attacking our village," the elder cried as he ran into his home.

"Damn those things are huge!" Naruto said as he reached to his Tetsusaiga, only to release his grip. _Not yet._

"Those things are attacking the village!" Kurenai said as she took out several kunai with explosive tags on them. "We need to get rid of them before they do any more damage."

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Naruto said as he charged forward. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In several puffs of smoke, a dozen of Naruto appeared.

"Kill it!" the original shouted.

The clones responded by taking out their kunai and stabbing the large creature.

"Gentle Fist Attack!" Hinata intoned as she struck another creature in the head with the palm of her hand.

"Don't waste your energy," Shino said as he released a swarm of insects to attack the giant centipede that Hinata had just struck. "They don't have chakra points for you to hit."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" Hinata asked. "I don't know any other jutsu."

"Stand back!" Kurenai ordered as she leapt off the back of another large centipede.

The threw the exploding kunai into the backs of all the centipedes before forming a handsign.

In a massive explosion, the village was lit up as the centipede's shriek broke the silence.

"Not good," Shino as he recalled his insects.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"That shriek was the creature's way of calling the queen," Shino spoke.

"Queen?" Naruto asked.

At that very moment, an even larger centipede burst from the center of the village. Its legs were as thick as tree trunks, its hide covered in spines, and at the dominent end of the creature was what looked like a six-armed woman with bug eyes and fangs. Its skin was dark and its "hair" was an inky black color. To paraphrase, it was enough to make anyone gag. To describe the size, it was nearly as tall as the Hokage Tower.

"Woah! That things huge!" Naruto said as the creature loomed high above them.

"Stand back! I'm going to use more paper bombs!" Kurenai said as she readied several exploding kunai.

As the eight kunai hit their mark, everyone in the village took cover as a massive fireball took place.

"Phew," Hinata said as the creature fell in a heap.

Naruto's ears perked up. "Hinata watch out!"

The next moment the giant centipede creature rushed at Hinata from the flames, the explosives having not even left a dent in its hide.

Naruto ran to Hinata's side and grabbed her as the queen centipede rammed the to of them into a tree.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Kurenai and Shino cried as the queen centipede began to wrap itself around the tree in an attempt to crush them.

The world seemed to close in around her as the creature's hold tightened.

"Naruto... I'm sorry," Hinata spoke as she was ready for the end.

"Hinata. I'm not about to let you die," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinata said as she looked up.

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - Hanyou Inuyasha**

"I said I'm going to save you," Naruto said with confidence burning in his eyes.

Naruto pushed himself off the side of the tree with all his strength, carrying Hinata away as he shot through a gap in its hold.

As Naruto set Hinata down, a sharp pain shot through her head. The next moment she fell unconscious.

"Kurenai. Take care of Hinata," Naruto said as he set down the now unconscious Hinata.

"What are you going to do?" Kurenai asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to kill it."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially the villager's, as Naruto stepped forward to face the giant creature that was about a thousand times larger then him.

Naruto faced down the giant centipede as it let out a blood curling scream.

"Alright you ugly piece of shit," Naruto said as he readied his claws. "Prepare to die!"

The large centipede hissed as it charged at Naruto. Naruto did the same, but then stopped and stood his ground.

All across the village, men, women, and children watched as the blonde shinobi charged headlong at the giant monster.

"Too slow!" he said as he jumped out of the way of the attack.

At that very moment, six clones appeared and grabbed the queen centipede's arms.

"You're going to die here and now," Naruto said as the six clones took hold of the creature's arms. "Just like Mistress Centipede."

In one quick motion, the clones jerked the creature's arms in opposite directions, breaking them with a resounding crunch.

Everyone in the village covered their ears as the creature let out a blood-curling scream. Its arms hung limply at its sides.

"_There's no doubt about it. That's Mistress Centipede,"_ Inuyasha spoke._ "How the hell did she get to this world? And why the hell is she so big?"_

_It won't matter in a few moments_, Naruto said to himself. _Four words are about to change that._

"_What words are those?"_ Inuyasha asked.

Naruto leapt at the queen centipede as he readied his claws.

"IRON REAVER SOULS STEALER!!!!" he roared as he slashed the queen centipede into shreds.

Naruto touched down and shook the blood and guts off his claws. "Heh. Too easy."

"Naruto! Its getting back up!" Kurenai said as the queen centipede lurched upward. Regardless of its condition, some part of it was still able to move.

Naruto grabbed an exploding tag and tied it to a kunai. "Not for long."

The kunai left Naruto's hand and flew right into the creature's forehead.

There was a slight scream before the tag exploded, turning the queen centipede into nothing but a pile of ashes.

"And that's that," Naruto said as he walked off proudly.

* * *

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - One Day in the Village **

"We thank you very much for your help," the village elder spoke as he held out a large bag of gold coins to Naruto.

Naruto looked to his sensei. She nodded as though she heard an unspoken message.

"I am glad you would thank us," Naruto said. He pushed the money back to the elder's arms to the villager's shock. "However, I think you'll need the money more for repairs."

The elder's eyes widened. "But are you sure?"

Naruto waved him off. "Its fine. There will always be other paydays. You just have this place fixed up by the next time I come back here. All right?"

The elder nodded as he and the other villagers bowed. "Thank you once again. We are forever in your debt."

"Mr. Doggy, will your friend be okay?" a little girl asked as she stepped forward.

Naruto glanced at the unconscious girl he carried in his arms. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. She's just a little tired is all."

And with that, Team 8 left the small farm village.

"Thank you Naruto!" the entire village waved.

Naruto waved back before they walked down aridge.

"That was very kind of you Naruto," Kurenai said as the village disappeared into the horizon.

"Hm? What was?" Naruto asked.

"Giving the villagers back their money," Kurenai said with a smile. "Most ninja would just take the money and go, but you selflessly handed it back for the sake of their village."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said. There will always be other paydays. Besides, I couldn't just leave them broke."

Shino nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"Although. Hinata took a big hit," Naruto said as he carried her in his arms. "I just hope she's okay."

"Don't worry," Kurenai said as she pet Kirara on the head. "I'm sure she'll wake up before we get back to the village."

Naruto looked over to his sleeping teammate. "You just rest. We'll be home in a while."

As Naruto said those words, a spirit thought long gone awoke in the mind of the young Hyuuga heiress.

**To be continued... **


	17. Reincarnation of a Reincarnation

**The results for the earlier polls taken have been much appreciated in the development of this story. I hope you'll take the time to answer Polls when the need arises.**

* * *

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - Futari No Kimochi**

In the depths of Hinata's mind, she wandered aimlessly through a world of white mist.

"Where am I?" she said to herself as she walked forward.

Out from the mist, a girl around her age emerged. She wore a white shirt, a green skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Her eyes were brown, and her long black hair flowed behind her.

"_Hello Hinata,"_ the girl spoke with a smile.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as she stepped forward.

"_I am a spirit that dwells within you,"_ the girl spoke. _"My name is Kagome Higurashi."_

Hinata looked around trying to figure things out. "Is this a dream?"

Kagome shook her head. _"No. We're in the Inbetween. A middleroad between the world of the living and the afterlife."_

Hinata gasped. "Oh no! Am I dead?!"

Kagome chuckled. _"No, you are not. You are merely sleeping."_

"But why are you here?" Hinat asked.

The girl took a seat on a floor that seemed nonexistent. _"I have awoken from your recent experience with that demon."_

Hinata also took a seat. "Demon?"

Kagome nodded._ "A demon is a creature born from the hatred and darkness in man's heart. It has been many years since demons have walked the land, but now that they have again, I believe that the time has come for you to realize your true destiny."_

"My destiny?" Hinata said.

Out from the mist another woman emerged. She looked much like a sterner version of Kagome, except she was wearing red and white priestess robes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman remained standing. _"My name is Kikyo. I am a priestess, just as you are now."_

"A priestess like me?" Hinata asked surprised. "But how can that be?"

Kagome spoke up. _"Hinata Hyuuga, up until now you haven't known your own self. In truth, you are the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, while at the same time a reincarnation of me." _

"How can I be the reincarnation of two people?" Hinata asked.

Kagome scratched her cheek nervously. _"Eh he... Well the thing is... I am a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, while at the same time you are the reincarnation of _me_."_

"So... I'm the reincarnation... of a _reincarnation_?" Hinata said slightly confused.

"_The terms are oversimplified... But I suppose that is true,"_ Kikyo spoke.

"But how can this be?" Hinata asked. "None in my family have ever been a priestess."

"_While that may be true, your heart is pure like that of a priestess,"_ Kagome said. _"Aside from a few... deviations."_

This caused Hinata to blush brightly.

"_Don't sweat it,"_ Kikyo said._ "A girls got needs."_

Kagome laughed weakly.

"Can I ask something?" Hinata said. "What were you like before?"

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - Beautiful Memories**

Kikyo was the first to speak.

"_In times long past, in a world far beyond this one, there laid a land much like this one. It too had humans who lived in happiness, peace, and war. During times of strife, demons would be given rise and roamed the land as freely as man did. During those times, monks and priestesses walked the land and would exorcize them."_

"_It was during one of those times that I came to guard a jewel of great power. The Shikon no Tama. Otherwise known as the Jewel of Four Souls."_

In the pool of water that hovered below appeared the image of a beautiful pink jewel.

"Its beautiful," Hinata admitted as she watched it shine like nothing she had seen before.

"_Beautiful it may have been, but in reality it held dark powers that were never meant for human hands. Within itself it held the power to amplify the powers of both demons and humans to great lengths. All wanted it only wanted it for power, however one day I met a half demon named Inuyasha. I hope I don't have to explain what a_ half-demon _is."_

Hinata shook her head.

"_Anyway, at first he wanted to use it to become a full-fledged demon. However he wouldn't make a move to take it, but would only wait. Very slowly, we began to fall in love with one another. As time passed, his heart softened, and he wished to become full human."_

At that moment, Kagome and Kikyo began to tear up.

"_However it wasn't meant to be. A demon by the name of Naraku wanted the jewel, and so made Inuyasha and I betray each other. In the end I suffered a fatal wound by him."_

In the pool below, the visage of an evil looking demon changing from a silver-haired man showed.

"_In my last act of love toward Inuyasha, I sealed him to the Tree of Ages rather then destroying him. That is where _my_ tale ends."_

With that Kikyo took a seat on the nonexistant floor.

"_Next comes my story,"_ Kagome said.

Hinata listened attentively. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as though she knew the two of them her whole life.

"_Many decades after Kikyo's death, I was born into a family who owned a shrine that sat atop a hill. Upon it stood the same Tree of Ages that Inuyasha was sealed onto, and a magic well that transversed time."_

"_One day I was pulled into it by a horrifying demon, Mistress Centipede, the same demon you fought last night. Anyway, I ended up in the Feudal Era. It was then that I met Inuyasha. As I was attacked, he awoke and asked me to remove the arrow that held him to the tree. Because I was the reincarnation of the one who sealed him I was able to do so."_

"_A while after that we became good friends, scouring the lands to find the shards of the Sacred Jewel which had been scattered. Along the way we met many people. The ones I remember the most were Shippou the fox demon, Sango the demon hunter, and Miroku the monk. In all ways we were too affected by Naraku's evil deeds."_

"_Anyway, after many battles, we finally cornered Naraku in the Veil of Mist, a realm between realms. With the complete Shikon no Tama his power was nearly godlike. However, Inuyasha was able to separate the jewel from his body and considerably weaken him."_

"What happened?"_ Hinata asked._

Kagome allowed a tear to fall from her face.

"_Even though Naraku had been weakened greatly, he still had enough power to kill us in a single move. That was when everything changed."_

The reflective pool below showed the image of a silver-haired man with dog ears. He wore a red kimono, and in his hands he held the Sacred Jewel. Then it showed the jewel in his hand releasing tremendous power.

"_In his final act as a half-demon, he unleashed the full power of the Sacred Jewel and became a full-fledged demon. With his greater power, he was able to destroy Naraku once and for all. However, the Sacred Jewel disappeared after that, leaving Inuyasha trapped in his new form."_

"How sad," Hinata said. Even now, memories of her past _selves_ began to fill her head.

"_Anyway. After that I returned to my own time. I lived my life as any girl would. I finished school, got married, and raised a family. Every once in a while Inuyasha would visit even though he had a new body."_

More tears fell from Kagome's face.

"_But, the thing is, I loved him very much. I asked myself if I should've just stayed in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. Then, many years later, he just vanished. The years passed by and before I knew it I had died of old age."_

Kagome finished her story._ "That's the end of my tale."_

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - To The End Of Feelings**

At that very moment, the world around began to change. The white clouds twisting and the walls of white filling brilliantly with color.

"What is happening?" Hinata asked as she could feel herself drifting away.

"_You are about to awaken,"_ Kagome said._ "As of this day, you now have the power's of a priestess."_

"_A priestess has the power to sense the life energy of both humans and demons,"_ Kikyo spoke as she began to fade. _"You have too been bestowed with Sacred Power. That means any weapon that has been given your blessing shall have the power to purify evil."_

"I see... Very well then," Hinata spoke as she was about to fade completely. "As of now, I am both Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, and Hinata the reborn priestess from times past."

"_I have one last thing to say," _Kagome said as she was about to fade. _"No matter what, nothing should stop you from finding happiness. Be true to yourself and your life will be a happy one. Don't make the same mistake I did."_

Hinata smiled as she faded completely. "Thank you Kagome. Thank you Kikyo."

"_Just don't get yourself killed,"_ Kikyo said as she faded. _"I don't want to have to be reincarnated a_ third_ time."_

Then all was gone.

* * *

Back in the world of the waking, Hinata let out a long yawn.

"Well good morning Hinata," a familiar voice said. "I was afraid you were going to _stay_ asleep."

Hinata opened her eyes widely to see that she was now in the arms of her blond teammate.

"Naruto," she said before she hugged him. "Thank you for saving me."

Naruto hugged her back as she let herself down. "Don't worry Hinata. I'll always save you. No matter what."

Kurenai smiled. _The two of them are perfect for each other._

Shino smiled under his collar. "We're almost there."

Hinata let go of Naruto to hide her blushing. "Um... Okay."

Naruto smiled. "Its great to have you back."

Hinata nodded as the four of them entered the village gates.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Hinata is the reincarnation of Kagome (who in turn is the reincarnation of Kikyo). ****Now you know how I came upon the name for the title.**

**P.S.  
****Something that had been bugging me. Since Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, weren't they technically the _same_ person? And how could he cheat on one for the other if they _were_ the same person?**

**Don't know why I'm putting this here, but I just am. If any of you can evaluate that point, feel free to do so.**


	18. Reprieve in Konoha

**I'd like to take the moment to thank everyone who responded to the question previously posted in the last chapter. **

**Aside from that, a new Poll has been added, and will _too_ influence the future of the story. Just a quick word on that subject, "The answer is within the question". I'm not sure if that's being used in the correct context, but I leave it to you to interpret its TRUE meaning.**

**Also, this chapter will be more of a Filler Chapter before the next Story Arc, and will help to set the scene for future chapters.**

******Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

* * *

It was daylight in Konoha once again as the sun rose to a new day.

At that very moment, Kiba was coming down from his bedroom to the dining room for some breakfast. As he came down, he was greeted by the sight of a face he had become familiar with over the last week during Naruto's leave of the village.

"Oh. Morning Kiba," Koten spoke from his place at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

Kiba stretched his arms and yawned. "Slept like a dog." Akimaru barked in agreement, or at least that's what could be assumed.

"Uh..." Koten _uhhed _as he tried to figure out whether or not Kiba _intended_ for the pun or not. "Glad to hear it."

Kiba looked around. "Have you seen my mom anywhere? There's something I need to ask her."

Koten motioned to the back door. "I think she and Naruto are wrestling in the back yard. Something about Alpha."

"He's fighting my mom for Alpha!" Kiba said as he ran to the back. "This I gotta see!"

"_I still don't like it here,"_Koga said from the back of Koten's mind. _"Everything around this place smells like _mutt_. And I detest mutt."_

_Koga. Sit_, Koten intoned.

"_DUAIIII!!!" _Koga screamed as he fell to the ground.

* * *

At the back of the Inuzuka Compound, Naruto and Tsume were fighting in the training field as Naruto once again tried to fight her for the title of Alpha.

Normally, every tree in the vicinity would've been leveled by Naruto's Iron Reaver attack, but since special techniques weren't allowed when Inuzuka (or in Naruto's case _adopted_Inuzuka) fought for the title of Alpha, he could only use taijutsu.

During the beginning, Naruto had gotten the upper hand. But just as fast as Naruto had gotten his advantage, Tsume took it back and then some.

At _this_very moment, Naruto found himself pinned to the ground by his adoptive mother. She was straddling his waist and holding his arms down at the sides, effectively stoping any form of movement.

"So pup. Do you give?" Tsume said as she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

Naruto huffed as he turned his gaze to the side. "Yeah. I lost. Can I get up now?"

At that moment Kiba walked into the clearing they were at. "Hey mom I- OH MY GOD!!!"

The next moment Kiba passed out, a giant nosebleed causing massive blood loss.

"What's eating him?" Naruto asked before he looked up and saw just how close he and Tsume were. At that moment he didn't know _what_to think. His face was turning red, and bloodflow was increasing to other regions _beside_ his face.

Tsume then realized it too, and noticed something _else_. "Why Naruto," she said in a husky tone, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Naruto quickly jerked free and ran back into the house. "Gotta go!"

"Mom! What's wrong with you?!" Hana said as she came down from a tree that she was watching the two fight from. "He's only fourteen!"

Tsume chuckled. "Oh c'mon. The kids got a gift. And I know you've thought about it too."

Hana's cheeks turned red before she said defensively, "W-wh-wha-what're you talking about!?!?"

* * *

After their little... incident, Naruto had panicked and ran into town as though the Hounds of Shinigami were right on his heels. If his luck had been any _worse_ they _would_have.

His run ended as he ran into a familiar weapon store he had visited since he was a kid.

"Ah Naruto. Good to see ya, its been a while," the bun-haired girl at the counter said as Naruto came in.

"Oh morning Tenten," Naruto said as he got up. "How's the weapon's store?"

She smiled. "Oh you know, same as always."

Naruto started looking at a set of shuuriken. "Bet you'll never guess how my morning went?"

You see, the story here is that in Naruto's younger years at the Ninja Academy, he'd always be given broken or unbalanced ninja tools to use, and the weapon store Tenten's family owned was the only one that treated him nicely. After a few visits, Naruto and Tenten became good friends.

* * *

Back at the Inuzuka residence, Koten was munching on come cinnamon toast and drinking a glass of milk.

He turned his head to the back door to see a laughing Tsume, an embarrassed Hana, and a passed out Kiba being _dragged_ in by his embarrassed sister.

"Should I ask?" Koten said as he nibbled on his toast.

Hana shook her head. "For the love of god, please don't get her started."

"Well if you insist-" Tsume said to Koten with a smug grin, ignoring her daughter's request to not say anything.

Hana quickly ran up the stairs covering her ears and chanting, "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!"

He heard a door slide closed upstairs, then turned to the younger Inuzuka who had just begun to wake up.

Kiba warily lurched upward and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Breakfast," Koten said. "Toast?" he said offering a piece.

Kiba gave Koten an odd look, but then cast it aside as he snagged the toast and ate it.

"So Koten, how've you been doing?" Tsume asked as she grabbed some leftover bacon from the fridge and started eating it.

"I've been fine," Koten said with a bow. "I'm really glad you guys brought me to this village. Its good seeing other people again, and living in the wilderness doesn't exactly help with social skills."

"Haven't you seen _other_people before?" Kiba asked. He had heard the rumors about the new arrival to the village, but had no conclusive evidence to back them up as of yet.

Koten downed his milk before finishing off his toast. "Well I have seen other people before, but the increments are so great I can't really count it as frequent contact."

"Didn't you encounter a whole bunch of ninja?" Kiba asked. "I hear you have a hundred-something headbands."

"More like sixty," Tsume corrected.

"As far as I remember, I only met a guy named Uchiha, Hoshigaki, and a skinny hobo running through the woods like he was being hunted down or something," Koten said. "The _ninja_ who attacked me died shortly after I met them, so they don't count."

* * *

At that moment, Naruto had finished telling his friend what had transpired before he tumbled into her family's store. They discussed little things like how they were doing with teams, recent events, and on Naruto's part an abreviated version of why he was wearing a blood-red kimono. Of course before all that Tenten had to get playing with Naruto's ears out of her system.

Tenten chuckled as Naruto finished his story about his morning. "That's one hell of a morning you had back there."

Naruto shuddered. "Never speak of it again."

Tenten noticed the sword hilt on Naruto's hip. "Hey Naruto, when'd you get the sword?"

Naruto looked to the Tetsusaiga on his hip and grabbed the handle again, but as was before he couldn't feel anything from it.

He sighed as he looked up at her. "I got it a while back, but it isn't ready to be drawn yet."

Tenten looked at the sword overall with the critical eye of a weapon mistress. The tsuba was a tarnished gold color and had four prominent ridges breaking at quarter intervals. The menuki was also very old-looking, as it was now a tattered gray and frayed at the edges. The kashira was just as old and tarnished as the tsuba.

"Just where did you get that thing?" Tenten asked as she eyed the ancient blade. "It looks like its been sitting in a cave for a hundred years."

Naruto's gaze widened a bit, but then returned to normal. "Um... It kind of _was_ sitting in a cave. Its an heirloom from my _very_ distant uncle."

"I'll say," Tenten said as she continued to start at the sword. "Though that thing looks like a piece of _junk_ to me."

"_WHY YOU! LET ME AT HER!"_Inuyasha howled as he banged against the side of the cage trying to wring the girl's neck.

Naruto intoned_ The Command_ and quieted Inuyasha's pounding.

"As I was saying," Naruto said making sure Inuyasha had been quieted. "This sword was used a lot by my distant uncle and has slain many demons in its prime. The time isn't right yet, but someday I may be able to call upon its true power."

"What power would that be?" Tenten asked as she rested her head on her hands.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Naruto said. He'd been briefed on the powers the Tetsusaiga held from observing Inuyasha's past memories, and with its ability to absorb skills in a world populated by ninja, it could probably probably capture a few more techniques. But of course that was still up to debate.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders as she moved some kunai into a display case.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I have to go. I'll see you later."

"See you soon," Tenten said as she waved goodbye. "Don't be afraid to stop by for some kunai."

* * *

At that same time, Sarutobi was smoking his pipe and remembering the discussion he had with Kurenai when she had returned with her team from their mission while he routed any who would lash out at Naruto. The paperwork for that week was a total bitch too, but of cours he wouldn't say_ that_ out loud.

**FLASHBACK**

"And that is how events turned out," Kurenai said as she finished explaining what had happened on the mission.

"Hmmm. I was afraid of this, but it seems that the demons besides the Biju have indeed come out of hiding," Sarutobi said.

Kurenai looked at the hokage with a confused expression. "Could you explain?"

Sarutobi pulled out a few scrolls with intelligence reports from other countries. "As of late, there have been various demon sightings in several of the Elemental Nations. I had feared it would be so, but it seems that the Land of Fire's demon population has begun propagating as well."

"Those were indeed dark times," Kurenai said, remembering the stories of how the demons ravaged the land and its people. "I doubt any in the younger generation has even _seen_ an actual demon."

"We'll need to keep our guards up," Sarutobi lamented. "Most demons tend to only attack in _isolated_ areas, but a few may get bold and attack our village."

Kurenai looked out at the village. "By the way, I noticed that alot of the villagers were on edge. Care to explain?"

Sarutobi blew from his pipe. "Well, Ibiki and Anko had been complaining lately that they have had nothing to do, and with all these angry villagers plotting to lynch Naruto, I figured I may as well kill two birds with one stone. They've been busy for the past week questioning and torturing villagers. On the downside of all that, the paperwork for that week was a nightmare."

"If that is all, then I will take my leave," Kurenai bowed before she left.

"One more thing," Sarutobi said. "Tell Naruto to be vigilent at all times. Once the people find out about the demons propagating, they may attack him out of sheer ignorance."

Kurenai nodded before leaving in a leaf shunshin.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Old man," Koten said as he poked his head through the door, effectively interrupting Sarutobi's flashback.

Sarutobi looked up. "Please don't call me that. Its bad enough _Naruto_ does it."

"Sorry," Koten said as he took his seat. "I came by to see what the Council had planned for me."

"Well it _has_been decided," Sarutobi said. "As of now you are now the Clan Head of the Okami tribe, provided that you agree to live here in Konoha"

Koten ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose its better then living in the wilderness. Not that I'm complaining about that or anything. Is that all?"

"No. Apparently your clan has a great reputation, especially amongst the higher ups," Sarutobi said. "So they'd like to begin construction of a Clan House for you as soon as possible, probably to keep you here and out of the hands of the other villages."

"My own Clan House huh?" Koten said as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I can scout around for a good location. There's a nice forest behind the Hokage Monument, so I'll probably start there, then move around the area."

"Very well, I'll let the Council know," Sarutobi said. "I just wish you hadn't made me your representative for the Civilian Council. There's so much more paperwork now."

Koten scooped up a few forms and looked them over. "Trade records? Traffic reports? Pay memos? Can't _they_do this? Surely there's better ways for the Hokage to spend his time then with paperwork."

"That's just the way things are," Sarutobi said before he returned to his endless piles of paperwork.

Koten chuckled to himself as he walked out. "Good thing _I_don't want to he Hokage. Well, I'll see you later."

And with that, Koten leapt out of the window and down to the village below.

Sarutobi sighed, then turned back to his paperwork. _What the hell?! When did all this _new_ paperwork get here!?!?!_

While Sarutobi contemplated incinerating the paperwork that never seemed to end, Koten was left to his own thoughs.

_"What's wrong? You look down," _Koga spoke as he observed the world through Koten's eyes. He didn't really _see_Koten's face, but as an attached spirit, he could just tell.

_What Sarutobi said about my tribe having a _reputation _amongst the villagers, _Koten thought. _It has me worried._

_"Why would you be worried?"_

_Well, as far as _I _know, my tribe was nomadic, and maintained secrecy above all else. If someone in my clan leaked information to the outside world, then_ that_may have been the cause of my tribe being killed off. Someone may have seen our tribe as a threat and attacked us en masse. Of course that's the perspective of an eight year old, so I can't really say for certain._

_"You should keep on your toes then,"_Koga said. _"I've seen two aristocrats nearly kill eachother over a single gold coin. Greed may drive that Council to pull something."_

_You're probably right. I may not run the whole "Avenger" bit like the Emo-Priss, but I'll keep my eyes out for whoever killed my tribe off. If anything, at least I can finally put them at ease. God rest their souls._

With that converstion over, Koten leapt off into the forest to meditate on things as they stood.

* * *

At that time outside the village, Naruto was repetitively drawing the Tetsusaiga in an attempt to get it to transform.

As of yet... Bubkiss.

"For crying out loud! I've been drawing this thing for an hour and a half," Naruto moaned as he sheathed his sword once again.

_"Actually it's been _two_ hours,"_Inuyasha chimed in from behind the cage. Being a mighty demon meant that he had an incredible sense of time.

Naruto ignored the half-demon-turned-full and slumped beside a nearby tree. "This is so irritating. This thing is probably so old it doesn't even _work_ anymore."

Suddenly a tiny bolt of energy zapped Naruto's hand.

_What the hell?_Naruto thought as he looked at his sword.

_"Odd. Tetsusaiga never did _that_ before,"_Inuyasha said. _"Maybe my old man just doesn't like you talking down to his fang."_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he got up. "Wonder what the others are up to?"

As if to answer his question, his two teammates came out of the bushes and walked over to him.

"Um... Hi Naruto. What are you doing?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Uhhhh. Not much," Naruto said, trying to hide the fact that he had been drawing and sheathing his sword for two hours.

"You've been drawing that thing for two hours _haven't_you?" Shino said bluntly.

"Huh?! How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

Shino remained in his stoic manner as a kikkei insect crawled across his face and down into his coat.

"Never mind," Naruto said.

At that very same moment, a brilliant array of sunshine colors flared off in the distance. This caused Kirara's fur to stand on end as she hissed at the possible threat.

"What on Earth was that?" Hinata asked as the colors continued to flare.

"If I didn't know any better," Naruto said shuddering, "I'd say it was the bushy-brow's Sunset of Youth jutsu."

The three of them, and Inuyasha included, shuddered at the thought. Kagome and Kikyo didn't know what they were talking about, so they were indifferent. (And just to clarify, Inuyasha and Kagome/Kikyo are unaware of eachother's existence as of yet.)

"I feel sorry for the poor sap on the other end of that," Shino said, as his bugs too stirred in horror at the Sunset of Youth jutsu.

* * *

_How'd I get myself into this mess?_Koten thought to himself as he, unfortunately, was the "poor sap" on the other end of that horrifying jutsu that could very well (but as of now didn't) put the Mangekyou to shame.

At that very moment, Rock Lee and Maito Gai were standing between a green jumpsuit and set of orange leg warmers that seemed to float in the air between them as they did "jazz hands" for the purpose of emulation.

"As a student of mine, I would like to bestow upon you this awesome green Jumpsuit of _Youth_," Gai said as he continued to emulate the green jumpsuits "youthful energy".

At that very same moment, Lee did a pose that could only be thought of as "dynamic" by the Ginyu Force. "And with these Leg Warmers of _Truth_, the ladies will be drawn to you like moths to a brilliant flame."

_"Hehe. Good luck trying to pick up chicks in_ that_,"_Koga laughed from inside Koten's mind.

_C'mon Koten, think fast. If that thing touches you, your tribe will be done for_, Koten thought to himself as he tried to find a way out of this mess.

And then it came to him. He'd have to hope _they_ were as gullible as the Council.

"HOLD IT!!!" Koten shouted in Phoenix Wright fashion, "if I am to maintain my _own _youthful energy, I must forge my own _youthul_ path. If I were to wear that jumpsuit, then the _youthful_ ululations of its _youthful_ energy would _disappear_."

Lee and Gai froze in the traditional anime-fashion.

"You're right!" Gai said epicly, much to Koten's surprise as how seeing that his ruse _actually_worked. "If too many were to wear this jumpsuit, then its uniqueity would cease, as would its _youthfulness_!"

"Oh thank you for enlightening us on this youthful philosophy!" Lee said as "youthful" tears streamed down his face. "You are truly the Youthful Wolf of the Leaf."

Lee and Gai then held eachother in a "youthful" embrace.

Koten took that very moment to get the fuck out of there in the same manner that Koga always did when he needed a speedy exit.

* * *

Back with the genin on Team 8.

"I say we leave before we get caught up in that horror," Naruto said as he slowly backed away.

"Agreed," Hinata and Shino both said as they nodded.

"It appears that someone else shares our opinion," Shino said noticing footsteps behind them.

Everyone turned around and paled as a massive cyclone came right at them and scooped them off their feet as it whirled away.

* * *

A few minutes of wind-powered running later, Koten ran back through the village gates and came to an abrupt stop. To his surprise, three bodies and a small cat tumbled past him.

"What the?" Koten said as the three bodies pulled themselves up.

"What the hell was- Koten?!" Naruto said as he pulled himself up, Kirara perched on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" Koten said as he helped Shino and Hinata to their feet, "where'd _you_ three come from?"

Shino coughed out a bit of dirt as he dusted off his jacket. "The suction from that tornado you generated dragged us back here."

Koten scratched the back of his head nervously. "Eh he, sorry guys. But if you knew what I was running from, you'd understand the need for a hasty exit."

"Wait... _You_were the one on the other end of the Sunset of Youth jutsu?" Hinata asked as she got a bit of dust off her pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I just didn't want to get put into a green jumpsuit," Koten said.

"The Bushy Brow Duo tried to put you in a jumpsuit?" Naruto asked, imagining the horrifying image of a jumpsuit-clad wolf tribe ninja. For a guy who had ears, he could only guess that a tail and a jumpsuit just didn't mix.

"Well anyway, sorry about the tornado thing," Koten admitted. "How 'bout I make it up to you with some Ichiraku ramen?"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Naruto, Hinata, and Shino all said in unison, which for some reason didn't freak them out in the least.

* * *

A few minutes later at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Its been a while since we've seen you here Naruto," Teuchi said as he handed everyone their orders, "things have been quiet without you around."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well... After that fight with Ducky (Naruto's nickname for Sasuke since the back of his head looked like a duck's butt), half the village wanted to lynch me, so I had to get out of the village for a few days."

"I can hardly call it a fight though," Koten said as he split his chopsticks, "I mean all Emo-Priss (_Koten's_nickname for Sasuke because of the painfully obvious) did was take a punch to the face and that was it. If you blinked you would've missed the whole thing."

"Makes me wonder how soon he'll be on the KIA list," Ayame said as she set a few dishes back into their places.

"I'd give it a month of active duty," Shino said as he and his insects enjoyed the broth. "Aside from having the name of a dead clan and a couple fire jutsu, he doesn't have any _real _talent."

Naruto nodded, imagining Sasuke getting his butt kicked by a stray bandit or something to that effect.

"Yeah, I mean if the guy gets knocked out by a hard back dictionary, then what hope does he have in the _real _world?" Koten asked as he slurped some noodles.

"Hardback dictionary?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. "When'd _you _face Sasuke?"

"I didn't really _face_ him as much as I _drop_-_kicked_a hardback dictionary onto his head," Koten admitted as he put some money on the counter. "Keep the change."

"Thank you," Teuchi said as he put the money in the register.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Koten (with Kirara sitting on Naruto's shoulder) left Ichiraku's and went out into the village. It didn't take long for Naruto to notice a certain _tenseness_ in the air.

"I don't like the looks these villagers are giving me," Naruto said as he observed the looks he had noticed. They were spiteful, and filled with contempt.

"Keep on your guard," Koten whispered. "You never know when some psycho will come out of the woodwork and attack you."

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura roared as she rounded the corner and glared at him.

"See what I mean?" Koten said as he shifted his feet.

"What're you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be a pain if anyone else gets the same idea," Koten said as Sakura charged at Naruto. "You just get over to the old man and give him a message. He'll know how to resolve this mess."

"Fine," Naruto huffed. "Just keep Pinky off my tail."

Koten nodded. "Will do. Forehead will be a good warmup."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Sakura roared as she leapt up at Naruto.

Just as Sakura was about to reach Naruto, a gale of wind began pulling her back keeping Naruto just out of her reach.

"Don't even think about it Sakura," Koten said as he ran off in the Whirlwind Step, pulling Sakura with him.

**Author's Note:  
Whirlwind Step is just the given name for the technique Koga uses, since it wasn't really given an actual name.**

"WHY YOU! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!!" Sakura roared as she tried in vain to escape the cyclone's grip.

Naruto and company took that moment to leave the area.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi sighed. "So Sakura really tried to attack you then?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. She' probably still sore about me kicking Sasuke's butt all over the arena a week ago."

Sarutobi blew from his pipe as he faced away from the window. "This doesn't bode well. I can't have my ninja attacking one another."

"I could turn her into bug food," Shino offered, the kikkei insects buzzing in anticipation of a possible meal, even _if_ that meal was nothing but skin and bone.

"Thank you but no," Sarutobi said. "For the time being, stay within range of those you can trust. I'll spread the word that they offer you some assistance."

Naruto nodded. "By the way, what's the _hobo_ been up to?"

"If you're talking about Koten, then he's been doing fine," Sarutobi said. "The Council made him a Clan Head and he's going to be getting his own Clan House soon."

"Wow. One minute he's a hobo, and the next he's Clan Head," Naruto said. "The Council must be getting desperate."

"Well when you stop and think about it," Shino said, "the bulk of this village's military power is based on ninja clans with clan-exclusive jutsu or Kekkei Genkai. It's no surprise they'd want the last of the Wolf Tribe to settle down here."

"We'll be heading out now," Naruto said. "See if you can do something about Sakura."

Naruto looked back to Sarutobi with narrowed eyes as he opened the door. He gazed at his claws as he held them up. "I don't want to have to turn her into a _stain_ on the wall."

Naruto's last sentence shocked Hinata while Shino remained stoic, though still surprised Naruto said something to that extent.

Sarutobi remembered what Naruto had done that first time Inuyasha's power seeped through. Those villagers were so carved up it took hours just to find all the pieces. "I pray that it doesn't come to that."

"It would help if you kept a certain _kunoichi_ on a tighter leash. _Honestly_, what kind of Hokage lets this kind of thing happen," Hinata said before she left. That had been the most boldly she had spoken to the Hokage, and she hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt her later. Normally she wouldn't have spoken out like that, but because things have gone this far, it just hit a nerve.

* * *

Naruto and the others left the Hokage Tower and met up with Kurenai to do a few missions before the day had ended. After their last mission, they were a little low on cash anyway.

"So how did your morning go?" Kurenai asked.

"Same old same old," Naruto said. "I did a little morning excersize, had breakfast, and nearly got _attacked _by the Forehead of Konoha."

"You mean the Haruno girl?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded. "Why is everyone acting like this towards Naruto?"

"Its because this village kisses the Uchiha's ass," Shino said. "They don't want to face the fact that the one they revere the most is nothing but a weakling with a fancy name."

"Lets just get some missions done before the sun sets," Naruto sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Kurenai agreed with that and grabbed a few easy D-Rank missions. After that mess with the centipede demon, all she wanted right now was a nice quiet day of missions.

* * *

At that same time, Koten had dragged Sakura a few miles down the road from the village. At his abrupt stop, the cyclone receded and Sakura was sent tumbling across the dirt road.

"Why the hell'd you stop me!?" Sakura roared. She was beyond pissed now, even more so then ever.

"Sorry Pinky, but I can't let you punch my bud," Koten said wagging his finger at Sakura. "Besides, _Sasuke's_the one who challenged Naruto. It's not _Naruto's_fault Sasuke can't take a punch."

"WHY YOU-" Sakura growled as she gnashed her teeth.

"See ya," Koten said as he bolted off back to the village, literally leaving Sakura in the dust

* * *

Team 8 had finished the few D-Rank missions they had gotten and collected their pay.

The villagers gave Naruto the same glare, but with the Haruno girl supposedly being kidnapped by a "living cyclone", they were reluctant to pull anything. Yet.

"I'll see you guys later," Naruto said as he bid farewell to his teammates and sensei.

They waved, but were reluctant to speak since Naruto was still kinda sore about the whole mess with the villagers.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Naruto was walking back to his home just past the Inuzuka Compound.

"Well, things are just getting difficult aren't they?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

_"Hey kid,"_Inuyasha chimed in. _"Can I have a word?"_

Naruto nodded, making sure no one was around in case he spoke out loud. _Sure. What's up?_

_"Its about your outfit,"_Inuyasha said.

_Why? What's wrong with it?_

_"Nothings wrong with it itself, but I think you should consider investing in some duplicates. If people find out you wear the exact same thing every day, they may start asking questions."_

_I suppose so. Hey hold on- How come this thing never gets dirty?_

_"That's one of its magical properties. It probably burns the grime off or something, although I never really asked questions."_

_Cool. Must've saved alot of time._

_"Yeah, but anyway, I think you should only wear the Robe of the Fire Rat on C-Rank and up missions. It isn't worth dragging into D-Rank missions where the worst thing you'd encounter was an angry squirel."_

_But couldn't it get stolen then?_

_"The Robe of the Fire Rat gives off a special aura which only I am able to track. Just keep it hidden, but in a place where you can get to it in a hurry."_

_I'll keep that in mind. I know a kind old lady who owns a tailor shop back in town. I can probably have it done there._

At that moment, Naruto had just reached his house when an arrow suddenly lodged itself next to the door. Naruto hadn't picked up any sign of an attacker before, and Kirara was suddenly on edge.

Naruto instantly pulled up his guard as he neared the door.

_"There's no one here. Whoever shot that arrow wasn't aiming at you."_

"Lets see what this note says," Naruto said as he pulled off a note attached to the arrow.

**Naruto, I'll do what I can about the remaining villagers and ninja who are against you. Give me a few days and I swear this will all blow over. Until then, if for any reason you feel your life is threatened... I as Hokage give you permission to defend yourself by any means necessary. On the back of this note is a seal, contained within is an official document. If you show it to any of the Anbu who should appear at the site of an attack, they will understand fully. All I ask is that you don't outright kill them if you can help it. I don't want the villagers to be driven into a panic. Especially since the demon population has begun propogating.**

**Signed, Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Naruto turned the note over and released the seal, pulling out an official document with the Hokage's official seal of aproval on it.

"So it may really have to come down to that huh?" Naruto said to himself as he changed into his PJs and went to bed.

"_Just be happy you don't have someone like _Kagome _watching you. If you killed someone, she'd probably never let you hear the end of it._"

_Well at least I don't have that ugly necklace around my neck._

_"Yeah. Just stay away from any bead necklaces. That old thing was my worst nightmare for who knows how long."_

"Will do," Naruto yawned as he rolled over to sleep, Kirara curled up next to him.

While Naruto slept, Inuyasha mused in thought.

_"So that wasn't just _any_regular overgrown centipede. If the demons have in fact some back, then I can only hope Naruto is able to wield the Tetsusaiga when it really matters. If they were to attack en masse, then the Wind Scar would be the only thing that could stop them in great numbers."_

* * *

**Author Request:  
****Tenten doesn't have a last name, so the following question comes into play.**

**Does _anyone_ have a good idea for what Tenten's last name should be? Also, what should her **_**parent's**_** names be?**

**The best idea**_** I**_**have for Tenten's last name is Kisaragi, which is Yuffie's (from Final Fantasy VII) last name. I'm thinking _this _because the two of them are similar in a few ways.**

**If no one sends a better surname for Tenten, then I'll go with Kisaragi.**

**P.S.  
As far as I know, a whirlwind and a cyclone are essentially the same thing. So I don't want anyone complaining about my varying uses of terminology.****

* * *

****And now for a few translations to clear up details from when Tenten examined the UN-transformed Tetsusaiga.**

**Tsuba = Handguard piece**

**Menuki = Decorative grip **

**Kashira = Handle cap **

**Next up will be the Wave Arc**


	19. Road to Wave

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

A full week had passed since Team 8 had returned from their mission to the border.

With word of the demon's propagation slowly rising again, the people became more tense then ever. Opportunists made a killing selling "magic tags" to the less intelligent of the public.

Of course, this was the case all across the Elemental Nations. However, some villages took more... _extreme_ measures when dealing with opportunists.

And of course, members of the corrupt Civilian Council was making money off of everyone's fears too, so of course nothing would be done about _them_.

So far it had only been rumors, but it would probably only be until the first _definite_ demon sighting that anything be done.

With that news too, people began to suspect their own, like those exhibiting strange behavior, eating differently, and especially those with kekkei genkai.

But of course, the people praised the duck-assed Sas-GAY Uchiha, and that he would "Purge the lands of the filthy demons." But of course nothing changed there.

* * *

At that same time in the Hokage's office, which had been sealed off because this was an Immediate Meeting.

"Old man, you need to get the people in this village under control," Shikaku, head of the Nara clan said. "I've had three of my men nearly assaulted because people thought they were _Shadow Demons_."

"The same can be said for mine," Choza, head of the Akimichi clan also said. "Twice now, people have panicked in the streets, thinking they may be eaten alive. Can you imagine that?"

"The same can be said for my people too," Shibi, head of the Aburame clan whispered. "People were wary around us normally, but _now_ they think we're all possessed by _Bug Demons_."

"You think you have it bad," Koten, head of the Okami clan blurted out. "I've got men giving me the stink eye, and the women... I don't even _know_ why they're staring at me."

"Um. I think the women are staring at you for a _different _reason," Sarutobi said.

" . . . Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?" Koten asked. "Like I've explained before, I don't know any of this stuff."

"I'm also worried about Naruto's safety as well," Kurenai said as she came into the conversation. "His ears draw too much attention from the villagers, and no matter what genjutsu I try to cloak them with, _someone_ always cancels it out."

Sarutobi blew from his pipe. "It would seem that those suspicious of Naruto are just _trying_ to get him attacked."

"I don't mean to speak out of term," Koten said as he stepped forward, "but if things are going to get this much out of hand, then I'll probably just have to head off into the wilderness and become a hermit or something. I did it once, and I'll do it again if I have to."

"That seems too troublesome to me," Shikaku said. "Besides, aren't you already interested in Anko Mitarashi?"

"Yeah, it seems our new Clan Head has a taste for _older women_. Hahahaha," Chozo said as he pat Koten's shoulder rather aggressively, so aggressively in fact that Koten was sent sprawling to the floor by the larger man's great strength. "Oops."

"Aside from my tastes in _women_," Koten said as Shibi and Hiashi helped him up, "I think Naruto is the one in the most danger here. Like Kurenai said, not only do his dog ears give him away wherever he goes, but all those Uchiha supporters still want to lynch him for what happened two weeks ago."

"And then there's also the fact that the Uchiha is mentally unstable," Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan stated. "I know this because I did his mental evaluation _myself_."

"Okay why was Emo-Priss even _allowed_ to become a ninja anyway?" Koten ranted. "If the guy is mentally unstable, then I don't know if I can serve in the same field as him. Let alone be within ten _feet_ of that _psycho_!"

"We are all simply going around in circles here," Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan stated. "We need a solution and fast. If not, then I can't guarantee the safety of your villagers."

Sarutobi understood very well what they were talking about. The fact stood that in times that demons were running around, shinobi with special skills or kekkei genkai were more likely to be killed by their _own_ then by enemy ninja.

"Do you think I'm not aware of this?" Sarutobi said.

"I- No, I don't Lord Hokage," Hiashi said correcting himself.

"Let me just tell you _this_," Tsume, obviously head of the Inuzuka clan, stated as she slammed her palms on the Hokage's desk. "If Naruto so much as gets one _scratch_ on him from anyone in this damn village, then lets just say heads will roll. And that is to say that Naruto won't make the heads roll _himself_."

A few of the Clan Heads took notice of this. They had always known of Naruto's "kekkei genkai". With his permanently enhanced sense of smell, hearing, his powerful claws, and his strength enhancement, he was a force to contend with.

However, only Sarutobi, Tsume, Hana, and Naruto himself knew of the Kyuubi being the former half-demon, Inuyasha.

"I'd go with what Tsume says," Koten said, shocking Hiashi with his boldness. "I can tell you from past experiences that when blood gets spilled, well, those of the Wolf Ninja Tribe tended to get a little... stir crazy, if you catch my drift."

_He's been Clan Head for a week and he's already getting bold_, Hiashi thought to himself. _I'm not sure if letting him become Clan Head so soon was such a good idea._

Sarutobi puffed from his pipe once again. _Great, things have just gone from bad to worse. Not only do I have _Tsume _on edge, but I also have Koten to deal with. And _Naruto_... that technique of his could cut down the villagers like _grass_. If his anger reaches its peak, then I don't think _anything _will be able to stop his fury._

"I am fully aware of all this," Sarutobi said as he stood behind his desk. "Do know that I have a plan."

The collected Clan Heads and Kurenai raised their eyebrows.

* * *

Naruto woke up after another long night's sleep. As he rubbed his eyes, Kirara stretched and mewed.

"Morning Kirara," Naruto said as he too stretched. The next moment, a knocking came on his door. He groggily got up and shuffled to the door and opened it. Standing there was his sensei.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said with a yawn. "Do we have another mission today?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's a C-Rank escort mission to the Wave country. We'll be gone for a while, so be sure to pack enough clothing for a prolonged trip."

Naruto waved her off as he walked back to his room. "Sure thing Kurenai. I'll get my stuff packed soon. When should I meet you by the gate?"

"Around noon," Kurenai said. "And Naruto..."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Naruto said. "This is another way to keep me out of the village while the old man sorts things out. Don't worry, I'm fine with it."

" . . . May I come in?" Kurenai asked after a brief pause. "I'd like to know how my student is living."

"Knock yourself out," Naruto said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Kurenai nodded as she entered Naruto's house. In essence, it was like a small apartment. She had heard that before he moved in with the Inuzuka clan, Naruto lived in a rat hole.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. "Do you want a drink?" he offered.

Kurenai thought a minute before nodding. "Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I suppose some orange juice would be nice."

Naruto poured her a drink and set it down on the table.

After a tense minute of silence, Kurenai spoke up. "I know this must be hard for you Naruto, having to leave the village this frequently and all."

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me," Naruto said. "I know very well _why_ they despise me so."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "You_ know_?"

Naruto nodded, but then smiled. "Ah its okay, I'm used to it by now." After saying that he started making himself some eggs on the stove. "I'm just glad I got a great sensei like you to teach me. But... If you hate me like they do, then I understand."

She shook her head. "I don't hate you Naruto. When I look at you, I see a determined kid who wants to prove his value. There isn't anything monstrous about you."

Naruto looked up to his ears as he made them twitch. "What about the ears, fangs, and claws?"

Kurenai chuckled at that statement. "Hehe. Well if anything, I think you look adorable."

"_Damn. I give you fangs and claws, yet people _still_ find a reason to call you _adorabl_e,"_ Inuyasha mumbled.

"Thanks Kurenai," Naruto said with a laugh, heavily ignoring Inuyasha's comments.

She nodded as a smile creased her face. "Well I don't want to stay too long. I'll see you later."

Naruto nodded as he took the eggs off the stove. "I'll be packed in a half hour, then I'll pick up Hinata."

Kurenai left without a word as she closed the door.

* * *

A half hour later after Naruto had packed his replicas of the kimono he wore (which he had had made in the past week), some provisions, and his ninja tools, Naruto left his house for the Hyuuga Estate.

"Hey kid. Going on a mission?" a voice asked from the trees.

Naruto looked up and saw his wolf-tailed friend touch down. "Mornin. How's the village's newest Clan Head doing?"

"I'm fine. Anyway, I have a little something for you," Koten said as he took a small scroll from his pocket and tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll and looked it over. "What is it?"

"Well," Koten said shrugging his shoulders. "On the off-chance that you meet someone who's the last of _their _clan and they want to come back to the village with you, this will get them through the village gates upon your return."

"A week as clan head and you_ already_ have this much pull?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to the good old _hobo_ I met in the wilderness?"

Koten laughed. "He's still here. He just bathes now."

Naruto shuddered remembering how the guy smelled when he first met him. It was like someone who hadn't had a decent bath for a long time, which when you stop to think about it wasn't that much of a stretch. It wasn't nearly as bad as rotting fish, but it certainly wasn't a bouquet of roses either.

"Well I'll see you," Koten said as he leapt off. "Oh, and if you can, get me a souvenir while you're gone. See ya."

Naruto smiled as he walked off. "I'll see what I can do."

_I'm kinda glad I brought him back here. Means I have another friend to watch my back. Plus having someone that high up on the political ladder doesn't hurt either,_ Naruto thought to himself as he pocketed the scroll. _Who knows, maybe I'll find a nice girl this time._

"_Still... Something about he guy bugs me,"_ Inuyasha said. _"Although I'm probably just being paranoid. Old habits die hard after all. Trust me,_ I_ should know."_

* * *

A few minutes later and Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga Estate. He stood there for a few minutes before Hiashi motioned for the guards to let him in.

"Good morning Lord Hyuuga," Naruto said with a bow. Since moving in with the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume had ironed out all of Naruto's social quirks, and now, when he needed to be, he knew how to address clan heads and the like.

"Good morning," Hiashi roughly greeted. "You're the boy on Team Eight with my daughter."

"Yeah- I mean yes," he said correcting himself.

An awkward moment passed between the two of them.

"She talks about you a lot you know," Hiashi said stiffly.

"You don't say," Naruto said. He was still nervous around the head of the Hyuuga clan. Especially since he could turn his insides to chopped liver with his Juuken technique.

As he was about to say more, a certain scent suddenly wafted past his nose.

"I smell blood," Naruto whispered to Hiashi as his eyes darted upstairs.

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Hinata's up there!"

"Follow me!" Naruto said as he drew a kunai and ran upstairs, followed closely behind by Hiashi.

Naruto was the first to run up the stairs and open the door where the scent came from. "Hinata! I smelled blood! Are you okay!"

Hinata at that moment was sitting in the bathroom with a small box in her hands.

Hiashi came up next to Naruto and peered in. When the two figured what was going on, a deep red blush covered both their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Estate's gates, the two guards were minding their own business when suddenly-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!" A shrill scream echoed from the upstairs bathroom. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!"

The next moment, the head of the Hyuuga clan and the dog-eared boy came crashing through the upstairs wall. They fell into the courtyard in a heap.

After a minute, Hiashi scowled as he pulled himself up.

"_Note to self,"_ Inuyasha thought._ "The Robe of the Fire Rat does _not_ block Juuken strikes."_

_Ugh. You're tellin' me_, Naruto moaned as he forced himself up.

As Naruto and Hiashi got up, they looked at each other, then shook the blush off their faces.

"We will never speak of this ever again," Hiashi said with a stern voice as he regained his composure.

"Agreed," Naruto said. "We never speak of this again."

The two guards wondered just what the hell happened. Of course they didn't get paid to ask questions, they got paid to watch the gates.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata had packed her things and walked with Naruto to the village gates. The two glanced at each other nervously before Naruto broke the silence.

"Sorry Hinata," he apologized.

"Um. Its okay Naruto," Hinata said.

". . . I didn't see anything. I swear," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. If he had seen anything, she probably would've fainted. Of course now she didn't faint as easily as before, but would sometimes if her thoughts about him took a certain... prerogative. The two priestesses had their work cut out for them with this one.

"Are you okay Naruto?" she asked. She had hit both Naruto and her father with a Juuken strike out of panic, and she wanted to be sure she didn't damage anything.

"I'm fine," Naruto said. "I'm just glad I didn't _see_ anything. If that Juuken strike _didn't_ kill me, your _father_ would have."

A large blush streaked Hinata's face, although she turned away so Naruto wouldn't see it.

"_So Hinata. Is this the boy you like?" _Kagome asked from inside Hinata's mind.

"_Of course he is!"_ Kikyo interrupted. _"She's only had a crush on him since the first _day_ she met him."_

Hinata mentally nodded. _I've liked him for a long time, but I just haven't been able to get the words out._

"_Just don't make the same mistake I did,"_ Kagome said sadly. _"I don't want you to have to suffer like we did."_

Hinata mentally nodded, then turned to Naruto who was looking off into the distance as well.

"_Damn that hurt,"_ Inuyasha whined as he tried to straighten out what the Juuken strike had done to Naruto's chakra network. _"I mean _I _don't even _have_ a body anymore, but that _still_ hurt."_

_Did you ever walk in on Kagome like that? _Naruto asked.

Inuyasha shook his head._ "No. And thank goodness I didn't. She probably would've said the s-word until I couldn't feel my face anymore."_

Naruto cut the connection as they neared the village gate. However, he didn't like what he saw.

"Oh great. Its _you_," Naruto moaned as he approached Sasuke and Sakura at the village gates. Kakashi and Kiba weren't there yet, but of course Kakashi was always late for one reason or another.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat.

"That's none of your business," Naruto spat back.

"I should kick your ass for what happened last week!" Sakura said. "Do you know how far that mangy _wolf _dragged me outside the village? It took me all _day_ to get back to the village!"

"Why would I even care?" Naruto said, remembering what had happened last week. He and Inuyasha mentally laughed at the picture, and since Inuyasha could record and replay what Naruto saw like a motion picture, they got to enjoy the look on Sakura's face whenever they wanted to.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and walked over to Naruto, but the appearance of a hissing Kirara on Naruto's shoulder made her back away.

Before their conflict could escalate any further, Kakashi and Kiba appeared alongside Kurenai and Shino.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura moaned. "Just what are _they _doing here?"

"I could say the same about _you_," Hinata said with narrowed eyes.

"Now just calm down," Kakashi said trying to wave his genin off. "The Hokage thought it'd be a good idea for our teams to do a joint mission. You know, work on our_ teamwork_."

"Joint mission! You mean I have to work with _this_ loser?" Sasuke spat.

"Takes one to know one Emo-Boy," Naruto said with a glare. If this were in anime-form, there would be lightning bolts coming out of their eyes and meeting in the middle.

"What? You mean_ this_ is my escort?" a disappointed voice said from nowhere.

Everyone turned to see a middle-aged man carrying a pack and a bottle of sake in his hand. From the look on his face, even someone as dense as Kiba could tell he was drunk.

"You must be the bridge builder," Kurenai said. "We were assigned to be your escort."

"Some escort," the sake-carrying man said. "Nothing but women, children, a cat, and a guy missing an eye."

Naruto's ears twitched angrily, but he figured the sooner they left, the sooner they'd be done with this mission.

* * *

After a lot of yelling, whining, and moaning, teams 8 and 7 left. Kurenai and Kakashi took the front, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura guarded Tazuna. This left Shino and Naruto to guard the rear.

As they walked down the road two days into their trip, only Kakashi, Kuranai, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino took notice of the puddle that had been there.

"Shino. Did you see that?" Naruto whispered.

Shino nodded. "Kurenai, Hinata, and Kakashi saw it too."

"Keep on your toes," Naruto said. He had a feeling that things were going to change really soon.

The next moment, a black-clad ninja wearing a spiked helmet and scuba mask rose out of the puddle, then threw another ninja, wearing a similar spiked helmet and camouflage-clad, both wearing headbands from Kiri and alternating steel gauntlets, at Kakashi and Kurenai.

Everyone's eyes widened as the two ninja's gauntlets let out a spiked chain that tied the two sensei up.

"What the-" was all Tazuna could say.

"TWO DOWN!!!" the ninja said as they yanked the spiked chains apart, cutting straight through the trapped sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata screamed.

The two ninja then turned their attention to the bridge builder, then lunged.

"EYAAAH!!!" the bridge builder screamed as the two came down upon him.

"Not yet you don't!" Naruto said as he formed a handsign, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the-" was Sasuke's reply as Naruto had substituted himself with the bridge builder with the Substitution Jutsu.

"THREE DOWN!!!" the two ninja yelled as the chain tangled Naruto before they yanked it with all their might.

"Eyaah!" Sakura screamed, hiding her eyes from the carnage. Yet it didn't come.

To everyone's surprise, especially the two ninja, the spiked chains weren't doing _anything_ to Naruto. They didn't even pierce his kimono.

"What the hell!" one of the ninja blurted out as he yanked on the chain, trying to rip Naruto to pieces.

"Shino! Hinata!" Naruto ordered as he wrapped the chain around his arms and yanked it disrupting the two Kiri nin's footing. "Hit them while I have them pinned!"

In a flash, Hinata and Shino appeared in front of the two ninja and prepared to use their family's signature jutsu.

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu!" Shino called out as he launched a wave of kikkei insects at the black-clad ninja, rapidly draining away his chakra and stamina.

"Gentle Fist Attack!" Hinata called out as she struck several of the camouflage-clad ninja's chakra and pressure points, effectively disarming him.

After the two attacks connected, the two would-be assassins fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ah, good job guys," a voice said from the trees. "I guess we didn't need to step in after all."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba's gaze turned to the trees as Kurenai and Kakashi, both completely unharmed, dropped down from the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei? But I thought you were-" was what Sakura said before seeing a pile of sliced logs where they had stood.

"Interesting maneuver Naruto," Kakashi complemented. "Substituting yourself with the client as a means of protection. _Nice_."

Everyone turned to where Naruto had replaced himself with the bridge builder. Tazuna himself was a little nauseated from being substituted like that, but was just thankful to be alive.

"Now. To deal with these two," Kakashi said as he glared at the two downed Kiri-nin.

* * *

A few minutes later and the two ninja, Gozu and Meizu, were tied to a tree with chakra-infused ropes, effectively preventing escape. Along with the kikkei insects slowly eating at their remaining chakra and a few Juuken strikes to their pressure points, escape would be next to impossible. And of course they were stripped of their weapons so even if they _did_ escape, they'd be killed instantly.

"Tazuna. I think its time that we talked," Kakashi said as he glared at the client.

"Hm?" was all he could say. His life was still flashing before his eyes, and he couldn't really focus. _Man, I should really lay off the sake._

"You knew there were ninja after you," Kakashi said. "_Didn't _you?"

Tazuna's eyes widened, he realized he had been found out.

"This mission was marked as a simple escort C-Rank mission," Kurenai said. "With this ninja attack, this mission would have been moved up to at _least_ B-Rank."

Tazuna looked away as the two sensei gave him the third degree. At the same time, the genin were left to talk amongst themselves.

"Naruto. Just how did you survive those spiked chains?" Sakura demanded. "They ripped through those logs like it was nothing, yet you're perfectly intact. Your kimono isn't even cut."

"_Kid. You need to make up something and quick,"_ Inuyasha said. _"If they find out about this robe's properties, they may gang up on you and take it."_

"Well isn't it _obvious _enough?" Naruto asked winging it. "I was wearing _body armor _under this kimono. Chain mail is light but sturdy, do I decided to wear it on today's C-Rank."

Sakura quieted down after that. It was the most obvious thing after all, and the fact that she couldn't figure it out on her own in front of Sasuke made her less wanting to ask questions.

"How did you even know about those guys?" Kiba asked Shino. "Akimaru and I didn't smell anything."

"Tell them Hinata," Shino said, not wanting to talk all that much.

"Well. If you took the time to notice before," Hinata said, "it hadn't rained in the last few days, and puddles just don't get there by themselves."

Back with the two sensei.

"We were only hired to protect you from bandits and gangs until the completion of the bridge," Kakashi said. "But not from ninja."

"If Naruto hadn't been willing to substitute himself with you before that attack, you would've died right there and then," Kurenai stated.

Tazuna looked away. He wasn't willing to admit it, but he thought he was really going to die back there.

"Why are there ninja after you?" Kakashi demanded. "If you won't tell us anything, then we'll just leave you here to fend for yourself."

Tazuna faced the two of them. "It's not that I didn't know. Its that I had no choice."

"Before we go any further, I want you to explain why those men are after you," Kurenai demanded. "Until then we aren't taking another step."

Tazuna remained silent for a few minutes before sighing. He then took a seat by a tree so that he sat in the shade. "His name is Gato."

"Gato? Of Gato Transport?" Kakashi asked. "He's a businessman. Everyone knows him."

At that, the gathered genin grouped around to listen to the conversation.

"While the public may know Gato as a genius in the shipping industry, beneath the surface lies a very ugly truth. With the same techniques he uses to take over companies and lesions, he sells drugs, slaves, and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was a year ago, when Gato had set his sights on the Land of Waves. Using his wealth and connections, he took complete control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who stood in his way or refuse to sell simply... disappeared. In an island nation like Wave, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, the very lives of the people. However, there is only one thing he fears. The bridge. Once it is completed, it will link us to the mainland, and his grip on us will be broken."

"So since Wave is as impoverished as you let it out to be, it only makes sense you could only afford to pay for a C-Ranked mission," Kakashi said.

Upon hearing this, Naruto stepped forward and took a seat in front of Tazuna.

"Tazuna. I understand what you're saying," Naruto said as he looked Tazuna in the eye. "At this point, I'd like to cut a deal."

"Huh?" Tazuna asked.

"After this mission is completed and Wave gets back on its feet," Naruto explained. "You can pay for the B-Rank mission _then_. Of course, I can only make this deal if my sensei is willing to let us continue," Naruto said, facing Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded. "Well, the three of you are all very capable genin. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to continue. You can think of it as a training run."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, sending out the message that he didn't want to be out-done by the ninja academy's supposed "Dead Last".

Kakashi sighed. With Sasuke the way he was, and Sakura willing to back him up on everything, he wasn't in the best position to refuse. Kiba was also too headstrong to back out of a mission, so that didn't help matters either.

"Fine. I suppose we can continue as well," Kakashi said.

Tazuna didn't know what to say at first, but then stood up. "Thank you. The people of Wave will be forever in your debt."

As Tazuna got up to leave, Kiba quickly walked him away from Gozu and Meizu.

"Tazuna. You may want to cover your ears," Kiba whispered.

"Why?" Tazuna asked.

"Well you can't really expect us to just_ leave_ two dangerous ninja _alive_ do you?" Kakashi asked, loud enough for the two bound ninja to hear.

"It'll be a whole lot easier for us down the road if we get rid of them now," Kurenai said. "Besides, their heads will fetch good money in the Bingo Book."

Upon hearing that, the Demon Brothers tried frantically to escape. With the way things were now, the only thing they could do was flail.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said. "Do you think you could seal their gauntlets up in a scroll for me?"

"What would you want their gauntlets for?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, a friend of mine kinda asked me to bring him a souvenir from my trip. I figure these gauntlets with a Chain-Link mechanism would make as good a one as any."

Kurenai laughed in a motherly way. "Sure Naruto. Just let Kakashi and I handle these two. I'll seal the gauntlets up in a minute."

As the genin escorted Tazuna a distance away, the Demon Brothers tried even more frantically than before to free themselves.

"Don't you think you're spoiling the boy?" Kakashi asked as he pulled back on his fingerless gloves.

"Aw c'mon Kakashi," Kurenai said as she began to run through handsighns. "I think its sweet how he thinks of his friends back in the village even under these trying circumstances."

Kakashi chuckled. "He's like Obito, rest his soul. Makes me wish I had Naruto on _my_ team."

"If he _were_ on your team he'd be out here under-trained," Kurenai retorted.

"I take insult to that," Kakashi sighed. "Its not my fault the council asked me to oversee Sasuke's training."

"Well enough chit chat," Kurenai said as she finished her handsigns and Kakashi drew two kunai. "Lets finish these two."

The next moment, the air was filled with blood curling screams as the lives of the two Kiri ninja were taken right out of them.

* * *

A while after the Demon Brothers had been eliminated and their bodies sealed into scrolls (while Kurenai sealed their gauntlets in a separate scroll for Naruto), they came upon a friend of Tazuna's who was willing to take everyone into Wave via motor boat. After a bit of a lengthy ride in the thick fog that surrounded Wave, they docked and proceeded to escort Tazuna to his home.

"Thank you for the ride old friend," Tazuna said as he thanked the man.

"Just be sure to get that bridge completed," the man said. "I don't want to live under Gato any longer then I need to."

Tazuna nodded as his friend headed back to the mainland. After a while's walk, everyone came upon a clearing that was situated near a river. While that was going on, Sasuke was left to his own thoughts.

_Damn it. How did that loser get so good?_ _No! Its gotta be a fluke! When the next guy attacks, I'll take him out myself. Then that loser won't think he's so cool._

Right as they neared the center of the clearing, a bush to the side began to russle.

"Got you!" Sasuke roared as he launched several kunai into the bush. As everyone assumed their defensive position around Tazuna, Naruto walked toward the bush like nothing was wrong.

"Nice job Sasuke. You attacked a _rabbit_," Naruto said sarcastically as he pulled a snow-white hare out from the bush. The rabbit itself was terrified, of course _you'd_ be too if you were a small furry animal and were having sharp pointy objects thrown at you.

Sasuke scowled as Kakashi palmed his face.

Of course, while Kakashi only _appeared_ to be palming his face, his mind was racing. _A snow hare? It's the middle of the summer. Its fur is only white during the winter, where the days are short and there's little sunlight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was bred indoors to be used for substitution jutsu. But by whom?_

The next moment, the smell of iron wafted into Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi's nostrils. "GET DOWN!"

With that, Sakura and Hinata pulled Tazuna to the ground while Kurenai, Shino, and Sasuke dodged a giant sword that flew through the air before wedging itself in a nearby tree.

"So. You guys took down the Demon Brothers huh?" an ominous voice asked from the trees.

Everyone turned to the sword that had wedged itself into the tree as a well-muscled, dark camouflage-clad ninja shunshined. His skin was dark, and his head and face were wrapped in bandages.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "So. You must be Zabuza. Or as you prefer to be called, the Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"Ah, I see you've heard of me," the muscular ninja said as he dropped off his sword and yanked it out of the tree. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"What do you want?" Kurenai asked as she slowly reached for her weapons.

"Not much," Zabuza said. "I'm just here for the old man. Hand him over and you can get off Scott-free."

Tazuna's eyes widened.

"Well you can forget about it," Kurenai spoke as she pulled out two kunai.

"Alright you six, form up and guard Tazuna," Kakashi ordered. "We'll handle this one."

Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke nodded, though reluctantly.

"Kurenai, stay back here and guard Tazuna with the others," Kakashi asked. "If I fall, I need you to be their last line of defense."

"Alright," Kurenai answered.

"Very well then," Kakashi spoke as he raised the left side of his headband, revealing a red eye with three black tomoe. "Lets go."

"Well. Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action," Zabuza cackled. Suddenly the entire area became hazed over with a thick mist.

_The Sharingan? But that Doujutsu only exists within a few members of the Uchiha clan_, Sasuke thought to himself. _Could he be..._

The next moment Zabuza tore his sword from the tree and disappeared in a blur. The next moment he stood on the lake's surface. With his hands in different handsigns, he began building up a large amount of chakra. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Suddenly the pre-existent mist began to become even _thicker_. Zabuza disappeared without a trace.

"Watch yourselves," Kurenai spoke. "Zabuza is a master of the Silent Killing technique."

"Silent... Killing?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with fear as her hands trembled.

"The Silent Killing technique is just that," Kakashi spoke. "It gives off no sound or warning. It happens so fast you don't even know you're _gone_ until you've reached the afterlife."

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino gulped. Naruto and Kiba knew very well that death is a possibility on missions. Naruto even more so because he's experienced death _first hand_.

At that very moment the mist thickened even further to the extent that Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't be seen any longer. The genin guarding Tazuna tightened their guard.

"Eight points," the dark ominous voice of Zabuza spoke from the mist. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now... Which one will be my attack point?"

Suddenly a wave of Killing Intent filled the air, placing nearly all the genin into states of total paralysis. The next moment Zabuza was upon Sasuke, intent to cut him down with his giant blade. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, but just before the killing blow could be struck, Kakashi was upon Zabuza and had plunged a kunai into his chest.

As everyone pulled Tazuna and the stunned Sasuke to safety, Zabuza's body suddenly turned into a puddle of water.

"Kakashi behind you!" Sakura cried.

Before he knew what him, Kakashi was sliced in two. At the moment everyone's eyes widened, Kakashi's body too fell into a body of water. The next moment Kakashi appeared behind that Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat.

"Looks like I win," Kakashi stated as he prepared to slice Zabuza's throat.

"You wish you were that lucky," Zabuza spoke as he suddenly swung his sword at Kakashi.

As Kakashi ducked the swing and evaded the attack, Zabuza's giant sword smashed into the round. Before anyone could blink, Zabuza had changed his grip on the sword and delivered a devastating kick to Kakashi, sending him flying into the nearby lake.

As Kakashi came up to the surface and sputtered out the water, Zabuza suddenly appeared above him and formed handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza intoned. Before Kakashi could even blink, he was taken into the attack.

_Damn! I should've known escaping into the water was a bad idea_, Kakashi thought to himself.

Kurenai sighed. _As usual, he got in over his head. Oh well, guess I'll have to save him._

"Naruto! Hinata! Shino! On your guard," Kurenai ordered. "I'm going to help Kakashi."

The three genin nodded.

"Just don't die out there," Naruto said.

Kurenai nodded before disappearing in a blur. The next moment she appeared behind Zabuza in an attempt to strike him down, however three water clones burst out of the water and caught her mid-strike. Before she could break free, the three water clones transformed into the same water prison as Zabuza took hold of it.

_Damn! I didn't think that one through enough!_ Kurenai cursed at herself.

As Zabuza held Kakashi and Kurenai in his water prison, he formed a handsign and summoned ten additional Water Clones around him. Upon an unspoken order they marched toward the genin's position.

_Damn! What can I do? If Kurenai and Kakashi stay in there any longer they'll die! _Naruto thought to himself as he tried to find some way out of their current situation. _Hold on... This feeling!_

A moment after the, he realized that the Tetsusaiga was pulsing in its sheath.

"I've got it!" Naruto said as he placed his hand on his sword.

"What're you mumbling about?" Sasuke spat. Before he could get his answer, Naruto had already bolted off and ran right for Zabuza.

"Kiba! Hinata! Shino! Hold the lines! I'm going to save Kurenai and Kakashi!" Naruto ordered.

"You got it!" the three said. As Naruto charged headlong at the real Zabuza, Hinata activated her Byakugan, Shino readied his insect swarm, and Kiba fed a food pill to Akimaru.

"Hyuuga Style: Gentle Fist Attack!" Hinata spoke as she slammed her palms into two water clones, causing their shapes to fall instantly.

"Parasitic Insects Style: Kikkei Lance!" Shino intoned as his swarms shot our and formed into lance-like shapes, eliminating three clones with a stab to the heart.

"Man-Beast Style: Fang Over Fang!" Kiba roared as he dropped onto all fours and Akimaru transformed. The next moment he and Akimaru lunged at the remaining water clones knocking them down in one fell swoop.

"You're mine Zabuza!" Naruto roared as he charged head-on.

_What's he doing?!_ Kurenai thought to herself.

_He's going to get himself killed! _Kakashi thought.

"Heh. Like lambs to the slaughter," Zabuza cackled as he used his free hand to draw his sword. "Once I kill you and your sensei, the others will fall like grain."

Right as Naruto reached the riverbank, he suddenly leapt into the air and put his hand on the handle of his sword.

"What's he thinking?!" Sakura griped, looking at Naruto's sword as she guarded Tazuna. "That little thing isn't going to do work on him!"

The next moment, Naruto unsheathed his sword in a golden flash of light, revealing a giant sword that rivaled Zabuza's Executioner in size.

"What the-" Zabuza said as he was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this giant sword the blonde-haired genin carried..

"Take this! Tetsusaiga!!!" Naruto roared as he brought his sword down on Zabuza.

"Damn, I gotta block!" Zabuza roared as he threw the two sensei aside so he could successfully block the attack.

"This fight is over!" Naruto shouted as he threw all of his weight into the attack. The attack's ferocity was so sudden that Zabuza was forced to his knees.

"You haven't won yet!" Zabuza roared as he forced Naruto's sword aside and gain some distance between him and the sword-wielding boy.

"Did you forget about us?" Kakashi asked as he suddenly appeared before Zabuza and swung his kunai athis chest. Zabuza quickly blocked the attack with the handle of his sword and dodged again, only to be slashed in the back by Kurenai.

In a desperate move, he backed away to a tree and poised himself against the three ninja. "Don't think you've won yet!"

As Kakashi and Kurenai readied their weapons and Naruto got back to the shoreline, two senbon needles suddenly flew through the air and met their mark in Zabuza's neck.

"Guh-" was all Zabuza said before he fell to the ground. The next moment, a masked ninja in dark green clothing appeared beside the body. The ninja's hair was tied up in a bun, and they wore wooden sandals and a large sash.

"Thank you for your assistance," the masked ninja spoke. "It would've been a lot harder to bring him down if I took him on alone."

"You're a hunter ninja aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

The masked ninja nodded. "I am. Now if you will excuse me, I must dispose of this body. Farewell."

In a swirl of leaves, both the masked nin and Zabuza's body disappeared.

"Man, thank goodness that's over," Sakura said as she slumped to the ground. "I don't know how much longer I could have held out."

At that moment, Sasuke glared at Naruto with hate-filled eyes. He also stared at the powerful sword he now carried. _Damn it! How did this loser get so powerful? And where did he get that sword? Something like that should be rightfully mine._

With a bit of effort, Naruto raised the Tetsusaiga from the ground and sheathed it. _Man this thing is heavy. Its like moving a brick of lead._

"_To tell the truth I'm surprised you were able to draw it at all. I guess you got just enough of my power to use the Tetsusaiga."_

_Still, I need to get stronger. It took too much effort to swing that sword just _once_, _Naruto thought to himself. _If I go up against a faster opponent, I won't stand a chance._

"Naruto. Just what was that sword?" Kakashi asked. "In all my years I've never seen a kenjutsu like that before."

Naruto walked over to his sensei Kurenai. "You're not my sensei, so I don't have to tell you. Besides its more fun to let the Emo _stew_."

Kakashi sighed. _Great, now I'm going to have Sasuke on my ass for this whole trip._

Tazuna sighed. _I'm not sure just what that kid did, but I'm thankful that battle finally ended. Any more and I probably would've shit myself._

"Great, first Naruto gets the awesome sensei and awesome teammates, and now he has a bad ass sword!" Kiba moaned. "Kami why did I have to be stuck on a team with these morons?"

"Stow it Kiba!" Sakura growled. "Sasuke could've defeated Zabuza if he wanted to."

"Then why _didn't_ he?" Shino asked bluntly.

Sasuke fumed. _When I get my chance, I'll just take that sword myself. Then they won't think that idiot is so great._

_Hey Inuyasha. What would happen if someone _else_ took the Tetsusaiga? _Naruto asked.

Inuyasha sat in his cage and began to think._ "Who knows. Maybe the fail-safe on the thing changed with this world, but until someone tries something I can't really be sure."_

Naruto nodded as he cut the connection.

"Well, you guys certainly are the real deal," Tazuna said with a sigh. "After we get to the village, how'd you all like to stay at my house? It's the least I can do for all you're doing."

"That would be very nice," Kurenai said.

With that, everyone walked the final leg to the village where the bridge was being constructed. However some of them were left to their own thoughts.


	20. Preparations and Revelations

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

It was the next morning since the encounter with the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza. The previous evening everyone had been so tired that they fell asleep right in the living room. After Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, put some blankets on the sleeping genin, Kurenai and Kakashi were left to their own ends.

"Well _you_ certainly got your butt handed to you," Kurenai said bluntly as she addressed Kakashi's injuries.

Kakashi sighed. "I got a bit careless I'll admit but-" He suddenly cringed in pain as Kurenai put alcohol on his scrapes.

"Now I know we talk a pretty big game," Kurenai admitted, "but do you really think your team is ready for this kind of mission."

"Is _your _team ready for his mission?" Kakashi asked back.

Kurenai gave him the kind of look that said "Really?".

"Never mind," Kakashi said in defeat. "But I know _this _much for sure. That hunter ninja that took Zabuza's body away _wasn't _a hunter ninja. They must've been working with Zabuza from the start."

"So I guess he was just in a near-death state too," Kurenai said. "At the most we only have a week before he comes back to finish the job."

"That means we only have a week to whip our teams into shape," Kakashi said as he slumped his shoulders.

"Don't you mean _your _team?" Kurenai asked bluntly. "_My_ team has enough skill to handle this mission. _Yours _on the other hand lacks something to be desired."

"Teamwork?"

"No duh," Kurenai retorted. "Sasuke can't cooperate with anyone to save his life and the Haruno girl is dead weight. Plus, Kiba's mother is Alpha of the Inuzuka clan. Do you have _any_ idea what she'll do to you of Kiba gets killed on this mission?"

"Can't be any worse then what _Koten _would do to me if he found out too soon," Kakashi said as he looked through his scrolls for some sealed crutches. "I tell ya, its going to be a real pain if I don't have any crutches sealed here."

"Let me guess. He's going to rip your _other _eye out," Kurenai said with a hint of amusement as she guessed what the head of the Okami Tribe would do to the one-eyed wonder..

"You know the Third Hokage said the exact same thing," Kakashi said remembering his previous meeting with him. "Hope he doesn't find out until I tell him myself."

"Well that should take care of that," Kurenai said as she passed Kakashi his flak jacket.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out a pair of crutches he was lucky enough sealed in a scroll and set them by the door. "The next week is going to be a long one."

Kurenai nodded. "I'll take the first watch. You're going to need your energy in the morning."

There were no arguments as Kakashi fell asleep the next moment. While that was going on, the genin were resting as best they could after their _trying _ordeal.

* * *

**Naruto's Mental Landscape**

Naruto's mental landscape had been changed a bit since the last time he was there.

Because Inuyasha had only been _awake _for a few weeks, maybe a month, the best he could do at the moment was a large grassland with clear skies. A gentle wind blew from the north... or west... or _whatever_ direction it was (because direction didn't really have any meaning), causing the grass to sway gently in the breeze.

Naruto walked through the knee-high grass looking around. Everything looked pretty bland, although in his opinion it was better then mucking around through ankle-deep sewage. I mean honestly, who's mind is a _sewer_.

After walking for what seemed like forever, the plain eventually began to slope uphill. After walking uphill for what _also _seemed like forever, Naruto eventually came up to eight large vertical steel pillars. Inscribed on them were the eight different seals used to create the seal that kept the "Nine Tailed Fox's" powers in check. Beneath it was a large stone dais with the yin and yang symbol underneath, symbolizing that the seal was two-pronged in its ability to regulate the flow of energy. Crisscrossing between the eight pillars were thick ropes of blue chakra, keeping the "prisoner" inside.

Inside the cage sat, or to be more specific, _laid_, Inuyasha. For some reason, he couldn't _continually _maintain his previous form in that plane, so whenever he went to sleep, he'd always slip back to his nine-tailed shape.

"Hey. Inuyasha. You up?" Naruto asked tapping one of the steel pillars.

Inuyasha let out a mighty yawn which almost knocked Naruto off his feet. He then shook the sleepiness from his eyes and came to. _"Oh hey Naruto. How's it going? Have you gotten_ smaller_ on me?"_

Naruto shook his head. "No. You just got bigger._ Again_."

Inuyasha looked himself over to find he was back in his nine-tailed form._ "This is starting to get annoying. Every time I wake up, I always look like a plush toy with the mange."_

"I suppose it can't be avoided," Naruto said. "After all, you technically _aren't _a half-demon anymore. You're a full-fledged demon through and through."

Inuyasha nodded. _"Yeah. You're right about that. I guess I can't be like I once was. I should probably make the best out of my situation anyway."_

"That's the spirit!" Naruto cheered. "Now show me what you can do!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in deep concentration. The next moment the yin-yang symbol beneath him began to spin beneath him, carrying the metal pillars with it. As this was happening, Inuyasha's massive form began to change size and shape.

When the yin-yang symbol shuddered to a stop and the glowing ceased, Inuyasha was in a new form altogether.

In place of his Robe of the Fire Rat, he instead wore baggy bright orange pants with frayed edges, and a black martial arts belt around his waist lined with silver spikes. His build was mostly the same, except it had a little more definition to it, and his toes now had claws as well. What was the most noticeable change was that his silver hair was now orange, but only went a little bit past his shoulders instead of all the way down his back. He had large orange and black fox ears on the sides of his head as opposed to the _top_, and by his waist nine large fox tails flowed behind him. His fangs were a bit more pronounced as well, and his eyes were red and slitted instead of golden.

"Woah. You look awesome!" Naruto cheered, looking at Inuyasha's new form.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked himself over._ "You're right about that. I feel the same as I did before, only _now _I think I can maintain my shape a lot longer now. Hopefully for good this time."_

"Oh Inuyasha, guess what?" Naruto said as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "I finally managed to draw the Tetsusaiga's true form!"

Inuyasha chuckled. _"Well I kinda saw it, but I _am_ glad you were able to draw it. Now maybe I won't have to worry as much about you."_

Naruto looked out to the grasslands across the landscape. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"_Yeah?"_ he asked as he took a seat.

"Do you ever..." Naruto said with a pause. "Well... Do you ever wonder where Kagome and Kikyo are right now?"

Inuyasha sighed. _"Only every waking moment. But I know I can't get there any faster. Not until my time comes at least."_

"Your time comes? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha laid on his back and looked up to the sky through his cage. _"You see Naruto, this seal is designed to convert my Red Chakra into Blue Chakra. To put it frankly, my energy is slowly being absorbed into your body. Once all my energy is gone, my soul will be released from the seal, and I'll finally be able to leave for the afterlife."_

Naruto sat down as well and thought for a moment. "Well... If its that big a deal to you, I suppose you could mess with the seal a little. You know, so that you can get out of here faster and be with Kagome and Kikyo."

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment, but eventually shook his head. _"No. It isn't as simple as you think. If I tamper with the seal in any way, it could end up causing you physical harm. _Sure _it may get me out of here faster, but if you were to get hurt for my sake, well... it would just leave a bad taste in my mouth. Plus, if Kagome and Kikyo ever found out I put your well being at risk just so I could see them, they'd probably never forgive me for it."_

Naruto sat up and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"_I honestly don't know. At the least it'll take another ten years, maybe more."_

"It must be rough though. If there were someone I cared about deeply, but I couldn't see them for a long time, I'd probably get lonely too. Sorry I couldn't be better company."

"_Nah, you don't give yourself enough credit. I never exactly had the best relationship with my brother, so having you around, well, its almost like you're _my_ little brother. Plus you don't try to kill me every other week."_

"Thanks Inuyasha," Naruto said., remembering all the times that Sesshomaru nearly killed Inuyasha in the past.

"_Don't mention it. Although I have a question for you. What are your feelings towards Hinata?"_

Naruto was taken aback by the _directness _of that question, and tried in vain to hide the blush, only to fail miserably. After a minute he croaked out his response.

"I'm not _completely _sure," he said as the blushing died down. "Hinata and I have been friends forever, but so has Tenten. Most of the other girls fawned over Sasuke, but I'm glad there are at least _two _girls who'll talk to me."

Inuyasha nodded. _"An not to mention what the old man said. You know, about making you a Clan Head when you made Chuunin."_

"Yeah. I had trouble piecing that together at first, but after some thinking I realized _why _he'd make me Clan Head," Naruto said.

"_Well we share the same brain, but it's hard to find other conversations in here. So what did you realize?"_

"The Civilian Council and most of the villagers attacked me my whole life because the "Fox" was sealed inside me. When I got the claws and fangs, that didn't help matters that much more once they found out. I think he wanted to make me Clan Head so that I'd be out of their reach. Instead of being just another shinobi, I'd be a council member too."

"_I can see where you're going with this," _Inuyasha said remembering those details. _"Once you become a Clan Head, you'll be on equal footing with them."_

Naruto nodded at that. "Yeah. Plus it _would_ be pretty fun to see those guys squirm when we're in the same boat. Make them think twice about messing with me."

"_And when you stop to think about it, Clan Heads _are _allowed to have more then one wife. I suppose in theory you could have both Hinata _and _Tenten."_

"Didn't you go through the same thing with Kagome and Kikyo though? Or do you just not remember?"

Inuyasha shuddered. _"Boy do I. _One_ time I suggest it and Kagome hangs it over my head for our whole adventure. Still, I suppose I understand her mind set then."_

Naruto sighed as he drew the Tetsusaiga and drew its to its true form. In his mental landscape, the Tetsusaiga's weight was nearly nonexistent, so it wouldn't be weighed down. He admired the strength it held, and all that the blade had been through. He was amazed that it looked the same as it did back then.

"I just hope I can get my feelings in order," Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. "Hinata's always been a bit timid. If she finds out the wrong way, she may turn her back on me altogether. Tenten as well. The thought of them falling for _Sasuke _also makes me sick to my stomach."

"_How do you think _I _feel? Every time you breath, or fart, or _whatever_, I feel it through the seal. Plus that bastard would never return their feelings anyway."_

"I've watched your memories for a while," Naruto added. "Although I _do _know this much. If Naraku were to be reincarnated into Sasuke, I'd kill him in a heartbeat. No ifs ands or _butts_ about it."

"_I second that motion. Naraku messed with me and my friends for far too long."_

"I know," Naruto said sadly. "Miroku nearly got consumed by a black hole and had to watch his father get sucked into _his. _Sango lost her friends and family because Naraku manipulated Kohaku and sent demons to attack a nearly defenseless village. And Kikyo... He tore the two of you apart."

"_I know. But if there's any sign of him in this world at all, the I just haven't _sensed _it yet. I just pray he stays dead for once in his miserable life."_

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"_You _are _asleep," _Inuyasha retorted, since technically Naruto _was _asleep.

Naruto's ears twitched. "Okay..."

"_You wanna watch Forehead wig out again?" _Inuyasha said with a humorous look on his face._ "Its one of my favorite memories."_

"Hell yeah!" Naruto agreed.

With a wave of Inuyasha's hand, a screen-like object formed in the air and replayed the hilarious memory for them to watch.

* * *

**Hinata's Mental Landscape**

Hinata's mental landscape was much like it was the last time she was there. A large cloudy plain with dense fog lining the horizons. The only difference _here _was that Hinata had yet to learn how to enter her mental landscape while she slept.

While Hinata slept the worries of the day away, Kagome and Kikyo sat across from each other trying to sort out their thoughts.

"_I'm sure you're thinking the exact thing I am," _Kagome said.

"_I am. Although I'm not sure how _Hinata_ will take it,"_ Kikyo responded.

"_I know,"_ Kagome said solemnly._ "If Hinata finds out that nearly everything about Naruto is nearly identical to Inuyasha, she may feel obligated to be with him for _our_ sakes."_

"_I know. She liked him before, but if she begins to date him for our sake, then it won't be _true_ love at all. Just a twisted _perversion_ of true love."_

"_There's no denying the fact that Naruto _is_ wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat. I remember his fight with that Sasuke boy. He may've _said _he stopped it with his palm, but really he blocked it with his robe," _Kagome said remembering her host's friend's fight.

"_And that was _definitely_ the same sword," _Kikyo said. _"I'm not exactly sure how we got it, but before we reveal anything to Hinata, we have to find a way to be sure if Naruto is indeed his _own_ person, or just Inuyasha with a different face."_

"_I know, but what can we do? It isn't like we can just hop out of the girl's head and into _his_," _Kagome said regretfully.

Kikyo put her hand under her chin and thought about this. _"Hm. If we got Hinata close enough to him for long enough, we may be able to enter his mind through his chakra network long enough to see whether or not if Inuyasha is in there at all."_

"_Yeah, but how're we going to get her into physical contact with him long enough for that to work?"_

Kikyo have Kagome one of those faces that said "_Really_?"

"_You_ honestly_ don't know?" _Kikyo said bluntly, thinking that her other was nearly as dense as Inuyasha._ "Allow me to refresh your memory."_

The next moment Kikyo turned her back to Kagome and began hugging herself and making kissing noises.

"_Remind me again why _I'm _the serious one?" _Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"_Because _you _didn't have to die _twice_," _Kikyo retorted.

Kagome sighed in defeat. _"It'll be tricky, and I'm probably going to be kicking myself for this later, but I think I may know what to do."_

Kikyo immediately caught what Kagome was thinking and smirked. _"Well well. Maybe you really _are_ my reincarnation."_

" _. . . You've been a priestess too long. You know that?"_

* * *

The next morning everyone was told about Zabuza's fate and how they'd apparently have to fight him again. Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked as well.

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata were determined to stay and fight for the sake of the villagers.

Sasuke on the other hand had delusions of grandeur, Sakura thought about how she could impress Sasuke, and Kiba, as usual, was hating his teammates so much right then and wondered if he could get a transfer to a different squad.

Not much could be done in a week, however there was something that _could _be done. Although Kakashi and Kurenai didn't get their hopes up too much. A _week _was stretching it to its breaking point, and they'd need all the training they could get.

I few minutes after breakfast in the forest outside of the village.

Kakashi, partially-recovered, was supporting himself with his crutches and leaning back against a tree. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata sat on one side of him while Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba sat on the other.

"Alright everyone, we only have a week to prepare, and aside from guarding the bridge, we don't have much time to do it," Kakashi said, almost like it didn't concern him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said raising her hand. "What exactly are we here for?"

"An excellent question," Kakashi said. "Allow me to answer that with a demonstration."

To Team 7's surprise, Kakashi began walking up the side of the tree, and up underneath a branch, all the while using his crutches, but not his hands.

"You see, while most of you are able to mold your chakra for use in your jutsu," Kakashi explained, "up til now most of you haven't been able to do it correctly. You've either used too much or not enough chakra. This exercise will help with your chakra control. Once you can do that, you'll be on more-equal footing with the hunter ninja. And possibly Zabuza as well."

"Oh, I get it now," Sakura said understanding.

"Good. Then we can get straight to the point," Kakashi said as he threw six kunai, one for each genin, at their feet.

"What're these for?" Kiba asked.

"Use them to mark where you get to on the tree," Kakashi explained. "Doing so will help you monitor your progress."

Sasuke took the kunai and walked towards one of the trees. _If they think I'm going to lose out to that idiot they're- Wait. Where'd he go?_

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from up in the trees.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes filling with hate as Naruto was already walking up the tallest tree like he was walking down the street. At the same time Sakura fumed about how Naruto was making her Sasuke-kun look bad. Kiba couldn't believe that he was so far behind.

"I can pretty much tell what you're thinking from that look on your face," Naruto said as he settled himself on one of the largest branches, "so how about we make things interesting?"

Sasuke regarded Naruto for whatever he was implying.

"If you can reach the top branch of that tree before the week passes," Naruto said pointing to the largest tree in the area, "then I'll let you take a free swing at me." He pointed at the right side of his face with his left thumb. "And I'll even let you get my _good_ side."

Sasuke smirked. _Heh. That loser will be black and blue in _five_ minutes._

Kakashi palmed himself in the face. _Great. Now that he's riled up Sasuke will _never _reach Naruto._

"I'll be over in that tree watching your progress," Naruto said as he leapt off his branch and into the distance. "Try not to disappoint me."

Hinata and Shino followed suit, perching themselves on some of the lower branches.

"Alright! Lets do this thing!" Kiba shouted as he charged up one of the trees, only to slip off after the fifth step and land on his head. "Dammit!"

Luckily for Akimaru, he knew when to jump ship, so he just sat on the ground by the tree. _He _had work of his _own _to do

* * *

An hour had passed since Team 7 had begun their tree-climbing exercises. To say the least, Naruto was mildly impressed.

Sakura had managed to get to the top of her tree in relatively little time. Kiba was going about it slowly, but once he asked Sakura for advice, he began to get the picture. Sasuke on the other hand was too caught up on the promise of Naruto's offer to even _consider _asking Sakura for help.

While this was going on, Naruto and Shino watched their progress with a set of binoculars that Shino happened to have on him. Hinata had left to help Kurenai with guarding the bridge.

"They seem to be making _adequate_ progress," Shino said curtly. "And I use _adequate _in the loosest sense of the word."

"Well at the least they won't be useless _meat shields_," Naruto said as he watched. "I'm just glad Kurenai trained us in this practice well enough. And the hours of practice beforehand were worth it to see that look in Sasuke's eyes."

"You mean being outdone by you _again_?" Shino asked.

"Yep," Naruto said leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Sasuke fell from his tree and landed on his head once again.

"How do you think Hinata and Kurenai are doing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think you have to worry about them," Shino said. "They're two of the most skilled kunoichi I know. Plus, a have a few kikkei on them. If something happens, I'll know within minutes."

"Thanks Shino," Naruto said relieved. "I feel a lot better off knowing you're keeping an eye on them."

"So..." Shino started with a raised eyebrow. "How long?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Any day now maybe. Who knows?"

"For now we'll just have to play the Waiting Game," Shino added.

A loud crashing sound could be heard a short distance away. Sasuke's moaning echoed a bit through the trees and met Naruto's ears.

"_Oooh_. He's going to be feeling _that _in the morning," Naruto said after seeing Sasuke hit the dirt _again_.

* * *

At the same time, Kurenai and Hinata watched the bridge as the builders worked. Kirara sat atop Kurenai's shoulder, watching with her cat eyes as well.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you," Hinata said as she watched some workers by the steel girders.

"You really think so?" Kurenai asked as she regarded the small cat on her shoulder.

"I do," Hinata said. "I can also say without a doubt that Kirara doesn't like _Sakura_ that much."

"I agree," Kurenai said. "When she lunged at Naruto and transformed like she did, I thought I was seeing things."

"She was pretty big then," Hinata said remembering. "Although I still think she's pretty cute."

"She reminds me of a plush toy if _my _opinion means anything," Kurenai said as she pet the little cat under the chin, earning an appreciative _mew._

* * *

That night after Naruto and Shino had alternated in guarding the bridge, everyone was back at Tazuna's home waiting for dinner. Preparing it was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

Shino immediately noticed something was amiss. "Tsunami. There seem to be _eleven _places at the table. Is someone else joining us?"

"Oh, you must mean my son," Tsunami said. "Tazuna, where is he right now."

Tazuna yawned as he was about to reach for a bottle of sake, only for his daughter to snatch it away from him. "Oh the kid? He's out back watching the ocean."

"Well could you get him please?" Tsunami asked. "If he stays out there too long he'll catch a cold."

"Alright fine," Tazuna grumbled as he got up from his place at the table.

"Hm. I was wondering what that other smell was," Kiba said.

A minute later, Tazuna came into the kitchen, a young boy behind him.

The young boy had dark eyes and short black hair. He wore a cream-colored shirt under green overalls and had a white hat with blue horizontal stripes on.

"Inari. I'd like to introduce you to the ninja your grandfather hired," Tsunami said motioning to Teams 8 and 7. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Inari grunted after eyeing them. "Its nothing but a bunch of kids, some lady, and a dude missing an eye. What hope do_ they_ have against someone like Gato?"

"What was that?!" Kiba demanded as he suddenly jerked up from his seat.

"Just do yourselves a favor and go home!" Inari spat. "Gato's already won! You'll just die anyway!"

The next moment he ran back out the door, anger evident from his body language.

"Inari wait!" Tsunami cried.

Tazuna sighed as he began to eat his meal half-heartedly.

"Why that little twerp! I'll-" Kiba said as he moved to the door, only to have Naruto step in the way and give him the kind of glare that said "Unless you wanna die you'll get back in your damn seat!".

Kiba immediately shrunk back under Naruto's piercing gaze. After seeing the shredded training dummies back at his house after Naruto got through with them, he wasn't so keen on looking like them.

* * *

Inari sat at the back of the house, crying into his knees. In his arms he clutched onto a picture of a well-muscled man wearing a white headband with a X-shaped scar under his chin.

"There's no such thing as heroes," he muttered to himself as he wept. "There never was to begin with."

"Hey. Mind if I sit down?"

Inari looked up from his crying to see a kid in a red kimono with a sword at his waist. He had blonde hair and blonde dog ears atop his head, whisker marks on his cheeks, and ocean-blue eyes.

Inari didn't say anything, but turned his back to the dog-eared kid and clutched the picture tighter to his chest.

"I heard about your father from your mother," the dog-eared kid said.

"So what if you did?" Inari spat back.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't doubt the existence of heroes," the dog-eared kid said.

"What do you know!" Inari spat. "You never knew my father! And you've never seen Gato's cruelty!"

The dog-eared kid looked at the moon, its ethereal glow illuminating the waters. "Its true that I haven't. But he sounds a lot like _my_ father. He died fighting for what he believed in too. But that's a story for another day."

Inari huffed under his breath and ignored the dog-eared kid.

"Inari. Your father was trying to teach you an important lesson that day," the dog-eared kid said. "You should really listen to it."

"What's the point?" Inari said. "He got himself killed because of his so-called _heroism_."

"Inari. Let me ask you something," the dog-eared kid said as he drew his sword from its scabbard. "What do you see?"

Inari stared at the very sorry-looking sword before raising an eyebrow. "You kidding me? It's a worthless piece of_ junk_."

The dog-eared kid chuckled. "That's probably what _Gato_ thinks of the people in this village too. Weak and defenseless."

Inari was about to slug the guy for what he said, but before he could say more, the sword suddenly transformed into a massive blade in a burst of light. It was easily bigger then him and had a thick fur-lined tsuba.

"Everyone has heroism inside of them," the dog-eared kid said as he held the sword tip up in the moonlight. "Its all just a matter of finding it. So you shouldn't give up on what your father tried to instill in you."

For a minute nothing was said between them.

"Hey..." Inari said after a minute's silence. "What's your name anyway?"

"Its Naruto Uzumaki. Future hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village," the dog-eared boy said as he walked off.

Inari regarded him for a moment. _Maybe he _is _right._

"By the way," he said as he walked back to the door, "you really made your mother worry back there. You should get to bed."

* * *

The next few days passed relatively quickly.

Team 7 continued their tree climbing exercises while Team 8 alternated between watching the genin fall from the trees and protecting the workers.

By the fourth day Kakashi had gotten well enough to be able to move without his crutches, and was beginning to watch by the bridge also. It was that same day that Kiba was able to reach the top of his tree. Of course after a minute he lost focus and fell flat on his face.

Still. It was work in progress.

By the sixth day, Sasuke had finally managed to get to the top of his tree too. And of course he was ready to cash in on his end of Naruto's wager.

"Hey loser!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto from the forest floor. "I've finally made it to the top of the tree! Now its time for that punch you promised me!"

Naruto hid his smirk and stood on the side of the tree he was on, his hands in his pockets. "Well hurry up then. I don't have all day to wait."

Sasuke smirked widely as he began to ascend the heights of the tree. Seems he's actually _improved _somewhat.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun! Show that loser who's boss!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke got past the half-way mark.

Sasuke made it to the top of the tree and threw a hard right swing right at Naruto's face. For a moment Naruto did nothing after the hit connected, but then slammed his own fist into _Sasuke's _unguarded face, sending him falling to the forest floor with a crash.

"What'd you do that for!?" Sakura demanded. "You could've killed Sasuke!"

"Hey, I said I'd let him take a swing at me," Naruto said. "I didn't say I wouldn't hit him _back_."

Sasuke fumed as he stormed off, doing the emo-thing that emo kids always do and brood.

"Wait! Come back Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "Let me treat those injuries!"

Right as they left, Shino gave Naruto a high five.

"Never knew what hit him," Shino said with a slight chuckle.

"Yep. Made it too easy," Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

That evening while everyone ate their dinner, Sasuke continued to give Naruto the stink-eye.

_How dare he make a fool out of me?!_ Sasuke thought to himself. _It should be _me _who knocks _him_ out of the tree!_

Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch in an attempt at retribution, however Naruto simply looked up from his meal and and said, "If you want to taste the end of my Tetsusaiga, we can take this outside."

At that moment Sasuke remembered the massive sword Naruto kept strapped at his waist. If _anything_, he'd be lucky if he could _block_ the attack at all. With a grunt, he moved his hand away from his weapon pouch and continued eating, all the while not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto passed his dinner to Inari and walked for the door. "Inari, take my food. Growing boys need to eat."

"But what about you?" Inari asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I've got my fill."

"Where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"Out in the forest to think," Naruto said. "Zabuza will be coming back any day now. I need to plan ahead."

And with that said, Naruto left Tazuna's home and headed deep into the woods.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Naruto found some large rocks that would work well for his training. He immediately made several shadow clones to _help _with his training.

While the real Naruto meditated to sort out his thoughts, six clones did pushups with large rocks on their backs, five worked on using the Tetsusaiga, another four practiced the tree climbing a bit more, and the remaining three thought of how they'd be able to fight Zabuza, if he were in fact alive.

Now you may be asking, "Why is Naruto not thinking with the other three clones?"

Well _his _thoughts aren't necessarily on the upcoming battle. He's sorting out some of his _personal _feelings. And for someone like him, with a complicated life, that was pretty difficult.

And of course it didn't help that Inuyasha put his "two cents" in every five minutes.

Anyway, after a few hours, Naruto and the other clones fell asleep. While Naruto wasn't completely sure if _physical _training transferred back to him, it was still better then doing nothing.

* * *

The next morning in Wave, Naruto still lay asleep against a tree in the forest. The bushes rustled a short distance away. From out of the bushes a beautiful girl with dark hair wearing a pink kimono with a blue sash came out with a basket in her arms.

As she knelt down to collect herbs, she noticed the sleeping form of a blonde-haired youth. She took the time to notice his clothing, and it suddenly dawned back on her. That was the same boy who had threatened Zabuza's life before.

_What should I do? _she thought to herself. _Do I get rid of him now, save the trouble later?_

She began to inch forward, keeping silent. She hadn't brought her senbon with her, so the best she could do at the moment was strangle him to death while he slept. However right as she was about to reach him, he suddenly stirred in his sleep.

"Are you trying to seduce me or something?" he asked with one eye half-awake.

The girl immediately blushed and leapt away.

Naruto regarded the girl for a few minutes before remembering something important. "You're the hunter ninja from before aren't you?" he asked.

She immediately tensed. _How'd he recognize me?_

"If you're asking myself how I recognized you, then I'll fill you in," Naruto said. "While you may be able to change your clothing, you can't change your_ odor _that easily. I recognize it from a few days back."

"So what're you going to do?" the girl asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You tried to _kill _me after all."

Haku tensed. _I knew I should've brought my weapons!_

"Oh relax already," Naruto said. "We aren't in the midst of battle, so you can relax. I'm not going to attack you or anything."

After seeing that his words were genuine, Haku allowed her muscles to relax.

"I see you're collecting herbs," Naruto said, seeing the basket in the girl's arms. "You collecting those for Zabuza?"

" . . . Yes," she said. "He's still a bit ill, so I figured these would help."

Naruto nodded. "I see. What's your name anyway?"

"Haku Yukinata," she said, surprised at how easily she divulged that information. _I don't know what it is about him, but for some reason I feel at peace around him._

"Haku Yukinata," Naruto repeated. "So Haku, why exactly are you and Zabuza working for Gato?"

Haku was a little more reluctant to disclose that information at first, but decided that since she _did _try to kill him, and that he didn't do so in return, that he had the right to know. "We're doing it for the money," she said, hoping to hide some of the more important details.

Naruto accepted that answer before standing up and stretching his hands. "Haku. I'm not aware of the_ full_ reason as to why you're helping Zabuza, and I'm not going to pretend that I know why either. However I _will _say this much. I can't let a man like Gato rule any longer. If you intend to get in my way of stopping him, I won't hold back."

"I understand," Haku said as she continued to gather herbs.

After several more minutes of collecting herbs, Haku felt compelled to ask Naruto something. "Before I go, can I ask your name?"

"Its Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he said answering her question.

After that, Haku disappeared into the mist, leaving Naruto on his own once again. He felt like settling down for another nap before training some more though, and was soon asleep once again.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's home, Hinata along with the rest of her team grew worried about Naruto's absence. Since last night he had yet to return, Hinata decided to look for him while the others were guarding the bridge.

With the aid of her Byakugan, she found Naruto relatively easily. He was currently resting against a tree in the forest.

In a quick series of strides she finally made her way to the clearing. Seeing Naruto sleeping so peacefully against the tree just made her heart flutter.

"_Alright Kikyo, you know what to do,"_ Kagome said to Kikyo, keeping what she was saying from Hinata's mind.

"_Yeah. I sure do,"_ Kikyo said.

At that moment Naruto stirred once again. When he looked up he saw Hinata sitting cross-legged across from him. "Morning Hinata."

"Good morning Naruto," Hinata said, a bit timidly for that matter. "Naruto... There's something... I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"_About time,"_ Inuyasha chimed in.

_Sit._

"_GYAAAH!"_

"Naruto... I like you a lot," Hinata stammered. "Even _more_ so then a friend."

"_Wait for it," _Kikyo instructed to Kagome.

"That's why..." Hinata stammered, as she inched closer to Naruto on her hands and knees. "I... I..."

"_C'mon Hinata! You can do it!" _Kagome cheered.

Hinata took a deep breath in before grabbing Naruto's collar and pulling him to her. The next moment she claimed his lips with her own and held him in a kiss that she'd been dreaming about since her days in the academy.

* * *

At the exact same time inside Hinata's mental landscape. Kikyo and Kagome were tied together by a long rope of chakra at the waist. Before them was a swirling vortex that was linked to Hinata's chakra network.

"So with this we can get into Naruto's mental landscape?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Now go. You don't have that much time before they separate," Kikyo instructed.

For a moment, a pang of hesitation streaked across Kagome's features. "Hold on. If Inuyasha really is there, shouldn't_ you _have the right to see him first?"

"Just go!" Kikyo instructed. "I'll see him later. Now's your time."

Before Kagome could argue any further, Kikyo kicked her into the spiraling vortex in a very anime-esque fashion.

"Be sure to give him a kiss for me!" Kikyo said as Kagome began to enter Naruto's mental landscape.

* * *

Kagome's trip ended when she fell from the sky into a wide open plain of knee-high grass.

"_So this is Naruto's mental landscape," _Kagome said to herself._ "I really hope Inuyasha is in here."_

After looking around, she saw eight large steel pillars on the top of a hill in the distance.

"_That must be it!"_ Kagome said as she began running towards it.

As Kagome ran to the top of the hill, she saw the large steel pillars were inscribed with complex seals.

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you in here?"_ Kagome pleaded as she looked around. The next moment something in the center of the seal stirred.

At first she didn't recognize the figure as he turned around, but when she looked into his eyes, _changed_ they may be, she realized they were_ definitely_ Inuyasha's. She also remembered what had happened when he used the Sacred Jewel on himself, and realized with his nine tails and fox-like appearance that it was _definitely_ him.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Kagome said as she rushed to the wall of the seal, stopping short at the ropes of chakra.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _"Kagome! Is it really you! Am I dreaming?"_

"_It is Inuyasha!" _Kagome said as joy-filled tears streamed down her face._ "It really is!"_

Inuyasha quickly ran over, his nine tails billowing behind him. However before he could reach out and hold her in his arms, he bounced off the seal and landed on his butt.

"_Inuyasha! Are you okay?"_ Kagome asked.

"_I'm fine,"_ Inuyasha said as he stood back up. _"But more importantly, how did you get here?"_

"_I came here through Naruto's chakra network,"_ Kagome said. Suddenly however, she felt a tug on the rope that bound her to Hinata's mind.

"_So you ended up being reincarnated too,"_ Inuyasha said as he got up. _"I'm just glad I can see you again. It's been a long time."_

"_It's been so long!"_ Kagome said as she walked over to the cage, only to feel a stronger tug around her waist. _"No! Please! I need more time!"_

"_Kagome, What's happening?!"_ Inuyasha demanded.

"_I can't stay here too long,"_ Kagome said. _"If I'm separated from Hinata, then I'll probably die in here."_

"_If only there were _something_ I could do!"_ Inuyasha cursed at himself as he paced behind his hands on the bars of the cage. _"Man! There's gotta be _something _I can do!"_

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome began to glow. That glow began to seep toward their right pinkies before forming a ball of light. The next moment the two lights connected, revealing a blood-red string tied to their pinkies.

"_What _is _this?"_ Kagom asked as she looked at the string that held her and Inuyasha by the pinkies.

"_It must be the manifestation of our bond,"_ Inuyasha said. _"With this I think we can stay in contact!"_

"_But its been so long since I've seen you! I don't want to leave you yet!"_ Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha reached through the cage and took hold of Kagome's shoulders then pulled her to him._ "Don't worry Kagome. We'll see each other again soon. But for now you have to go back."_

Kagome's eyes filled with joy as she leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha for the first time in a very long time. _"Alright Inuyasha. I'll see you later."_

"_Goodbye Kagome,"_ Inuyasha said, a single joy-filled tear coming from the corner of his eye. _"I'll see you soon."_

The next moment Kikyo pulled Kagome back into Hinata's mind, the red string around their fingers growing to incredible lengths as Kagome disappeared into the distance.

"_I'll see you soon Inuyasha. I promise,"_ Kagome said just as she disappeared from sight.

As Inuyasha sat down, the pinkie string on his end began to fade, however he could still feel its presence. _"Now that I stop to think about it, maybe being cooped up in this cage isn't _so_ bad."_

* * *

Outside the mental landscape, Hinata's first kiss with Naruto had turned into a full-out makeout session. Naruto knew what Hinata's feelings were at the moment, and had been able to sort out his own.

After rolling across the clearing for a minute with their lips locked, his hands around her waist and Hinata's around his neck, they finally separated, taking in the air they desperately needed. Hinata's blush finally caught up with her and she hopped away twitting her thumbs.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to her. "I'm glad you finally came clean, Hinata-chan. Now I don't have to walk on eggshells around you anymore."

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said as, surprisingly for her, her blush began to recede. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time, but never knew when."

"So why now?" Naruto asked.

"Well... When I saw you go up against Zabuza, I remembered that life is short," Hinata said. "I didn't want one of us dying on a mission without knowing the other's feelings."

At that comment, a look of guilt streaked across Naruto's face. "Hinata-chan. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she sat closer to him.

"Hinata-chan, you remember how we had to leave the village for a week while the old man worked on the villagers?"

Hinata nodded.

"You have the right to know why everyone hated me so much that that needed to be done."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes waiting for Naruto to explain.

"Fourteen years ago, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village. Then the Fourth Hokage died to defeat it. Really, what he did was seal it inside a human body. Me," Naruto explained, recalling his fate.

Hinata gasped.

"Since then, people have always seen me as the Fox reincarnated, thinking it'll take me over. It's the whole reason behind their hateful stares whenever I'm around."

Hinata remembered that all too well. Whenever she walked through Konoha with Naruto, she could always see the hate-filled stares they gave him. "But Naruto-kun, why doesn't anyone _else_ know?"

"Only the shinobi of that time and the adults know about it. The Third's Decree stated that no one was to tell the younger generation about what was sealed inside of me. However, they instilled that fear in their children, which is why most of the genin _also_ reject me."

"That's so cruel," Hinata cried as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and shed tears on his robe.

"You mean you're not afraid?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked Naruto in the eye and shook her head. "I don't care what's sealed inside you. You're Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the Leaf Village, and... the only man I'll ever love."

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he held Hinata to his chest. "Although in retrospect _man _may be stretching it a bit," he added with a bit of humor.

"Naruto-kun, why do you still look so sad?" she asked, seeing that Naruto's expression hadn't changed that much.

Naruto sighed. "There's more I have to say. Sarutobi knows of this all to well, and since... _this_ happened," he said motioning to his claws, ears, and fangs, "for my own safety he's decided to make me a... clan head."

"But Naruto. If the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside you, why do you have _dog_ ears?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you at a later time. But there's something I need to say," Naruto said. "Once I become clan head, probably when I become a chuunin, I'll probably be required to take on more then _one_ wife."

Hinata regarded what he was saying. "And you're afraid I'll reject you for it?"

Naruto nodded. "I understand if you do. After all this time, it must be hard to figure out you have to _share_ me with some other woman."

Hinata shook her head. "Naruto-kun, I don't care about that as long as I'm with you."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you. However, I don't think I'll have a mistress just so she can... you know..." he said trailing off.

"Go on," she said, already understanding what he was saying.

"I don't want to be in a loveless relationship with_ anyone_," Naruto said. "That's why I'm going to try and find some others who like me for who I am."

Hinata nodded. "That's good. It means it'll give others a chance to be with you as well."

"I'm so glad that you understand," Naruto said, feeling a great weight off his shoulders. "I was afraid that after you found out you'd never want to speak with me again."

Hinata hugged Naruto again. "Don't worry. I'd never leave you."

Naruto hugged Hinata back. For the first time in his life, he felt completely at peace.

"Well. I'll let you get back to your training, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked off.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll tell you about the dog ears later," Naruto said.

"Are you going to be coming back?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I need to train some more," Naruto said as he walked off into the forest.

Hinata nodded as she ran off too. However before leaving him, she ran back and gave him one last kiss before leaving for real.

As Hinata's image faded off into the distance, Naruto gradually worked the blushing he had gotten from that kiss.

"_Well well well," _Inuyasha said as he watched Naruto from behind the seal, _"looks like _you're _satisfied. And in more ways then one so it would seem."_

"Inuyasha sit."

"_GUAAAAAH!"_

* * *

Back in Hinata's mental landscape, Kagome explained her findings to an anxious Kikyo.

"_Well. How'd it go?"_ Kikyo demanded.

"_I can't believe it,"_ Kagome said. _"But he's really there. I saw it with my own eyes."_

"_That's good to hear,"_ Kikyo said with a sigh of relief. _"At least _now _Hinata and Naruto can really be together. By the way what's that on your pinkie?"_

"_I'm not completely sure,"_ Kagome said as she held the red string on her pinkie at eye level._ "But I can hear Inuyasha through it. He said it was the symbol of our bond."_

Kikyo was about to say something, however Kagome's string split mid-way down and linked with her's as well.

"_We should get to work on this right away," _Kagome said._ "Once that's done, we'll explain to Hinata."_

"_Oh I don't think we'll need to,"_ Kikyo said in a relaxed manner_. "Naruto said he'd do it later, and once he's done we'll back him up."_

* * *

**Omake  
****Setting: Tazuna's household (Dinnertime)**

**Team 8, 7, and Tazuna's family sat around the dinner table eating a simple dinner of rice, fish, and steamed vegetables.**

**While this was going on, Sakura just **_**had **_**to open her big mouth. "Kakashi-sensei. Why is that **_**thing **_**at the table with us?"**

"_**Thing**_**?" Kakashi asked as he turned back to the others. For some reason he ate with his back turned from the others. "Do you mean Naruto's pet?"**

"_**Yes**_**!" Sakura ranted. "That thing is a **_**monster**_**! Don't you remember how that thing almost **_**maimed**_** me!"**

"**That **_**thing **_**has a name," Naruto said. "Its Kirara. Ki-ra-ra. Get your facts straight!"**

"**In her own defense," Shino said apart from feeding the bugs, "you **_**did **_**try to attack her owner."**

"**So **_**what**_**?!" Sakura demanded. "I still don't see why you let that **_**thing **_**at the table. Its bad enough Kiba's **_**mutt **_**is here, but now I have to put up with that **_**thing **_**too!"**

"**Kirara," Hinata corrected as she drank her tea. "Tell me Sakura, do you actually**_** listen**_** with those ears, or are they just there for **_**decoration**_**."**

"**Haha! Your ass got **_**torched**_**," Kiba laughed between bites.**

"**I still say we should **_**roast**_** that thing," Sakura spat, glaring at the cat that sat next to Naruto and ate fish. "It just so happens to know a good **_**cat **_**recipe or two."**

**At that comment, Kirara's fur stood on end and she began to growl menacingly, which was still cute since she had yet to transform.**

"**What's she doing?" Tazuna asked.**

"**I don't know," Inari answered. "But somehow I think it's going to be funny."**

**The next moment, Kirara shot a small hairball across the table and right at Sakura's exposed forehead. Whatever was in there caused it to stick.**

"**DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura fumed as the reality of what just happened dawned on her.**

"_**Sakura**_**!" Hinata scolded, "we're in the presence of **_**children **_**here."**

"**Besides. It isn't**_** that**_** bad," Kiba said bluntly as he fed some scraps to Akimaru. "After all it **_**could **_**be worse."**

"**How could **_**this **_**possibly be any worse?!" Sakura demanded.**

**The next moment, the hairball stuck to her forehead spontaneously burst into flame, getting surprised looks from everyone at the table.**

"**Gahhhhhhh!!!" Sakura cried as she ran around and tried to extinguish the flaming hairball on her forehead.**

**Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari didn't know what to think at first, but eventually broke out into laughter as Sakura jumped out the window and into the ocean.**

"**I'll stick to **_**matches **_**thank you," Kurenai said nonchalantly as she drank her tea.**

"**Agreed," Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all said in unison. **

**Kirara simply mewed, not knowing what they were implying to.**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****Trying to avoid something that happened last time, so read the below-placed message. **

**AND PAY ATTENTION THIS TIME! IT'S GETTING A LITTLE OLD HAVING TO REPEAT MYSELF!**

**(And I quote-)**

**This story IS NOT going to be a NaruHina story. It will be a NaruHAREM story. (use of emphasis due to me wanting to get the point across)**

**(End Quote)**

**I hope THIS TIME I get the point across. Stories require buildup, that's how this kind of thing works. After all, I can't just have Hinata (or any other kunoichi) leap into Naruto's lap and have the two of them start making out for no apparent reason.**

**There. I hope I got the point across this time.** **Sorry for the mini-rant, but this time I want to get the point across.**

* * *

**Disclaimer time.**

**Inuyasha's new form is an idea under my ownership. Its based on the fact that Inuyasha is now a full-fledged fox demon instead of a half-dog demon. This is the form he will be assuming for the rest of the story.**

**Also, Kirara in the Inuyasha series didn't shoot flaming hairballs, so that action is something I came up with too. I got the idea from a chat I had with OutsidersWhiteTiger a while back. **

**And just so I can get this out of the way. Haku IS a girl in this Fic. And HONESTLY, can any **_**guy**_** be that **_**girly**_**?**

**Also, Haku's last name, Yukinata, is an idea that I came up with, since Haku didn't actually have a last name to begin with.**

**The "red string on their pinkies" thing was inspired in one of the credit sequences from Inuyasha the Final Act, where it showed Inuyasha and Kagome lying across each other in the snow with a red string tied to their pinkies. (On the other hand I don't **_**completely **_**remember where I saw it. I just know that I saw it during one of the Inuyasha credits.)**

**P.S.**

**This is the first "romantic" scene I've tried to do in a FanFiction, so if you have any advice for making future ones better, please be sure to share.**

**Also. As I've said before, honorifics will be used between people who have strong bonds with each other. And then at times when its appropriate (i.e. not while in the midst of battle, or at very serious situations).**


	21. Battle for the Bridge

**Sorry for the long wait people. I've just been so busy lately, that the word "busy" doesn't even begin to describe it. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

It was another day in Wave. While Naruto continued to train himself in the forest, Teams 8 and 7 continued to guard the bridge.

When Hinata had returned from checking on Naruto, Kiba immediately knew something was off. Hinata's clothing absolutely _reeked _of Naruto's scent. However he didn't say anything about it, lest he be accused of being a crybaby for complaining about the implications that there was no evidence to back off.

Later that day, Naruto came back to the house from his training. Before anyone could ask any questions, Naruto had already fallen asleep on the couch, out like a light to put it frankly.

Hinata gently put a blanket over him, and Sakura wondered why she was being so kind to Naruto, but not to _Sasuke_ whenever he came back from _his _training.

Anyway, the next morning came, and Kurenai decided that since Naruto had been training so hard recently, even when he didn't _have _to, that he be allowed to sleep in that day. The rest would do him some good anyway.

There wasn't that much arguing about it. Although once or twice Sasuke _did _try to take Naruto's sword while he slept, obviously wanting to use its power for his own ends, only for Shino to force him back with the threat of turning him into "bug food".

Anyway, both teams left to guard Tazuna and the bridge builders, leaving where he lay. Little did they know that they'd be put to a very harsh test, and that Naruto's presence would determine whether or not they lived or died.

* * *

"So you say your students have progressed a bit?" Tazuna asked, although not really saying it as a question, as they all walked to the bridge.

"Yes, my students _have_-" Kakashi said before-

"Hatake's students have _barely _progressed at all," Kurenai said into Tazuna's ear. "Frankly, I give them ten minutes into the next encounter before _one _of them dies on us."

Kakashi paled. "Kurenai, was that _really_ necessary?"

Kurenai just glared at Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba in a scrutinous gaze, then looked back to Kakashi. "Yes. Yes it is."

However, as soon as they neared the bridge, Kakashi and Kurenai suddenly realized that things were too quiet, and that the mist was becoming thicker by the second.

"Its too quiet here," Sakura said. "And the mist is becoming thicker."

"Yeah thanks for _nothing_ Ms. State-the-Obvious," Kiba muttered under his breath.

At that moment, Shino released a few of his bugs, and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Oh those techniques won't be necessary," an ominous voice said that sent chills up the genin's backs. "I'm _right _here."

"This isn't good," Kakashi said to himself.

"Ya think?" Kurenai spat back.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's house, Naruto was sleeping off his fatigue. His muscles were still sore from the other day, and he still had a way to go before he could successfully wield the massive Tetsusaiga at the same level as Inuyasha. If something heavily armored _and _fast attacked him at the moment, he'd be hard-pressed between a rock and a hard place.

At the same time, two of Gato's grunts stood in the shadows down the deck from the bridge builder's house.

"So this is the place then?" the first one asked. This one was short, had white skin, and wore a grey jacket and a purple cap. Around his waist was a black-handled katana.

"Yeah. Gato says we're to bring the bridge builder's daughter to him and kill the kid," the second one said. This one was taller than his partner, had darker skin, and had dark green tatoos on the right side of his body. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and a scar over his right. He carried a white-handled katana by his waist.

"Hold on a second though," the short one said stopping his partner from advancing. "There's still _one_ ninja in the house, so we'll just have to wait until he leaves. Even if he's a genin, he could still get the jump on us if we're not careful."

The tall one grunted. "Fine. But I tell ya, I'm just _dying _to cut something up. It's been too long you know?"

* * *

Back at the bridge, Zabuza and Haku had revealed their presence, and were now engaging the two teams from Konoha in fierce combat.

Haku had erected a dome of mirrors made of ice, and was slowly wearing Sasuke and Kiba down with lightning-fast attacks, throwing senbon into their weak points and inhibiting their movement. At the same time, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, who had heard rumors of the Sharingan eye, and was using the mist as cover to hide himself, while wearing Kakashi down with guerilla tactics. Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai were all that were left to protect Tazuna, in case either of the rogue ninja attempted to get by Kakashi's defense. And face it, with just Sasuke and Kiba, Kurenai knew that Haku would bring them down before long, their complete lack of training and teamwork finally catching up with them.

"I really hope Naruto gets here soon," Hinata said as she kept her Byakugan trained on the entire area. "We need reinforcements and fast."

"I know," Kurenai said under her breath. "We can only hold out until he gets here. He's the only one who can turn the tide of this battle."

* * *

Back at Tazuna's house, Naruto was sleeping off his fatigue from the previous day's training. At the moment Kirara was sleeping on the pillow next to his head. A few minutes later he suddenly bolted up, her fur standing on end as she began growling.

_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."_

Naruto slowly woke up, immediately sensing something was wrong. "What is it Kirara?"

Kirara growled once more before scittering up to the window sill. Naruto looked out too, but didn't see anything immediately. However he immediately caught the scent of spent cigarettes in the air, plus two new smells that shouldn't be there. _Hmmm. It seems that Gato's finally gotten desperate enough to try using hostages. If that's the case, then that means... The others are being attacked at the bridge!_

Naruto immediately threw his covers from the bed and ran downstairs as quietly as he could. At that very moment, Inari was heading for the kitchen to get breakfast. Or at least he _was_ until Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him upstairs.

"Naruto! What's the big idea?" Inari demanded, only to have Naruto cover his mouth a moment later and whisper into his ear.

_"There are two men with weapons outside the house. I need to leave to help my friends, but I'll leave Kirara here to defend the house."_

Inari looked at Naruto's cat, which at the moment was cleaning her face, and looked at Naruto like he was insane.

_"Don't worry," _Naruto whispered. _"Just trust me and everything'll be all right."_

Inari reluctantly nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing."

**A few minutes later.**

"I've gotta get going!" Naruto said from the house as he straightened his kimono and placed his sword at his hip.

"All right then," Tsunami called from the house as Naruto leapt across the river and over the buildings on his way to the bridge.

In the shadows away from the house, the two swordsmen hired by Gato watched in amusement as the remaining ninja left their view.

"Okay then, he's gone," the taller one said as he put his hand on his blade.

"Remember, he wanted the woman _alive_," the shorter one reminded. "If she dies, then we don't get paid. And don't think I won't sell your ass out, because I _will_."

"Yeah yeah yeah," the taller one moaned as he and his companion walked up to the house.

After knocking on the door, Tsunami opened the door, but immediately backed away as the two swordsman came through the door.

"Sorry for the trouble," the shorter one said sarcastically, "but we'll be needing you to come with us."

"Hey you two! Stand back or else!" Inari said as he burst into the room with a kitchen knife in his hands.

"Well looky here. Looks like the kid's got a little fight in him" the tall one said as he kicked Inari to the ground. The next moment a small, cream-colored twin-tailed cat with blue eyes ran into the room and began growling at the two of them as her fur stood on end.

"Well look at _this_," the tall swordsman said as he grabbed the little cat by the scruff of her neck and held her at eye level. "Looks like this little one's even got a little fight in her _too_. Hahaha."

The next moment Kirara shot a hairball at the tall one's right eye with an audible splat.

"What the hell?" the tall one demanded as he suddenly dropped the cat. "That thing just chucked a hairball right in my eye". The next moment the hairball sizzled a bit before it became alight with flame. "Gaaaaaah! My other eye!"

As the tall one fell to the ground and tried to put the blaze over his eye out, the shorter swordsman drew his blade and poised it at the small cat-like creature. "Alright you little furball! Lets see what you can do when you opponent's actually prepared!"

Kirara's fur stood on end as she let out a low growl. The next moment her body was engulfed in flame, and she grew to her much larger form.

At that moment the shorter swordsman paled and his resolve wavered. "Wh-wh-what the hell is that thing?"

The shorter swordsman was cowering in fear, not knowing what to do, but only knew to get him and his partner out of there and get reinforcements. As the two of them were halfway down the walkway, Kirara lunged at him from the doorway and sunk her massive canines into his right shoulder, and with a mighty twist tore the swordsman's arm from his body in her grip.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" the swordsman cried as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"Woah..." Inari said as he watched the whole spectacle, utterly speechless at what had just happened. At the moment Kirara had discarded the swordsman's arm into the water, leaving him to bleed out all over the walkway. "That's one awesome cat."

"Inari! You mustn't see this!" Tsunami cried as she put a hand over Inari's eyes, and closed her's tightly to try and not watch the spectacle.

"OH GOD!" the shorter swordsman cried as large amounts of his blood began to flow out into the water, tainting it an unholy shade of red as the giant flaming cat pressed down onto his chest with the force that only a mighty jungle cat could produce. "NOOOOOO!" he cried as the giant cat's fangs closed around him and ripped his head clean from his body, a horribly terrified look frozen onto his face, and tossed it into the water with an audible plop as it bobbed up and down before sinking in the waves. As the head sunk, the air bubbles inside the severed head rising to the surface, the water stained with blood until the remains were washed out to sea.

As the taller one finally got the flaming hairball out of his good eye, he carefully opened it and was greeted by the sight of his partner lying on his back on the bridge, his right arm and head missing, and his sword discarded just inches away from the water.

"What the fuck!" the taller swordsman said, horrified at the sight. As he looked around for who did it, a massive shadow loomed over him. He looked up, and his face became contorted with fear as the giant flaming cat bore down on him, clashing his left side wide open with her claws.

As he placed one hand on his side, he quickly drew his sword and poised it the best he could against the giant cat. "Alright you damned feline. Lets see what you can-"

The next moment Kirara shattered the man's sword with her mighty fangs, the shards of metal falling to the deck with small clicking sounds as the swordsman held what was left of his sword. "What the hell are you?"

"Graaaaorrrrr!" Kirara roared as lunged at the swordsman and tore his left arm from its socket before throwing it into the water. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Tsunami continued to watch in a mixture of horror and amazement as the little cat he'd gotten to know had suddenly, and without warning, transformed into this giant beast and was tearing Gato's men to shreds, _literally_. Inari watched between closed fingers and watched with amazement at the whole spectacle. Seems he'd seen enough of Gato's handywork to know about blood and stuff like that.

_Wow, even Naruto's _cat _has heroism in her, _Inari thought to himself.

As Kirara finally tore the poor man's innards out into the water and crushed his head with her foot she slowly walked away from he blood bath, her claws and mouth covered in blood, which was not her own thankfully.

Instinctively, Tsunami held Inari to her chest and began to back away, fearing what the massive creature would to to them. The next moment however Kiara was suddenly engulfed in flame before returning to her smaller form, her fur completely soaked in blood.

As Kirara scuttled over to Tsunami and Inari, she realized that Naruto's pet wouldn't hurt them. As Kirara looked into Tsunami's eyes, she lightly mewed as she tried to shake off the blood caked on her fur, with little success.

"Man! That was so cool!" Inari cheered as he picked up Kirara by her armpits, only to accidentally drop her a moment later as some of the blood caked onto her fur got onto his hands.

"Inair! We need to wash your hands," Tsunami said as she tried to drag him to the kitchen. "Inari?"

Inari looked at the blood on his hands. It was at that moment that he remembered the words Naruto had said to him the night before.

"_Everyone has heroism inside of them. It's all just a matter of finding it. So you shouldn't give up on what your father tried to instill in you."_

At that moment Inari knew what he needed, no, _had _to do.

"Inari?" Tsunami cried as he had run off, picking up Kirara and putting her on top of his hat. "Where are you going?"

"The village!" Inari called out from the other end of the walkway. "There's something I have to do, that the village should've done a long time ago."

"Inari..." Tsunami said as her son ran off, and for a moment she saw a bit of her late husband in him. "You really have become like her father haven't you."

As she looked to the side of the walkway, she saw the sword that the shorter swordsman had left behind in his... passing. As she walked over and picked it up, a dark gleam shone in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto had made it to the beginning point of the bridge and immediately noticed that things were much too quiet. He also took the time to notice that a thick fog had already formed at the other end of the bridge, blocking everything from view.

_Inuyasha, its that mist again. Zabuza and Haku are probably here too, _Naruto thought as he put his hand to his sword.

Inuyasha nodded. _"Yeah, they're definitely here alright. I can smell them in the air, and that fog is_ definitely _Zabuza's jutsu."_

Naruto ran off into the mist as fast as his legs could carry him. "Please... Let me get there in time."

* * *

In the heart of the Crystal Ice Mirrors, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka were gradually being work down by Haku's lightning fast attacks. Whenever they'd try and make a break for it, either a senbon would lodge itself in the back of their leg, or a lightning-fast kick would drive them back into the center.

"Dammit!" Kiba cursed as he was driven to his knees. "There's just no way we can beat this guy."

"If only I could release my Doujutsu," Sasuke cursed at himself as he struck the ground with his fist. "If I had it, then I'd be invincible."

"Relying on your family's kekkei genkai for victory will only guarantee your _defeat_," Haku said from her Ice Mirrors, openly mocking the last Uchiha.

"Like _you're_ one to talk," Sasuke spat. "This entire fight you've only used your own kekkei genkai."

"The difference between the two of us is that_ I _have enough power on my own to back up my claims," Haku said, "even _without _the use of my kekkei genkai."

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke goaded. "I'd like to see you try!"

The next moment Haku appeared before him, and suddenly drove a powerful kick straight into his jaw, sending him into the air. The next moment Haku delivered a mid-air roundhouse kick to Sasuke's stomach, driving him into the ground.

"See? The difference in our power is far too great at your current level of skill," Haku said as she melted back into her Ice Mirrors. "Now... It is time for me to end this."

At the moment the dozens of senbon left Haku's Ice Mirrors, Sasuke's fear of death finally activated his own kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Sasuke could now interpret the battle more clearly, but his body simply wasn't strong enough to get out of the way in time.

Suddenly, a golden flash of light appeared in the air, and five figures suddenly dove down at the Crystal Ice Mirrors.

"Don't worry Kiba, I'll back you up!" Naruto said as he smashed three of the top mirrors with his Tetsusaiga as two pairs of clones dove over the two of them and used their robed bodies to deflect the storm of senbon.

Before Haku could react to the sudden appearance, the shadow clones grabbed Kiba and Sasuke as Naruto swung the Tetsusaiga in a series of wide arcs, smashing the mirrors until they were noting but shards of ice across the ground.

"Haku..." Naruto spoke as he sheathed his blade. "I had hoped you would've talked Zabuza into leaving."

"Naruto..." Haku said as she stepped out of her remaining ice mirror and removed her mask. "I didn't have any choice."

A short distance away, Sakura was fretting over Sasuke, while ignoring Kiba, when he caught a glimpse of the masked ninja's face. "That was a _girl_?" Kiba said shocked. "How could we lose to a _girl_!"

The next moment Hinata delivered a juuken strike to Kiba's shoulders, letting him fall to the ground with a plop.

_Dammit! My Sharingan activated, but I was still unable to beat that ninja_, Sasuke cursed to himself, ignoring Sakura's fretting. _My Sharingan eye should've made me invincible, but I still get upclassed by this third-rate loser._

Haku stepped back into her mirror and performed a series of handsigns, causing the shattered fragments to rise into the air before forming the familiar prison of ice mirrors around Naruto once again. "I do not expect you to forgive me for this Naruto, but I must fight you, for the sake of Zabuza's ambition."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, an old habit he inherited from Inuyasha, and readied his claws for battle. "Fine then."

Haku started by launching dozens of senbon for all of Naruto's nerve points, but Naruto's robe and his claws deflected/broke them before they could do anything. Naruto quickly used the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on one of the mirrors, only for Haku's image to leap out of it before Naruto's attack cut five massive scars across it.

_That attack was powerful enough to cut _through_ my Ice Mirror, _Haku thought to herself as she switched to another mirror as Naruto attacked the one she was in. _Even that one's Fire-Release jutsu didn't melt it. If I get hit by that attack, then I'll be done for. _"I'll have to stop this quickly if I intend to gain the upper hand," she said to herself as she leapt out of the top ice mirror and performed a quick series of handsigns. "A Thousand Needles of Death!"

The water on the ground and in the mist suddenly pooled itself together and formed a thousand jagged ice needles made of water.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as the thousand needles came at him all at once. "Gotta think fast!"

_This is the end_, Haku thought. Suddenly there was a golden flash of light, and her eyes widened. "What the?"

Naruto had drawn his giant sword and stabbed it into the ground behind him, and had placed his back against it as he attacked the ice needles at near-inhuman speeds with his claws.

_He used his giant sword to take the needles from behind while destroying the ones in front of him and to the sides himself_, Haku thought as she slipped back into her mirrors as Naruto lifted his sword from the ground and sheathed it. _What kind of sword is that? And how is he able to compress such a large blade into such a small sheath?_

"Haku, I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Tazuna," Naruto said as he looked Haku in the eyes. "This bridge is this village's last hope, and I can't allow anyone to get in the way of that. Shadow Clones! ATTACK!"

Haku's eyes widened as a dozen shadow clones all wielding their giant blades came down from above and began smashing the ice mirrors. _His attack was planned out from the beginning!_

A moment later she realized that she was now standing in the only remaining ice mirror. Her eyes widened as Naruto came right at her, his right arm behind him. _Zabuza, I've failed you_, she said to herself as she waited for his attack to tear her to shreds.

"Clench your teeth!" Naruto shouted.

Haku's eyes suddenly bolted open, and she clenched her teeth as Naruto's fist broke through the ice mirror, sending her flying out of it and rolling across the ground. After rubbing on the bruise across her cheek for a minute, Haku looked up at Naruto as he walked over to her. She then looked over to Zabuza, who was now being restrained by the one-eyed ninja's massive ninja hounds.

"Go ahead. Finish me off," Haku pleaded as she turned her gaze to the ground. "There is nothing left for me."

"Well in that case, I'll save the boy the trouble and kill you _myself_," a snide voice demanded from the other end of the bridge.

Everyone's gaze turned. Coming from the mist was a short, portly man with a thin moustache, receding hairline, and round glasses dressed in a business suit. What was noticeable was that there was a thick cast over his right arm.

"So. You're Gato huh?" Naruto asked, feeling sick to his stomach from just _looking _at the guy. _This guy makes me sick to my stomach just _looking _at him._

"That's right kid," Gato said with a sneer. "By the way, thanks for wearing yourselves out fighting my hired help. Things are going according to plan."

"What plan?" Zabuza demanded. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Quite simple really," Gato said as several hundred bandits, mercenaries, and rogue samurai formed up behind him. "Ninja are just _so_ expensive, so I figure I'll just save myself the trouble and kill you myself after you've worn yourselves out. Killing the Leaf ninja and taking the kunoichi prisoner will be a bonus."

Hinata and Sakura felt a shiver run down their backs, but Kurenai took a defensive position in front of them and pulled out a kunai. "Don't worry you two. I won't let anything happen to you while I'm still breathing."

"As for _you_," Gato said as he sneered at Haku. "I'll kill you first for breaking my arm."

At that moment a dozen mercenaries with crossbows stepped out in front of Gato and shot straight at Haku.

"No!" Zabuza roared as he jerked himself free from the dog's fanged grip, tearing himself to pieces in the process, and threw himself in front of Haku, taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Zabuza!" Haku and Naruto cried as Zabuza buckled under the attack.

"Zabuza! Why?" Haku cried as she stared Zabuza into the eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because... You're not just a tool to be used," Zabuza said. "You're... the only real family I've ever had."

"Ugh, they missed," Gato cursed. "Men. Fire again, and this time don't miss."

As the dozen mercenaries were about to reload their crossbows, hundreds of black beetles suddenly flew through the air and into their eyes. As the mercenaries cried out in pain as the beetles began to eat their eyeballs, Shino, Hinata, and Kuranai stepped out beside Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata said with a bow. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up."

Naruto didn't hear. He was too busy staring at the torn and arrow riddled body of Zabuza. "Guys. Stay back."

"Huh?" the three of them asked.

Naruto removed his sword from his side and passed it to Hinata. "Hinata. Hold onto this for a minute."

"Why?" Hinata asked as Naruto handed her his sword. However, Naruto didn't answer her as he took a few steps towards Gato, and then stopped.

"What's the matter boy? You going to surrender?" Gato asked with a sneer.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead a cold wind blew through the air, pushing the mist away in the process. As Naruto stood in front of Gato's private army, he immediately felt a portion of Inuyasha's power go beyond the seal.

Gato and his men suddenly began quivering in fear, and the Konoha ninja were wondering what Naruto was doing. Then they saw what was scaring them so badly.

Naruto's body was twitching as the wind began to howl as it moved across the bridge and its supporting pillars. His hands began to shake as his claws suddenly doubled in length, causing blood to pour out of his fingers at the sudden transformation. His teeth clenched as they doubled in length, and his hair became more feral. Lastly, the whisker-marks on his face suddenly grew into six feral-looking purple scars, and his eyes turned blood red and his pupils green.

At that moment Kakashi felt a tremendous amount of killing intent coming from Naruto's body. The next moment to his horror, the ground beneath Naruto's feet cracked beneath him, and blue chakra flowed out of his body before turning red. _Naruto! He's tapped into the Nine Tailed Fox's power!_

Naruto looked straight at Zabuza with his blood-red eyes, his voice now demonic.** "So tell me Gato. You really think you and your men can take me on **_**now**_**?"**

Gato and his men continued to cower in fear, keeping a five yard gap between themselves and the apparent "demon-boy".

**"Tell me Gato. How does it feel to be on the _other _end of the food chain?" **Naruto asked as he continued to walk towards Zabuza.

Gato and his men began to quiver in fear, and half of them had already soiled themselves.

**"Nothing in this world can save you," **Naruto said as he flexed his claws. **"And tonight, you'll all dine alongside the devil in the fiery pits of hell."** With every step, the ground beneath jos feet cracked, and as he raised his clawed hand above his head to slaughter Gato and his men, his ears suddenly twitched and his nostrils flared. **"Know what? I don't think I'll **_**need **_**to kill you and you men. I'll let **_**then **_**take care of it," **a flare of killing intent rising from him when he said 'them'.

"Wh-wh-who's _them_," Zabuza said, cowering in fear under the blood-red gaze of the demon-boy.

"**Heh. You should know by now," **Naruto said as he held his hand out towards Hinata. Before she could pass it to him of her own will, it suddenly leapt out of her hands and into Naruto's own, shocking everyone in the process. **"You've made a lot of enemies since you've taken ov**er this village, and now there's hell to pay," Naruto said as he placed his sword back at his side, his voice returning to normal mid-sentence.

The Konoha ninja began to step to the sides as Wave's villagers began to march forward, leading the group was Inari riding the giant Kirara. Nearly all the villagers were armed, either with real weapons or sharpened gardening tools. They also had makeshift armor tied onto their bodies, mostly pots and pans, but a few had actual armor on them.

"Gato! We're taking our village back _today_!" Inari shouted to the crowd as Kirara stood up on her hind legs befor letting out a loud growl. "For Wave! For Kaiza!"

"Yahhhhhh!" the villagers roared as they charged headfirst at Gato's forces, which were already running for their lives.

While Gato was knocking his own men over to get away, the villagers and Inari (armed with a crossbow and shouteing "Kaiza!") were cutting the mercenaries and bandits down to size with their pointed gardening tools. The collective killing intent coming off the villagers was enough to make the weaker-willed samurai jump off the bridge and try to swim for the mainland.

"Dammit! I have to get away!" Gato shouted as he ran through the crowd, only to bump into a line of bandits staring out at something. "What the hell're you staring at?"

The bandits pointed forward. Gato followed their gaze to a woman in her thirties with a sword on her back, and a small detonator in her hands.

"Who the hell're you?" Gato demanded. The men being cut down by angry villagers behind him wasn't helping matters either.

"I'M A HOULSEWIFE YOU FUCKERS!" she shouted as she pressed the button on the detonator. The next moment there were three massive pillars of fire behind her that shook the bridge, the blast causing her hair to whip about in the wind.

"Ahhh! The boats!" one mercenary cried, turning to run the other way, only to be stabbed in the face by a pitchfork on the way out.

"No! This can't be happening to me!" Gato cried as tried to find an escape route, only to be blocked off on all sides. Outside the ring of angry villagers (though pissed off would be more appropriate) were stabbing, goring, or bludgeoning his forces to death. The Konoha ninja would only step in if one of Gato's men was about to attack someone from behind.

"Burn in hell Gato!" Inari cried as he pulled the trigger on his crossbow. As Gato turned around to see who said that, Inari's arrow suddenly lodged itself into his right eye socket, causing blood to gush out across the bridge. "Damn I missed."

"What do you mean Inari?" Tsunami asked as she took the _borrowed _sword off her back, just in case it was needed.

"I was going for between the eyes," Inari said curtly. "Oh well, I guess I'll just let the other villagers have their share."

As Gato tried to silence his whimpering, he looked up with his one good eye to see the angry looks of the villagers bore down on him. The next moment the only thing bearing down on him were swords, knives, and makeshift weapons as the villagers took out their pent-up hatred on him.

* * *

While all that was happening, Naruto and Haku kneeled by Zabuza's side. He was bleeding across the deck from tearing himself free from the dogs, and the dozen arrows lodged in his chest, arms, and legs looked like they'd brought on very serious injury.

"Zabuza..." Haku cried out as she took his hand. "Don't leave me."

"Naruto..." Zabuza moaned as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Take care of Haku... Give her the life... she's always... wanted."

"Zabuza don't talk like that!" Haku pleaded as tears streamed from her eyes. "You're going to be alright! Just hang on!"

Zabuza's eyes began to close. "Haku... Continue living... Not for me... But for yourself."

With that, Zabuza's eyes closed. Haku fell to tears and cried into Zabuza's chest. The gathered ninja who were still conscious (or not fretting over emo kids) bowed their heads in respect for the Swordsman of the Mist.

However after a few moments, Haku noticed something was out of place. She lifted her face from Zabuza's chest and saw that Zabuza hadn't passed away, but that he was merely _sleeping _out of exhaustion.

Haku's expression changed from one of despair to sheer anger, and everyone who was wary for their own life took the opportunity to back away.

"Uh oh. That can't be good," Kakashi said to himself before he closed his eyes and turned away from the possibly violent display.

"Ya think?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he pulled his headband over his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch the spectacle.

**Cue far-off picture of the end of the bridge.**

"ZABUZA YOU IDIOT!"

SMACK

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

Of course at the moment it didn't help that the sound of Gato being gored to death kept filling the background. But hey, its an angry mob, what can you do about it?**

* * *

**

**Omake  
****Setting: Konoha**

**Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Koten were all diligently training at one of Konoha's training grounds outisde the village practicing their taijutsu skills. Tenten practiced her weapon throwing as well, while Neji practiced his own family's taijutsu stance. Lee, Gai, and Koten were all training in the same style, except that for some reason Koten used his legs even when a punch or a jab would be perfectly acceptable as well.**

**After a few hours or so of practice, while everyone else was having a lunch break, Koten stopped sparing with Lee and walked over to Gai.**

"**Gai-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Koten asked.**

"**Sure thing my student," Gai said patting Koten's shoulder enthusiastically. "Ask away."**

"**What does it mean to get to _second base_?" Koten asked rather openly. And of course before coming to Konoha he'd been living in the wilderness, so of course he isn't going to know what that means.**

**At that moment Gai completely froze in the traditional anime-esque fashion. At the same time, Neji and Tenten spewed out their drinks, Tenten trying to hide her laughter while Neji grumbled to himself.**

"**Uhhh..." Gai said as his thoughts tried to find a solution to this problem. _Curses! Why did Koten have to ask me _that_, and in front of Lee too? If I told them what second base was, it would taint their youthfulness, but at the same time if I _don't _tell them, they may ask someone _else_, and have their youthfulness tainted even _worse_!_**

"**Gai-sensei," Lee addressed as he stood. "I _too _would like to know what second base is." Lee's excuse is that he's just weird. But you probably knew that already from that green jumpsuit that doesn't leave much to the imagination.**

**At that comment, Tenten spewed the water she had drunk at Neji, still trying to hide her laughter. Neji grumbled about something possibly fate-related as he wrung the drink out of his hair and clothes.**

"**Um... Well... You see... The thing is..." Gai stuttered, hoping to stall for time so that _something _would bail him out of this mess.**

"**You're _hiding_ something aren't you!" Koten said with a dark look in his eyes. "Tell me what second base is!"**

"**Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Lee and Koten chanted, neither wanting to be denied due knowledge.**

**At the childish display of her teammate and the new guy, Tenten couldn't hold her laughter back any longer and fell flat on her back, kicking and laughing like someone gone mad as the spectacle continued.**

"**We will not stop chanting until you tell us what second base is!" Koten shouted between chanting. "I demand to know what second base is!"**

**At that moment, Gai fell into the depths of obscurity, tears streaming from his eyes as his shoulders slumped. _Oh Kami! Why did this have to happen? _**

"**Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Gai cried into the heavens.****

* * *

**

**Author's Note:  
****When my previous chapter went out, I got a couple angry messages, and in case any of you match their ideals.**

**When I said - "This story IS NOT going to be a NaruHina story. It will be a NaruHAREM story." - in the previous chapter, what I was implying was that this Fic wasn't going to be EXCLUSIVELY a Naruto & Hinata FanFiction, but that it was going to be a Naruto-Harem story.**

**Sorry for the mix-up. If I ever need to put any announcements at the end of my chapters, I'll try to word them a bit more clearly (and avoid a lot of hell that some people seem intent on giving me).**

**As for the villagers of Wave, I imagined they wouldn't be satisfied until they were paid back in blood. I myself have a bit of a psychotic side (which I'll add are in perfectly normal proportions) and thus felt _inclined _into making this chapter as gory as possible. But hey, that's what the M-rating is for, amongst other things.**

**Also (in case you don't know already), the definition of "second base" that Koten and Lee are asking about is NOT the one from baseball. **

**And that's all I'm going to say on the matter. See you next time.**


	22. The Long Road Home

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

After the battle with Gato and his minions, the Land of Waves was finally freed from his slimy grip. With their morale restored and their freedom regained, everyone began pitching in to help complete the bridge. At the same time, Kakashi and Kurenai found Gato's base in the forests just off the coast of the mainland, and spent a week or so reappropriating all stolen property and money as to return them to the people of Wave to help them get back on their feet.

At the same time, with the help of Naruto and his Shadow Clones, an entire week was shaved off the bridge's estimated completion time. This put Wave even better off for the upcoming Quarter, since Wave would need to receive supplies quickly before another man like the late Gato could take advantage of Wave's weakened state in the future.

Haku and Zabuza -now no longer under the employ of Gato- immediately called off the hit on Tazuna's life. Since they were no longer enemies, Kakashi and Kurenai agreed to let them go under the premise that they not attack anyone in Wae. Sakura personally wanted to kill Haku for turning her "beloved Sasuke-kun" into a pincushion, but after Naruto and Kirara stood against her, ready to spill her entrails across the bridge, she reluctantly yielded.

We now skip to a month later, the bridge commemoration ceremony a fleeting day away.

Team 7, as always, lazed around doing little to no training, courtesy of the Copy Cat ninja training Sasuke exclusively and/or reading his orange smut. Sakura of course fawned over him, barely training herself, while Kiba cursed himself for being on such a self-centered team and barely making any progress.

Team 8 on the other hand, was progressing by leaps and bounds with their teamwork and learning more precise chakra control. Plus, the Land of Waves was _perfect _for training with the walking on water jutsu. After all, they were in the middle of the ocean, and there was plenty of water to practice on.

And now we'll drop in on our favorite dog-eared ninja.

* * *

It was a clear day in Wave, and at that moment Naruto was leaning on one of the bridge's pillars that supported the arch which would later hold the sign naming it. During the month's stay in wave, his blonde hair had grown down to his shoulders, the reason for this being that it was hard to find a good barber who knows how to cut around_ dog _ears.

As he thought about all that had transpired in the previous weeks, the sound of footsteps met his ears. He looked down the length of the bridge and saw a courier ninja running towards him. While Kakashi was reading his orange smut, Kurenai was actually teaching her team about the different types of ninja-related jobs of the world amongst other things.

"Hey you. Are you a courier ninja?" Naruto asked as the said courier ninja finally came down the length of the bridge and into Wave.

The courier ninja leaned on the adjacent pole and sat down to take a rest. "Yes, I am. I have a letter for Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. Would you be him?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I am." _But who would be sending me a letter?_

The courier ninja reached into his mail bag and pulled out an envelope. "I have a delivery from the head of the Leaf Village's Okami Clan. He said to get this to you whenever I was near Wave."

"Thank you very much," Naruto said as he accepted the scroll.

With a nod and a tip of the hat, the courier ninja ran off, probably to do more deliveries. Once the courier ninja was out of sight, Naruto opened his scroll and began reading.

**Dear Naruto, **

**I heard something pretty big happened down in Wave, so I thought I'd write to ask how you're doing (provided you're still alive to **_**receive **_**this letter**_**). **_**The village has actually been pretty quiet since you and team 7 left. Its either because **_**you're **_**not around to cause a ruckus (no offense intended), or that Sasuke isn't around for the village-wide hourly **_**butt**_**-kissing ceremonies. **

**Anyway, my clan house is almost completed, so it should be finished by the time you get back to the village. If you ever need another place to crash, feel free to join me. There's plenty of room, and the place will be pretty quiet with just me there. It isn't furbished yet, but I suppose it's still home. I have some funny stories for you when you get back, and when you do, I'll tell you them over some ramen. Also, tell One-Eye I said hello, and that when he gets back that I have a little **_**present **_**for him.**

**signed, Koten Okami**

**P.S.  
****Have found use for the "Pass" I gave you before you left?  
****Personally I wouldn't wish that kind of fate on anyone, but if you can help him or her, then I think they'd really appreciate it.  
****I know**_** I**_** do.**

**Anyway, good luck, and I'll be seeing you later.**

After Naruto had finished reading the letter, he rolled it back up and tried to remember what Koten meant by that last part. "Pass? What could he be talking about?" he asked himself. Then it dawned on him. "Right! I remember now!"

**MINI-FLASHBACK**

Naruto took the scroll and looked it over. "What is it?"

"Well," Koten said shrugging his shoulders. "On the off chance that you meet someone who's the last of _their _clan and they want to come back to the village with you, this will get them through the village gates upon your return."

**MINI-FLASHBACK END**

"That's right! Haku is the last of her clan," Naruto remembered dropping his right fist into his left palm (in the manner that alot of characters do when they remember something). "Although, I suppose she's probably more comfortable here with Zabuza. Well, I guess I may as well ask. Who knows, maybe I can get them _both_ to come back home. Hehe, I can imagine the looks on those villagers faces if _Zabuza _were to walk through those gates carrying that huge sword over his shoulder."

* * *

In a clearing outside of Wave, Zabuza sat against a tree sleeping, his Executioner laying on the ground across from him. In the past month, Zabuza had been slowly recovering from the bite and puncture wounds he had suffered during the battle on the bridge. Fortunately enough none of the arrows hit any vital spots, and that very fact meant that Kami either had other plans for him, or that he was just very lucky. At that moment, he was still wearing the bandages across his body, but wasn't wearing them on his face any more. At the same time, Haku was watching the clouds roll by, _and_ Zabuza to make sure he didn't do anything too strenuous before he fully recovered.

"Hey guys. What's up?" a familiar voice asked.

Both of them looked into the nearby tree and saw their dog-eared friend looking down at them.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" Zabuza asked as he slowly got up into a sitting position as Naruto came down from the branches.

"Just came to see how you two were doing," Naruto said as he sat down. "I thought before you left that I'd let you two in on something."

Haku and Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

Naruto pulled out the scroll Koten had given him a month before and opened it up. "If you two want, you can come back with us to Konoha. I got this scroll from a buddy of mine who's pretty _high up_ on the ladder, and I just wanted to see if you guys were interested."

Zabuza looked the scroll over and saw the official seal on the bottom. "This thing's completely legitimate?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But of course you don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought I'd run it by you is all."

Zabuza took that moment to look over to Haku. He could see in her eyes that the prospect of a good home had drawn up some thoughts, but also saw that she wasn't willing to leave him behind unless _he_ did something. After a minute of thinking, he decided to speak up. "Haku."

"Yes Zabuza?" Haku said coming out of her thoughts.

"I think it would be a good idea if you went with him to Konoha," Zabuza stated, much to Haku's surprise.

"But Zabuza! You've done so much for me!" Haku stated. "I could never leave you behind."

Zabuza looked solemnly into the distance. "What I said back there on the bridge, when I thought I was going to die, I meant every word of it."

**MINI-FLASHBACK**

"Naruto..." Zabuza gurgled out as he looked into Naruto's eyes, "take care of Haku... Give her the life... she's always wanted."

"Zabuza don't talk like that! You're going to be alright! Just hang on!" Haku pleaded.

Zabuza's eyes began to close. "Haku... Continue living... Not for me... But for yourself."

**MINI-FLASHBACK END**

"But Zabuza," Haku spoke, "you only said that _because _you thought you were dying. You're still alive _now_."

Zabuza sighed. "Haku, I've been giving this some thought for a long time. For your whole life I've treated you as a tool to be used, but behind it all, I really saw you like the family I never had. Now I just want you to live the life you've always deserved. I feel you deserve that much."

"Zabuza..." Haku said with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you come with us? I'm sure we could get you in too."

Zabuza shook his head. "Nah. It isn't really my style to settle down. And besides, my reputation would drive the people into a mass panic. Especially since the scattered demon sightings, and the fact that I'm called the _Demon_ of the Bloody Mist doesn't help matters either."

"Haku," Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder, "if you don't want to go, then I won't force you."

At that moment, Zabuza stood up and dragged Haku deeper into the forest by the sash on her kimono. "Naruto. stay where you are. Haku and I need to have a little heart-to-heart."

Naruto just sat there with a confused look on his face. "Uh... Okay. I'll just sit here then." _What was _that _all about._

* * *

A minute later in the forest.

"Zabuza, why are you taking me out here?" Haku asked as Zabuza finally came to a stop.

"Because there's something I want to say," Zabuza said as he sat down by another tree, motioning for Haku to sit across from him.

"What is it Zabuza?" Haku asked.

"Tell me. Do you like Naruto?" Zabuza asked in a serious, yet somehow laid-back tone.

After a moment Haku nodded. "Yes, he's a very nice boy. Why _wouldn't_ I like him?"

"Let me rephrase that," Zabuza said as he leaned down and met her at eye-level. "Do you _like_ Naruto?"

At that moment Haku's face turned beet-red, and she quickly tried in vain to hide the blushing as she began to fidget at the directness of her statement, and from Zabuza no less. "Za-Zabuza! What would make you ask something like that?"

Zabuza laughed a bit more. "Oh don't try and fool your old man. I saw that look in your eyes when Naruto placed his hand on your shoulder. I've known you most of your life, and I can tell what you're thinking _pre_tty well."

Haku shook off her blush and faced Zabuza. "But what about when I go back to Konoha. Once they find out about my kekkei genkai, they'll try to kill me just as my father did before."

"Well Konoha operates _differently_ from out here," Zabuza explained as he took a seat on a nearby stump. "While out _here_ kekkei genkai are feared, in _Konoha_ they're your ticket to getting the royal treatment. And by royal treatment, I mean _free stuff_," he added with a small laugh as an afterthought.

"You mean my kekkei genkai isn't a curse?" Haku asked.

Zabuza nodded his head, answering her statement. "Of course it isn't. Besides, there's_ another_ reason I want you to go with him."

"What is it?" Haku asked.

Zabuza chuckled and did one of Kakashi's eye-smiles (except he had both eyes instead of one). "In a couple years, I'll want some _grandkids_ to spoil. Maybe teach them to kill people too. Yeah, yeah that'll be fun."

At that comment Haku's face turned even redder then before and she grew weak in the knees at the images Zabuza's words put into her head.

"Hehe. See, I_ knew_ you liked him," Zabuza said with a slight bit of humor in his voice. The next moment he threw Haku over his shoulder and made his way back to the waiting Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat as he was next to a nearby tree. "Wonder what Zabuza had to tell Haku?"

The next moment, Zabuza came back through the trees carrying a blushing Haku over his shoulder.

"Haku has agreed to go back with you to Konoha," Zabuza said, all the while not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

A look of surprise showed on his face. "Really? . . . Why is Haku blushing?"

"No reason," Zabuza said curtly. "Naruto, hold out your arms."

Naruto did what he was told. The next moment Zabuza placed the blushing Haku into Naruto's awaiting arms bridal-style. "Take her back to Tazuna's place," he ordered. "I'll gather Haku's gear and you can take her to Konoha tomorrow when you leave after the ceremony."

"Is this really okay?" Naruto asked, partially-oblivious to Haku blushing whenever she looked at him.

Zabuza nodded. "Yes. We've come to an agreement."

Naruto looked to Haku, then back to Zabuza. "Well, if Haku agrees to it, then I'll take her to the Leaf Village."

As Naruto carried Haku off, Zabuza motioned for him to wait. "One last thing. There's something I need to do before you two leave."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

The next moment Zabuza was standing over him and pulling on his dog ears. "These things are _real_?"

Naruto grumbled to himself, annoyed that people always did this at the most inappropriate moments. _Damn it! He totally ruined the moment just then._

"_Welcome to _my_ world," _Inuyasha muttered from the background.

* * *

That evening, Naruto broke the news to everyone that Haku would be going back with them to the village.

While Team 8 supported his judgment on this matter, Team 7, or to be more specific Sakura, was completely opposed. Kakashi was somewhat opposed as well, but when Naruto showed the official document issued to him by the head of the Okami Tribe, and said that going against something of that nature could result in execution for treason, Kakashi could only concede defeat and agree to it.

Sasuke as usual fumed, thinking that there'd be another obstacle in his way for gaining power. Especially since his keekei genkai hadn't activated in time for him to _defeat_ her.

* * *

The next morning at the beginning of the newly completed bridge. Most of the village had assembled to see Teams 8 and 7 off, and a large cloth connected to two ropes hid the bridge's sign from view until the big unveiling. Everyone had their belongings in their backpacks, and Haku had hers sealed away in a slightly larger backpack. Now she was wearing dark blue shorts, a green shirt, her sash over her shoulder, and her hair was down past her shoulders so she actually looked like a girl now.

"Well old man, I guess we'll be seeing you later," Naruto said as he took Tazuna's hand.

"Naruto, can't you stay for one more day?" Inari asked.

"I wish I could," Naruto said as he messed up his hair, "but I've got things I have to do back in the village. Don't worry though, I'll come back for a visit some time."

"Thanks Naruto," Inari said, now with a wide grin on his face. "And don't worry about Wave. We'll make sure no one like Gato ever comes here _ever_ again."

"That's all I ask. I'll see ya later," Naruto said as he rejoined his team.

"Wait Naruto," Tazuna said stopping him, "I have something for you."

Naruto turned around and quickly caught a fist-sized bag of sword powder. "Oh, you remembered?"

"It's just a little thank-you from the people of Wave," Tazuna said. "You've done a lot for us."

"Aw I wouldn't go _that _far," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "I just did what any _real _ninja would've done," he said, directing that last part at Sasuke with a smug grin.

"Anyway, before you go, the people of Wave would like to christen the completed bridge in the name of the one who helped complete it," Tazuna said as he and Inari grabbed each of the ropes. "Oh, and don't worry, when we get the money together we'll pay you back too."

_That's my Sasuke-kun, _Sakura thought to herself as she saw the cloth fall from the sign on the top of the bridge. _He'll finally get the recognition he deserves._

As the cloth fell from the sign, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba's jaws all fell.

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

"What the hell?" Sakura demanded.

"Naruto, not only did you help get the bridge completed," Tazuna said, completely ignoring Sakura, "but you also gave us our courage back."

"No no, really, I didn't do that much," Naruto insisted, "in fact _Inari _was the one who got your courage back for you."

"True," Inari said, "but if you hadn't talked to me that night after I'd storme out, then I would've still been a bit of a brat. So thanks."

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you Team 8," the people of Wave all said with a bow.

As everyone waved goodbye, Haku walked beside Naruto with her gear in a backpack over her shoulder. As she looked back to Wave, she saw Zabuza sitting atop the bridge's arch, a smile on his face as he awkwardly raised his hand to say goodbye. The next moment a billow of mist covered the top of the bridge before disappearing, him along with it.

_Thank you Zabuza_, Haku thought to herself as she walked a little closer to Naruto, making sure to hide the slight blush creeping across her face.

"_Awwww, that's so cute," _Kagome said from inside Hinata's mind as she watched Haku. _"Looks like Haku likes Naruto too. Young love is so sweet."_

"_How can you tell"? _Kikyo asked.

"_Call it woman's intuition," _Kagome replied. _"But I'm just proud that Hinata finally confessed her feelings."_

"_I'm kinda glad too," _Kikyo replied, stoic as ever as she saw the world through Hinata's eyes.

As Wave faded off into the distance through the mist, Teams 8 and 7 took a collected sigh of relief, and set their minds to the trip back home.

* * *

Three days into the trip, Teams 8 and 7 found themselves stopped on the road by an odd sight in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said poking him in the shoulder, "just what's that thing in the road?"

"That would be a set of skeletal remains," Kakashi said bluntly.

"I know _that_!" Sakura retorted, "I'm just saying those don't look like any _human _remains!"

A few yards from where Teams 8 and 7 were standing, a set of remains lay scattered across the path. It was what looked like a set of human bones, except the bones were dark blue, a pair of gold curved horns were affixed to the sides of the skull, its mouth had a row of fangs, it had clawed hands and toes, and instead of two arms it had four. Laying about it were four rusted swords; one straight, one curved, one zig-zag, and one that resembled a scythe.

Naruto and Kiba smelled the air. It was a fact that the remains didn't smell like anything they'd _encountered_ before that was unsettling.

"Well aside from the painfully obvious," Kiba said, "those remains definitely aren't human."

"But what could they be then?" Sakura asked.

"These are obviously the remains of a demon of some kind," Kakashi said. "Although its nothing but bones now."

As Naruto stared into the empty eye sockets, his body began to tense, and his hand went to his sword.

"What's the matter_ loser_? Getting tense over a _dead_ body?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto for a coward as a smug grin appeared on his face.

"It's called being _ready_," Naruto spat back. "If you learned _anything _from your days in the academy, you'd know_ never _to let your guard down. After all, it's the cocky bastards like _you_ who always die first."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his mouth contorted into an enraged scowl. "Watch how you talk to me. I'm the last of the Uchiha!"

"Nobody gives a rat's ass," Naruto retorted, enraging Sakura and causing the others to get a cheap laugh out of it.

As Sakura began arguing about Sasuke's status, Naruto suddenly drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the body.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Haku asked. The next moment a rattling sound filled the air. Everyone turned their eyes to the body, which widened in shock as the skull on the path in front of them began to clack its teeth and right itself through some unknown force. A moment later it opened its mouth, as though to speak.

"**I... FIGHT... STRONG... ONES... YOU... FACE... ME..."**

"Yaaaaah!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed as they suddenly leapt behind Kakashi and Kiba.

"That thing just _talked_!" Sakura screamed.

"Dead things just don't come back to life!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto stepped toward the talking skull with his sword at the ready. "That's because it isn't dead. Those remains_ are_ the demon'strue form."

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - Hell Bug, Saimyosho**

Suddenly as if on cue, the temperature around the whole area began to drop like a brick of lead, and the clouds overhead darkened the area as if it were the dead of night. As a fierce wind blew through the trees and rustled the leaves, the clattering of bones could be heard from the pile, echoing through the air with an ominous presence.

When the sound had died down, the skeleton suddenly stood fully assembled. With its swords in hand, it stood a good ten feet tall not including the horns. As it tightened its grip on its swords, it let out a menacing wail which caused most of the genin except for Naruto and Shino to shudder in fear.

"This just isn't _possible_," Sakura whimpered as the skeleton assumed its full height. "There aren't any tendons or muscles to even _move _that thing."

"Sakura. That thing isn't even _human_," Kakashi explained. "It's a demon. A mass of negative energy formed from people's hatred, anger, spite, and many other dark feelings."

"So this is the real thing then huh?" Kiba said as Akamaru hopped off his head. "No more fairy tales or nothin?"

Naruto nodded as he raised his sword a few inches from the ground. "Haku, Shino, Hinata, please stand back. The rest of us will handle this thing."

_Finally, a chance to prove myself in front of Sasuke_, Sakura thought to herself as she took out a kunai and took a step forward.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you two stand back too," Kakashi said bluntly as he put his hand to his headband in preparation to use his Sharingan eye.

"WHAT! WHY?" the two of them demanded.

"He means if you don't wanna get _killed_, you'll hide behind the trees like _good _little boys and girls," Kiba said flatly as his eyes narrowed. _Finally I can get some action in! I'm not just about to let __Naruto __have_ all _the fun on this mission_.

"Guys. Its heading this way," Naruto said as the creature headed for them with its swords drawn. "I may not know _exactly _how to fight demons, but the best I can figure is that we just pound it with our best attacks until it dies."

"Kurenai. Stand back and watch the others," Kakashi said. "Naruto, Kiba, and I will handle things here."

Kurenai reluctantly nodded, since she specialized in genjutsu and guessed it wouldn't work on this thing anyway. "Fine. But Naruto, Kiba, you two stay alive. Kakashi, try not to fuck this up."

Naruto nodded as he tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga and prepared to fight, Kiba fed Akamaru a food pill and activated the Man-Beast Clone jutsu, and Kakashi readied two kunai and activated his Sharingan after sighing at Kurenai's last comment.

**Inuyasha Soundtrack - Hanyou Inuyasha**

"Alright you two! Lets hit that thing fast and hard!" Kakashi shouted as he leapt at the demon with his kunai ready.

The demon brought its curved sword down on Kakashi in an overhead swing, only for it to be blocked by the two kunai. The next moment Kiba and Akamaru attacked it from both sides with their Fang Over Fang attack, but were blocked by the straight and zig-zag swords. Naruto immediately followed up with an overhead swing from hit Tetsusaiga, but was outmaneuvered by its fourth arm which slashed at him with its scythe-like sword, which tore through his _imitation _robe and cut him across his stomach.

_Damn! _Naruto cursed as he held his hand to his stomach, _why'd I have to pick _today _to not wear the Robe of the Fire Rat. _As he turned his head, he saw that everyone (except forSasuke who smirked when he saw the blood) were genuinely worried about him, he looked down to his sword. _I'm able to draw it now, but the fact still stands that I can barely move it without being left completely open to counter attacks. If I left myself open against this guy any more, I'll be as good as dead._

"_Well changing into your other robe isn't an option," _Inuyasha said. _"If anyone finds out about it, then it'll end up being stolen every other week. Especially with that power-hungry Uchiha around."_

_You think I don't know that?_ Naruto asked back. He turned his gaze again to Hinata, who at the moment had her hands covering her mouth as she saw more of his blood stain the ground. _I can't afford to lose here. At least not with Hinata around. _

"_Don't forget that Haku girl. I can smell the horomones coming off of her clear as day."_

_Can we not talk about this now? _Naruto asked as the pieces finally fit together. _We'll just have to fight and hope one of us can come up with something._

"Naruto. Are you all right?" Kakashi asked as he and Kiba stepped back from the approaching demon after using another round of attacks on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said as he stood back into a fighting position.

* * *

Back with the others. Hinata, Haku, Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura hid behind the trees a safe distance away, Kurenai stood ready with a set of exploding kunai in case the others had to fall back.

"This is insane," Sakura said as she watched Kakashi, Kiba, and Naruto fight against the skeleton demon. "This can't be happening."

"Shino, are you sure your kikkei insects won't work?" Haku asked.

As she asked that, several dozen insects returned to his sleeves, apparently from their little "pilgrimage" to the skeleton demon. "No good. I've sent some of my insects over, but apparently there isn't any chakra to drain. Or at least not any they can _recognize_."

All the while, Hinata was focusing her Byakugan on the skeleton demon, trying to find _anything _that would be relatively helpful. _Its no good. I can't find any weak points on that thing._

At the same time, a certain priestess was using Hinata's Byakugan to observe _other _things.

"_Hinata. You're one _lucky _girl," _Kikyo said with a slight nosebleed as she was looking at _something _through the Byakugan.

"_Kikyo! That _so _isn't the right time for that__!" _Kagome whined, then corrected herself. _"Or _any _time for that matter."_

Back in the real world, Hinata caught wind of Kikyo and Kagome's conversation, her Byakugan wavered from its original target, and she immediately got a massive nosebleed.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Haku asked while Hinata was covering her face and blushing.

"N-nothing," Hinata said. _Kagome, Kikyo! Could you please _not _use my Byakugan like that?_

_"Sorry," _both of them said.

* * *

Back to the battle.

"Damn!" Kiba cursed as he and Akamaru got clipped on the shoulder by two inhumanely-fast sword swings.

Kakashi immediately leapt back and held his left hand with his right as he began to build up chakra, increasing the high frequency vibrations of the chakra to build up the electric charge as he readied his most powerful attack. The next moment the air was filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds as the blue chakra became visible as it streamed off the palm of his hand. "You two stand back. I'm going to end this in one shot."

"Oh where've I heard _that _before?" Naruto asked sarcastically, wondering just how well this could end up.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as he locked his Sharingan eye onto his target and rushed forward. The skeleton demon immediately brought its four swords down in overhead and wide-sweeping swings in defense, but with the Sharingan Kakashi was able to maneuver past its defenses fast enough and drive his left hand through its ribs.

"Yeah! Way to go Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cheered as Kakashi's elbow went to its ribs.

"Uh… Sakura. You may wanna look again," Hinata said pointing at something very _relevant_.

Sakura looked back at the skeleton demon and her jaw dropped. While Kakash's Lightning Blade had in fact gone through the demon's ribs, there was nothing to hit but open air after he had scrapped one of the ribs.

"No!" Kakashi cursed as he wrenched himself free, barely being sliced into ribbons by the demon's retaliating slashes.

"This isn't good," Kiba said as he and Akimaru backed away. "Hey Naruto. You wouldn't happen to have another trick up your sleeve would you?"

"Heh. I'm not sure if I do," Naruto said as he held his hand to his stomach. _This wound insn't healing, which must mean there was something on that blade delaying it. It'll probably heal once this guys' defeated though, but there's _gotta_ be something we can do._

At that moment Sasuke decided to come out from the trees and faced the skeleton demon. He quickly ran through a series of handsigns before ending with the tiger sign and rearing his head back. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The next moment he shot a massive fireball from his mouth right at the skeleton demon. It was knocked back a bit by the attack, but most of the energy just moved through the open spaces of its body, being completely wasted.

"Tch," Sasuke spat as he ran through another series of handsigns as the demon lumbered forward after recovering from the attack. "Fire Style: Fire Flower Jutsu!"

He suddenly shot out a dozen fire darts at the skeleton demon. All of them hit it square-on, but it recovered just as quickly as before.

"Die in the name of the great Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke roared as he formed another series of handsigns. "Fire Style: Fire-"

However before he could finish his sentence, the skeleton demon suddenly swung out his straight-edged sword at Sasuke, striking him with its flat end sending him into a nearby tree with a thud before he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she ran over to him.

**PREPARE... TO... DIE... **

As the demon lumbered towards Teams 8 and 7, its blades poised to kill, a powerful force emanated from its body as it closed in on its targets.

"Stay back!" Kurenai said as she threw several exploding kunai. They hit their target, but had little effect.

_Shit! Is it really going to end like this? _Kiba cursed to himself as he and the others inched back. _I didn't even get to have a _girlfriend_ yet._

At the same time, Naruto gripped his sword and hoped beyond hope that there'd be _something _he could do. As the demon bore down on top of them, his eyes suddenly caught sight of something coming off the demon, a red mass of energy moving around it along the ground.

_Is that the wave of demonic energy? _Naruto asked himself. The next moment he looked down and saw a blue mass of energy emanating from _him _moving along the ground as well. _When the two waves of energy collide, and the fissure is created between them, I thrust my sword through it and create the Wind Scar._

"Naruto!" Haku cried as she ran up to him and gripped his arm and looked caringly into his eyes. "Before we die, I just wanted you to know that… that I love you. I have since the first day I met you."

"That's very sweet Haku," Naruto said with a smile. "But no one's going to die. Not _today _at least."

"What're you talking about loser?" Sasuke demanded as he regained consciousness. "We hit that thing with everything we had, and none of it worked."

"Just shut up so I can concentrate," Naruto said as his eyes flashed golden. At the moment the two waves of energy crashed into eachother, a bright white tear of energy forming in his line of sight. As Naruto began to raise his Tetsusaiga, he felt it lighten in his hands. It wasn't by much, but just enough.

As the demon took another step, and the tear of demonic energy widened in front of him, Naruto raised his sword above his head and tightened his grip as he brought it down into the ground. "WIND SCAR!"

The next moment a massive wave of yellow energy was launched from his blade and across the ground, striking the skeleton demon head on and forcing it backwards as cracks started to appear all over its body.

**I...AWAIT...NEXT TIME...**

The next moment the skeleton demon exploded in a wave of black mist as the energy from the attack receded, and a massive column of smoke rose up around them as the attack ended. As the dust cleared, everyone's eyes widened at the sight that greeted them. A massive scar had been left in the earth from the point of Naruto's attack, and extended for nearly as far as the eye could see.

"Woah," was Kiba's response as he took the sight in. "Naruto how'd you do that?"

The next moment however Naruto had collapsed. His sword fell to the ground with him, but immediately returned to its smaller form.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Haku both cried as they ran to Naruto's side, Hinata placing his sword back in its sheath as Haku delicately lifted his head into her lap.

"Kurenai-sensei, will Naruto be okay?" Hinata pleaded as she pulled Naruto to her chest away from Haku's lap.

Kurenai looked Naruto over, and then smiled seeing the affection he was receiving. "Don't worry you two. He's merely exhausted, although we'll need to get that wound looked at."

"I've dealt with this kind of situation before," Haku said as she pulled a silk thread and a thin needle from her bag. "It's imperative that we close the wound before it gets infected."

"I'll remove his shirt," Hinata said as she went for his collar and pulled it away from his shoulders.

"No, _I _will," Haku said, as she lightly smacked Hinata's hands away.

"Ugh, can you believe those two," Sakura retched from a distance. "It makes me sick. Right Kiba?"

However Kiba was too busy crying into a tree to listen to his pink-haired teammate. "Dammit! Why does _Naruto _get all the pretty girls?"

"Hey! What about _me_!" Sakura demanded.

"What _about _you?" Shino butted in, still being stoic despite all that's happened, which was pretty hard _considering _all that happened.

* * *

Several hours later.

Naruto slowly awoke from his long sleep. As he opened his eyes, he immediately noticed that he was resting his head on something soft. As he looked up, he saw the caring eyes of both Hinata and Haku looking into his own.

"Hinata-chan? Haku-chan?" Naruto said as he realized his head was resting in _both_ their laps. "Where am I?"

"We're at camp," Hinata said as she motioned around them. The sun had just begun to set beyond the horizon, a small fire going in the center of the ring of tents that were just being finished setting up. "We thought it best to set up camp after what had happened."

Naruto put his hand to his head and leaned forward, only for Haku to push him back down. "You need to rest. We wouldn't want you to overexert yourself," she said with authority in her voice.

"What happened though?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes and decided to just lay back. "I don't remember anything after that flash of light."

**Mini-Flashback**

"I'll remove his shirt," Hinata said as she went for his collar and pulled it away from his shoulders.

"No, _I _will," Haku said, as she lightly smacked Hinata's hands away.

As Kurenai watched this spectacle with a bit of humor, her crimson eyes immediately noticed something out of place. "Girls. Girls!"

The two of them immediately stopped bickering and looked up to the female jonin.

"If you two would quit arguing long enough, you'd both see that this problem is resolving _itself_," Kurenai said as she opened Naruto's robe where it'd been cut. The wound was literally steaming, and it was slowly closing itself, not even leaving a scar.

"Amazing," Haku said as she lightly ran her fingers across his stomach. "There isn't a scar or anything."

"I agree. Naruto's kekkei genkai must be really amazing if it can heal a would like that so well," Kurenai added.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered as she removed Naruto's headband and kissed his forehead, earning a jealous look from Haku.

**Mini-Flashback End**

"Right. My kekkei genkai," Naruto said, remembering he had to use that as a cover story. _Hey Inuyasha. Everything okay in there?_

"_Don't worry. The wound healed up completely, and the lymphocytes are taking care of any residual bacteria," _Inuyasha answered. _"You just lean back and enjoy the show," _he said grinning before cutting off the link.

_What show? _Naruto asked dumbly.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she and Haku lifted him by his arms and took him to a lavender tent at the end of camp, "you'll be staying with _us _tonight."

At the moment, Kiba was sitting by the fire, drinking some water. However, when he heard that _last _comment, he immediately spit out his drink and whipped his head around. "Naruto you lucky dog."

Akimari responded by barking. The then hopped away and joined Kirara by the tent on guard duty. "Akamaru you traitor," Kiba cursed.

"When we get back to the village, I'll have to notify the council about Naruto's sword," Kakashi said. "They'll certainly want to know about that."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must've had something in my ear. Did you say you were going to tell the _council _about this?" Kurenai demanded as she looked Kakashi in the eye.

"Wait- What I meant was-" Kakashi said-

"If you so much as do _anything _that will threaten the well-being of my student, then all I'm saying now is that you'd better learn to sleep with your good eye open. Got that"

Kakashi paled under Kurenai's piercing gaze. As he shrunk back into the shrubbery, a certain duck-haired Uchiha became rather focused on Naruto's sword, which he saw was able to rend the earth asunder, and slay giant demons in a single swing.

**Yeah. Someone's clearly over-thinking things. It was only one demon, and the hole wasn't _that _deep.**

* * *

That night at the camp site, everyone had settled down into their tents for the night. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba all slept in one tent, Sakura in another with a sleeping bag left available for Kurenai once she was done with the night-watch, leaving the last tent with Naruto, Hinata, and Haku, which was guarded by both Akimari and Kirara alternatively so no one would peep on what the events about to unfold.

"Man I'm beat," Naruto said as he let himself fall onto his sleeping bag. "Not that camping isn't fun and all, but I prefer my own bed back home."

"I feel the same way Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she slipped off her ninja shoes and slid her jacket onto the floor.

"Um… Hinata…" Naruto said awkwardly as Hinata slipped her shirt and pants off, revealing a very well-endowed set of breasts and a shapely rear in a white bra and panties. "What're you doing?"

"We're getting undressed," Haku said casually as she slipped her clothing off. Underneath she was wearing white bandages around her chest and lower regions. This probably stemmed from the fact that she'd never been able to formally get laungerae before.

At that moment a sly look suddenly crossed both girl's faces as they realized what they were doing, and remembered that Naruto was there. "Well looky _here _Hinata," Haku said with a smug grin on his face. "It looks like _someone _is seeing something they like."

"I couldn't agree more," Hinata said as she saw Naruto _tenting _right in front of them, the shy and timid look that normally adorned her face cast away much like the majority of her clothing.

Naruto didn't know what was overcoming him at that moment. Well, he kinda _did, _but he hadn't really experienced any feeling like this before. His heart was racing, his breathing shallow, his body temperature rising at an accelerated rate.

"Oh _Naruto_, you naughty naughty boy," Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear, pressing her ample breasts into his shoulder. "Sounds like _someone _needs to be _punished_."

"Oh I _agree _Hinata, I _agree_," Haku said as she pushed Naruto onto his back. "I say we give him an old-fashioned _spanking_."

"So true, _so_ true," Hinata cooed as she leaned over Naruto, a seductive tone added to her gaze as she tugged on the waistline of his pants. "Oh, but we can't leave his _clothes_ on. He won't be _punished _if we do."

"Will Naruto-kun be a _good_ boy, or are we going to have to do this the _rough _way?" Haku asked, breathing shallowly into his left ear as she ran her hand across his chest.

To be frank, Naruto was getting a boner from the seductive gestures being directed at him. The very fact that he could smell the lust coming off of them was testament to that as well. All he could really do was please the two beautiful women in front of him by removing his clothing.

"Oh _no,_" Hinata cried as Naruto removed the last of his clothing, revealing a very tone physique that he'd developed from both his training and his own "kekkei genkai", her hands on her cheeks as she began blushing, "now _we _did something naughty. We made Naruto-kun take his clothes off."

"Hehe. Well now it looks like _we'll _need to be punished," Haku cooed as she wiggled her butt towards Naruto. "I think _we _need a good spanking now."

"Oh _me too_," Hinata said, following Haku's example.

Naruto immediately got a nosebleed, but wiped it off with his robe.

"We're _wai-ting_, Naruto_-sama_,_"_ Hinata and Haku cooed at once as they winked at Naruto.

Naruto gulped before crawling forward and raised his hand. The next moment he brought it down onto Hinata's shapely rear with a loud smack.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed.

Naruto raised his hand, then brought down onto Haku's well-toned rear.

"Eep!" Haku squealed.

_I know I shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time I can't stop myself_, Naruto thought as he continued to _paddle _the two women before him.

_"Of course you can't stop yourself," _Inuyasha said to himself from his cage as the sky in Naruto's mental landscape took on a mixed shade between red and pink. _"You _are _a guy after all."_

* * *

In the next tent over, while Sasuke and Kakashi were snoozing away, Kiba was laying in his bed with his eyes wide open, his enhanced hearing picking up the faint sounds coming from the next tent over as he stared at the ceiling, not being able to do much else.

_Smack._

"_Eep!"_

_Smack._

"_Eep!"_

_Smack._

"_Eep!"_

_Smack._

"_Eep!"_

Kiba wiped some blood from his nose with his sleeve, his eyes still widening by the minute. _Lucky dog. How come that can never happen to _me_? _

At the same time in the trees just outside the camp, Kurenai was hearing the events taking place as well.

_Damn, those girls must really want this_, she thought to herself as she scanned the forest, reflecting on the somewhat traumatic experience that had occured earlier that day. _If I wake Kakashi up _now_, he'll pay more attention to _them _then to the _forest. _If I don't get any beauty sleep tonight, there's going to be hell to pay come morning._

* * *

The next morning, the sun was _just _rising over the horizon, the leaves and grass allotted a slight amount of dew from the evening moisture.

In the lavender tent, both Hinata and Haku both began to stir from their slumber. As they opened their eyes, they both remembered what had transpired last night, blushing at the memory of it all.

"Haku. Good morning," Hinata whispered as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Hinata, what happened last night?" Haku asked. "I had the strangest dream that Naruto was spanking the both of us."

Hinata tapped Haku's shoulder, then pointed to the three sets of crumpled clothes on the floor of the tent. "It wasn't a dream," she said blissfully. "It was all _oh so _real."

Haku blushed even more so then Hinata _used_ to, looked up at Naruto's sleeping form, and smiled warmly as she set her head down onto his chest. "In this case, I'm glad it _wasn't_."

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up," Hinata said as she slipped some of her clothing on. "If Kiba smells anything suspicious, we might get in a lot of trouble later on."

"I think you may be right," Haku said as she slipped her clothes on. "I just hope the others aren't awake yet."

Hinata and Haku slowly unzipped the tent. Hinata looked around, then cursed when she saw Kakashi lazily looking about, his orange smut in his lap.

"We've got a little problem," Hinata said. "Hatake is out there, and if we leave now he'll see us."

"Don't worry," Haku said as she formed a handsign, drawing the moisture from just outside the tent inside. "I've got a plan."

* * *

Several minutes later in the forests just outside the camp.

"Using your jutsu to get us out of there unseen was a brilliant idea," Hinata said thankfully as she looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed, a change of clothes and a towel in her arms.

"You're welcome," Haku said with a smile. "Just don't ask me to do it again. It's easy enough to move _myself _through the ice mirrors, but it's still pretty difficult for me to move another person."

"Anyway, I saw a river through the forest that would be good for a bath," Hinata said. "We'll take a quick bath, then get back to camp before anyone can ask too many questions."

The two of them eventually came upon a crystal-clear stream, the bottom lined with smooth grey stones. As they both put a foot into the water, a chill immediately ran up their backs, but they slowly inched their way in, drenched their hair, and washed the sweat from their bodies.

"Hard to believe that yesterday we were attacked by a giant skeleton demon," Haku said. "I was so scared I could barely move."

"To tell the truth, I was more scared for Naruto," Hinata said as she sat down on a large stone and let the water wash across her body. "If anything had happened to him, I don't know _what _I'd do."

" . . . You've known Naruto for a while haven't you?" Haku asked.

Hinata nodded. "I have. I've known him for practically as long as I can remember him."

"And you _liking_ him?" Haku asked.

"Since I was a little girl," Hinata replied.

"Huh, now I kinda feel like the third wheel," Haku said sadly as she looked up into the sky. "It's just. . . Naruto's such a kind-hearted soul, I guess I just couldn't help but fall in love with him right away."

"That's good to hear," Hinata said with a smile, but then faced Haku and narrowed her gaze as she activated her Byakugan. "But I will say _this_ much. If you break Naruto's heart, I'll break you legs. Got it?"

Haku immediately stared Haku straight in the eyes. "Hinata, I can assure you that I will not betray Naruto."

Hinata smiled her bright, sunny smile as the veins around her eyes receded. "That's great. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

At the same time a short distance away in the forest, Sakura Haruno made her way into the forest toward the river she had seen the other day. "Man I really need to take a dip," she moaned to herself as she made her way through the shrubbery. "I need to get the smell from those _dogs _out of my hair."

As she came through the foliage, she saw both Haku and Hinata bathing in the river. She then felt a little self-conscious about her own figure after looking at _theirs. __Ugh, it's _them_, she_ moaned to herself. _They're the _last _people I want to see right now._

"Although I will say, Naruto sure is well-toned under his robes," Hinata said in the distance. Sakura immediately froze and turned her ear toward them, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh I completely agree," Haku said. "Especially his rippling muscles. I'm getting giddy just _thinking _about it."

Sakura immediately took notice. _Wh- A- Ugh- So what! Sasuke-kun is _way _more muscular then _that _idiot._

**Cue a picture of Sasuke's head on Alexander Louise Armstrong's (Fullmetal Alchemist) body in a thought bubble.**

"But _man _am I sore," Haku added. "I'm not sure I can sit down for a few days."

"I know. I can't believe what we did last night," Hinata said.

Sakura's jaw dropped (**cue the black backdrop with horizontal lightning strike**).

"Man, I was afraid he'd break my ass," Haku said rubbing her rear. "How long do you think we went at it?"

"Who knows. An hour, maybe_ two_," Hinata answered.

"Gyah!" Sakura cried as she had a massive nosebleed and fainted just outside the foliage with a thud.

Hinata and Haku both immediately looked up, thinking someone had just walked in on them, and covered themselves up just in case.

"Isn't that the Haruno girl?" Haku asked as she spotted the familiar mop of pink hair.

"It is, but why'd she faint?" Hinata wondered.

The next moment it dawned on them. "Hehe, whoops. I think she may've misinterpreted something," Haku said awkwardly.

"Well we can't have this getting out," Hinata said crossing her arms over her ample bossom. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well _before_, I would've said 'slit her throat and toss her in the woods somewhere'," Haku answer. "But that won't work _now_, so I guess the best we can do is convince her she was dreaming when she heard that."

"But now that I think about it," Hinata said tapping her fingers together, "I wouldn't have normally _done _something like that. What do you suppose changed?"

"Maybe it was that we nearly all got killed by a _demon_," Haku answered. "It can really bring things into perspective. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

"I guess that must be it," Hinata admitted as she put a hand to her rear. "Of course, this wasn't the _first _time I've been attacked by a demon, and that _did _convince me to confess my feelings in the first place."

"Although now I suppose we'll have to wait a while to do _that_," Haku said, emphasizing the last word with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"_That_? What do you mean _that_?" Hinata asked timidly, not knowing exactly what Haku meant.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haku asked as she looked at Hinata. "Gattai!" she suddenly declared pointing to the heavens in a dramatic manner.

Hinata immediately had a nosebleed when the pieces finally fit together, but shook it off as she helped get Sakura into a sleeping position by the river. "Yeah, you're certainly right about that. It took every bit of courage I had to make that happen last night. I don't think I'm emotionally _ready _for that yet."

* * *

An hour or so into that morning. Naruto had just woken up and had remembered what had transpired last night, and after shaking off his blush he got dressed. As soon as he got out, he saw that Kakashi was roasting a boar over the fire, Hinata, Haku, and a confused-looking Sakura were coming back to camp from the forest, Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the camp staring off into the forest, and that Kiba was sitting wide-eyed on a stump staring right at him.

"Kiba. You okay in there?" Naruto asked as he rapped his knuckles against Kiba's headband like one would a door. "Hello? Kiba?"

"I idolize you Naruto," Kiba said dumbly as he stared right at Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto asked flatly, not knowing what Kiba was talking about.

"So. Who'd you do first?" Kiba asked as he pointed over his shoulder.

Naruto turned to Hinata and Haku, and suddenly knew what Kiba was talking about. The next moment Kiba was flat on his back with a busted lip.

"Is everything okay over there?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his smut long enough to pay attention to what was going on around him.

"Everything's _fine_," Naruto said with a wide toothy grin. "_Right?_" he said to Kiba, giving him the death-glare and killing-intent combo.

Kiba merely smiled and held a thumbs up for Kakashi to see.

"Well. Okay then," Kakashi said as he went back to reading his orange book. At the same time Kurenai thought to herself, _You'd think reading the same book all the time would get old after a while._

"_Kiba. If you ever talk like that about Hinata or Haku like that _ever_ again," _Naruto whispered as he pulled Kiba onto his feet by his right ear, _"I'll rip your gums out and castrate you with a rusty spoon, and not necessarily in that order. Got it?"_

Kiba dumbly nodded. "Uh huh?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was that a _question_?" Naruto asked Kiba as Kirara scuttled up his shoulder and glared right at him before hissing and narrowing her eyes at him.

"No no!" Kiba stammered out. "I got it!"

"Good. Glad we _understand_ eachother," Naruto said as he patted Kiba on the back, rather aggressively in fact, before walking over to the fire and slicing off a leg off the roasting boar with his claws to emphasize the point he'd just established.

* * *

Several hours down the road, with Team 7 walking to the left of Team 8. As the sun neared its peak, Sasuke suddenly stood before Team 8, and held his hand out. More specifically, at _Naruto_.

"Naruto," Sasuke spat as he glared at Naruto, his stare filled with hatred.

"What do you want _Uchiha_?" Naruto spat with just as much venom in his voice.

"The power of that sword is _wasted_ on filth like you," Sasuke preached. "In _my _hands, the hands of an _Uchiha_, is where such power belongs. Now hand it over."

"No," Naruto answered.

"What!" Sasuke asked, his eye twitching.

"I won't give you my sword," Naruto said indignantly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"As the last of the proud Uchiha Clan, I _order _you to give me your sword!" Sasuke demanded as he stomped his foot onto the ground.

"_Order?_" Naruto asked with a sneer. "There's no way in _hell_ I'll give you my sword! So you can just shove your whiny attitude up your ass and go _fuck _yourself with it!"

Sasuke's gaze narrowed and his kekkei genkai activated. "Kakashi! _Kill _Naruto and bring me his sword! I'll take care of the others."

"Sasuke wait you shouldn't-" was Kakashi's response. The next moment, four senbon needles were thrown into Sasuke's neck, sending him to the ground in a pathetic heap.

"Sasuk-" was Sakura's response before she was suddenly overwhelmed by a swarm of kikkei insects, draining her of all her chakra and sending her to the ground in an equally-pathetic heap.

"Now wait, Kurenai-" Kakashi pleaded. The next moment Hinata had activated her Byakugan and formed a stance to his right, Kurenai had appeared on his left and had a kunai poised at his throat, Naruto had his sword raised above Kakashi's head, and Kiba appeared at his rear-flank with his four index and middle fingers at the ready.

"I _warned_ you Hatake," Kureanai said with narrowed eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't _gut_ you right now and leave you to the Hunter Ninja along with the Uchiha?"

"Kurenai, be sensible," Kakashi pleaded. "I had _no_ intention of following Sasuke's orders."

"_Re_ally?" Kurenai said as she brought the kunai closer to his throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't get rid of _Sasuke _right now? Last time I remembered, attempting to kill a fellow shinobi is punishable by _immediate _execution."

"Please Kurenai," Kakashi pleaded. "He's the last of the Uchiha. Let him go just this once, and I swear this'll never happen ever again."

After a few minutes of solid tension, and Kurenai eased back, and signaled for Naruto, Hinata, and Shino to do the same. "Fine, but only so I don't have to listen to the council _bitch _over this."

"THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Squit.

"Gyaaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaa!" Kakashi cried as he got lauched off of Kiba's four fingers into the air and onto the ground.

" . . . Kiba was that really necessary?" Kurenai asked as she put her kunai back into its holster.

"Fuck yeah!" Kiba cursed indignantly as he sat on the ground with his arms and legs crossed. "I've been waiting for a chance to do that since before he tied me to that damned stump!"

"I am _not _going to carry that chicken-shit," Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

"Likewise," Hinata added.

"Ditto," Shino added.

"I don't even_ know_ him," Haku added in as well.

Kiba looked to his teammates, the shuddering Sakura in the corner, the near-dead Uchiha watering the ground with his spit, and the unconscious do-nothing, then looked back to Kurenai. "I'm going to have to carry them aren't I?"

Kurenai sighed, then a minute later she grabbed Kakashi's ankle and started dragging his unconscious body across the ground, face-first. "Two out of three isn't so bad. Start dragging."

Kiba sighed as he grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's angles and began to drag them, face-down and face-up, down the path and back to Konoha.

"Thanks Haku-chan," Naruto said as he put an arm over her shoulder. "I've been wanting to do that to him for _years_."

"What about _me _Naruto-kun?" Hinata pouted as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he put and arm over her shoulder.

"Let's get moving before it gets too dark," Shino said as he walked down the path, his hands in his pockets.

" . . . I say after this mission that we get that guy a girlfriend or something," Naruto suggested.

"Well I think that's very sweet," Hinata said as she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're a good friend."

"I'll attest to that," Haku said as she quickly pulled Naruto's lips to her's and held it for several minutes, much to Hinata's shock.

After a minute, Haku let go and giggled as she ran off to join the rest of the group. Hinata quickly ran off after her for stealing a kiss from her Naruto-kun.

Naruto stood there dumbly for a minute, but got moving again as soon as Inuyasha gave him a good "kick" in the rear.

* * *

**In case you hadn't already guessed, this chapter was a bit of a filler before everyone got back to Konoha.**

**Disclaimers:  
****The demon that Naruto and the others faced isn't mine, I'm only borrowing it. However, if I told you **_**who**_ **owns it, or where it came from, it may end up giving away future aspects of this story, so that's as far as I'm going to speak into the matter.**

**Also, the "Inuyasha Soundtrack-" thing was just to help set the mood.**


	23. Village Happenings

**Previously on DogEared Fox Demon . . .**

**Teams 8 and 7 had just completed their mission in Wave, and had started heading home back to the Hidden Leaf Village.**

**During the trip, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, had attempted to rob Naruto of his Tetsusaiga, in an attempt to use the powerful "kenjutsu" for his own ends, and establish himself as the mightiest of the Uchiha.**

**However, thanks to the intervention of Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Haku Yukinata, and Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke was knocked down a few notches, Sakura was reminded to know her place, and Kakashi reminded of where he stood in Team _8's _regards.**

* * *

The next morning at the gates of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu were doing their daily trafficking duty, recording when people came and went to and from the village. As Izumo was about to settle down for his daily nap, Kotetsu jabbed him in the ribs as he saw Teams 7 and 8 coming down the path.

A few things however stood out amongst the returning teams. One was that there was a new girl accompanying Team 8. Another was that Sasuke was being carried by Kakashi, and at the moment was drooling into his chuunin vest. The last was that the pink-haired girl was shaking like a leaf.

**Author's Note:  
The latter accredited to near-complete chakra exhaustion from Shino's bugs.**

As they neared the gate, a haughty laugh suddenly met everyone's ears. "Hahahahaha! Prepare, and be amazed as the three handsome beasts of the Leaf."

The next moment, Maito Gai dropped down in front of the two teams in his signature bent-leg and reverse-monacle pose with his signature toothy grin. A second later, Rock Lee and Koten Okami dropped down behind him, back-to-back with "youthful" grins on their faces, although Koten's wasn't as big as Lee's. Both of them had a thumbs up.

"Kakashi my eternal rival!" Gai said as he put an arm around Kakashi's shoulder. "I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you back to the Leaf Village."

"Um. Thanks Gai," Kakashi said with a strained expression. "But surely you didn't make that… er… _dramatic_ entrance just for me."

"Funny story, I actually _didn't_," Gai said into Kakashi's ear. "I've actually come to _warn _you."

"Warn me?" Kakashi asked. "About what?"

"Haaaataaaakeeee!" a voice growled. Everyone's attention turned to Koten, who's shoulders were shaking and his gaze turned to the ground. "I'm going to _kill _you! You one-eyed chicken-shit!" he roared as he stared right at Kakashi, the flames of _anger _burning in his eyes.

"You may want to _run_," Gai whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"Yahhhhhhhh!" Koten cried as he ran right at Kakashi.

"Sakuraholdthis!" Kakashi cried as he threw Sasuke to the ground before jumping over Koten's head and running into the village in a panic.

"Naruto I'll talk to you later," Koten said, his expression now casual. "You can't hide from _me _you one-eyed bastard!" Koten shouted as he ran after Kakashi, his expression completely changed. "Oh, and I want to see you on the top of the Hokage Tower when you're done with your business."

"Uh… Okay. See ya later," Naruto said as Koten faded off into the distance. "Right now I'll get Haku admitted into the village."

"I'll take care of the mission report after I get the gate forms filled out," Kurenai said. "Hinata, Shino, you can return home for now. Take tomorrow off, but I'll want to see you bright and early at the next squad meeting."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," Hinata and Shino said simultaneously with a bow before heading off.

Izumo looked at Haku and then to Naruto. "Um, I'm sorry kid, but you're going to need some immigration forms if you want your friend to get into the village."

"Already taken care of," Naruto said with a smile as he took Koten's given scroll from his pocket and placed it on the desk. "This should get my friend into the village, no problem."

Izumo looked over the form for a minute before he saw a problem with it. "Um, I'm sorry, but this form is only valid once the distributor's signature is applied."

"What? That's bullshit!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his palms onto the desk.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules," Kotetsu said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Until Koten legalizes this document, I'm afraid we can't allow your friend in."

Haku sighed as she started to leave, however a sudden swirl of leaves and wind stopped her before she took another step.

"Ah, Naruto! I just remembered I forgot to sign this thing," Koten said as he grabbed the document and a nearby pen. "I'll just take care of the right… _now_. There, that should fix that," he said as he finished signing the scroll and handed it back to Naruto.

"Um. Thanks," Naruto said, however Koten had already left before he could receive said thanks.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at eachother, and then to Naruto and Haku. "Well… Okay then," Izumo said. "I guess your friend is good to go," Kotetsu said as he stamped the document and handed it back to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll and looked back to Haku. "Well Haku-chan, I guess you're in."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Haku said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well c'mon then, we need to inform the old man about you becoming a part of this village," Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek.

Haku nodded as she followed him through the village. A few minutes later Kurenai filled out everyone else's forms, and then she left to brief the Hokage on the mission, and on what had happened _afterwards_.

* * *

"KAKASHI! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

At that moment, Kakashi Hatake, the somewhat-legendary Copy Cat ninja of the Leaf Village, was running for his life from one of his students for reasons he didn't know of.

_I haven't even been in this village for a _month_. What did I do to warrant such aggression? _he thought to himself.

The next moment Kakashi came up with an idea to throw off his pursuer. At least for a little while. He quickly took a right turn and headed right into the market district of the village, hoping the different smells would hide his own and that the crowds would obscure him from Koten's line of sight.

_I may be able to hide my scent here, but if I stay out in the _open_, then he'll just as easily find me, _Kakashi thought to himself as he ducked back into a side alley and hung close to the wall as Koten ran past, barely noticing him.

As soon as Koten was out of sight, Kakashi looked around the area, hoping there'd be somewhere he could hide himself effectively. A minute later he noticed a familiar trail of smoke coming from the end of a cigarette from the bearded jonin, Asuma Sarutobi, sitting in a nearby bar.

"Thank god," Kakashi said to himself as he zipped across the street into the bar.

As soon as he got in, Asuma looked up from what he was doing and said, "Kakashi. It's been a while."

"Asuma, thank god I've found a familiar face," Kakashi said. "Listen, as soon as I got back to the village from my team's mission, Koten suddenly starts hunting me down. Can you tell me why?"

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette before answering. "Oh that, well I think I may know why."

"Then don't just sit there like a lump," Kakashi said panicked as he grabbed Asuma's collar. "Tell me!"

Asuma jerked Kakashi's hands free as he stuck his cigarette in the ash tray. "Around a couple days after you left, Koten found out from the council that he'd have to take on _more _than one wife as a result of being made a clan head."

"But why would he be hunting _me_ then?" Kakashi asked. "Uh oh."

"You remember something?" Asuma asked.

"Well, a while back, I may have… _neglected_, to tell him about that one part when he kinda asked about it," Kakashi said, paling a little bit.

"Well no _wonder_ he's hunting you down like a wild animal," Asuma said as he saw Koten run by from the corner of his eye. "You hid something pretty relevant from him, and now that he's found out from someone _else _when _you _should've told him, he must feel a little betrayed."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"The look he's giving you right now speaks volumes," Asuma said pointing behind Kakashi with his newly lit cigarette before he brought it to his lips and took a drag.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked as he turned around. "Uh oh," Kakashi paled as he saw an angry Koten looming over him.

"Hatake," Koten said, cracking his knuckles as he leered at one-eyed Jonin with cold, unfeeling eyes. "You and I need to have a little _talk_."

"Asuma. C'mon buddy, help me out here," Kakashi said. He looked to his left and saw that he was no longer there. "Oh boy," Kakasi paled as Koten continued to stare right at him while cracking his knuckles.

A moment later just as Asuma stepped out of the bar and leaned against the wall, putting his hands to his ears in preparation for what was about to happen, a loud cry suddenly pierced the village air, causing all passerby to stop and stare.

"Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later after the events at Konoha's south gate. Naruto, Haku, and Kurenai had all made their way to the Hokage Tower. After a few minutes of waiting in the lobby, the secretary finally let them into Sarutobi's office.

"Hey old man, I'm back," Naruto said with a grin as he closed the door behind Haku and Kurenai.

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Naruto. It's good to see you again. Things have been pretty quiet without you around."

"Hehe, somehow I feel like I've been told that before," Naruto said scratching his cheek. "Oh yeah, I have."

"Ah, Kurenai Yuhi, welcome back as well," Asuma said, addressing the red-eyed jonin.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Kurenai said with a bow. "Before I give you my mission report, I think there's something that needs to be taken care of first."

"Hm?" Sarutobi asked as he finally noticed Haku, who at the moment was hiding timidly behind Naruto. "Naruto, who's your new friend?"

Naruto pulled out the scroll he had been given which allowed Haku to get into the village. "My friend, Haku, is the last of her clan. I was able to bring her into the village thanks to this scroll that Koten had given me prior to me leaving for my mission."

Sarutobi looked at the scroll, then nodded. "Ah, I see. I am very sorry Haku. I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"It is alright," Haku said. "I've kinda gotten over it now."

Sarutobi looked to Naruto, then to Haku, and a smile formed across his wrinkled face. "I see what you mean."

Haku and Naruto looked at eachother, then blushed a little bit.

"Anyway," Sarutobi said, "this scroll was set in case someone who was the last of their clan wished to come to Konoha. I suppose the first thing I should do is get some documents made, and I'll have to register you as a genin of the Leaf Village. After that, I'll meet with the council and let them know about this recent development."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Haku said with a bow. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Don't worry about Haku, Naruto," Kurenai said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure everything gets taken care of here. Why don't you head back home and get unpacked."

"Haku?" Naruto asked, wanting her input on this matter.

"You go on ahead Naruto," Haku said. "I'll meet up with you later. Right now I'm sure there are other people you need to speak with."

"All right then," Naruto said with a nod. "I guess I'll see you at my place for dinner then?"

"That would be very nice," Haku said with a bow.

Naruto then took his leave through one of the windows and went out into the village. _She's right. There _is _someone I need to see._

* * *

At one of the training grounds outside of Konoha, Tenten was busy riddling an innocent tree with sharp, pointy weapons. Just as she had unsealed a massive tomahawk and had prepared to launch it, she sensed a familiar presence nearby. "Well hey dog-ears. When'd _you_ get back?"

"I got back just now," Naruto said as he walked from the forest into the open. "How's it going Tenten?" he asked as he looked at the weapon-riddled tree behind Tenten. "Goring innocent trees again?"

"Oh c'mon Naruto, it's all good fun," Tenten said as she walked over to Naruto and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "I see you're still carrying around that piece of junk," she said as she noticed the sword on Naruto's waist.

"It isn't a piece of junk any_more_," Naruto said as he patted the handle of his sword. "I've finally gotten it to reveal its true form."

"Really now?" Tenten asked as she leaned closer to Naruto and narrowed her eyes playfully. "Well then let's see what that thing can do."

"Gladly," Naruto said as he walked over to the tree that Tenten had been using for target practice. Tenten watched, curious as to what Naruto would draw from his sheath. Suddenly there was a golden flash of light, and the next moment the tree she had been practicing on had been split down the middle. "So. Wadya think?" Naruto asked as he propped the back of his sword on his shoulder, its edge gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Tenten squealed as she ran over and ran her hand along the side of the blade. "It's _beautiful! _How'd you make it so big? Where'd you get it? How did it fit in that tiny sheath?"

"It's a bit of a family heirloom," Naruto said as he sheathed his weapon, much to Tenten's distaste. "It's actually very _distant _family, but family is still family."

"Can I try Naruto? Pleeeeeease?" Tenten asked looking at Naruto with "Bambi eyes".

"Uh, sure," Naruto said as he passed Tenten his sword.

"Okay then!" Tenten shouted as she drew the sword from its sheath and brought it down in front of her. "Huh?" Nothing had happened. "What's the big deal? Why didn't it transform?"

"As far as I know it only works for me," Naruto said. "Sorry Tenten."

Tenten sighed as she returned the sword to its sheath and passed it to Naruto. "Hey, no worries. I guess that's just what makes your sword special."

"Eh he, try not to think too much into it," Naruto said. "But anyway…" he started off, a slight blush across his cheeks. "There's uh… something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh I just remembered!" Tenten said suddenly, cutting Naruto off. "Would you come back to my place with me? There's someone I'd like you to show that to."

"Oh, um. Okay, then I'll follow you from here," Naruto said as he followed Tenten back to the village. _Somehow I feel like this will have to wait._

* * *

At the Hyuuga estate. Hinata had just returned, and as she was about to go speak to her father when she saw Hanabi sitting in her room staring at the wall.

"Hanabi? Why are you sitting there staring at the wall?" Hinata asked as she sat down by her little sister.

"Father has grounded me to my room for the next two weeks," Hanabi pouted as she stared at the wall for the hundredth time that day.

"What? Why?" Hinata asked.

"I accidentally embarrassed him when he met with the head of the Okami Clan," Hanabi said.

"Okami _Tribe_!" Koten's suddenly corrected from outside.

"Okay… That was weird," Hinata said at the odd coincidence that had just taken place. "But can you tell me what you did."

**Flashback **

Two weeks after Teams 8 and 7 left for Wave, Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga Clan, had requested that Koten, head of the Okami Tribe, speak with him about possible marriage opportunities to build a better relation between their two Clans.

Koten approached the Hyuga estate, now dressed in a simple green yukata with brown trim, the kanji for "Okami" written in black ink in a white black-bordered circle emblazoned on his back. For comfort, his tail stuck out of a specially prepared hole just below the dark green sash around his waist.

The two guards let him through the gates, after scanning him with their Byakugan to be sure he wasn't carrying a concealed weapon, and a female branch memberf escorted him to Hiashi's personal office. He took a seat down in front of Hiashi, who at the moment was staring hatefully at a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Koten Okami. I am sure you know why we have called you here?" Hiashi asked as he moved his eyes from the paperwork.

"I do," Koten said as he sat down across the desk from Hiashi.

"Then we may get right to the details," Hiashi said. At the same time, Hanabi had opened the sliding door a crack, and a tinge of curiosity crossed through her eyes, and she began to inch her way toward where Koten was sitting.

"We would like to ask if there is anyone from the Hyuga family you would wish to make a part of your clan," Hiashi continued, having not yet noticed Hanabi enter the room. Trying to maintain an emotionless expression did that to you.

"Well Hiashi," Koten replied, having not yet noticed Hanabi sneaking up behind him. "I'm sure there are plenty of great women in the Hyuga Clan, but I think it may be hard to _honestly _attract a potential wife with my reputation as a Clan Head. I doubt I need to explain my logic."

Hanabi continued to scuttle towards Koten's rear, his tail slowly swishing behind him as the conversation carried on.

"Well then might I suggest you transform into a new alias?" Hiashi suggested. "Under another guise, your reputation won't become an issue, and you can attract potential wives more "_honestly_" as you call it," putting air quotes with his fingers when he said _honestly._

Koten was about to respond positively to that idea, but Hanabi's curiosity had gotten the better of her as she put both hands around his tail and stroked it.

"Aiy_eeee_!" he cried as his hands suddenly went to his crotch and he suddenly jumped into the air, taking Hanabi with him before running into one of the walls.

"Koten, if you didn't like my idea you should've-" Hiashi said before he noticed Hanabi had suddenly tightened her grip on Koten's tail in a panic. "Hanabi! Let go of that this instant!"

For the next minute or so, Koten continued to run around the room with his hands on his crotch, Hanabi's fear-stricken grip tightening on his tail, and Hiashi's _panic_-stricken expression frozeon on his face as he tried to salvage the situation as best he could while his blood pressure skyrocketed at the same time.

**Flashback End**

"Well in retrospect," Hinata said, "you really shouldn't have grabbed his tail like that."

"But no one has ever told me that before," Hanabi said. "Who could blame me? I was curious."

An awkwardly silent minute passed between them before Hinata finally spoke up.

"Okay then. I'll see you later," Hinata said as she walked off. _Huh. I never would've thought Koten's tail would cause such a... _unique _reaction__, or at least from what Hanabi told me. I wonder if _Naruto _has an area like that? But then again, I haven't actually _checked _to see if he's hiding a tail as well. I guess I could work that in later. If I use my Byakugan, as long as no one sees me do it, I should be able to get it done relatively quickly._

Hinata, lost in her thoughts, left the room as her face reddened before Hanabi drew the wrong conclusion.

_Hmm. Sister seems different then from when she left, _Hanabi thought to herself. _Wonder what it could be?_

* * *

A few minutes after they left the training field, Tenten and Naruto stopped in front of a building labeled, **HaTenshi Ninja Cafe**. The roof had blue tiles, the walls painted white with hardwood windowsills, and very civilian-like green painted doors.

"Tenten, why are we at your family's _other _store?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, well, the _back _door is still being renovated from the time one of our customers accidentally used an exploding tag," Tenten explained, "so for now we'll just have to sneak in from _here_."

"Fine," Naruto sighed as his shoulders slumped, following the bun-haired girl into her family's cafe. Once they entered through the doors, Naruto was greeted with the sight of the semi-familiar cafe. The floor had light-colored hardwood floors, green booths with red cushions, and white tables. The scent of fresh coffee, eggs, bacon, and sausage filled the air. A mixture of civilian and ninja crowds filled the majority of the seats.

"Hey Tenten! You still a ninja?" one of the older customers asked from one of the booths perpendicular to the kitchen window.

"Yes Lea," Tenten answered exasperatedly.

"It's a shame," the older guy said. "You'd look pretty cute in one of those waitress uniforms. Especially the ones with the miniskirt. Hahaha!"

The next moment a well-polished cleaver flew through the air and impacted the wall just a half inch above the man's head, literally splitting a hair mid-flight.

"You talk like that about my daughter again and the next time it'll be _lower_," a strong, confident voice said from the kitchen window. Standing there was a beautiful woman around her thirties in a white chef's hat and apron, and a light blue shirt. Her brown hair was the same as Tenten's, except her's she had down past her shoulders. She had dark green eyes, and a tiny scar perpendicular to her left eye.

"Did I ever tell you how cool your mom is when she does that?" Naruto asked as he saw the customer shrink down into his seat and hide behind his menu.

"Come on _Romeo_," Tenten said as she dragged Naruto into the kitchen by his collar, "we're burning daylight."

As Tenten opened the kitchen door, Naruto quickly ran in and closed it behind the two of them and looked through the window to make sure no one was watching. "Mrs. HaTensi. It's good to see you again," he said with a bow.

"Oh, Naruto, it's good to see you too," she said as she stabbed the knife she was using into the cutting board. "Where've you been for the past month? Tenten's been missing you like crazy."

Tenten's face lit up before she glared at her mom. "Mo-ther! Don't say weird stuff like that in front of Naruto!"

"I'll just pretend like I didn't hear that," Naruto said waving his hand. "Anyway, about this back door?"

Tenten's mom smiled as she placed a hand on a knife rack on the wall, and then pulled on the de-boning knife. The next moment a set of floor panels silently slid away from each other, revealing a dimly-lit set of stairs leading underground. "Right this way you two. Watch your heads."

"Thank you," Naruto said with a bow as he and Tenten walked down the stairs.

A minute later the floor panels closed behind them as they came into the underground weapon store. The walls were lined with products you'd normally find in a weapon store, and like Tenten had said earlier, there was yellow warning tape over the other back door, which had in fact been blown out, but was in the middle of being renovated.

"Hey dad! I'm back!" Tenten called to the end of the store.

"Just a sec," a loud booming voice said. A moment later a tall man with large muscles rose from the other side of the counter. He had a short-cut head of gray hair, a thick black beard, a powerful jaw, and a large scar across his left bicep. "Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Susano," Naruto said with a bow.

"So what can I do for the two of you?" Susano asked as he polished the clear glass counter which held several decorative weapons. "You need to rent out the restaurant for a _private _evening by any chance?"

"Dad! Not you too!" Tenten cried again as her face lit up again.

"Heh, no that isn't it," Naruto said. "Tenten wanted you to see my sword."

"You mean that piece of _junk _you carry around?" Susano asked as he looked at the somewhat pathetic-looking sword on Naruto's waist. "You know I have plenty of good swords here in the shop. I can cut you a good deal on one. Even have a few from the last Shinobi World War that have cut _other _swords like butter."

Naruto looked at the swords lining the back wall, but then smirked. "Those swords may be nice and all, but can any of them do… _this_?" he asked as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga in a golden flash of light and set the blade down onto the floor, making the floor boards creak under the sudden weight.

Susano's jaw dropped as he got out from behind the counter and placed his hands on the side of the sword, running them down its length and giving it experimental taps with his knuckles. "Where'd you _get _this marvelous weapon. Demon Weapons are nearly _impossible_ to come by nowadays."

"Wait, Naruto's sword is a _Demon Weapon_?" Tenten asked in shock, running her hands down the other side of the blade's length. "No _wonder _its so large and powerful."

"It most certainly is," Susano said. "However I've only seen a few before, and I can only imagine that the fang used to make this sword must've been _massive_. Where'd you find this thing?"

"It's complicated," Naruto answered, hoping not to have to explain all the big details.

"Name your price," Susano told Naruto putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'll pay _any _price for this weapon."

"Sorry old man, but it's not for sale," Naruto said. "This sword isn't going anywhere."

Susano sighed as he stepped back behind the counter. "Well I can't say I really blame you. That weapon is truly a masterpiece. If the sword _itself _is this big, then I can only imagine the demon it came from must've been the size of a _mountain_."

"More like _two _actually," Naruto said, but suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. "Uh, never mind."

Susano and Tenten looked at each other, imagining the kind of demon the sword could've come from. _"Damn."_

"Uh, anyway, I'll be going now," Naruto said as he made his way to the secret stairway. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Hey don't' be a stranger Naruto," Tenten said waving him off. "You're always welcome here."

"And if you ever need a _pretty girl _to take out on a date, my daughter's always available," Susano said as he put an arm around his daughter.

"Dad!" Tenten cried as her face turned all red again. "You're embarrassing me again."

* * *

Back with Kakashi, or at least what was _left _of him.

"You just _had _to hide the truth from him? _Didn't_ you?" Asuma said as he leaned down at the now-beaten Kakashi from the corner of the bar after he let Koten by.

"Just shut up and help me onto my feet," Kakashi moaned from his face-down position on the floor. "I've had a tough enough month as it is."

_Why do _I _always__ have to pull the beaten guys back onto their feet? _Asuma asked himself as he picked Kakashi up and placed him in one of the booths. "Want a drink?"

"Sure," Kakashi groaned as he put a hand to his ribs to make sure none of them were broken. "I could use a good upper anyway."

A few minutes later the bartender brought them their drinks.

"So what've you been up to?" Kakashi asked as he downed his drink, somehow without even taking his mask off.

"Well while you've been out on your mission, I've had to "teach" Koten in your place," Asuma said.

"Oh really? Any of it involve how to beat a guy _senseless_?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

_The guy must've taken a hit to the _head_ or something during that beating he got, _Asuma thought to himself. "No. Although I think I may've discovered something that can clear a whole street faster then Gai's Sunset of Youth jutsu, or when an Akimichi doesn't brush his teeth for three days."

"Seriously?" Kakashi asked. "What could possibly be any _more _crowd-moving then _those_?"

"Well…" Asuma started, remembering the events that had transpired a few weeks before.

**Flashback**

Koten and Asuma stood in Konoha's main street by one of the dango shops, lazily enjoying their break from "training". At the moment nothing eventful had happened beside the usual lessons, however that would soon change.

"Hey Koten, I have a question for you," Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Why do you always have your hair _up _like that?"

Koten looked up from his dango to his hair which was bound by a new piece of cloth he'd come across. "Don't know. I suppose it was always easier. Should I let it down?"

"Doesn't make a difference to me," Asuma said as he downed a dango. "What's the worst that could happen?"

**Author's Note:  
Every famous hero's last words.**

Koten shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the green cloth in his hair free, allowing his long black hair to fall well past his shoulders. "Huh, doesn't really feel that much different. In fact its kinda comfortable."

As Asuma took one last drag from his cigarette before stomping it out into the ground, he looked up from his dango and slightly paled. "Uh… Koten…"

"Yeah?" Koten asked as he finished his dango and chucked the stick into a nearby trash can after breaking it in half.

"You may want to put your hair back up," Asuma said as he began to inch away from his current position. "Like, right _now_."

"Why?" Koten asked as he looked back to his temporary sensei.

"_That_," Asuma paled pointing in front of him from where he was backing away from.

Koten looked up with a look of confusion on his face, but suddenly began to pale as well as every woman on that street suddenly had hearts in their eyes, some of them were squirming in their clothing, all of them staring right at him like he was a big juicy piece of meat in front of a pack of wolves. No pun intended.

"Uh, Asuma-sensei," Koten said as he and Asuma slowly backed away from the crowd of females. "Why are they all staring at me like a piece of _meat_?"

"Koten, the fangirl's sight is based on movement," Asuma explained like the "fangirl" was some sort of animal. "Just _slowly _put your hair back up in a ponytail, and maybe they'll back off."

"What the hell's a _fangirl_?" Koten asked, making a sudden movement that he didn't really intend to do.

The next moment the crowd of women squealed "Squeeeeeeee!" and started running at Koten as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Kotenrunforit!" Asuma cried, his words running into eachother, as he and his temporary student ran for their lives from the swarm of fangirls, Koten's hair billowing behind him in the wind.

As the two continued to run through the village, as if it was Kami's sick way of making matters even _worse_ when they were better left alone, even _more _females joined in on the hunt by the minute, a few of them kunoichi, soem of them Inuzuka women who happened to be in heat at that very moment.

**Flashback End**

"Well… I'll certainly admit that _is _more crowd-moving," Kakashi said to himself. _Lucky bastard. He can form his own harem whenever he wants._

"Yeah, and after that we both learned important lessons," Asuma said as he stabbed his cigarette into the ash tray. "_I_ learned to stay the fuck away from fangirls, _forever_, and _he _learned not to let his hair down in mixed company."

"Was this _before _or _after _he got raped?" Kakashi asked smugly, imagining the guy who'd just beaten him senseless running for his life from fangirls.

"No rape. _Just_ running," Asuma sighed as he remembered the terrible ordeal and the amount of running that did that would've made Maito Gai spurting stuff about _youth_. "God I've never run so much in my life."

"Yeah, well, now you know how _I _feel all the time," Kakashi said with a sigh remembering the one time he accidentaly stepped out of his house one morning without his mask on. "Bartender, I need another round," he said to the bartender. "Although I wonder, would you happen to have a name for Koten's new _jutsu_?" he said jokingly with a certain glint in his eye.

"Oh sor-_ry_, I was too busy running for my life to come up with anything," Asuma said sarcastically. "What, do _you _have anything better?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he remembered a kinda-similar situation from his Icha Icha books. "We shall dub it, the Bishie no Jutsu," he said with newfound energy, which was surprising when it came from a guy who'd just been beaten senseless by his own student, "a jutsu so powerful that it strips the very _free will _from women faster then they can strip from their own _clothing_!"

"Of course you do," Asuma said exasperatedly as he drank Kakashi's shot before he could notice. "Of course you do."

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower.

"Okay Haku, just _sign..._ there, and done," Sarutobi said.

Haku finished the bulk of her paperwork with her name on the bottom and passed it to the aging Hokage. "Here you go Lord Hokage. I hope everything's satisfactory."

Sarutobi looked over all the paperwork with the trained eye of one who's done his fair (or in his case not-so-fair) share of paperwork. "Everything's in order. Now tell me, should I bring out the _marriage_ forms next" he said with a smug grin.

Haku immediately blushed, but Kurenai put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her out of the room. "Lord Hokage, if Haku wants that kind of thing, she'll ask you herself. You don't have to be so pushy about it."

"With the way things are, I'm surprised _anyone _gets married," Sarutobi said. "Why in my day-" he said, using the secret codeword.

Kurenai immediately understood. After sending Haku of, she locked the door behind her and activated the security and silencing seals.

"Thank you Kurenai," Sarutobi said cutting his own story short. "Please, take a seat, you must be exhausted from your long mission."

Kurenai sighed as she took a seat in one of the chairs. "Thank you Lord Hokage. The recent mission has been very… _trying_, as of late."

"Let me guess, would it have anything to do with a possible _demon _attack?" he asked as he rested his head behind his hands.

"How did you know?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't think you're the only one who's faced demons before," Sarutobi said. "During the last Shinobi World War, I slew my fair share of them myself. However I can tell from the look on your face that you fought an exceptionally _powerful _demon."

Kurenai shuddered at the memory of it. "It was more terrifying then anything in any genjutsu. For a while there I thought we were all going to die out there."

"Hmmmm," Sarutobi _hmmmmed _to himself as his mind wandered. _From what I remember, Inuyasha, the _real_ Nine Tailed Fox, faced demons in great number before the change. I guess it's fortunate that we have someone like him on our side, although I doubt the Uchiha Clan will survive while he's around. _"I see. And I assume _Naruto _was the one to slay the demon."

"How'd you know?" Kurenai asked, shocked that he knew that too.

"Call it an old man's intuition," Sarutobi said. "But aside from that, I'm guessing you'll want to know what I've done about this village in your team's absence."

"I would like to know very much Lord Hokage," Kurenai said with a bow.

"I'll tell you _this _much, it wasn't easy," Sarutobi started, "but in the end it was all worth it. Our more exemplary ninja have never been safer in their own village. Plus I got to knock those lazy villagers down a few notches."

"Well what did you do?" Kurenai asked.

Sarutobi took his pipe and lit it with a small fire jutsu as he remembered all that had happened within the past month. "I remember it like it was yesterday. First I compiled a list of the most prominent civilians in the village, and then I had _other _genjutsu specialists fill their heads with horrible nightmares of being mauled by demons."

"Wow. Wish I could've been here for that," Kurenai said with a sigh. "Of course I suppose if we ever need to do that again I can always put the demon _I _saw into a genjutsu. Nearly scared the crap out of me is all _I _can say."

"Well the fun doesn't stop there," Sarutobi said. "You see the reason for the genjutsu wasn't only to scare the villagers a bit, but it was to spread the fear of _demons_ throughout the village as well."

"What did you do afterwards?" Kurenai asked.

"I had a few ninja transform into demons using genjutsu and had them raid some of the civilian-owned stores in broad daylight," Sarutobi continued. "Then I had some of our village's shinobi _defeat _the demons out in the open."

"So you used that as a way for the people not to target the village's ninja, and insted target demons," Kurenai said. "Genius."

"They don't call me The Professor for nothing," Sarutobi said with a laugh. "That on its own should put the villagers back in their place. Although for the majority that still wanted to kill Naruto after he KOd Sasuke in one punch, so I knew _exactly _what to do with them, given the current circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Kurenai asked. "Like what?"

"Well, Anko and Ibiki had been complaining about not having much to do as of late, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and leave the villagers in their very _capable _hands," Sarutobi chuckled. "The whole interrogation and torture department certainly _earned _their pay after that."

"But what if you missed someone, and that one person rallies others at Naruto?" Kurenai asked, concerned for the well-being of her student.

"I had taken care of that a while ago," Sarutobi said. "Although I never thought I'd have to go that far."

"What did you do?" Kurenai asked.

"I gave Naruto explicit instructions to kill off any villagers that attack him," Sarutobi said. "However he can only kill them of if they attack him first. I've also given him amnesty against all crimes with a new law I managed sneak past the council."

"And what law might that be?" Kurenai asked, her curiosity perked at what The Professor had planned.

"Simply enough that if any civilian in the village attacks a Leaf shinobi out of aggression, that the shinobi in question be allowed to kill them under the right of defending themselves," Sarutobi said. "The majority of the other ninja villages have already done it, and I assume ours is the last to do so."

"But what about those con-artists in the village selling those phony sutras?" Kurenai asked, remembering how several salesman had tried to hock the phoney demon-repelling pieces of paper on her after she had received her mission pay. "Surely you've gotten rid of _them _by now."

"Oh I have. I most certainly have," Sarutobi said with a smile. "The idea actually came from Koten, if you can believe it."

"What'd he come up with?" Kurenai asked.

"Well," Sarutobi said as he took a drag from his pipe. "He told me how when he was a little kid how he was afraid of rabid animals, so then he came up with the idea to put fake foam on the mouths of some of the ninja hounds and sic them on one of the merchants and run them out of the village. After that, the other merchants selling the phony tags scattered like cockroaches when you turn the lights on."

"That's all great and good," Kurenai said, "but there's _another _problem that may not be so easy to resolve."

"Let me guess," Sarutobi said as he took another drag from his pipe. "The Uchiha thought he was a big-shot and ordered for Kakashi to kill Naruto and take his sword?"

Kurenai jumped up in her seat. "How could you have known about that?"

Sarutobi looked to the crystal ball on the shelf, and then back to Kurenai before she connected the dots about him keeping tabs on them. "Let's just say I've been expecting that from him for a long time. Especially after his psychological evaluation came back _negative_."

"I had a feeling it was the case," Kurenai said as she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "The only reason he was admitted at all was because of the damned Council."

"I know," Sarutobi sighed. "I regret giving them that much power over the years, but now they've worked their way into the system so well, I'm not sure if I'll _ever _be able to get them out. I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"Hey if it's of any consolation, you can always have them attack Naruto," Kurenai said. "If what you said was true, then Naruto should be able to solve your problem for you and come out clean."

"Yes, but I'm not sure if he could do that without having the whole _village _after him," Sarutobi said as he brought his pipe to his lips, but decided to set it down. "We'll just have to hope the villagers start thinking more clearly. Otherwise, heads are going to roll, and _a lot _of blood is going to end up spilled across the village." _I still remember how long it took to pick up the pieces the _first_ time, _he thought to himself, remembering when Naruto's "Kekkei Genkai" first emerged.

"I would hope so," Kurenai said. "But now that _this _is done, I can brief you on the details of the mission."

* * *

As Naruto left the HaTenshi Ninja Cafe, where the Blad Angel's weapon store was hidden underneath, he noticed that as he walked down the streets of Konoha that something was different. The people weren't staring at him with hatred as much as they used to before. Now it was a mixture of fear and uncertainty that filled most of their eyes. A few shinobi had hatred in their eyes, but he was used to that already.

Just as he was about to consider heading back home to his little shack at the Inuzuka Estate, three shrill voices met his ears.

"Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto turned around and immediately recognized Konohamaru, now wearing the same dark green goggles he used to wear years before. Following him from behind were two kids the same height, and probably the same age. One had brown hair that laid flat on his head, round glasses in front of his eyes, and a sniffled that looked pretty persistent. The other had orange hair and rosy cheeks, and was wearing the same goggles he had as well. What really stuck out however was that in addition to the goggles on their foreheads, they also wore fake dog ears matching their own hair color on the tops of their heads.

"Naruto-sensei! It's great to see you again!" Konohamaru said as he rushed up to greet Naruto. "I see you let your hair grow down. It looks good on you."

"Hey Konohamaru, it's good to see you too," Naruto said as he ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "So who're your friends there?"

"I'm Udon," the boy said with a sniffle.

"I'm Moegi," the orange-haired girl said.

"And we're…" Konohamaru said as Udon and Moegi formed up behind him. "The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" they all said in unison as they assumed "dynamic" poses.

"Eh heh, that's great Konohamaru, however-" Naruto said as his eyes became serious. "I'm afraid I can't let you wear those."

"Huh?" was the KNS's response before their fake dog ears were suddenly snatched from the tops of their head, now in the palm of Naruto's hand. "Hey what's the big idea?" Konohamaru demanded.

"Konohamaru! No one's going to take you seriously if you walk around with _dog ears _on your heads!" Naruto said as he shook the fist the fake dog ears were in.

"But what about *sniff* _you_?" Udon asked pointing at the top of Naruto's head. "_You_ have dog ears. *sniffle*"

"Yeah, but the big difference between the four of us is _mine _are _real_," Naruto said as he pointed to _his _ears, twitching them once or twice for emphasis.

" . . . Okay you're right about that," Konohamaru said in defeat. "But can we keep the goggles?"

"Sure," Naruto said giving them a toothy grin and a thumbs up. "They look good on you."

"Thanks boss!" the three of them said with big toothy grins.

The next moment Kirara scurried onto his shoulder from by his heels and mewed. "Oh hey Kirara. Where've _you _been this whole time?"

"Aw, she's so cute!" Moegi cooed as she plucked Kirara from Naruto's shoulders and scratched her between the ears. "Where'd you find her?"

"Out in the forest, surprisingly enough," Naruto said.

"Wait a minute, I _recognize _this cat," Udon said as he looked at Kirara's blue eyes, and then her twin tails. "This is the giant cat the whole village has been hunting for the whole time. But how'd she get so small?"

Naruto quickly looked around to make sure no one was hunting his feline friend down. When he felt assured she wasn't in any danger, he allowed his range of hearing to shorten. "If the village gets its hands on her, they'll do terrible things to her. Do you think you could keep this quiet?"

"Sure thing," Moegi said.

"Okay Naruto," Udon said, then sniffled.

"Don't worry. We'll back you up boss!" Konohamaru said giving the thumbs up. "After all, you backed _me _up, and you didn't even _have _to back then."

"Well. I've gotta get going," Naruto said as he set his feet onto the nearby wall and headed for the roof of the nearby building, Kirara on his shoulder. "But hey, I'll see you later. I got a house to look at. Bye."

Then he pulled himself over the edge of the roof and leapt off to the top of the Hokage tower, leaving the Konoha Ninja Squad to stare in awe.

"Woah. He's _awesome_," Moegi said with hearts in her eyes.

"I hope _I _can be as cool as him some day," Udon said as he sniffled.

"Trust me, after the technique _he _taught me, I'm _definitely _going to ask him to be my sensei," Konohamaru said with a smug grin.

* * *

A while later, Naruto had leapt over the fence and onto the top of the Hokage Tower. Waiting there were Koten and Kiba, the latter confiding himself to the prior about his do-nothing teammates.

"Koten, bud, how's it goin?" Naruto asked as he touched down onto the roof. "You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah, just follow me and try to keep up," Koten said with a smile as he leapt off the top of the tower and onto the cliff face. As he headed to the top, Naruto and Kiba followed behind, except that Kiba only made it a sixth of the way up before Naruto had to drag him to the top of the cliff himself.

"Come on guys, this way," Koten said as he ran along the west side of the cliff by the forest.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders as he followed Naruto along the cliff. Halfway between the Hokage Tower and the Konoha Hot Springs, Koten took a sharp turn to the right and ran deep into the forest.

"Where're you taking us?" Kiba asked as the village began to fade out of sight behind them.

"My new home. Tell me what you think," Koten said as he and the others suddenly walked into a clearing made in the forest.

The trees had been moved away one acre in all directions from the large house that stood in the center, in front of it was a large, crystal-clear pond with large grey stones lining the bottom, and various other types of pond-based plant life around the edges. The house itself stood around three stories and around four or five wide with white walls, hardwood window and door frames and cornering, and traditional dark green roof tiles. Facing the east and the west were large silver-lined wolf statues posed like they were howling into the sky.

"Woah. Its _huge_," Naruto and Kiba said as they looked up at the large house that _definitely _wasn't in the forest before they left.

"You like it?" Koten asked as he walked towards the large house in front of them. "It's home I suppose. I _guess _it's better than living out in the wilderness."

"How'd you _get _this place?" Kiba asked in awe at the sight of the massive house. "The whole place looks ex_pensive_."

"Hey, being a Clan Head has its perks," Koten said as he gestured to the clan house behind him. "Like this sweet new house. Now where did I put those darned keys?" he asked himself as he fumbled through his pockets. "Ah here it is." After a minute of fumbling with the lock, he opened the door and gestured for them to enter. "What? Are you guys just going to stand there slack-jawed all day or are you going to come in?"

Naruto and Kiba followed in, the prior closing the door behind him. As soon as Naruto stepped in, Kirara hopped of his shoulder and started scurrying around. Akamaru hopped off Kiba's head and began sniffing around as well.

"Well guys, welcome to my humble abode," Koten said with a slight bow as he gestured around him. The first floor of the house was large and spacious. To the left was a large living room with a hard-wood floor, but not much else. However something _did _stand out about the main wall.

"I see you hung up your _collection,_" Naruto said as he turned one of the headbands around. The wall had been lined with Koten's collection of hitae-ate by the kunai of the original owners on special wall hangings so the original wall itself wouldn't be riddled with holes. The metal plates on the headbands had been polished 'til they shone, giving the wall a somehow soothing shine to it. "Although the fact that you put them all up on your living room wall makes them a little bit_ tacky_."

At the same time, Kirara was messing with one of the headbands, scratching at the polished surfaces. While Kirara was doing that, Akimaru looked around until he found a nice potted plant in the corner and raised his leg, however a threatening glare from Koten immediately lowered it, causing him to shrink back behind his master.

"Hm, you think?" Koten asked with his hand on his chin as he looked his collection over as he looked away from Akamaru. "Well I suppose I _could _move them into the attic with my _other _spoils."

"_What _spoils?" Naruto and Kiba both asked, knowing that whenever anyone said _spoils_, it usually meant treasure or something of the _like_.

"What? You think a guy like me will spend the better part of a decade out in the wild without _acquiring _a few "souvenirs" here and there?" Koten asked as he drew a circle in the air with his finger.

"Like what, if I may be so inclined to ask?" Naruto asked. After seeing the large collection of headbands taken from fallen rogue ninja, it made sense that Koten would grab some of their more prominent possessions.

"That's my _own_ little secret," Koten said with a smile, ending that conversation. "Anyway, let me show you the rest of the house."

For the next several minutes Koten guided Naruto into the dining room which was placed at the forward right corner of the house, the kitchen and pantry behind it, and the bathroom under the stairs. They had yet to be furnished though, since the house had just been _completed _yesterday.

"Now let me show you the upstairs," Koten said as he guided Naruto and Kiba up the stairs that were situated in the center of the house. The upstairs had four guest rooms and two bathrooms, and one master bedroom and bathroom toward the back.

"This place feels like it's bigger on the _inside _then it is on the _outside_," Kiba said as he looked around.

"That's just your head playing tricks on you," Naruto said patting Kiba on the shoulder. "Now let's check out that master bedroom."

Naruto slid the door open revealing a large spacious room, a large walk-in closet on the left, the door to the master bedroom on the right. Against the back wall was a large king-sized bed, two windows behind it overlooking the forest.

"Nice place huh?" Koten asked as he walked into one end of the closet and put up his ninja tools for the day. "Although they didn't really have to get me such a big bed," he said crossing his arms in thought. "I've slept in the space between rocks smaller then a _cradle _and been perfectly comfortable. Sort of."

Naruto and Kiba looked at the bed, and then to each other. "I think someone's trying to tell you something," Naruto said pointing to the bed. "Who bought this bed for you?"

"The Council," Koten said casually.

"Of course," Naruto said exasperatedly.

Koten thought to himself for a moment about what Naruto had meant by that last statement until it suddenly dawned on him. "Woah wait a minute! I'm not using this bed for _that _until I know my future wives well enough!"

"_That'll_ shove a cactus up their ass," Kiba said jokingly, knowing how much the Council tended to bitch about things when they didn't get their way.

"_Yeah_ it will," Koten said indignantly. "But I'll worry about that later," he said relaxing. "If you could, would you bring your teammates together so I can take you all out for that ramen I promised you? I'll be down in around an hour."

"I'll see what I can do," Naruto said with a sigh as he headed for the door.

"Mind if I come too?" Kiba asked. "I've been wanting some Ichiraku ramen since the whole trip."

"Sure thing Kiba," Koten said putting a hand on his shoulder before he stepped out of the room. "Just _don't _bring pinky or emo-priss along. They'll make the ramen taste sour. Oh, and try to stay away from Kakashi for a while. He's probably still sore after the beating I gave him."

"You don't have to tell _me _twice," Kiba said as he ran out after Naruto, closing the door behind him..

A few minutes later, Koten looked around his recently completed house and sighed. "Well Koga. This is our life now."

"_Naw kid, this is _your _life now,"_ Koga said as he leaned back against a rock in Koten's mental landscape. _"I'm just along for the ride."_

"Seriously Koga, thanks for everything you've done for me over the years. If you weren't there for me on all those cold, lonely nights, I probably would've lost the will to live long ago."

"_I just did what anyone else in my position would," _Koga said with a shrug. _"Although I suppose not that __many__ other people _would _be in my position. Now get moving, the others will probably be ready within the hour."_

"Got it," Koten said as he went up to grab his stuff. "You know, more than a couple months ago, I never would've thought I'd have so many good friends out here," he said as he prepared to head out. "Thanks."

"_You're gonna make me blush," _Koga said sarcastically. _"Now get going before someone catches you talking to yourself."_

"Uh, right," Koten finished. It wouldn't look good for him if someone caught him talking to himself.

* * *

That evening as the sun set over the horizon and the village lit up, Naruto, Kurenai, Haku, Shino, and Kiba all arrived at Ichiraku Ramen where Kiba was already waiting for them.

"Naruto, Kurenai," Koten said with a bow. "Kiba, Shino, Haku… Where's Hinata?"

"She wasn't able to make it this evening," Shino said, his hands still in his pockets as usual.

At that moment Kirara hopped off Naruto's shoulder and into Ichiraku Ramen. "Kirara! How're you doing? Is Naruto nearby?" Ayame asked from inside the store.

"Ayame! Teuchi! I'm back!" Naruto said as he parted the curtains and sat down on the middle stool.

"Naruto, good to see you," Teuchi said from behind the counter. "I was afraid I'd lost my best customer."

"Don't worry you two," Kurenai said as she came into the store and sat down. "I'll bring Naruto back, no problem."

Haku took her seat next to Naruto and looked at the menu. Ayame took noticed and asked, "Hey Naruto, who's your new friend?"

"This is Haku," Naruto said putting an arm around her shoulder. "I met her out on my mission and brought her back to the village with me after it had ended."

"Hey Naruto, you need me to give you _the talk_?" Teuchi asked jokingly, causing Naruto and Haku to blush.

"I don't think that'll be needed," Koten said as he came into the shop and sat down on the far left stool. "He's a smart guy. He probably knows _alot _more about that subject then _I _do." _Of course having little human contact for ten years does that to a guy_, he thought to himself as he opened up a menu.

"Koten, good to see ya," Ayame said with a grin. "I'm guessing you're treating this evening?"

"Yep," Koten said as he looked through the menu. "I'll have the steak and pork ramen please."

"Shrimp ramen," Shino said stoicly.

"I'll have what Koten's having," Kiba said licking his lips as Akimaru licked _his_.

"I'll have some normal ramen please," Kurenai said.

Kirara mewed from Naruto's shoulder. "I guess I'll have some fish cakes for Kirara, and a miso ramen with extra pork for me."

"Um. I guess I'll have what he's having," Haku said.

"Coming right up," Teuchi said after writing down everyone's orders and heading into the kitchen.

"Here's the money Ayame," Koten said passing a large wad of money over the counter. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, I'll get on your orders right away," Ayame said.

Just as everyone had begun to settle down for their evening meal, someone suddenly dropped in from behind them and pulled Naruto and Kiba into a headlock.

"Naruto! Kiba! Glad you're both not dead!" Tsume said as she gave the two of them noogies. "Oh you're having ramen. Mind if I join in?"

"Sure thing," Koten said as he passed Ayame some more money. "Take my seat. I'll stand."

"Much obliged," Tsume said as she got onto his stool. "I'll have one ramen with everything on it."

"Comin' right up," Teuchi said.

As the stoves heated up and the sound of chopping ingredients could be heard, pots of water began to boil, and the aroma of fresh ingredients filling the air.

"Hey how 'bout I tell you a funny story while we wait for our dinner?" Tsume asked as she picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey wait a minute, if you're here then who's at home?" Kiba asked, finally catching up.

"Hana and Kuromaru," Tsume answered. "Anyway, you want to hear my story or not?"

Koten put his hand to his chin in thought, but a pang of embarassment suddenly streaked across his eyes. "Oh, Tsume _really_ now? Haven't I been through _enough _this month?"

"Oh come on now, I'm sure your story isn't _that _bad," Kurenai said.

"Oh you have _no _idea," Koten said strongly as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples. "Fine you can tell them, but _just _this once," he told Tsume indignantly.

"What's he talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Have I ever told you about the Clan Head Initiation?" Tsume asked with a grin.

"No. What is it?" Kiba asked.

Tsume grinned as she set the scene for her own story. At the same time, Koten just thought to himself, _FUUUUUUCK._

**Flashback**

Initiation can be defined as "the induction into membership by or as if by special ceremonies". It can vary from streaking, to having a ceremonial drink, walking across a bridge, or any other number of things.

In this case, it's the prior.

_Somehow,_ it had become Leaf Village tradition among the Clan Heads that when someone has either founded a clan, or has been named the new head of their respective clan, that they run from Konoha's south gate, down the main drag and to the Hokage Tower, knock on the Hokage's office door three times, and then run back to the south gate with the red cloth in hand that had been tied to the door knob, all in nothing but their underwear. Every Clan Head _before_ had done it, and Koten wasn't going to be any exception.

The setting was now the dead of night in the Leaf Village, the Clan Heads gathered, some dragged from their beds, to the south gate that would serve as the starting point. At the moment Koten was in the entrance booth with the shutters closed.

"C'mon Koten! Get out of there already!" Chozo, head of the Akimichi Clan said as he rapped his knuckles on the door. "We all did this before, and now it's your turn."

"When Chozo became head of the Akimichi Clan, I'd never seen so much fat bounce around in my whole life," Shikaku, head of the Nara Clan whispered to Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka Clan.

"Hey I might be big, but I can still hear," Chozo said as he shook his fist in the air.

"Remind me again why _I _have to be here," Hiashi, head of the Hyuga Clan yawned as he stood in his evening robes, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Surely you don't need _me _around for this."

"Hey, this has been a tradition since the village's founding," Tsume told Hiashi as she knocked on the door. "Besides, you were present during _my _initiation."

"That was because _then _was on a Saturday," Hiashi said adamantly.

"That was a _good _day," Shikaku said as he nudged Inoichi in the shoulder. "A good day indeed."

"If you _chuckleheads _have something to say, then try saying it to my face," Tsume growled.

"Alright guys, I'm coming out," Koten said from inside the booth. "If you have any cameras out there, you can consider them history by the time I get back."

"We don't," Tsume said. "Now just go already before I have to _drag _you out of that booth myself."

"Fine fine, I'm going," Koten said as the door opened.

As the other clan heads leaned forward waiting for the initiation to begin, they began to think they'd have to _drag _their fellow clan head out when a sudden gust of wind went right past them from out of the booth and into the forest just outside the gate.

"Hey where'd he go?" Chozo asked as he looked into the booth and only saw a pair of over-used chairs, a set of clothing, and a fairly large amount of weighted gear on the counter. "Huh? Why's Koten using weighted gear?"

The next moment another gust of wind went by all of them through the forest and straight down the village's main drag. The only thing visible before it ran off into the night was Koten's silhouette as he ran through the main drag of the village at lightning-fast speeds.

**Flashback End**

While everyone tried to hold back their laughter from the content of that tale, Koten had his face in his palm shaking off the embarrassment. "I knew I should'nt have let you tell them," he cursed to himself. "I just knew it."

"So basically everyone in the whole village saw you run through town in nothing but your underpants," Kiba said flatly.

"One, not as fast as _I _was running," he said as he reached over to the counter and grabbed a pair of chipsticks. "Two, I was wearing boxers," Koten said as he split them, his left eye twitching. "And _three_-" he suddenly slammed his chopsticks through Kiba's sleeves into the counter, "-we will _never _speak of that ever again. _Got_ it?"

"Hey let me go!" Kiba cursed as he tried to jerk himself free from the chopstick's hold. The next moment Koten lifted the chopsticks out of the counter and Kiba was thrown right out of his chair. "Oof!"

"Oh look," Koten said casually as he stepped over to the seat Kiba fell out of, "a seat just opened up."

"Order up," Ayame and Teuchi said as they set the bowls across the counter. "Hm? Where'd _Kiba _go?"

"He had to _step _out," Koten said as he clacked the ends of his chopsticks together before he started eating. "_Right_?"

"Sure," Naruto, Haku, and Shino said simultaneously as they began to dig into their ramen. Kurenai just remained silent, since it wasn't really her place to speak in the first place.

"Oh, sorry about that Mrs. Inuzuka," Koten whispered over his shoulder. "But the guy just got on my nerves in the _worst _way."

"Eh, he needs to be talked _down_ to every once in a while," Tsume said as she dug into her ramen. "It builds character."

"Builds_ bruises _is more like it," Kiba muttered as he got up.

After that, everyone started eating, Kiba having learned not to piss off the wolf-tailed guy, lest you want chopsticks slammed through your sleeves and into a counter.

"Hehe. It's good to be back," Naruto said as Kirara sat down on the counter and started tearing into her fish cakes.

"I'm glad I came too," Haku said as she took a sip of the broth, then began to eat into the noodles as well. _Zabuza. I hope you're taking care of yourself right now._

* * *

**For those of you who have yet to notice, I have put up a new Poll on my profile. The Poll itself directly relates to an issue from the previous chapter, ****The Long Road Home****. Whether or not you answer it is up to you, and I thank you for taking the time to read this FanFic.**

**As for the recent retcon, nearly **_**every **_**prominent club, group, or organization out there has some outlandish (or not so outlandish) form of initiation. So I don't want to hear any griping about it.**

**Also in case you didn't know this already, this chapter (and possibly a couple others) will be "filler chapters" before the Chuunin Exam Arc. **

**A small notification on the character's ages before the disclaimer.**

**Tenten HaTenshi - 15 years  
Sayoko HaTenshi - 29 years  
Susano HaTenshi - 32 years**

**Disclaimer:  
****Tenten's last name, and the name of her family's shop (and the idea for the shop **_**itself**_**) are ideas from ****OutsidersWhiteTiger, with given permission to use for use in this FanFiction****. **

**The surname, HaTenshi, translates into, "Blade Angel".**

**The definition for "Demon Weapons" in the Naruto world are weapons made from the remains of demons, such as the Sameheda, the Sword of the Thunder God, and other such weapons that have greater power then normal weapons.**

**Koten's "Bishie no Jutsu" is based on something I saw in the manga Aoi House. ****As for his "reaction" mentioned in the flashback, I'll leave that for you to interpret. And I don't want to hear any griping on that subject _either_.**

**P.S.**  
**In case some of you didn't catch it in the previous chapter, I put a little Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference towards the end of the previous chapter as well. If you were able to catch it, then I guess I must be doing something right here.**


	24. Bringing the Teams Together

The sun had risen above the Hidden Leaf Village, the chuunin exam nearly a week away. At the moment, the genin were being called together by their respective sensei in their numbered training areas.

"Kurenai-sensei, good morning," Naruto and Hinata said in unison, while Shino remained stoic as they entered the eighth training ground.

"Good morning you three," Kurenai said with a smile "I see you got rested yesterday."

"That we did," Shino commented as he readjusted his glasses.

"Anyway, I've called you all here to discuss the upcoming Chuunin Exam," Kurenai said.

"Oh, I know about that," Naruto said. "It's a set of three exams that Genin-rank ninja take before reaching the next step in their ninja carreers. The rank of Chuunin."

"That's correct," Kurenai said. "In fact I'm sure all the other genin are being told this same thing by _their _sensei as well. But that aside, at the meeting this evening, I'm going to recommend you three to take the exam."

"We won't let you down," Naruto said. "Oh, wait. What do you guys think?" he asked his team mates, since he didn't want to take the exam if the others felt that they weren't ready.

"I'm ready," Shino said. "We've all been trained well."

"If the two of you are going, then I'm going too," Hinata said confidently.

"Well it's unanimous then," Kurenai said. "Needless to say, the three of you will need to be given ample time to prepare for the upcoming ordeals that await you. For that reason, all team missions will be postponed until after the Chuunin Exams."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei," the three of them said in unison.

"Now, if you three will excuse me, I shall be off," Kurenai said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The next moment the training ground was empty except for the three of them.

"Guys. I think we should invest in some light-weight chain mail," Shino suggested.

"Yeah. It goes without saying that a lot of people _die _during the Chuunin Exams," Naruto added. "We should also restock our ninja tools."

"Do you know a of a store where we may be able to get everything we need quickly?" Hinata asked.

"Guys. I know just the place," Naruto said with a smirk as he headed to the village. "Follow me and try to keep up."

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino dropped onto the roof of the HaTenshi Ninja Cafe. When Naruto was sure no one had seen them, they snuck through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Oh hey you three," Sayoko said casually as she held her cleaver in her hands, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Hinata in the process. "You need the back door too?"

"Too?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

Sayoko pulled on the deboning knife, causing the secret passage to open silently. "You'll see when you get down there. You three want some breakfast?" she asked as she stabbed the knife she was using into the cuttingboard. "I have some leftovers."

"Uh, no thanks," Hinata said unnerved as Shino guided her down the stairs.

* * *

A minute later, and the three of them ended up in the Angel's Blade weapon store. Half of the shelves had already been emptied, and at the moment Susano was working with a heavily-armored customer.

"Hey! Susano! How's it going?" Naruto said as he walked over to the counter. "I was wondering if we could stock up on some ninja gear."

Susano turned away from the customer and pat Naruto on the back. "Sure thing kiddo. Let me just finish up with Koten here."

"Koten?" Naruto asked in shock as he looked to his left. True to Susano's word, the heavily-armored individual was in fact Koten.

At the moment he was wearing an armored headband that covered the sides of his face (like the Second Hokage's), metal guards on his forearms and black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, light-weight black and blue armor around his chest and sides, metal guards on his shins, and metal-plated shoes instead of the usual ninja sandals. He had several weapon pouches strapped to his waist, and oddly enough he had a bokken at his left side, as opposed to on his back where most ninja keep their swords. His tail was currently being hidden by the plated armor he wore around his waist.

"Koten? Is that you?" Naruto asked. "What's with the getup? You look like you're about to step into a war zone."

"Naruto?" Koten said finally noticing Naruto. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to prepare for the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said. "But as I said, what are _you _doing here?"

"The same thing," Koten said indignantly.

"Koten. You look like an _idiot _strapped in all that armor," Naruto said flatly.

"_You're telling _me_," _Inuyasha said flatly. _"Are you sure this guy's playing with a full deck?"_

"Listen dog-boy!" Koten said, jabbing Naruto in the forehead with his finger, nearly knocking him backwards. "I've been, cut, stabbed, bludgeoned, slashed, and blasted for the ten years I've lived in the wilderness! I can accept the fact that I couldn't protect myself more then I could _then_, but I'm not about to go into a dangerous situation where people die all the time when I _can _do something about it _now_! So you can take your insults and shove them up your ass you dumb blond!"

" . . . Wow," Shino said, breaking his usual stoic constitution.

After a tense minute, Koten suddenly stepped back. "Oh man! I'm so sorry for flying off the handle like that! It's just that I've been under a lot of pressure lately, and I haven't really been myself lately."

"No, I'm at fault too," Naruto said apologizing. "I went below the belt back there with that_ idiot_ comment earlier."

"May I ask why you have a _bokken_ at your side instead of a sword?" Shino felt prudent to ask.

"That's a secret," Koten answered. "And that's all I'll say on the matter."

"Anyway, Susano, could you hook me up with some ninja tools?" Naruto asked."Maybe throw in some paper bombs with it?"

"Sorry Naruto, but Koten just bought up the last of the paper bombs," Susano replied. "I still have ninja tools if you need them though."

"Eh?" was Naruto's response. "Why do you need so many paper bombs?"

"It isn't that much," Koten said as he pulled out four dozen paper bombs from a tool pouch on his left side. "I got here just in time to get them before the stock ran out."

"Koten. You have enough paper bombs to blow up a _building_," Naruto said flatly pointing to the large stock of paper bombs.

"And so what if I do?" Koten asked as he stashed the paper bombs back in his tool pouch. "I'm not about to go into a potentially dangerous situation without some form of protection like the _rest _of you."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"If a rouge shinobi attacked you right now and thrust a sword straight through your left shoulder," he said as his hand went to his _own_ left shoulder nervously, "what do you think would happen to _you_?"

"Um," Hinata answered nervously, suddenly imagining having a sword thrust straight through her left shoulder.

"Exactly," Koten said as he grabbed the rest of his things and headed for the stairs. "Unless you're going to invest in some light-weight chain mail or something, you're going to bleed like a pig out there. Anyway, see you later."

As soon as Koten left the shop, Shino decided to speak up. "See. Even _he _suggested it."

"Yeah, but _he_ was decked out in full-body battle armor," Naruto rebuttled. "Plus the guy bought out the last of the paper bombs," he grumbled to himself, a little bit peeved at that.

"Hey, if you want _this _guy's opinion," Susano said as he jabbed a thumb at himself, "there's no problem that can't be solved with_ high_ explosives."

Naruto sighed as he pulled out some money and set it down on the counter. "I guess I'll just get some ninja tools and some light-weight chain mail."

"Coming right up," Susano replied as he headed for the store room.

* * *

At the same time in the Hokage Tower after all of the sensei had recommended their squads. At the moment Kurenai stood before Sarutobi, a written document in her hands.

"Kurenai, could you please read the report about the development of Naruto's kekkei genkai?" Sarutobi asked, although he already knew _that _was simply a cover story.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kurenai said with a bow. "It seems that not only does Naruto possess a keen sense of smell and hearing equal to that of the Inuzuka, but his claws have proven to be powerful weapons as well. With the addition of his own accelerated healing rate, I believe he can easily become a chuunin along with the rest of the members of his team."

"I see," Sarutobi said as he took note of the details. "And what of his kenjutsu skills?"

"I haven't been able to look into it in greater detail," Kurenai admitted. "However I believe we should keep his skills with his sword under wraps for the time being."

"Of course," Sarutobi said as he rested his head behind his hands. _From what I've heard, the Tetsusaiga could potentially tip the balance of power between the five Elemental Nations. If we don't take the right steps, a war could break out over the sword's tremendous power._

"That concludes my report," Kurenai said with a bow. "If you do not mind, I will take my leave."

Sarutobi nodded as he lit his pipe and took a drag from it before his next appointment. He slipped the written reports on Hinata and Shino in a drawer to look over a bit later. As he reached into his desk to grab a familiar orange book however, a flash of green streaked across the corner of his eye. "Maito Gai. You're here early," he said as he slipped his book back into his desk discretely, and at the same time inwardly sighed at the interruption.

"Is it not better to be _early _then to be _late _for an obligation?" Gai asked as he flashed one of his signature smiles.

Sarutobi sighed as he extinguished his pipe. "It is. So how has Koten's training progressed in the past months?"

"Most excellent," Gai said, still smiling. "In fact if I didn't already have a full squad, I'd send forward a requisition to have him join my team."

"It's good that you feel that way," Sarutobi admitted, "but could you please give me your report. I need to meet with Kakashi in a half hour about _his _students progress."

"Yes. Right away Lord Hokage," Gai said as he pulled his report out from his jumpsuit, causing Sarutobi to mentally retch. "Throughout the course of his training, I have been able to determine that while he has no aptitude for Genjutsu, that his ability to learn Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is exceptional for someone so young."

"He's eighteen," Sarutobi interjected.

"Age is but a _number_," Gai replied. "Anyway, it seems that he's always willing to learn, and his manners are exceptional. However there _is _something I have noticed when he has been sparring with Lee."

"Hm? Like what?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain this," Gai said, "but from what I can tell, he seems to be more comfortable fighting with his _legs_ as opposed to his _arms_. It's almost like some kind of sixth sense for him."

_Fighting with his legs… _Sarutobi thought to himself. The next moment it dawned on him. _Wait a minute. Inuyasha said something about a wolf demon who fought with his legs, and if I'm not mistaken, Koten bears a striking resemblance to him, or at least from how Inuyasha described him. I think his name may've been something like _Koga_, or something of the like. Is it all coincidence? Do I need to look into it? But then again, if Inuyasha found out about Koga being around, if that were the case, how would it affect the village? If Koten held the spirit of this Koga fellow inside of him, would it cause Naruto and Koten to be driven against each other after they've already befriended eachother?_

"Lord Hokage. You seem to have something on your mind," Gai said while Sarutobi was lost in his thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarutobi snapped out of his thoughs and faced Gai. "Um, no. It's nothing."

"Oh, well if you say it's nothing, then I'll continue," Gai said as he looked at his paper. "It seems that through the trials he's faced prior to him coming to the Hidden Leaf Village, that he's able to generate _tremendous _amounts of chakra. Even more so then the average _chuunin._"

"Hm. That may be from all the experience and physical conditioning he's had up 'til now," Sarutobi commented, remembering that ninja relied on the combination of both physical training and experience to generate the chakra for their jutsu. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of," Gai replied.

"Very well then, you're dismissed," Sarutobi said. "You should get going though. You'll need to prepare your team for the upcoming Chuunin Exams."

"Right away Lord Hokage," Gai said, flashing one last smile before walking out the door.

As soon as he was sure he was alone, Sarutobi allowed his thoughts to drift once again.

_All this stuff about the _real _Nine Tailed Fox, and the sudden emergence of the world's demons seems to be too closely knit together to be coincidence. Plus I can't rule out the possibility that Koten is holding a spirit inside him like _Naruto _is. However now that I stop to think about it, I don't think there are any _priestesses_ in this village, so I can at least take comfort in the possibility that Inuyasha and Koga won't end up fighting each other over the girl named __Kagome__._

As he took a drag from his pipe, he suddenly realized he hadn't lit it yet. After mulling it about in his mind, he decided to just set it down and get his thoughts organized.

_This is going to be harder then I thought, _Sarutobi thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

Just as he was about to settle down for a mid-day nap before his next opponent, a bit of yellow flickered in the corner of his eye. The moment his brain registered it, he nearly fell out of his seat.

_What the- A yellow flash? No, it couldn't be, _he said to himself as he remembered that Minato, otherwise known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, had died fourteen years ago in the "Kyuubi" Attack. _Could it?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret underground bunker deep below the village. A few rays of sunlight shone through from above. At the moment two individuals stood on a crossroad over a deep gorge.

The first one was a shinobi wearing featureless mask, mostly black clothing, and a black-handled sword over his back.

The second was a decrepit old man in a white gi and a black robe. He had bandages over his right eye, and his arm was in a cling beneath his robes. His left eye was narrowed, and he held a cane in his left hand.

"Lord Danzo. The pieces are about to fall into place," the masked ninja kneeling before him said.

"And his current status?" Danzo asked.

"Alone," the masked ninja reported. "Right now the target is at his most vulnerable."

"Excellent. Then we will be able to move our plans forward," Danzo said. "Send the boy in."

"Yes, Lord Danzo," the masked ninja said as he disappeared in a swirl of black leaves. A few minutes later, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the empty halls.

Walking down the hall was a pale-skinned boy around the age of fourteen. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with the bottom cut out revealing his pale naval, black shorts, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Around his forehead he wore a black head band with a leaf engraved on the metal plate. On his back he had a shortsword and a black backpack with white trim connected to a pair of red leather straps.

"Lord Danzo. It is very good to see you again," the pale-skinned boy said with a smile, his eyes closed.

"Do not wear that false smile in my presence," Danzo said irritatedly. "I have a new assignment for you," he said flatly.

"And what are your wishes, Lord Danzo?" the pale-skinned boy asked, still wearing that same smile.

"A vital assignment that will determine the future of our organization," Danzo said. "From now on, your name will be… Sai."

"Sai… Understood," the pale-skinned said.

"Good. Remain on standby and await further details," Danzo said as he walked off into one of the long corridors. "And like I said. Do not wear that false smile in my presence."

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf village, Koten walked through the busy streets decked out in his battle armor, startling most of the people in the village with his _outlandish _appearance. As he continued to the Hokage Tower where the stairs to the top of the Hokage Mountain started, his mind was speaking to the mind _within _his own.

_Well Koga, I've got my protective gear, enough weapons to make my own personal armory, and enough paper bombs to blow out a small building, _Koten thought to himself as he continued. _I think I'm ready to take this exam and make my late kinsmen proud._

"_Uh, kid, I think you're forgetting something kind of important," _Koga chimed in.

_Like what?_

"_The rest of your _team_," _Koga answered, placing great emphasis on the last word. _"In case you forgot, that _Gai _guy said the Chuunin Exams are only able to be conducted in squads of _three._"_

At that moment Koten dropped his bag containing his spare storage scrolls to the ground. "CRAAAAAAP!" he cried to the heavens as his hands went to the sides of his head, the resulting outburst scaring all small animals within a quarter mile.

"Does there seem to be some kind of problem?" a voice asked from behind him.

Koten turned around and saw a decrepit old man using a cane. His right eye in bandages and his arm in a sling. "I do sir," he replied with a sigh, "but it isn't anything _you_ could help me with."

"Are you sure about that?" the old man asked. "How 'bout I lend you an ear? Maybe it'll help."

Koten sighed. "Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt," he said as he held out his arm. "Here, I'll help you along."

"Thank you young man," the old man said as he put his cane in Koten's bag and held onto his arm.

* * *

A few minutes later, Koten and the bandaged old man had found their way to a dango stand and had taken a seat on a bench.

"Here you go," Koten said as he sat the old man down on the bench. "Here's your cane."

"Thank you young man," the old man said. "You aren't like a lot of other young men are you?"

Koten stripped his armor and put it in a pile beside the bench. "Well, you've got _that _right."

"I see," the old man said as he rubbed his chin. "Waiter. Bring out two orders of dango and sake please."

"Right away sir," the lady behind the counter said.

"_Two _orders of sake?" Koten asked. "But aren't I underaged?"

The old man raised his cane and poked the plate on Koten's headband. "You obviously don't know the power of what you hold."

"Well _enlighten _me then," Koten said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, apologizing for his previous statement. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Pay it no mind," the old man said with a wave of his good hand. "But as I was saying, _age limits _only apply to _civilians_. When you're a _ninja, _stuff like age limits don't _apply _to you any more."

"Really?" Koten asked, this being the first time he had heard about this.

"Why of course," the old man said. "In fact, _some _people become ninja _just _for that one perk."

"Huh? I never would've thought of it that way," Koten said to himself.

"Of course the ones who _do _for that reason are usually the first to die," the old man muttered as a side-comment.

The next moment the dango and sake was placed between them. The old man weakly reached for the bottle to pour himself some sake, but Koten motioned for him to stop and poured some sake for him.

"Thank you young man," the old man said as he sipped from the saucer. "Ahhh. Nothing feels as good in your old age as a good saucer of sake," he said as he finished his saucer. "So. What has you so troubled?"

Koten sighed as he swallowed a dango and took a sip from his bottle of sake, making a funny face as it went down his throat from the taste, which to him, was alien. "Well…" he said as he set his bottle down and shook the funny look from his face. "The Chuunin Exams are coming up, and I don't have a team. I'm completely alone in that regard."

The old man had some dango as he reached for the bottle again, only for Koten to politley pour him another saucer. "Well I wouldn't say _that_," he said as he drank from his saucer "I think there are a couple ninja who aren't part of particular teams I think you could round up."

"Oh really?" Koten asked as he swallowed his other dango. "Like who?"

The old man tapped his can on the ground and looked up. "Sai. Come on out."

Suddenly a pale-skinned boy with ink-black hair and eyes in black clothing appeared in front of the old man in a swirl of black leaves.

"Who's _this_," Koten asked as he took note of the individual's strange clothing.

_Ga~ay, _Koga chimed in. Koten simply ignored the statement.

"A good friend of mine," the old man said as he finished his dango. "I believe he can help you with your problem."

"My problem?" Koten asked. "Wait, you mean the Chuunin Exam?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. And now that you have him on your squad, all you need now is a female genin to complete your team and someone to sponsor your three-man cell."

"Wait, you're just going to let me take your friend into a potentially dangerous situation like the Chuunin Exams?" Koten asked.

"Why sure," the old man said. "After all, you helped me over to this dango stand."

"But I don't think that's-" Koten said before his left hand suddenly clamped over his mouth.

"_Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," _Koga chimed in as he held Koten's hand over his mouth. "_Just accept the old guy's gift and find those last two people you need."_

_Okay fine! _Koten thought to himself as he wrenched his left hand free with his right. "Thank you very much for your generous gift," he said as he stood up and took a bow. "I promise I'll bring your friend back in one piece by the Chuunin Exams end."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," the pale-skinned boy said smiling, only to be smacked over the head by the old man's cane in a more comical then disciplinary manner.

"He doesn't mean what he says," the old man said as he got up. "He'll be glad to help you."

"Okay then," Koten said as he got back into his armor, hopping on one leg as he worked his shin armor on. "I guess I'll see you at the Chuunin Exams. Sai you said?"

The pale-skinned boy nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you later," Koten said as he finally got all of his stuff together before hobbling off into the distance. "Oh! And maybe you should get some food in you," he shouted from one of the rooftops. "Your skin's as pale as snow."

As soon as Koten was out of reach, the old man turned to Sai. "Good. The first step of the plan has been completed. Make sure he does not come to harm."

"Yes Lord Danzo," the pale-skinned boy said with a bow before disappearing in a swirl of black leaves.

* * *

That evening at the Inuzuka residence, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Naruto, and Haku were all eating dinner at the table, their ninja hounds eating outside. As they were talking about their days, the ninja hounds started growling at something like crazy.

"What's going on out there?" Haku asked.

Tsume sniffed the air. "Don't worry. It's only Koten."

"I'll let him in," Hana said as she opened the door. "Hey you six! He's clean! He's clean!"

As the ninja hounds backed off, Koten walked into the room half-heartedly, this time not in the full-body battle armor. "Hey guys. Do you mind if I take a seat? I've been having a cruddy day, and I'd kinda like someone to talk to."

"Sure thing kiddo," Tsume said as she motioned to a spare seat. "Why don't you tell me what's troubling you?" she said in a motherly tone.

Koten sighed as he took off his headband and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "It kinda dawned on me today how I need three more people and a sponsor before I can participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"Hmm. Three people huh?" Tsume said rubbing her chin. "That's a pretty tall order to fill."

"Well, it actually isn't _three _people any more," Koten replied, correcting his previous statement. "I ran into a ninja who wasn't a part of a team, however I still need a _female_ team member and a sponsor or I'll be a genin forever."

"Um, Koten. You were the one who gave Naruto the pass that let me into the village right?" Haku asked.

Koten nodded. "Yes. What about it?"

"Well um… I think I may be able to help you," Haku said.

"Hm? Are you volunteering to join my team?" Koten asked.

"No, she's volunteering to give you a blow job," Tsume said sarcastically. "Of _course_ she's volunteering to join your team!"

"Eh heh. Sorry. Brain fart," Koten said as he rapped the side of his head with his knuckles. "But I'm still one sponsor short, and I've got less than a week left."

"Well, I guess _I _could be your sponsor," Hana spoke up. "After all, I still owe you for saving our lives that one time."

"Saving your lives? When'd _that _happen?" Kiba asked.

"He knows too much!" Naruto cried in a panicked manner. "Knock him out! Knock him out!"

The next moment Koten leapt behind Kiba and drew his bokken.

"First Taichi: Hurricane!" Koten said as he quickly swung his weapon along the ground, launching a wave of air across the floor and below Kiba's seat. The next moment the air wave burst, sending Kiba's chair into the ceiling, him going in head-first.

A second later Kiba's chair fell back to the floor, and Kiba fell down into his chair unconscious. Everyone's jaw dropped as Koten put his bokken back at his side like nothing had happened at all.

"What the hell was_ that_?" everyone except for Haku demanded pointing incredulously at the aforementioned weapon.

Koten looked around nervously. "Well um… That was a kenjutsu style I happened to come across."

" . . . Seriously?" Naruto said, finding that story a little hard to believe.

"It's true," Koten said. "I found this really old scroll in the Hokage's closet one day and have been reading into it for the last month."

"What were you doing looking in the Hokage's closet?" Hana asked.

"Well . . . " Koten said, letting his mind drift backwards.

**Mini-Flashback**

A few days into Koten temporarily moving into the Hokage Tower until his Clan House was completed.

Koten was walking through the halls of the Hokage tower for the fifth time that day. As he was about to fall asleep from sheer boredom, he felt his curiosity perk when he looked to his left and saw a closet door that somehow just _begged_ to be opened. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

He slowly walked over and opened the door. The next moment the closet's contents avalanched out in a clunky cascade and slammed him onto the floor, burying him in everything from scrolls to ninja tools, documents, books, and other old stuff that would've been shoved into a closet haphazardly.

**Mini-Flashback End**

At that moment Naruto snickered. "Hehe. That closet kicked your ass. Hahahahaha!"

"First Taichi: Hurricane," Koten said to himself as he ran the end of his bokken along the ground again, sending a shockwave across the floor to under Naruto's seat before it burst with tremendous pressure, sending him and his chair flying up into the ceiling just like what had been done with Kiba before.

A second later, Naruto's chair fell back to the floor, and then he fell back into his chair unconscious, Haku's hands going to her mouth in a silent gasp.

"Sorry about the ceiling," Koten said as he put his bokken back at his side. "Got a little carried away back there."

"I'm wondering if I should _bill _you for the ceiling or _thank _you for helping them build character," Tsume said as she cut a piece of her steak out before eating it.

"Mom. Does _everything _physically painful build character to you?" Hana asked flatly, putting her guard up from the wood-wielding clan head.

"Yup. Pretty much," Tsume said as she bit into her steak again.

"Oh, sorry about Naruto, Ms. Yukinata," Koten said with a bow to Haku.

"Um, I suppose given the circumstance I''ll let it slide ," Haku said to herself as he stabbed a piece of broccoli and brought it to her mouth. "Still, I feel like I've seen this scene before. Like it was _yesterday _even," she said as she looked at the KOd Kiba lying on the floor.

_That's because it _was _yesterday, _Koga chimed in.

"_Koga. Sit,"_ Koten intoned.

_DUAIIII! _Koga cried as his face hit the ground.

* * *

At the same on the ridge of the Hokage Mountains, atop the face of the Fourth Hokage. The night sky was black, and the moon hung in the sky, bathing the village in an eerie light.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out across the village, then past the gates to the forest where the "Nine Tailed Fox" had "fought against" Konoha's ninja forces.

As he remembered back to that day, he remembered how Minato had died to perform the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and that it couldn't have _possibly _been him in that yellow flash that flickered across his line of sight earlier that day.

Sarutobi sighed as he headed back for the tower. "Hiruzen, you old fool. Minato died a long time ago, and it isn't like dead people will come back to life on their own," he told himself as he headed for the stairs.

"I most certainly agree," a voice said from behind him. "After all, if the dead started coming back to life, the cycle of life and birth wouldn't have a beginning or end anymore."

Hiruzen immediately turned around and reached for the kunai he kept on him as he faced the possible threat. Standing at the railing was an individual in a long coat with spiky blonde hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"Minato! No- It couldn't be. Minato had died a long time ago," Sarutobi said when he realized that even though the figure's silhouette looked like Minato's that it _couldn't _be him. "Just who are you?"

"_Who_ am I?" the Minato-shaped silhouette replied. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

_Hmmm. While this one may be ignorant, I don't sense any aggression coming from him, _Sarutobi thought to himself. _Maybe if I draw out this conversation I may be able to get some information out of him. _"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi you say?" the figure repeated. "Ah, yes, I remember now. You used to be retired right."

_Where are the Anbu? _Sarutobi thought to himself as he looked around his left and right flanks. _Surely they should've noticed something amiss by now._

"Well as for me," the Minato-like silhouette said as he turned to Sarutobi a little, the shadows from the cloudline hiding his face, "I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am yet. Sorry old man."

"Hold it! Just who the_ are_ you!" Sarutobi demanded as he assumed a taijutsu stance, should the need arise to stop the individual before him.

"Sorry about this, but I must really be going," the Minato-like silhouette said with a smile as he got up onto the railing. "But I _really _need to be going now. Paperwork is a pain in the ass."

The next moment the clouds rolled over the moon, shading everything a dark blue. Suddenly the Minato-like silhouette leapt into the air before disappearing in a yellow flash of light that pierced the darkness. After that, the cloud cover rolled away, and Sarutobi was by himself once again in the moonlight.

_That definitely wasn't Minato, but I _know _that was the Hiraishin, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, _Sarutobi thought to himself as he tried to sense where the mysterious person had disappeared to, only to come up short. _But still… Why do I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot more _complicated _around here?_

As he headed for the stairs, he said to himself, "I should've just stayed _retired_."

* * *

**Omake  
****Setting: Konoha**

**In the back streets of Konoha, an infuriated Inuzuka stomped down the streets**

"**I can't believe that bastard," Kiba muttered to himself as he found a tin can on the ground. "First he tells me he's too busy to train me, and then five minutes later I see him with **_**Sasuke! **_**God that guy makes me sick!"**

**The next minute he kicked the tin can off into the distance with everything he had. The moment it disappeared into the distance, he suddenly clutched his foot as his toes began to swell.**

"**Dammit!" Kiba cursed as he fell backwards, Akamaru leaping off his head before he hit the ground.**

**At the same time in the Konoha training ground seven, Kakashi stood behind Sasuke as he faced a half dozen straw training dummies.**

"**Now remember Sasuke," Kakashi said as he read his book. "The Fire Style: Fire Flower Jutsu is a powerful technique for when you need to overwhelm your opponent with sheer force."**

"**Got it," Sasuke said to himself as he ran through the hand signs and brought his hands up to his mouth, imagining the training dummies as Naruto, Koten, Shino, Haku, Kiba, and his older brother. "Fire Style: Fire Flower-"**

**The next moment there was a gleam in the sky. An instant later a flying tin can struck Sasuke in the forehead, knocking him backwards.**

**An instant later his head hit the ground, and his gathered fireballs were released directly at Kakashi, frying both his mask and his book in the process.**

**Back in the back alley, as Kiba finally got to his feet.**

**As he was dusting himself off, a shrill cry suddenly met his ears.**

"**AHHHHHHH! MY PORN- I MEAN **_**LITERATURE**_**!" a voice suddenly cried.**

"**Damn. What the hell's going on over **_**there**_**?" Kiba asked himself as he walked away, not knowing how his actions affected the morale of his team mate or sensei.**


	25. DoubleDate to Remember

**MINI-RANT WARNING**

**Okay I've been holding off on this mini-rant for a long while coming since I thought that those of you out there would've simply gotten **_**over**_** this (or just stopped bothering to complain about it), but I'm just going to get this out of the way right here so I don't have to say this later. (And I quite personally hope I _don't_ have to repeat it.)**

**Personally, I'm a big fan of Koga, but I was a little angry he didn't get more scenes on Inuyasha, so I decided to incorporate him into my FanFic as a Co-Main Character, as opposed to him being a Main Supporting Character (and _yes, _there is a difference between the two, although for my intents he could either be between an upper Main Supporting or a lower Co-Main character). I couldn't really think of anyone _already_ in the Naruto cast who could feasibly be Koga's reincarnation, so I made Koten (my OC) up for this purpose.**

**Plus, this wouldn't be a Naruto/Inuyasha-element story without Inuyasha and Koga butting heads, so quit griping about me using an OC for Koga's reincarnation already. ALSO, I don't want to hear anyone say "no one's ever done an OCHarem story before", because it's happened on multiple occasions. I checked.**

**I swear, this is just like the time some of you misinterpreted the "not NaruHina, NaruHAREM" thing, by thinking that when I said that, that I was implying **_**Hinata **_**wasn't going to be in the aforementioned harem when I said "not NaruHina".**

**Anyway, it's your choice to read this FanFic, not mine, so if you don't like it, stop reading it. I'm going to continue writing it as the story is intended. I'm not making the story so I can please **_**everyone**_** and write a story **_**they **_**want written, I'm making this story to please the people who enjoy a well-written FanFic and are willing to let the author's vision stand out above their **_**own **_**wants. If they (and by they I mean "you out there") have so many good ideas, then those of you out there who have been griping can just stop reading mine and make the effort to write your _own_ FanFiction.**

**HOWEVER! (and please pay attention this time) Just to set the facts straight, Koga and Koten are NOT going to be overshadowing Inuyasha and Naruto in this story. If it looks that way, then I'm sorry about that, but they ARE NOT going to overshadow them. And let me repeat; NOT. GOING. TO. OVERSHADOW. THEM.**

**Sorry about the mini-rant for those of you who haven't complained (or had the decency to leave a reply tab in your Reviews so I could defend myself in writing). **

**The chapter starts now. Enjoy.**

**P.S.  
Sorry that this one is going to be a bit long, but this is just how the content ended up laying out.**

* * *

Behind the Inuzuka estate in the private home of Naruto Uzumaki, the morning was sun rising in the distance, a new day on the horizon.

"Man. So much has been happening lately, I feel like my head's been spinning," Naruto said to himself as he let his right hand hang over the edge of the bed. Below, Kirara sensed his worry and rubbed herself against his hand in an attempt to ease his worries. "Oh hey there Kirara," Naruto said as he picked up the little two-tailed cat and sat her down on his stomach. "You worried about things too?"

"Mew," she mewed as she scratched the back of her ear before curling up into a ball, her face tucked under her paws and tail.

"You know. I never would've thought I'd have a demon cat for a pet," Naruto said to himself as he looked up into the ceiling. "Of course, a few _years_ ago, I would've never thought I'd have a family like mine _either_," he added happily. "Tsume is like my mom, Hana my older sister, and Kiba is practically like a brother to me," he explained to his feline friend. "And of course I can't forget about Hinata and Haku-chan," he said smiling. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to seem normal," he said. "It feels good. It really does," he added as he smiled even more.

"_What does that make _me_?" _Inuyasha chimed in suddenly. _"Chopped liver?"_

_No Inuyasha, _Naruto thought back to the voice in his head. _I know I've got you too._

"_You got _that_ right," _Inuyasha said as he laid back in his cage. _"If we were any closer, we'd be the same person."_

"That's a scary thought," Naruto said aloud as he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. As he did, he looked over to the wall and saw the light-weight chain mail shirt he'd gotten for use during the Chunin Exams.

"_Why'd you get that stuff anyway?" _Inuyasha asked. _"You've got the Robe of the Fire Rat, remember."_

"I remember," Naruto said aloud. _But I figure it'll put the others at ease, _he thought back.

"_Speaking of which, when're you going to tell Tenten about your feelings?" _Inuyasha chimed in. _"You know how I feel about keeping your feelings bottled up. And don't try to deny it either, 'cause I'm inside your head. You can't hide anything from me. At least not for too long."_

"I'll tell her at the next opportune moment," Naruto replied as he got up from his bed, Kirara scurrying into the kitchen.

"_The Chunin Exams are going to be in a couple _days_," _Inuyasha said back. _"When's the next opportunity going to come up? I mean an opportunity isn't just going to come _knocking_ on your front door now is it?"_

The next moment a rapid knocking sound came from the other side of the front door, shattering the morning silence.

"_Eh?" _Inuyasha said as his jaw dropped at the sheer coincidence of what had just happened.

Naruto slowly walked up to the door and peered through the peep-hole. A moment later he opened it. "Koten? What're _you _doing here?"

"Naruto! You have _got _to help me!" Koten pleaded as he got on his knees and clasped his hands together in a beggin manner. At the moment he was sweating bullets, and he seemed to have a panicked look in his eyes. "I've got no one else to turn to!" he cried frantically.

"Huh?" Naruto said back in response, completely taken aback by this change.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto and Koten sat across from each other in the kitchen, both with a glass of milk in front of them. The prior had it since he was thirsty, while the latter was using it as a way to calm his nerves.

"Okay Koten, just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong," Naruto said. _Man, this guy's the most panicked I've ever seen him. Then again, I haven't known him that long, so it's _possible _he could get worse._

"_That's an unhealthy thought," _Inuyasha chimed in. _"The guy looks like he's about to collapse."_

"Okay. Okay," Koten said nervously as he put his hands on his glass and brought it to his lips. After taking a long gulp accompanied by the traditional sigh, he spoke up again. "I asked a girl out for the first time this morning, and to be frank, I'm the most nervous I've _ever_ been."

"Ah, a date. Way to _go_ big guy," Naruto complimented as he drank from his glass of milk. "So who's the lucky girl with the honor of dating the village's youngest clan head?" he asked as he raised his class for another sip.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi," Koten replied strongly just as Naruto took a gulp of his milk.

At that moment after hearing Koten's response, Naruto spewed out his milk all over him before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Uh, I'm sorry, I must've had something funky in my ear. _Who _did you say you asked out this morning?"

"Anko Mitarashi," Koten repeated as he wiped the spewed milk off his face.

The next moment he was greeted with _another _spit take.

"_That _psychopath!" Naruto blurted out. "Are you out of your _mind_?"

"Why? What do people say about her?" Koten asked, a slight tick mark threatening to form on his clenched fist, not liking the way people were talking about the girl he liked.

"Not only does everyone say she's a borderline psychopath and is _literally_ bloodthirsty, but she's also with the Anbu's torture and interrogation division," Naruto explained as images of a psychotic purple-haired woman appeared over his head from his darkened side profile. "I've heard every guy she's dated has been shipped off to the mental asylum 'cause she drove them insane!"

"Oh come _on_," Koten said irritatedly as he wringed some of Naruto's milk from his hair, _again_. "I'm sure all that stuff that everyone says about her is just an exaggeration."

Naruto sighed as he took a drink from his glass. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard. I haven't met her _myself_, but I've heard a lot about her is what I mean to say. Her reputation kinda precedes her."

Koten sighed as he looked down to the floor. "You mind if I pet your cat?" he asked pointing to Kirara. "I hear petting cats is good for calming the nerves, and right now _mine _are about to snap," he concluded.

"Oh, sure, go ahead," Naruto replied.

Koten reached down and gently picked Kirara up. After placing her in his arms and stroking her fur, she suddenly scurried up his shoulder and began licking the milk off the side of his face, much to his chagrin when Naruto started to laugh. "Naruto, is that really appropriate?" he asked adamantly.

At the same time between laughs, Koga thought to himself, _I think I remember the mutt hanging out with a cat like this. Is this all a coincidence?_

"Okay, okay, sorry," Naruto said as he held back his laughter. "So what do you need me to help you with?"

"I uh, heard when guys start going out on dates, that they have friends go with them on _double_-dates," Koten replied nervously. "I was thinking that since you're my best friend and my teacher is still in the hospital after an unexpected beating he received yesterday, that maybe _you _could find a friend of yours and bring her with you on a double-date this evening."

**Author's Note:  
****This wasn't initially mentioned, but Kakashi seemed to suffer some internal bleeding from his beating, and after drinks was taken for a brief stay at the hospital.**

"_Wow. _This _is awkward," _Inuyasha said.

_What do you mean? _Naruto thought back.

"_I said an opportunity like the one you were looking for wouldn't just come _knocking_ on your front door," _Inuyasha replied, _"but five seconds after I say that, _this _happens."_

_Oh! You're right! This _does_ work into my favor, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh! There's also something else I wanted to tell you while I was here," Koten said off-handedly. "Things are getting a little _weird _at the Hyuuga estate lately, so you may want to steer clear of that place for a few days."

"Why? What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know all the details," Koten replied shrugging his shoulders, "but I can sorta feel an awkward tension between Hiashi and Hinata. Seemed like she was trying to tell him something important the last time I went past there, but she couldn't seem to get the right words out."

"_Hm. Wonder what it could be," _Inuyasha said.

"Anyway, can I count on your help?" Koten asked. "I've never been this nervous before, and I'm afraid if I do this on my own I'll make a complete _fool_ out of myself."

"You're acting like you've never even talked to a _girl_ before," Naruto said as-a-matter-of-factly.

His answer was in the form of a flat, slightly peeved stare from Koten.

"Wait…" Naruto said to himself as he replayed that last part of their conversation in his head. Then it dawned on him. "Whoops."

Koten continued to stare flatly at Naruto in a way that bellied his age. It was like staring into a wall of cold stone in the dead of winter.

"_I'd go along with the double-date thing," _Inuyasha said hastily, knowing that when you stepped on a guy's nerve, they tended to lash out at whoever was in the closest proximity. _"That wind thing he used on us yesterday hurt like a bitch. _I _should know. I was there, in your _head_! You've also got the bruise to prove it."_

"So what time do you want me to show up with my date?" Naruto asked, not wanting to get launched into the ceiling again. The bruise on the back of his head still hurt every once in a while, it taking a while to heal at the moment.

"Around eight o' clock," he replied, his cold stare subsiding almost immediately as his expression changed to an appreciative smile. "Meet me in front of Ichiraku Ramen," he concluded.

"Got it," Naruto replied.

Koten lifted Kirara from his shoulder and set her down on the table. "Thank you. I'll see you and your date this evening. Hopefully," he added to himself. His standing with Anko would be determined by the results of this evening's double-date.

"Right. See ya," Naruto said as Koten got up and headed for the door. "Hey wait!" Naruto said, stopping Koten just before he walked out the front door. "Why's your teacher still in the hospital again?"

"Oh, I had to beat the crap out of him for lying to me about something _very_ important," Koten said evenly before he moved to close the door behind him, not explaining the situation any further than that. "Anyway, see ya later. I have to go and take a shower."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Some blonde kid spewed _milk _all over me," Koten replied, letting the intended message float to its recipient as he wringed some of the remaining aforementioned milk from his hair. "Anyway, bye," he said as he closed the door behind him.

As Koten ran off to the village, Naruto thought to himself, "I wonder what Hinata is trying to do right now? This sounds kind of serious, but with their Byakugan they'll see me coming from a mile away, so sneaking _in_ isn't an option."

"_Actually-"_ Inuyasha spoke.

_I didn't mean _literally_, _he thought back coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga estate, Hinata sat across the table from her father. Hanabi, still grounded for that one incident, sat beside her. As the three of them ate their breakfast in silence, Hinata's mind was abuzz in thought.

_I have to tell father about me and Naruto, otherwise our new relationship won't get __anywhere. But, I'm just not sure how to go about doing it._

"_Hinata. Why don't you just _tell _him?" _Kagome asked. _"I'm sure he'll understand."_

"_Obviously you haven't been looking through Hinata's _repressed _memories," _Kikyo said back as she watched the aforementioned memories through a hazy window. _"Her father isn't exactly the most _understanding _guy around."_

"_But he's her _father,_" _Kagome argued, putting emphasis on the word father.

"_I think it'd be prudent to say he far _from _the most understanding," _Kikyo interjected, watching an image of Hiashi berating a slightly-younger Hinata on a _very slight _error in her taijutsu stance.

_Man, I never knew having a boyfriend like this would be so strenuous, _Hinata thought to herself as she rested her head on her hands.

"Hinata. Remove your elbows from the table," Hiashi said as he looked up from his meal for a half-second before going back to eating.

"Yes father," Hinata said quickly as she removed her elbows from their place on the breakfast table.

_Something is _definitely _up with sister, _Hanabi thought to herself as she ate in silence. _If only the Byakugan could see into people's _minds_, maybe _then _I could figure this out. Sometimes I think I should've been born a Yamanaka instead of a Hyuuga. They're into this sort of thing, _she thought as she drank her milk.

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto got dressed in his spare robe and left his house as he headed for the HaTenshi Ninja Cafe.

"Okay. All I have to do is talk to Tenten, ask her out on a date, and hopefully get my feelings straightened out before the chunin exams," Naruto said to himself as he made his way there.

"_Yeah. I've also come to notice that nothing makes teenage girls in this world hornier then the threat of impending _death_," _Inuyasha chimed in.

Naruto's face turned a shade of red that matched his robe as he remembered what had happened between him, Hinata, and Haku after their near-death experience at the hands of the large skeleton demon. _SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT__! _he mentally blared in rapid succession for bringing up that memory at such an inappropriate time.

"_Dah! Oof! Gah! Shit! Yah! Owch! Dammit! Sonofa! Argh! Ugh! Oooooogh…" _Inuyasha cried repeatedly as his face met the floor of his cage thirteen different times in the same three seconds, then groaned as the feeling began to leave his face.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto finally came to the HaTenshi Ninja Cafe. After entering, he saw that the place was even more packed then usual. Of course when he realized that the ten waitresses were there today, it was obvious _why _the family restaurant was so packed.

He was about to head for the kitchen and talk to either Sayoko or Susano when he caught the sight of an old, balding pervert shuffle across the floor on his back as he inched toward one of the waitress' skirts. Naruto was about to bring out his sword in front of the whole establishment and give the man an unexpected haircut when suddenly-

"You pervert!"

The next moment a black blur shot through the air and bounced off the overhanging light and shot into the floor, and a well-aimed steak knife beat him to the punch. The old balding pervert suddenly jerked up, the only hair on the top of his head gone before he ran out the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah! And don't you _ever _come back here you pervert!" Sayoko cried from the kitchen as she waved a fillet knife above her head in a somewhat psychotic-looking manner. "Oh, Naruto! Good to see you," she said in a suddenly sweet tone as she addressed the blond directly. "Come on in. Make yourself at home."

"Okay. Sure thing," Naruto said nervously as he walked through the restaurant of terrified civilian patrons, slightly-terrified ninjas, and somewhat-unfazed waitresses towards the kitchen.

As the door closed shut, behind him, Sayoko poked her head through the window and shouted to one of the waitresses, "Hey Miyu! Mind passing me that steak-knife?"

A brown-haired waitress plucked the aforementioned knife from the floor and threw it at Sayoko. She caught it between her fingers like a ninja would catch a kunai in the round handle of _their _kunai and said, "Thank you!" before walking back into the kitchen.

After relishing the terrified looks of the civilians, Naruto turned back to the knife-using mother. "Sayoko. Good to see you again."

"Naruto, sweetie, how's everything going?" she asked in an off-handed matter as she chopped some vegetables into thin slices without even _looking_ at them. Surprisingly enough, her hands didn't have any scars or cuts on them at all, meaning her skill with the knife was second to none. "Would you like something to eat? Maybe some breakfast?" she offered.

"No thank you," Naruto replied. "I'll make this visit short though. I wouldn't want to interrupt you in the middle of work."

"Nonsense Naruto, I've always got time for my little girl's _sweetheart_," Sayoko said in a laid-back tone as she ran through a series of handsigns. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The next moment four puffs of smoke appeared, summoning exact replicas of herself that began taking care of the next few orders. "So what can I do for ya?" she asked as she washed her hands and leaned against a wall.

"Well uh…" Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to ignore the fact that the woman somehow knew such an advanced jutsu.

"Wait. You don't have to say a word," Sayoko suddenly interrupted, putting a finger to his lips as Naruto's train of thought was 'derailed'. "The look on your face says 'a friend of mine is going on his first date and he's nervous out of his skull, so he asked me to bring a girl along for a double-date so he won't be as nervous for it, so now I'm here to ask her daughter out for your friend's double-date this evening at eight o' clock'."

" . . . What kind of face is _that_?" Naruto asked, taken aback by Sayoko's oddly accurate reading of why he was there just based on his _facial _expression.

"When you use knives for as long as_ I_ do, you learn to read people's expressions pretty darn well," she replied as she twirled a cleaver on her finger like one would a basketball.

_Those two things have absolutely _nothing_ to do with each other, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway, my daughter is in the shop," Sayoko said as she walked over to the walk-in fridge and opened the door. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Um. Why are you opening the walk-in freezer's door?" Naruto asked as Sayoko pushed him toward the aforementioned room.

"Cause the stairs are being re-varnished," Sayoko replied as she pushed Naruto in and closed the door behind him. After he found himself in the middle of the cold room, Sayoko took the door handle and flipped it upside down. The next moment a floor panel opened up right beneath him.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto cried in surprise as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

A couple seconds after the first trap door fell out beneath him in the walk-in freezer, another door opened up beneath Naruto. A moment after he fell through it, he found himself in the middle of the Angel's Blade weapon shop.

After walking around for a minute, he saw some sparks, heard the sound of grinding metal, and smelled sweat coming from the back of the shop. "Susano? You sharpening stuff again?"

The large man walked out from the back of the shop and walked up to the store counter.

"Uh… Susano…" Naruto said pointing to the tip of his beard, which at the moment was slightly alight with flame.

Susano licked two of his fingers and pinched the end of his beard, extinguishing the small flame with a hiss like this was nothing new. "Got it. So Naruto, what's my favorite blond customer doing here?"

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to Tenten about," Naruto admitted nervously. "Could you tell me where she is?"

* * *

At the same time back in the HaTenshi Ninja Cafe, just as Sayoko was about to get back to her cooking, she suddenly said to herself, "Oh wait. Tenten went _shopping _a minute ago. Oh well. I'll just send her down when she gets back."

The next moment the back door opened, and Tenten came in with a couple of shopping bags under her arms. At the moment she was wearing a pink blouse with red lace flowers on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom and a red skirt decorated with pink lace flowers, as opposed to her normal outfit, which at the moment could be seen poking out the top of the shopping bag under her left arm.

"Hey mom. I'm back," Tenten said happily as she set her stuff down. "You know _normally _I'd use my mission pay to buy new weapons or scrolls, but when I saw this blouse and skirt I just _had _to buy them."

"Awww, you look so beautiful," Sayoko said shedding a tear of joy. "You look _just _like your mother when she was that age."

"Hehe, mom, _you're _my mother," Tenten giggled back.

"Oh! Right," Sayoko said as she winked and rapped the side of her head as she stuck out her tongue. "Hehe, brain fart."

"Sometimes you can be so silly," Tenten said heartily as she readjusted her bags in her arms.

"Oh Tenten! I just remembered," Sayoko said putting a hand on her shoulder before she walked upstairs. "You have a guest here to see you."

"A guest? Who is it?" Tenten asked, having not expected a guest to show up today.

"Why Naruto of course," Sayoko replied happily.

A slight blush streaked across Tenten's cheeks as she realized _what_ she was wearing. "Oh man! I need to change! He wouldn't want to see me like _this_!" she said nervously as she headed back for the upstairs.

"_Nonsense_," Sayoko interrupted as she intercepted Tenten and pushed her towards the walk-in freezer. "You're perfect as you are now."

"But _mom_!" Tenten cried as she was pushed into the center of the frigid room. "The walk-in _freezer_? _Seriously_?"

"Good luck honey," she said in a motherly tone as she turned the door handle upside down and sent Tenten through the exact same trap door Naruto fell through a minute ago.

* * *

Back down in the Angel's Blade weapon shop.

"Tenten went out shopping a while ago," Susano said, answering Naruto's question. "She should be back any minute now though."

The next minute Naruto heard a muffled scream. He looked up, but was suddenly greeted by the sight of a trapdoor opening above him.

"Eeeeee!" Tenten cried as she fell right on top of Naruto.

"Gyah!" Naruto cried as he was suddenly sent to the ground, flat on his back.

A minute later Naruto opened his eyes after the shock of the impact left his system. _Why's it so dark in here? Come to think of it what fell on me. Eh? _Naruto blinked his eyes a few times and found that he was staring at a pair of green and white-striped panties. "Yahhh!" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

* * *

At the exact same time, but a few moments earlier from Tenten's perspective.

Tenten moaned as she felt the shock of the fall leaving her body. "Man. Mom just _loves _the trap door doesn't she?" she asked as she realized she was in the family's weapon store. "Oh hey dad."

Susano stifled a haughty laugh. "Tenten *muffled laughter* so nice of you to… _drop _in. *more muffled laughter*"

"What are you talking about," Tenten asked as she raised herself from the ground a bit. The next moment she heard someone yell, "Yahhh!" from underneath her. She slowly turned her head behind her, and her eyes widened as a crimson blush graced her features. "Eeeeek!" she screamed as she realized that she had landed on Naruto's head, wearing a _skirt _of all things. She quickly leapt off Naruto's face and landed a few feet away. "Oh my _god_! Naruto I'm so sorry!"

Naruto finally snapped out of his gaze and got up into a sitting position. "Uh… Don't worry about it," he said as he shook the blush from his face. A moment later he looked down, and his own blush suddenly came back. He quickly put his hands over his crotch and turned away, not wanting Tenten to see him tenting in his pants. "I didn't see anything! I swear!" he cried frantically, not wanting to end up like one of Tenten's training dummies.

"Guahahaha!" Susano bellowed, his laughter filling the whole shop. "If _that _isn't young love when I see it, then I don't know _what_ is. Guahahahahaha!"

The two of them looked to each other nervously. After a few tense minutes, Naruto broke the silence. "Uh… Tenten…" he said nervously over his shoulder. "Could we um… talk in private?"

Tenten nodded her head weakly. "Uh huh," she answered nervously.

"Mr. HaTenshi," a voice said from the other end of the shop. "I've finished re-varnishing the stairs."

"Ah, right on time too," Susano said looking at his watch. "These two would like to go and talk in private."

"Later!" Naruto and Tenten blurted out nervously as they bolted out the door, nearly trampling the guy into the stairs in the process, a trail of dust in their wake.

"Young love. Nothin' like it," Susano said to himself as he polished one of the swords on the wall with a clean rag.

"Anything happen yet?" Sayoko asked as she suddenly poked her head through the trap door in the ceiling, almost like that was a normal thing for her.

"Not yet," Susano replied. "However I think things will be more entertaining with a boy around the house."

Sayoko simply smiled as she rose through the trap door.

* * *

A few awkward minutes later, Naruto and Tenten finally came to a stop at an empty training ground. After catching their breath, Tenten was the one to break the silence.

"So uh… Naruto," Tenten said nervously. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Tenten… Uh…" Naruto said nervously, unable to get the words out and was about to begin babbling like an idiot. The next moment his right hand suddenly jerked up and smacked him across the side of the face on its own accord, snapping him out of his nervous stupor. "Would you like to go on a double-date with me this evening?" he suddenly asked.

Tenten suddenly blushed a deep shade of red and twitted her thumbs nervously. "Oh… um… sure. I'd love to go with you."

Naruto sighed on the inside in relief, and silently cursed _and_ thanked Inuyasha at the same time for making him slap himself across the face.

"So uh… Where do you want me to show up?" Tenten asked nervously.

"In front of Ichiraku Ramen at eight," Naruto replied, now less nervously, the shock of seeing the girl's panties up-close and personal slowly easing its way from his mind. "Oh, and you look nice by the way," he added at the end, taking a less _direct _notice of what she was wearing. Or at least less direct then _previously_.

"Really?" Tenten asked, looking at her attire once again. "Well thank you Naruto. That's very sweet of you."

For the next few minutes, the two of them rubbed their arms awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Wanna do lunch?" Tenten finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh. Sure," Naruto replied. "First one there treats?"

"Ah! You're on!" Tenten said confidently, the awkwardness being replaced by competitiveness as she ran off toward the village.

A second later, something finally dawned on Naruto. "Wait! You didn't say to _where_!" he called out as he ran off.

Suddenly from the bushes behind where Naruto and Tenten stood, two green jumpsuit-wearing bowl-cut individuals with orange leg warmers rose up, revealing themselves to be Rock Lee and Maito Gai.

**But let's be honest with ourselves. Who **_**else **_**would wear the aforementioned items or have their hair done in the way mentioned.**

"Do you hear that Gai-sensei? Tenten is going out on her first date this evening at eight!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Wrong!" Gai interjected assuming the Phoenix Wright pose. "She's going on her first _double-date_! The most _youthful_ form of dating there is!"

"Ah! You are completely right!" Lee commented. "For nothing can be more youthful then two pairs of individuals being with their significant others _together_!"

"Correct my pupil!" Gai said haughtily. "And it is for that reason that we must follow them this evening and make this the most _youthful _double-date in the _history _of double-dates."

"Right Gai-sensei! Tonight I shall bring my lucky leg warmers and a freshly-ironed jumpsuit!" Lee declared proudly.

Just as Gai was about to spew more youth-related dribble, two frying pans suddenly came out from the shadows and clocked the two of them over the heads. Thankfully their hair gel-augmented hairstyles took the brunt of the sudden attack, saving them from a concussion, but causing them both to be knocked out none the less.

From the shadows, both Tsume and Hana came out, patting their hands with the frying pans they used to knock the other two out cold.

"No way in _hell _am I going to let this weirdo near my kid," Tsume said coldly as she held her 'weapon' over her shoulder. "He gets five feet of that double-date and everyone there will be heading for the hills within ten minutes before he can even say the word _youth_."

"But how did you know we'd need these?" Hana asked as she looked at the bottom of her frying pan. "And how'd their heads leave _dents _in these things without these _killing_ them?" she asked as she poked the dent with her finger. _Of course _now _we'll never be able to use these things again, _she added to herself on a side-note.

"Doesn't matter," Tsume said as she placed it back to where women usually put beating tools. "Regardless, _we're _going to be watching their date this evening!" she said assuming the same Phoenix Wright pose that Gai had used moments before.

"Why'd you just do the same pose _he _did?" Hana asked pointing to the downed Gai.

"Because when _I _do it, it's sexy," Tsume said with a smirk. "But when _he _does it," she said pointing to Gai as a chill went up her back, "it's just jacked up."

"Point taken," Hana said. The next moment she looked down at the two KOd 'beasts'. "What're we going to do about _them_?"

"You go ahead to the house and get the stealth gear," Tsume told her daughter in full confidence. "You just let _me _take care of these two."

"I feel sorry for them already," Hana muttered to herself as she ran off.

At the same time on the other end of the clearing in the shadows, Kurenai watched Naruto and Tenten's exchange of words, all the while not noticing Tsume dragging the two KOd 'beasts' away after having hit them over the heads with frying pans.

_Hmmm. Seems like Naruto's a bit of a player, _Kurenai thought jokingly to herself. _Still, I suppose this will all work into the Hokage's clan head plan he has in mind for him down the road._

_I _suppose_ I should tag along, from the shadows of course, and make sure nothing goes awry, _she added to herself. _He said they'd be meeting at eight. This means I have a good while to prepare for tonight. White wraps and a red battle dress don't exactly spell _"inconspicuous".

In a swirl of leaves, the genjutsu mistress disappeared from sight, the evening to come a fleeting half-day away from that point.

* * *

Later that evening, the sun had begun to set over the horizon, and the shops began to turn on their outside lights, illuminating the streets of the village as the night sky began to grow dominant.

Koten stood outside the stand, his nervousness threatening to show across his face as he continued to wait. After five past eight, the purple-haired kunoichi suddenly dropped won, nearly scaring the hell out of him. "Oh! Anko! Good to see ya!" he blurted out, nearly having a coniption.

"Hey kiddo," Anko said in greeting as she pat him on the shoulder. "So, what do you have planned for the evening?"

Koten felt the butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach as his nervousness increased. _Naruto! Where are you? I'm on the verge of a panic attack here!_

"Hey. You okay?" Anko asked as she snapped a finger in front of Koten's panic-stricken face. "You look nervous."

Koten silently took as much air into his nose as he could, hoping to catch some semblance of the blonde-haired boy's scent. After a moment, he thanked the god up above as Naruto's scent begun getting stronger.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Naruto said as he ran up to them. A moment later Tenten showed up behind him, back in her normal outfit minus her ninja tools.

After a moment, something vital finally hit Koten, like a boulder from a rock slide over the head of a rock climber. _Crap! I forgot to tell him Anko didn't know this was a _double_-date! _his voice cried to himself.

"_Well hurry up and think of something fast," _Koga said back. _"If Naruto or that girl mention the words 'double-date', this evening will fall out all around you."_

As Naruto was about to say something more, Koten suddenly threw his arms around his and Tenten's shoulders as he led them a little bit away from the ramen stand. "Naruto! Tenten! What're the odds of running into _you _two here?" he asked, hiding the worry in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Didn't you say-"

Koten suddenly clamped a head over Naruto's mouth and looked nervously back at Anko. After seeing she hadn't caught on to anything just yet, he turned back to the two of them. "_Guys. Anko doesn't know about this being a double-date,_" he whispered in a hushed tone.

"But how're you going to get this to work?" Tenten asked.

"_You stall for a minute while I try to think of something_," Koten whispered in a hushed tone. _C'mon Koga! Help me come up with something! FAST! _he cried into his head, betraying his previous words with his _current _actions.

"_Yeah yeah," _Koga grumbled as he sat on his rock. _"Sometimes I think it would've been easier to just stay in the forest," _muttered to himself under his breath.

"Naruto! Tenten! What a coincidence running into the two of you here!" Koten said as he walked the other two back to Anko.

"Yeah. _Right_. A coincidence," Naruto repeated. "_You owe_ _us _big_ for this_," he whispered into Koten's ear.

"_Got it. Whatever you want,_" Koten whispered back. "So! What're you two doing out here this evening?" Koten asked, trying to keep up the plot as best he could.

"Not much. Just going out on a date," Tenten replied as she smiled at Naruto. "_If you've got any cool weapons, I'll take _that _as payment,_" she whispered into Koten's ear as well.

"What a coincidence, us too," Anko replied, catching Koten off guard, since _he _was about to say that next. "I didn't really have anything special planned for tonight, so when the kid asked me out, I thought, why not go with it?" she said punching Koten lightly on the arm.

"Say, _I _have an idea," Naruto said. "Since the four of us are all here together, why don't we make this a double-date," he concluded, covering Koten's tailed rear in the process.

"Why not? The more the merrier," Anko replied energetically. "So where we headed?" she asked.

"Uhhh… Eh heh…" Koten laughed rubbing the back of his head, "I actually have no idea." This caused Anko to raise an eyebrow. "I was hoping you could recommend a good place," he concluded nervously. "After all, I don't exactly know where the good places to eat in this village are."

Anko grinned at Koten's naivety. It certainly made him unique, she thought. "Well how 'bout the new revolving sushi bar in town. I hear it makes great sanma."

"The revolving sushi bar it is then," Naruto replied as they headed off in that direction.

As the four of them walked off, Koten looked over his shoulder and mouthed the words, _"thank you"_, in complete gratitude towards Naruto. Naruto just nodded back and mouthed _"you're welcome"_.

At the same time, Tsume and Hana stood mixed into the crowd, a pair of masks around their necks in case they had to conceal their identities at a moment's notice.

"So the new guy is using Naruto as a ploy for his own weakness," Tsume spat. "I'm starting to think we should've just _left _him in the forest, _regardless _of his skills."

"Mom, cut the guy some slack," Hana told her mom. "He's barely talked to anyone since his clan was killed off, so it's only _natural _for him to be nervous like this. He's practically the living personification of _Tarzan_."

Tsume huffed as she followed behind the four of them. "I guess I can let it slide this time, but if this becomes a regular thing, I'm going to have a few words to say to him."

_Koten, if you want to continue living, _don't _pull something like this again_, Hana thought to herself as she followed behind.

At the same time on the buildings above, Kurenai, now wearing dark blue and black garb, hid in the shadows aided by a low-level genjutsu, so that way no one would detect its chakra too quickly.

_Things seem to be going well so far, _she thought to herself. _The best thing I can do for Naruto is to stick to the shadows, remain hidden, and only step in if _absolutely _necessary. I just hope it doesn't come to that._

That being said, she slowly followed behind, the evening recon having just begun.

* * *

A while later, the four of them were seated at the turning point of the revolving sushi bar. Well-oriented menus were mounted on the ceilings, and the meals were charged by the plate. The place was relatively normal, a few civilians and shinobi scattered around the tables going about their own business.

"So I hear the Chūnin Exams are coming up," Anko started as she snatched a plate off the line and ate it in one bite. "Any of you participating?" she asked.

"Yeah, us and our squads are," Tenten answered.

"Well if that's the case, I hope you're all ready to shed some blood, 'cause _no one _makes it through the Chūnin Exams unscathed," Anko added maliciously, a smug grin appearing on her face as she tore a piece of fish in half with her teeth.

"I'll uh… keep that in mind," Tenten replied. _"Is this guy out of his _mind_?" _she whispered to Naruto, pointing to Koten accusingly. _"This lady is _insane_!"_

"_Who knows," _Naruto whispered back. _"He's been odd since I've known him, which isn't really that long, but still…"_

"So uh, what have _you_ two been up to lately?" Koten asked, hoping to change the subject of the conversation.

"Oh the usual, training, training, and more training," the both of them replied.

"Ah, good. Maybe you two won't die _immediately_," Anko replied smugly as she snatched some yellowtail from the bar.

At that moment a chill ran down Naruto and Tenten's spines. Not wanting to be the center of attention, Tenten passed the book quickly. "So uh, Koten, how's your foot doing?"

"His foot?" Naruto asked. "What happened to his foot?"

"Yeah, a while ago, he was training with Lee and Gai in leg-based taijutsu," Tenten started. "I was completely shocked when he actually shattered a _boulder_ with his foot."

"Ugh. Not _this _story again," Koten groaned, Koga groaning internally as well.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, his curiosity perked.

"He broke his foot," Tenten replied, stifling her laughter. "After he was carried to the hospital, Gai punished himself by doing ten thousand pushups."

Koten stared at her angrily, but his look eventually dissolved when he saw her holding her stomach and mouth. "Go ahead. Get the laughter out of your system. I'm over it."

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh man! The look on all of your faces was so priceless! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tenten laughed without a moment's hesitation. "I just wish I had a camera! Ahahahaha!"

_I didn't mean for her to take it _seriously_, _Koten thought to himself.

"_Kid. I order you to _kill _that girl," _Koga ordered. _"No one laughs at you that way. Especially not while _I'm _still in your head and have to put up with it."_

_Koga, she has the right to laugh, _Koten thought back sigh. _Besides, if anything, _I _should've done the ten thousand pushups after what I put Gai through. He made the effort to teach me, and I got hurt._

"Wait, you broke you _foot_?" Anko asked, joining in on the conversation as well.

" . . . Only my _heel_," Koten argued, snapping out of his thoughts after a few seconds. "It healed after a few day's rest, so let's just _drop _the subject shall we?"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten let the last of her laughter out of her system and drank a cup of tea to calm her nerves. "Sorry Koten, this just makes for a funny story is all."

At that moment, Inuyasha's thoughts were piqued. _"Hmm. That's odd."_

_What's odd? _Naruto thought.

"_I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but for a second there it looked like that guy was talking to himself,"_ Inuyasha spoke, his arms crossed in thought.

_So the guy's talking to himself, _Naruto commented. _What's so odd about that?_

"_It was the _way _he was talking to himself," _Inuhyasha spoke. _"It was almost like someone in his head was talking _back _to him."_

_I'm sure it's just your imagination, _Naruto thought. _But there's still a possibility that… _he added, keeping _that _thought to himself.

"So uh, have you guys had your fill?" Koten asked.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed," Naruto said, patting his stomach for emphasis.

"Well I'll rejoin you guys in a second, just let me take care of this bill," Koten replied as he pulled out a wad of cash and set it down on the counter.

* * *

At the same time in the corner of the revolving sushi bar, Tsume and Hana both watched the double-date from behind a pair of newspapers with holes stabbed behind the eyes of a person's picture on the front page.

"Things seem relatively normal," Hana whispered. "Anko isn't _bloodthirsty _tonight, so this situation is the best any of us could hope for."

"Yeah, but it looks like Naruto has something on his mind," Tsume replied. _This may have something to do with the old man's plan for him in the future though. For now we'll continue observing them, and if need be, provide an intervention._

"Psst. Mom, they're leaving," Hana whispered, pointing to the four of them as they left the revolving sushi bar.

"Got it. Let's follow them," Tsume whispered, the two of them holding their newspapers in front of their faces before they were noticed.

Meanwhile across the street from the building, Kurenai was beginning to rethink her "follow by the shadows" approach in the midst of the shadows.

_Maybe the stealthy approach _wasn't_ the best move, _she thought to herself, a sweatdrop on the back of her head._ If anything, I could've said this was all a coincidence should they notice me, and hope they overlook my presence._

Suddenly, the four of them were seen leaving the front doors. Kurenai quickly leapt up onto the rooftops, hoping to stay out of sight for as long as possible.

_They're already moving on. I'll just have to keep following them for now, _Kurenai said to herself, all the while not noticing Tsume or Hana leave the sushi bar after her.

* * *

"Well… What are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked as the four of them walked along. "Is the date over?"

"Nonsense! The night's still young," Anko replied throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Nothing makes an evening better then a few drinks between friends. Am I right?"

"I guess," Koten replied. "But where do we go?"

"Follow me. I know just the place," Anko answered as she grabbed the back of Naruto and Tenten's collars and dragged them down the street, Koten following behind hoping the two of them would forgive him for involving them in his problems.

"Quick question," Naruto said as he was dragged along. "Why are we going out for drinks. Two out of the four of us are underaged."

"Kid, you must not have gotten the memo," Anko replied as she dragged the two of them along. "When you're a ninja, age restrictions don't apply to you, since when you're a ninja, you're legally an adult."

"So I could go into Adult Stores without having to use a henge or something?" Tenten asked, catching Naruto off guard with her statement.

"Heck yeah!" Anko answered. "But should I ask. Why'd you ask about that specifically?"

At that moment Tenten blushed as she turned away from Naruto. "Uh, no reason."

Anko shrugged it off as she turned a corner. "Well there it is guys. Now lets get ourselves a couple drinks to celebrate!"

"What're we celebrating again?" Naruto asked.

"The three of you living long enough to make it to the Chunin Exams of course," Anko answered as she pulled them through the door. "Besides, you wouldn't want to die in the exams without indulging yourselves before them, am I right?"

Naruto, Tenten, and Koten sighed, but knew Anko had the right idea.

* * *

In the corner of the local bar that Anko, Naruto, Tenten, and Koten had gone to, Tsume and Hana watched as the four of them placed an order; Anko ordering a bottle of sake and four saucers to split between them.

"Mom. Why is Anko trying to corrupt those three?" Hana asked.

"She's a bit hyperactive," Tsume admitted. "Still, I suppose its better then her being a downer. It's actually a bit refreshing to see ninja enjoying themselves. For half of us this is a _job_, but some of us are able to make this lifestyle fun for ourselves."

"Whatever you say mom," Hana said as she pulled up her newspaper-camouflage and watched the four of them.

* * *

Anko had just ordered a bottle of sake and four saucers to split between them. Naruto and Tenten had contented themselves to talking, although Naruto was acting like he had something on his mind. At the same time Koten just tried not to make a fool out of himself. As the four of them sat on the stools waiting for their drinks, Koten's ears caught wind of something that made his stomach lurch.

"_Hey look guys. The snake whore is going out with the wolf kid,_" a snide voice snickered, directing the insult at Anko. _"Man, she must be __desperate__, am I right?"_

That in itself was accompanied by laughter from the owner of the snide voice and a couple others around him.

Koten looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a guy around the age of twenty-five, a strong jaw accompanied by a well-built figure, storm grey eyes and dark grey hair set him apart. Around his left bicep was a Leaf Village headband. After confirming where the snide remark had come from, he looked back to Anko and saw a nearly-undetectable dejected look cross her eyes for a brief moment. Upon seeing that, Koten's left fist clenched, his knuckles turning white as the bones in his hand began to pop. The next moment his right hand went to the bokken at his side as his eyes narrowed at the one who made the snide remark.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Sarutobi –having finished his paperwork for the day- walked down the streets of Konoha, two ninja guards accompanying him, to clear his head. While the fresh air was doing him some good, the recent events of the days past were playing in his mind like a broken record.

_That man. He wasn't Minato, that's for sure. But at the same time, I'm _positive _that was the Hiraishin. I'm pretty sure he didn't teach it to anyone else, so who could that have been? _he asked himself.

The next moment, the window to his right were blown out as a body was blasted to the street by a powerful gust of air. As the first body hit the ground, another person immediately jumped out the window and pulled the downed individual to eye level by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright listen up because I'm only going to say this _once_!" the standing figure said, glaring at the downed individual with hate-filled eyes. "If I _ever _hear you insult Anko like that ever again, I'll beat you so hard there won't be enough of you to pick up with a _sponge_!"

"Oh yeah?" the downed individual spat at the other. "I'd like to see you try!"

At that moment when Sarutobi recognized both individuals, he _knew _his premonition of things getting more complicated was spot-on as always. "Koten! Kuchinawa! Separate yourselves this instant!" he demanded in a powerful voice that bellied his aged physical appearance.

At that moment Koten released his grip on the other man's collar with a huff. After getting to his feet, the grey-haired man glared at Koten with a dark gaze. Koten stared back at the other man, his hate-filled gaze narrowing as a vein in his forehead began to bulge just out of sight beneath his headband.

"Both of you! What is the meaning of this!" Sarutobi demanded, pissed that his train of thought had been interrupted so suddenly after he had _just _finished all that damn paperwork.

"Lord Hokage, this nutjub suddenly attacked me for no reason," the grey-haired man moaned, using his seniority as the base of his accusation.

"Old man this guy's full of _shit_!" Koten spat jabbing a thumb in the other man's direction. "He blatantly insulted Anko for no good reason right in front of her! Well technically he was behind her… But you know what I mean!"

"Anko?" Sarutobi asked as he looked through the shattered window, seeing Anko, and surprisingly Naruto and Tenten at the counter.

"Lord Hokage, this young man is _obviously _troubled," the grey-haired man said, condescending at Koten as he whirled a finger around the side of his head. "I'd advise a probation and some counseling for his troubled behavior."

"Koten. Is what you said true?" Sarutobi asked, ignoring the grey-haired man much to his chagrin.

"It is… Lord Hokage," Koten said, collecting his composure. _Just cool it. No reason to make things worse for yourself._

Sarutobi nodded. Koten's body language indicated he was telling the truth, while Kuchinawa's was filled with faults that indicated he was lying. Plus, someone insulting Anko wasn't that much of a stretch. "Koten, return to what you were doing and sort this out with the owner of that establishment. Kuchinawa, I'll discuss this with_ you_ later," he said after much thought.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Koten said with a bow. "Sorry I disturbed your evening walk."

As Koten headed back in, Kuchinawa silently cursed to the 'snake sympathizer' before storming off. "Stupid bastard," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back corner of the bar, Hana tapped her mother's shoulder. "Mom. Just who _was _that guy?"

"That was Kuchinawa, an old war veteran," Tsume explained with a taste of disgust. "He served during the last Shinobi World War and had gained a reputation for being exceptionally cruel, be it to friend or foe. Had it not been for the Fourth Hokage pulling him out of the field halfway into the campaigns, out village's reputation would've been stained beyond repair."

"But from what I heard, he must've insulted Anko pretty badly," Hana said. "Why do people treat her like that?" she asked, never seeing anything wrong with Anko _herself._ "She seems perfectly _nice _when she isn't torturing or interrogating people."

Tsume sighed as she stepped back into the shadows before their scents were detected. "Hana, you shouldn't concern yourself with stuff that isn't any of your business," she said flatly. "Now c'mon. Let's move ourselves before Naruto catches our scents."

Hana sighed inwardly as she followed her mom to the top of the building. _First it's Naruto, and now its Anko. Mom's definitely been keeping secrets from me, but for the love of me I can't figure out why._

* * *

Back in the Dango Bar, Naruto and Tenten both looked at each other in shock at what had just happened.

"Did you just see that?" Naruto asked. "Koten just smacked that guy through the air with his wooden sword."

"It's more complicated then _that_," Tenten whispered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Tenten's mind flashed back to Koten's attack. "His bokken stopped an inch from that guy's chest. At that key moment before his attack connected, a concentrated wave of air was released, knocking him through that window."

It took a few seconds for Naruto to process the information, but after a moment his mind flashed back to the technique that had been used on him the other day. _No _wonder _that guy got thrown through the window. And now I know how he launched both me and Kiba into the ceiling the other day._

At that moment Koten walked up to the barkeeper and pulled out a wad of money. "Sorry about the window. That should be enough to replace it, and if it isn't enough, you can bill me for it later," he said as he passed it to the somewhat-unnerved man.

"What was _that _about?" Tenten asked as he walked over to the three of them.

Koten sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said with a sigh. "Anyway, this evening is pretty much _over_. I think it'd be best if we all just go our own ways from here."

Naruto nodded. "I guess I'll just walk Tenten home then."

"See ya then," Koten said as he headed for the door. "Sorry about this evening," he said apologizing to everyone, more so to Anko.

As the three of them walked off, Anko sat at the bar on her own. As she was about to bring her drink to her lips, something in her head clicked.

* * *

A while later with Naruto and Tenten.

As the two of them walked back to her house, they were somewhat smothered in an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Naruto was the first to speak up. "Interesting first date huh?" he asked jokingly. On the inside, he was thinking it would've been better to leave Koten out in the cold, but after thinking it over, it would've been the same as with him and the villagers.

Tenten nervously laughed as she recalled the events of that evening. "Well I never would've thought my first date would end in a bar brawl. Hehe."

"Yeah… Sorry about that," Naruto said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Koten kinda gave me… the stare… Plus I kinda stepped on a nerve or two, so I didn't really have much of a choice."

"From all the times I've seen him with Lee and Gai, I would never peg him as the kind to let someone get on his nerves," Tenten replied half-jokingly. "I mean the guy can put up with the two of them and still be _sane_ after all."

"Trust me, when that guy gets mad, he gets _mad_," Naruto said, rubbing the bruise on his head from yesterday. "But hey, sorry about this evening."

Tenten shook her head. "No, I had fun. Really."

"_Really_?" Naruto said, surprised at how well she was taking this.

"Yeah. I did," Tenten replied. When their conversation ended, she realized that she was back in front of her house.

"Hey Tenten. Before we go our separate ways, could we talk?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Tenten said as she found a nearby bench. As she sat down, she noticed there was a surprising lack of people coming through that street. "Where are all the pedestrians?" she asked as she looked around.

* * *

At the same time on the east end of that street.

_Normally I'd be opposed to this misuse of genjutsu, _Kurenai thought to herself from the shadows as she held her genjutsu in place, _but this is the kind of thing that Naruto and Tenten need to get out of the way. Especially with the chuunin exams right around the corner._

To the majority of the civilians and shinobi, that street was plastered with black and yellow tape, and was an inactive construction zone. The fact that no one had seen through it must've meant that either her genjutsu was _really_ convincing, or they were just to _dimwitted_ to piece the obvious clear-cut facts together.

* * *

At the same time on the _west _end of the street.

"Mom, is this _really _the best course of action?" Hana asked from the wall she was standing by.

"What do you mean? This is a _perfectly _reasonable course of action," Tsume said back.

"Yeah, but I mean having our dogs keep people at bay?" Hana asked back. "Isn't that a little excessive?"

As the two of them were taking, the four large ninja hounds stood guard at that end of the street, their large teeth shining in the night, deterring any passerby.

"Remember the way the people in this village treat Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah. Why do people treat him the way they do?" Hana asked.

Tsume sighed as she watched their dogs stand guard on their end of the street. "Trust me, you'll understand when you're older."

_Hmmm. Mom's hiding something, _Hana thought to herself as she kept her eyes trained down the street. _She seems to know an awful _lot _about this. Does this have to do with when she used to watch Naruto before he came to live with us? And come to think of it, that first mission the three of us had together was _oddly _specific. Almost like someone _besides _the Hokage was pulling the strings behind it._

At the same time, a thought crossed Tsume's mind. _I wonder why there aren't that many people coming through the _other_ end of the street._

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tenten asked as she sat down beside Naruto.

Naruto took in a deep breath before speaking. "I was just wondering… What do you think of me?"

Tenten thought of that as an odd question, but eventually collected her thoughts. "Well you certainly aren't like anyone _else_ your age," she started. "You determined, strong-willed, and even though you've had some tough times, you just kept going without giving up," she summarized.

"Ah, I see," Naruto said. _Man, why can't I get the words out? _he asked himself. _It shouldn't be this hard to just say a few _words_._

"_Sorry kid, I think that's _my _fault," _Inuyasha said scratching behind his ear with his leg. _"Wasn't exactly that great with words either."_

"You look like you have something on your mind," Tenten said, noticing the look on his face.

Naruto sighed as he looked her in the eyes. "Tenten. You're taking the upcoming Chuunin Exam right?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. What about it?" she asked. _Naruto's been acting like he's had something on his mind all evening. What could he be thinking?_

"Well," Naruto said nervously. "I care about you a lot, and I just want you to know… I don't want to see you get killed out there," he said after collecting some of his thoughts. Though in the truth he was far from finishing.

"Naruto…" Tenten said, sliding her hands into his.

_Man. Why does this kind of thing have to be so difficult? _Naruto asked himself. "I'm not quite sure how to say this, but… can you promise me you won't die out there?"

"Oh Naruto!" Tenten cried as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Thank you so much!"

After a moment, Naruto eventually put his arms around her waist. "You're welcome. But uh, what for?" he asked.

"For letting me know how much you care," Tenten replied after separating from him, a smile on her face.

"What about your teammates?" Naruto asked.

Tenten sighed. "Neji is too much of a stiff, Lee is just… _Lee_, and Gai…" A visible chill ran up the length of her body. "Uuugh."

"Nice team dynamics," Naruto said half-heartedly.

"But seriously Naruto," Tenten said locking eyes with him. "Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, but suddenly flinched when he hit the bruise from the other day. "Yowch!"

"Oh! Naruto! Are you hurt? What happened?" Tenten asked frantically as she leaned forward.

"Nah, it isn't anything much, just a bruise," Naruto replied, silently cursing Koten like Inuyasha would _Koga _from time to time.

"But Naruto, you're hurt," Tenten said as she leaned closer. "Here, let me have a look."

After a moment, Naruto and Tenten realized just how close they were to each other. Both their cheeks started to tinge red, and for some reason they couldn't bring themselves to separate themselves from each other _either_. As they looked into each other's eyes, it suddenly dawned on them that their faces were coming closer together by the second. After a few minutes, their lips finally met in a chaste kiss, their eyes closing as they wrapped their arms around each other, moving closer together on the bench until their bodies were right next to one another.

For the two of them, it felt like the world around them had slowed to a crawl, but after a few moments into their kiss, the lights in the cafe behind them flashed on and off. The two of them, snapped out of their bliss and saw Sayoko and Susano on the other side of the window, both of them wearing shit-eating grins as they watched the whole spectacle.

"Aieeeeee!" Tenten cried as she suddenly fell backwards, Naruto following suit at the sheer embarrassment of being _watched_ the whole time.

As Tenten curled up into a ball below the window trying to shake off the blush covering her face, Naruto clawed his way up to the window sill, his ears and narrowed eyes above the window sill. "How long were the two of you watching?" he asked irritably as he glared at the two of them.

Sayoko laughed as Susano tried to stifle the guffaws that threatened to boom across the whole district. "Long enough Naruto. Long enough," she replied with a delicate laugh that betrayed her earlier displays.

_Thank god _Tsume _wasn't here to see this, _Naruto thought irritably, his eyes narrowing as his ears reared back angrily. _She'd never let me hear the end of it if she did. _

At the same time on both ends of the street, the three kunoichi gathered sighed a sigh of relief as the shaky evening leveled out pretty nicely. After watching the exchange in interest for a moment, they all disappeared into the night before their scents were caught on a possible downwind.

* * *

Down the darkened streets of Konoha as Koten walked toward the Hokage Mountains listlessly, he heard a footsteps follow behind his. As he began to turn around, he caught Anko's peculiar scent after a few moments, and eventually she came under the street light he stood by.

"Oh hey Anko," Koten greeted as she came to a stop a few yards from him. "What's up?"

Anko looked at the boy standing before her, then raised the question lingering on her mind. "Why'd you do it?"

"Hm? Do what?" Koten asked. At the same time, Koga sighed at the naivety of his host.

"Back then at the bar, you stood up to Kuchinawa after he said that stuff about me," Anko answered. "I want to know why you did it. What _reason_ could you have possibly had to go out of your way for me?"

After a moment, Koten finally caught on to what he was being asked. He slowly turned his back to the Hokage Mountains, the giant stone-hewn faces over his left shoulder from Anko's perspective. "I don't need a _reason_ to defend those who are precious to me," he said in a level tone as he looked Anko in the eye. "If someone threatens, insults, or hurts the people I care about, I will step forward, no matter who it may be," he said as the resolve of his words began to match the stone faces behind him.

Anko was taken aback by the answer, that, in context, bellied Koten's age. It sounded like something the old man, Sarutobi, would've said.

"Anyway, I'm sorry our little outing ended like this," Koten said as he took a step away. "Maybe later . . . we could do this again some time?"

Anko crossed her arms over her chest, a small huff escaping her lips as she turned away from him. "I guess that would be fine," she said, although not too loudly.

Koten smiled as he walked off into the darkness. "I'll look forward to it," he said to himself.

As Koten finally disappeared into the night, Anko felt an unfamiliar feeling tug at her stomach. For a moment her mind flashed back to when Koten had said what he had. For some strange reason, him saying that made her feel… She couldn't really describe it, but she could tell that he had meant what he said. "Hey kid! I've got one last thing to say to you!" she called into the darkness, hoping he was still within earshot.

Koten stepped back into the light, a confused look on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"If you were _that _nervous about your first date, you should've just _said_ so," Anko said with a smug grin on her face, catching Koten completely off guard. "I would've gone _easy_ on ya," she added.

"W-w-what're you talking about?" Koten stammered nervously. _Did she figure it out?_

"I've been hangin' out with Ibiki long enough to know when someone's hiding something," Anko answered confidently. "Although I _will_ say, trying to cover up your nervousness with a 'double-date' was almost a good plan," she added using air quotes.

"So you knew the whole time _huh_?" Koten said as his shoulders slumped.

"Didn't fool me for a second," Anko replied happily.

Koten sighed as his plan had been deflated in a matter of seconds. "Oh well. At least I tried," he said to himself.

After that the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****This chapter is something I felt needed to be done to help set the scene for later parts of the story. Especially between the couples.**

**Kuchinawa is an OC who will come to relevance in a later chapter, but not for a good while.**

**Koten's sword techniques (one of which appeared in the previous chapter), are not owned by me. However, since I don't want some of his movements to become **_**predictable**_**, I will leave this disclaimer at that, since enough details about ownership have been given. (This is the same kind of disclaimer I used with the skeleton demon from before.)**

**Next chapter, the Chuunin Exam Arc will begin.**

**Also, all FanFiction will be on a college-based hiatus from this point forward. However, that doesn't mean chapters won't be coming out, it just means they'll come along slower then usual.****

* * *

**

**Omake  
****Setting: A random bar after the double-date.**

"**Well Hana, mission accomplished," Tsume said as she pulled her black mask off and put it in her pocket. "Their date went off without a hitch, and I can imagine the two of them going all the way." A moment later she got the bartender's attention. "Two rounds over here!"**

"**Yeah. I'm just glad it's over. That whole evening was a big headache waiting to happen," Hana said as she too removed her mask. "By the way, what did you ever do with Lee and Gai?"**

"**Oh, they're being examined by top men," Tsume said as she drank her shot in a single gulp.**

"_**Who**_**?" Hana asked.**

"_**Top, **_**men," Tsume repeated, placing great emphasis on 'top'.**

**At the same time in a secret underground bunker below the village, a person in black with an Anbu mask pushed a large wooden crate with a few holes in the top on a gurney down a silent walkway.**

**{Cue zoom-out to a large underground facility, hundreds of wooden crates piled on top of each other.}**

**The next moment the Anbu pushing the box took a left.**

**{Cue said Anbu disappearing behind the wall of crates.}**


	26. Prelude to the Chunin Exams

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

**New Poll on profile. Also, enjoy the new chapter, this one's a doozie.**

In the Hidden Leaf Village, fthe Chūnin Exams were now one day away. Teams from nearly all the hidden villages were converging on this opportunity to prove themselves before the Elemental Nations, and for the potential future employers in the coming year on the behalf of their respective villagers.

Aside from fervent training, the genin teams of Konoha had begun doing a few last-minute missions to procure funds for more ninja tools, just in case the exams proved harder then previously expected.

* * *

At that moment in the village, Naruto was sitting across from a changing booth in a large clothing store that sold both a wide array of civilian clothing, and ninja garb. On the other side of the curtain, Haku was trying on different clothing to pull something together that would both complement her _and _her unique fighting style, and would serve as her "usual outfit" from this point henceforth.

_Hey Inuyasha. Did you ever have to do this sort of thing with Kagome? _Naruto asked into his head as he watched the clock on the wall tick away the hours; Though not _literally_.

"_Not that I can recall," _Inuyasha replied. _"I went to the Present Day a couple times, but I mostly went there for dinner with her family, a social event or two, or just to wait 'til she was done with her studies."_

_I wonder what she and Kikyo are doing now? _Naruto thought.

"_Yeah, I wonder too," _Inuyasha said to himself, a bit of a happy tone to his voice as a smile creased his lips.

_Inuyasha. Do you know something I _don't_? _Naruto asked inwardly.

Inuyasha suddenly paled as he tried to think of a way out of it. _"Um. Uh. No, I don't. You must be imagining things," _he said frantically. _Phew, that was a close one, _he thought to himself. _I can't risk him knowing just yet._

"Hmmmm," Naruto grumbled as he leaned his head onto his hands. At the same time, Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, I'm finished," Haku said as she grabbed the curtain. "Tell me what you think," she asked as she stepped out from behind the curtain, Naruto's jaw dropping as she did so.

Haku was now wearing a light blue kimono that turned white towards the sleeves, the bottom portion cut to mid-thigh resembling a skirt, and a series of white snowflake patterns embroidered on the back. Under her kimono she wore a mesh body suit that started at her neck and stopped at her waist. In place of the kimono's sash she wore a black version of her old one, streamlined to be thinner and more compact. She wore black shorts (like Sakura's), black ninja shoes, and protective bandages on her shins. She had her hair styled down her back, her new Leaf Village hitai-ate on her forehead sporting a light blue cloth. Hidden under the sleeves of her kimono were more protective bandages from the middle of her forearms to the middle of her biceps, and hidden compartments for senbon. All in all the outfit hugged her curves in a subtle, yet noticeable manner.

"What do you think?" Haku asked, blushing a bit as she spun around so Naruto could get a good look at her.

"_Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies," _Inuyasha stated bluntly as his jaw hung.

Naruto clamped his jaw shut before looking Haku in the eye. "Y-You look amazing," he said tugging on his collar, his body getting warmer by the second and his face heating up. "Is it getting hotter in here?" he asked as he pulled on his collar.

"Oh, why thank you, Naruto-kun," she said as she stepped toward him and kissed him, causing him to blush a little bit as she did so, "you're so sweet," she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned him back against the wall. "In fact, such sweet words deserve an even _sweeter _reward," she added in a husky voice as she pressed herself against him seductively, causing him to blush as she breathed into his ear.

"Ahem," the store clerk interjected from the front desk. "If you're _quite _done here, would you two please leave my store and get a room?"

"Phooey," Haku pouted as she reluctantly separated himself from Naruto.

Naruto shook off the nervous blush as he pulled out the money Sarutobi had given him and put it on the counter. "Er, could you gather the selected articles and have them delivered to the Hokage Tower please?" he asked, Haku writing on the order form as she put her previous outfit into a shopping bag.

The store clerk flipped the money through his fingers before looking back at him. "Well…"

The next moment Naruto flashed his claws in front of the store clerk's face, his fangs showing as a low growl rumbled from his throat. "Is there some kind of _problem_? Because I'm not the best person when it comes to dealing with _problems_."

"I'll get right on that!" the now terrified store clerk cried before grabbing the order form and gathering the required articles of clothing from the store.

"Always the gentleman, eh Naruto?" Haku giggled as they left the store.

"Aren't I always?" Naruto asked jokingly as the two of them walked down the street.

"_Psst. Hey kid. I have to talk to you," _Inuyasha suddenly chimed in suddenly.

_Inuyasha. I'm a little _busy_ here, _Naruto said back as Haku grabbed onto his arm. _Can't this wait?_

"_No it can't _wait_!" _Inuyasha said back angrily. _"This is urgent!"_

_Make it fast Inuyasha, Haku will start wondering why I look like I'm talking to someone in my head, _Naruto thought back, flashing a smile at Haku as she looked at him .

"_Fine, I'll just cut to the chase!" _Inuyasha said. _"I'm starting to think it may be possible that _Koten _is actually the reincarnation of _Koga_."_

_What? That's crazy talk, _Naruto thought.

"_Any more crazy then the Kyuubi no Kitsune originally being a _dog _half-demon from another world?" _Inuyasha countered.

_Fine. But even if that were the case, how would that make any sense. It isn't like _Koga _ever went out of control and had to be sealed into a human body, _Naruto thought back.

"_I'm just saying we can't rule out the _possibility_," _Inuyasha stated. _"He and I weren't exactly on the best of terms, and unless Koten isn't Koga himself, he may want to settle things somehow."_

_Oh come on Inuyasha, _Naruto thought, at the same time, Haku wondering why he was being so quiet, _I'm sure you never did anything so_ _bad to the guy he'd want to _kill _you over it._

"_I wouldn't be so sure," _Inuyasha said. _"The guy's been one to hold a grudge for the longest time, and I wouldn't put it behind him to drag both you, and potentially, _him _into the mix," _Inuyasha stated, assuming Koten was his own separate entity, though not too certain of it at the moment.

"Naruto. Naruto hello?" Haku asked as she repetitively waved her hand in front of Naruto's face. "Naruto, you in there?" she asked as she snapped her fingers by his ear.

Naruto snapped out of his conversation and looked back at Haku. "Oh uh, sorry Haku, I guess I just spaced out there for a second."

"_More _then a second," Haku said back. "You've been acting like that for the last few _minutes_."

"I uh, just have something on my mind is all," he replied rubbing the back of his head. _Yeah, you've got no _idea_ how true that is._

"Hmmm," Haku _hmmmed _as she put a finger to her chin. "Well, if that's all, then I guess there's no problem," she concluded.

Naruto sighed, then turned his thoughts inward. _Inuyasha! Don't interrupt me like that again! If this becomes a habit, everyone may start thinking I'm weird._

"_Pft. As if having dog ears, claws, and _fangs _didn't make you weird before," _Inuyasha thought back.

The next moment Naruto intoned, _SIT!_

* * *

At the same time at the Hyūga Estate.

Hinata took a deep breath before stepping out and taking a seat across from her father. "Father. There is something I need to speak with you about."

Hiashi didn't open his eyes, but instead turned his head slightly acknowledging her presence. "What is it Hinata?"

"Well . . . " Hinata stammered, twitting her thumbs together. "I uh . . . "

"If you will not speak up, then I will go back into meditation," Hiashi spoke as he prepared to resume meditation.

"Father. I want you to know that Naruto and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend," Hinata spoke up, the nervousness out of her voice this time as she mustered the courage between her, and her two previous iterations.

"Hm?" Hiashi _hmed _as he turned his head to her again.

"Naruto and I are now in a relationship, and as your daughter I am asking you to respect that!" Hinata concluded hastily, not wishing to be interrupted.

Hiashi took a deep breath as he got to his feet. "Hinata. We will speak of this later."

"Father?" Hinata asked, getting to her feet as well.

"I said, we will speak of this later," Hiashi repeated coldly as he left the room.

As the door slid shut, Hinata slumped back to the floor. _I've told him, but… he seemed… different from usual._

"_He's just an understanding father," _Kagome spoke happily. _"See, I _told _you he'd understand," _she directed at Kikyo, thinking her point had gotten across from yesterday.

"_He said he'd talk about it later," _Kikyo argued. _"It doesn't mean he's cool with this just yet."_

Hinata sighed as she got back up and walked to another room. _I need to go prepare for the Chunin Exams. I can't afford to die. Not now, or ever._

At the same time on the other side of the sliding door, Hanabi had heard every word, and had finally pieced together the reason for Hinata's odd behavior.

"So that's it," she said to herself. _It finally looks like sister has gained a little courage. However I wonder how long it will last though? _She thought to herself as she got up and silently headed to a different area of the Hyūga Estate.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha at the river by Training Grounds 7.

_Okay Koten. Focus your chakra into your feet, _Koten told himself as he stood on the water's surface, the river flowing slowly beneath him, the bottoms of his feet glowing with a faint blue light. _Make the necessary adjustments, and no matter what, don't lose concentration._

"_Hey. Kid. I have something to talk to you about," _Koga suddenly chimed in.

_Not _now _Koga! You'll make me lose my concentration! _Koten thought, holding his handsign rigidly as he wobbled slightly on the water's surface, but quickly regained control after a few moments.

"_You could do with a little distraction in your training," _Koga argued. _"Besides, this is more important."_

_Koga. I just finished drying off from the _last time_ I fell in! _Koten thought, his clothes just dried from his _previous_ dip. _Can't this wait until I'm on dry land?_

"_This can't wait!"_ Koga butted in, pounding a fist on a random tree, causing a slight pain to shoot through one of Koten's scars on accident. _"I'm starting to think that blond kid may have something to do with Inuyasha."_

_You mean the dog guy? _Koten asked. _You said he disappeared a long time ago._

"_I said he _disappeared_, but I didn't say where he disappeared _to_," _Koga replied. _"Although after seeing that blond kid, I have a feeling I know where he is now."_

_Koga, this is perking my curiosity, it really is, and I'll look into it later, but I'd rather _not _fall into the water again, _he thought back.

"_OH QUIT GRIPING ABOUT GETTING _WET _YOU BIG BABY!" _Koga blared, out, causing Koten to completely lose his concentration before falling into the cold water.

After a few seconds, Koten's head rose above the water, his mouth and nose just beneath the water, his soaked hair flowing with the water. "Koooooogaaaaaaa," he gurgled as a vein bulged beneath his headband.

"_Ah! Wait kid! Let's be _rational _about this!" _Koga pleaded.

The next moment, Koten blared the word 'SIT!' so loudly into his own skull, it caused birds and small animals alike to look up from what they were doing at the "disturbance in the force".

* * *

Hiashi walked stoicly into his bedroom. After he was sure no one was around, he allowed his cold expression to melt into an exasperated sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes clamped shut as he digested what he had just been told.

"_Father. I want you to know that Naruto and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend! Naruto and I are now in a relationship, and as your daughter I am asking you to respect that!"_

As he walked over to his bedside, he let out an exasperated sigh as he let himself fall onto his back. "Hinata…"

He slowly turned his gaze to above the head of his bed. When he did, he was staring up at a portrait made of Jishin, a year or so before Hanabi was born.

"Oh Jishin," Hiashi sighed*. "I know that I am the head of the Hyūga clan, but you were always better at this kind of thing then I was," he admitted sadly, referring to his late wife's ability to handle Hinata like it were second nature. He sighed heavily, his mind going back to years past as he closed his eyes in thought.

**Mini-Flashback**

"Congratulations," a white-wearing doctor exclaimed. "It's a beautiful baby girl!"

"May I hold her?" Jinshin asked weakly. At the moment she was wearing a green medical gown, sweat still on her forehead from the ordeal she had experienced mere moments ago.

The doctor looked at the woman's medical tests. After a second he handed the newborn baby over to her. "Sure. Here you go." He then left the room, a sad look on his face at what the results had told him.

"Thank you," Jinshin said. As she cradled the baby in her arms, she looked up to Hiashi. "Hiashi, you've made me so happy," she said, a tear flowing from her eye.

Hiashi nodded as he looked at his newborn child. "What shall we name her?"

"I'll name her… Hanabi," she answered, her beautiful baby girl crying in her arms. A moment later her other hand gripped the bed sheets, sweat forming on her forehead as the monitoring equipment began to show a dangerous decrease in vital signs.

"Jishin!" Hiashi cried, his wife dying before him. "Just hold on! I'll get a doctor right away!"

Just as he was about to leave, Jinshin pulled on his robe and turned him around, facing her. "Hiashi… There's something I need you to do for me…"

"Anything!" Hiashi said frantically.

Jishin held up her pinkie. "I want you to make me a promise."

"What is it?" Hiashi asked.

"Promise me… that my daughters will marry the men they _love_…" she said as the world began to grow cold around her. "Not who the elders _want_ them to."

After a moment's hesitation, Hiashi extended his own pinkie and linked it with hers. "I promise. Both Hinata and Hanabi will marry the men they love."

"And remember," Jishin repeated as she tightened her pinkie's grip of his own, then raised it up and down. "If you don't keep this promise, you'll have to swallow a thousand needles," she laughed weakly, a wry smile on her face. A moment later her eyes closed, the just-born Hanabi crying in her arms as her breathing slowed.

A few moments later it stopped, and a feeling of dread washed through Hiashi as tears of sadness fell down his cheeks, the only sounds being Hanabi's crying, and the whine of the medical equipment.

**Mini-Flashback End**

Hiashi opened his eyes and took a long-held breath. As he rose, he straightened out the wrinkles in his robe, his face returning to its previous stoic nature as he calmly walked out the door.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Naruto and Haku walked down one of Konoha's streets with their arms linked. As they exchanged their stories about the village, an ANBU with a monkey mask dropped down in front of them.

"Haku Yukinata. Koten Okami requests your presence at Konoha Training Grounds One as soon as you are able," the monkey ANBU spoke.

"What for?" Haku asked, but before her message had even carried across, the masked ANBU had disappeared, a freshly-written note in his place. She picked up the note and unfolded it. A minute after she folded it back, after she had finished reading it and tossed it into the trash can.

"What's the note say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much," Haku replied folding up the note. "Listen, I'll see you later, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "Okay then. Good luck in the Chūnin Exams, Haku-chan."

Haku nodded before leaping off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Haku landed in the midst of Training Grounds One. After a minute she spotted Koten, who at the moment looked like he was sun-drying. The puddle at his feet a subtle indicator he had just gotten wet recently. "Hey Koten."

Koten turned around, wringing a little bit of water out of his hair as he looked at her. "Oh hey Haku. Glad you could make it."

"So who's this third member who's joining our group for the Chūnin Exams?" Haku asked as she walked up to him.

"He's right under that tree," Koten said pointing to a tree on the edge of the training grounds.

Haku turned her head and saw a pale-looking kid drawing in a sketch book. He wore primarily black clothing what left a lot of skin exposed, and in her own opinion, looked like he'd been pulled right out of a black-and-white photo taken of some guy who'd picked out his clothing after getting drunk at a gay bar, and then _returning _to said gay bar. "Hey there. What's your name?"

The pale kid looked up, a smile plastered on his face as he set down his sketch book. "Greetings. My name is Sai."

"It's nice to meet you," Haku replied. "My name is Haku. Haku Yukinata."

"I have a question for you, Haku Yukinata," Sai said. "Are you a girl, or a _boy_?" he asked coyly, that same smug grin plastered on his face. "You're wearing _girls _clothes, but you have a boy's _face_."

At that moment there was an awkward silence, a gust of wind blowing a few leaves across the training ground. A few seconds later all hell broke loose like you'd never imagine.

"I'll kill that FUCKER!" Haku roared as she drew her senbon and lunged at the pale-skinned boy, only to be frantically held back by Koten when he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his feet into the ground.

"Haku wait! We need him _alive_ if we want to compete in the Chūnin Exam!" he cried as Haku continued to struggle against his grip. He tried fervently to stick to the ground using chakra, but Haku continued to pull him along, the dirt beneath his feet being dredged up as he was pulled along instead.

"Didn't you just hear what he _said_ to me?" Haku demanded before Koten finally found some solid ground to stick to. "Why the hell _shouldn't _I kill him!"

"Because if you become a chūnin the _first_ time around, you'll never have to see him ever again!" he answered/cried as his grip began to falter.

"Fine I'll let him live," Haku sighed, at the exact same moment Koten lost his grip and fell to the ground on his ass. "But just to be clear, I'm _not _going to enjoy this."

"How do you think _I _feel, having to work with such an ugly girl," Sai commented as he went back to his work, completely unfazed by the death-threat, or the hole he seemed intent on digging for himself.

"SCREW THIS! HE'S DEAD MEAT!" Haku roared as she readied her senbon again, only to be tackled to the ground by Koten.

"Man! Why'd I travel so far out of the wilderness for this _shit_?" he said aloud as Haku continued to flail under his grip.

"_Hey, this is _your _problem, not mine," _Koga said flatly as the mental landscape experienced its own equivalent to an earthquake. _"At times like this, a smoke wouldn't be so bad."_

* * *

The next day, Naruto was walking through the village, minding his business when his and Kirara's nose caught a familiar scent in the air. He turned around and deadpanned as he saw a large square "rock" with eye holes cut in it. Kirara simply tilted her head to the side from her position on his left shoulder.

Naruto took a couple steps forward, the rock following him as he did so.

A moment later he began running up and down the alley repeatedly, expecting the square "rock" to simply give up. After running around for like five minutes, Naruto finally had enough and turned on them. "ALRIGHT YOU THREE! COME ON OUT! I KNOW IT'S _YOU _IN THERE!"

The next moment the square "rock" glowed white before exploding, the probable fuel being gunpowder. When the smoke cleared, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were revealed, coughing the residual smoke from their lungs.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Naruto asked, concern replacing irritation as he helped the three academy students up.

Konohamaru coughed the last of the possibly-gunpowder-fueled smoke from his lungs and got up. "Don't worry about us boss. We're fine."

"Well _that's _good to hear," Naruto said as he helped Udon and Moegi up.

"I think *_sniff* _we used too much gunpowder," Udon said.

"You _think_?" Moegi asked sarcastically as she shook her clothes free of dust.

"So what're my three favorite academy students up to today?" Naruto asked, mussing up Konohamaru's head.

Konohamaru quickly looked down both ends of the alley before grabbing Naruto's left ear and pulling it down to eye level. _"We're running a _spy _operation right now," _he whispered.

"Huh?"

"_Listen, since this morning, several new ninja have been passing through the South Gate," _Konohamaru continued. _"And what's more, none of the new guys have Leaf Village headbands. Do you know what this means?"_

"They're probably just here for the Chūnin Exams," Naruto said. The next moment Konohamaru had a massively defeated look on his face.

"Oh man," Konohamaru moaned as he started walking down the alley, Naruto and the others following him. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

The next moment he bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw a person wearing entirely black, his hood looking like a cat's ears, and the person wearing purple makeup around his eyes and mouth. He also had something wrapped in bandages on his back, a tuft of what appeared to be black hair sticking out the top. On his forehead was a hitai-ate with what looked like a segmented hourglass engraved into it.

"Hey brat," the makeup-wearing individual said as he grabbed Konohamaru and pulled him to eye-level by the front of his shirt. "You just scuffed my sandal. I think I'm gonna have to rough you up a bit."

"Hey put Konohamaru down you big bully!" Moegi screamed at him.

"Oh? And what're you going to do about it?" the instigator asked.

Before Moegi could answer, Naruto put an arm in front of her as he stepped forward. "_She _won't do anything except watch _me_ kick your ass!"

"Who the hell are you?" the makeup-wearing individual asked.

"Does the lowly _swine_ need to know the name of its _butcher_?" Naruto asked threateningly as Kirara hissed at the makeup-wearing individual from his shoulder. "Now. Put the boy down, or else I'll send you into the next world," he added as he readied his hand to draw the Tetsusaiga.

At that moment the makeup-wearing individual dropped Konohamaru to the ground roughly before loosening the shoulder straps to whatever was on his back, letting the bottom fall to the ground. "Heh, like I'll even let you draw that thing," he said as he looked at it. "_You _should be worried about that piece-of-crap sword snapping in two."

"What was that?" Naruto and Inuyasha demanded angrily, a tick mark over their left eye.

"Kankuro! What on earth are you doing? You know Baki has forbidden you to fight while we're here," a girl's voice said from behind him. The next moment a girl wearing {insert description here} stepped out into the open.

"Oh come on Temari," the one now known as Kankuro said flatly. "It'll only take two seconds."

"Kankuro! You know we aren't allowed to fight. At least not yet," Temari prompted.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna notice?" Kankuro asked casually.

"Kankuro. Stand down. Im_me_diately," a dry voice said even more dryly, answering his question for him.

At that moment Kankuro and Temari looked up into the tree beside Naruto and company to see a red-headed individual. {insert Gaara description}.

"G-Ga-Gaara!" Kankuro nearly shrieked. "I was just uh-"

"Stop talking," Gaara said in a flat, unfaltering gaze. "If you don't, then I'll kill you."

"R-Right," Kankuro said, but then clamped his hands over his mouth before stepping behind his sister and cowering in fear.

"I apologize for my subordinate's behavior," Gaara said flatly when he appeared down in the alley using a sand-variation of the shunshin. "I trust there will be no more problems. Right?" he said darkly, not turning to face Kankuro, though he nodded quickly all the same.

Naruto let his hand drop from his side before crossing his arms. "Well, I suppose it was good that you got here first, otherwise you'd be taking him back to Sunagakure in a body bag. That _is_ where you're from right?" he asked looking at their hitai-ate.

"How observant," Temari said with a smug grin. "I see you aren't as dim-witted as the _other _Rookie 12 we've bumped into."

Naruto somewhat nodded before turning his attention back to Gaara. "Just keep makeup-boy in line. Otherwise…" he said as he put his hand on the end of the Tetsusaiga's handle. "I won't be able to vouch for his safety."

"Hey wait a minute! This is war paint! Not makeup!" Kankuro shouted.

"Open your mouth again and _red_ here won't have to worry about killing you himself," Naruto threatened again.

"Temari. Kankuro. Let us leave before we cause a scene," Gaara said as he began to walk away, the others following.

Naruto simply crossed his arms until the three Sand-nin left, then turned back to the others. "Well guys. I think that went very well, huh?"

"B-Boss, were you really going to kill that guy?" Udon asked.

"Only if necessary," Naruto said indignantly. "In the real world, it's either you or them. There's no middle ground to it when your life's on the line."

"You're so cool!" Konohamaru suddenly said enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling. "Hey! You wanna play some Ninja Tag with us? You know, limber up before the Chūnin Exams?"

"Sure. Why not?" Naruto said with a smile. As the three academy students ran off, Naruto sent a message inward. _Hey Inuyasha. You catch anything off that guy?_

"_Besides the fact that he's clearly killed before, not much else," _Inuyasha said back. _"All I can say for certain is that he's dangerous. One wrong move and it could be Game Over."_

_I'll keep that in mind, _Naruto said back before exchanging his thoughtful expression for a playful one. "Okay you three! Here I come!"

While Naruto went off to chase the three academy students, Inuyasha had a silent thought to himself.

"_That guy… The way he looked at those two. It's almost like… a demon looking at them. Could this Gaara character be a Jinchuuriki too? If that's the case, we really _will _have to stay on our toes."_

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

"Help me Naruto!" Moegi screamed as the Rain-Ninja carried her away on his shoulder, leaping out of the village and into the forest.

"Don't worry Moegi! I'm coming for ya!" Naruto said as he carried Konohamaru and Udon by the backs of their shirts. "Kirara! Run interception!"

Kirara mewed before transforming in a burst of flame, Konohamaru and Udon being thrown onto her back before she leapt through the trees. As Naruto pursued the Rain-Ninja, the only sounds that were heard were Konohamaru and Udon's cries as they tried desperately to not get killed, and Moegi crying for rescue until the Rain-Nin slapped a gag over her mouth.

"You're dead!" Naruto said as he launched himself forward in a burst of speed, right past the kidnapper. "Kirara now!"

The next moment Kirara leapt out of the tree line on the kidnapper's left and right at Naruto. She then transformed mid-flight, Naruto grabbing her by the back of her neck before chucking her straight at the kidnappers face, and then began the process of clawing his face off. As Moegi fell from the kidnapper's grip, Konohamaru and Moegi appeared with a tarp before catching her.

As the kidnapper finally managed to pull Kirara off his face and chuck her into the bushes, a dozen Naruto suddenly filled his vision before they started wailing on him.

"Ow! Yowch! Dammit! Sonofa! Yah! Gah! Doh! Wai!" the kidnapper continued to grunt and yelp in pain as the beating continued, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon just watching with Kirara on the prior's head.

"You think we should help him?" Udon asked.

"What? No way! The boss an handle himself no problem," Konohamaru said proudly.

"Not him. I meant the Rain-Nin," Udon corrected. "If this continues, Naruto probably _will _kill him."

The four of them just turned back to the blur of red that was beating the crap out of the Rain-Nin.

* * *

_**One **_**minute later.**

"Iruka? What happened to you?" Kakashi asked as he met up with the other proctors impersonating as foreign ninja for before the Chunin Exams to test the limits of the genin.

Iruka stood in his own corner panting heavily. His face was covered in scratch marks, he had dirt in his hair and clothes, and in addition to the aforementioned was covered with bruises. And blood.

_His_ blood in case you hadn't figured it out.

"Never… ask me to… go after Naruto's friends…"

However, he never got to finish his sentence due to the beating he'd received after promptly passing out.

For a minute, Kakashi looked to the others, who at the moment were a bit uncomfortable with the current situation. "Ugh. Fine. I'll do it," he sighed. "Medic."

* * *

As Naruto, Shino, and Hinata walked up the academy stairs, they noticed that on the second floor, a sign labeled **301** was handing over one of the doors down the hall. The three of them _knew _that they were only on the _second _floor, and that the genjutsu placed on the sign was a test to keep the more dim-witted ninja out of the exam.

Naruto jerked his shoulders up the direction of the stairs and put a finger over his mouth, motioning the others to follow silently. They did quietly, but a certain duck-ass-haired Uchiha just _had _to make things difficult.

"Hey you to. This is the _second _floor, so remove the genjutsu you've put in place already," he said snidly.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he took Hinata and Shino by the hand and led them upstairs. "C'mon guys. Let's get going before that dickhead does anything _else _stupid."

"I agree," Shino replied. "That test was clearly in place to weed out the lesser-capable ninja. Now that they know, there will be all the _more_ adversaries to compete with."

"I'm… not comfortable with killing people yet… but if it has to be done, then I'll fight," Hinata said with conviction in her voice. "You two won't have to worry about me. I won't be a burden to you."

Naruto smiled at his two teammates as they came up to a large open room. "C'mon guys. Let's nail this exam, flat dead."

* * *

After running into a training area, then leaping up to the balcony, the three of them entered room **301**, where the Chūnin Exams were to be held. As soon as they entered the door, they were greeted by the sight of Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Off to the side, Koten, Haku –who gave him a wink upon entering-, and pale kid who looked like he belonged in a black-and-white picture stood, trying to remain discreet. Although for the fourth prior to be head-to-toe in battle armor, that was kinda stretching it.

Shikamaru looked up from what he was doing and waved his hand. "Hey Naruto. Glad you could make it."

"I can see the smartest genin of the Rookie 12 didn't have any trouble getting here?" Naruto said with a smile. He looked to Shikamaru's other teammates and immediately noticed something was off. While Choji was eating from the bag of snacks he always seemed to be carrying with him, Ino was looking off in Koten's direction with a glazed-over look on her face.

_Hmmm… _Naruto thought to himself, looking back to Koten. _With his tanned skin, wolf tail, and the way he puts his hair up, him and Koga are nearly the same in appearance._

"_Told you ," _Inuyasha chided.

_I didn't ask you! _Naruto blared inwardly as he dropped a bathpan on the demon's head.

"Naruto," Tenten said as she came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Did you happen to see Lee on your way up here? He said he was waiting to challenge someone, but he hasn't shown up yet."

Naruto opened the door behind him and sniffed the air. "Well unless there's _another _guy in this building wearing full-body spandex out there, then I guess Lee would be _that _way."

"How do you even know what spandex _smells _like?" Choji asked between bites, Shikamaru too lazy to ask, and Ino simply too distracted.

"It's a very distinct smell," Naruto said indignantly. A moment later his ears perked up as the sound of fighting met his ears. "Sounds like he's just met with whomever he wants to fight."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry, if I know Lee, then he'll be giving whoever's down there a run for his money."

"If you say so," Tenten said with a sigh.

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

Lee silently opened the door before entering room 301. Almost immediately, everyone else in the room looked over in his direction, but averted their respective gazes upon seeing the spandex-wearing genin –whose outfit didn't leave much to the imagination-.

"Lee! What the heck took you so long?" Tenten demanded in a hushed hiss.

"Sorry Tenten. I was merely challenging the top genin of our class to a taijutsu battle," Lee answered. "However, it seems his taijutsu skills are second-par at best against mine."

"Heh. _I _could've told you that," Naruto said flatly.

"Ah, Naruto, it is good to see you again," Lee said, then bowed to Naruto. "I am sorry to admit this, but before my bout, I had thought you defeating Sasuke was merely a fluke. For that I apologize," he said bowing again.

"Oh Lee~" Naruto said in a sarcastically-sweet tone as he pulled him by the ear. "Just how many other people think my beating Sasuke was a _fluke_?" he asked, pinching his claws together in a menacing manner.

"Probably only a few others," Lee admitted shamefully. "Once again, I am sorry I underestimated your skills."

"Yeah well, by the time this exam is over, everyone in the village will know I'm not some pushover," Naruto said confidently as he let go of Lee. "And maybe _then _I'll get some damn respect in this hellhole," he added to himself under his breath.

At that moment, the doors opened again, this time Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba entered. The prior had bruises on his face from the beating Lee had given him, of course something like that wouldn't be too hard to figure out.

"Kiba. You doin' okay?" Naruto asked as the Inuzuka walked into the room.

"My teammate's a dick and the other's a bitch," Kiba muttered. "Of course things are shitty. How could they get any worse?"

"You could always be paired up with _that _guy," Naruto whispered, pointing to Lee as he stood beside Tenten and Neji.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better," Kiba spat back.

"Woah, look at all these genin," Sakura said timidly as she looked around the room, dozens of pairs of eyes giving them the "stink eye". "Do you think we'll be okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Pheh. Compared to an Uchiha, these guys are nothing," Sasuke scoffed confidently. That statement however caused more eyes to give them the stink eye.

"You know you should be careful throwing around bold statements like those," a silver-haired individual wearing glasses and purple clothing said as he strode forward. "People _do _die in these exams after all."

"And just who the hell are _you_?" Sakura asked the glasses-wearing figure.

"Me? Nobody too important," he answered. "To put it simply enough, my name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Is this your first time taking the exams too?" Choji asked between bites.

"Well, no not really," he admitted to himself awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "As awkward as this is to admit, this is my sixth time going for chūnin."

"Six times? Well that isn't confidence inspiring," Sasuke scoffed.

"While I may've been through this exam six times, I haven't exactly been sitting on my hands either," Kabuto said as he drew a set of orange cards with the kanji for "information" scrawled onto the backs. "During my times here, I've collected enough data on those taking the exams into these Ninja Info cards. Of course _I _call them Nin-Fo cards."

"How do they work?" Ino asked.

"Well, allow me to show you," Kabuto said as he placed the deck of cards onto the ground, turning one over.

"Huh? They're blank?" Sakura asked.

"To the naked eye they appear to be blank," Kabuto said as he placed a finger onto the card. "However, with a little chakra, their contents… are revealed," he said as the blank card began to fill with color. "After all, I can't have just _anyone _looking at these."

"Hey what's that?" Kiba asked. "A map of the Elemental Nations?"

"Exactly right in one regard, however it's far more then just a map," Kabuto said as several green bars rose from the card. "You see, this is not only a map, but also a counter for the number of teams from each village that are participating in this year's exams."

"And I'm guessing the leaf village has the most genin this year," Shikamaru said.

"But why are other village's ninja here? Couldn't they have Chūnin Exams in their own villages?" Kiba asked.

"Well that's one possibility, however the reason multiple villages come to a single village for the Chūnin Exams is to limit the number of chūnin that each village is able to produce," Kabuto explained. "If one village has too many chūnin, then the balance of power can tip, and in the worst case, a war could break out. In that way, the Chūnin Exams are to regulate the number of chūnin in each village, thus keeping things in balance."

" . . . You say those cards have information on the participants in them," Sasuke said. "Do they have information on _us _as well."

"Why of course. Like I said, I have information on nearly _everyone_," he said holding up more cards. "All I need is a little piece of information, and I'm sure I can track down who I need information on."

"Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Koten Okami, and Gaara of the Sand," Sasuke answered flatly, causing the aforementioned's ears to perk up.

"Awwww, you know their names, well _that's _no fun," Kabuto whined.

_Gaara huh? Sasuke must've run into him too, _Naruto thought to himself. _If it weren't for the fact that Kiba were on the same squad as him, I'd almost not care if the two of them ran into eachother._

"Just bring out the information," Sasuke repeated.

"Fine, fine, I'm bringing it out," Kabuto said as he shuffled through his Nin-Fo cards before pulling out four and setting them on the floor.

"Let's see, Rock Lee… He's a genin like you guys, his ninjutsu and genjutsu skills are vastly sub-par, however his taijutsu skills are far above the normal Academy standard. He's completed 25 D-Rank missions, and 2 C-Rank. Aside from that, I haven't been able to gather much information on him, besides the fact that Maito Gai taught him the Iron Fist taijutsu style and that he says the word _youth _overexcessively."

"What do you have on the blonde idiot?" Sasuke asked, Naruto being restrained by Shino, telling him he'd get his chance later.

"Ah, now Naruto's is a fascinating case," Kabuto said as he drew the card. "It says that just after the Genin Exam, that a previously unknown Bloodline Limit made itself known. Apparently, he's acquired enhanced smell, hearing, strength to some degree, and powerful claws that can cut through rock like it was wet toilet paper. His ninjutsu skills are above average, while genjutsu and taijutsu are average at best. He's also been on 19 D-Rank missions, 1 C-Rank… and look, he's even been on a low B-Rank. Surprising for a first-year genin. Oh, and it also says that his body has a healing factor capable of healing wounds that would _kill _most people."

The others shot Naruto and his team a look, but he just shrugged it off.

"And what of Koten Okami?" Sasuke asked. "I wouldn't want to catch something _contagious _from this mongrel."

Koten chose to ignore him, knowing he'd get his chance to wipe the floor with the little twerp later. Koga on the other hand was seething, telling his host in vain to kill the little emo-bitch where he stood.

"Ah yes, I'd heard the last of the fabled Okami Tribe was participating," Kabuto said. "All else aside, I had thought they didn't exist. For that reason, all I can say about his skills are through rumors I've heard throfugh the years."

"Just what kind of rumors are there about his tribe?" Ino chose prudent to ask.

"Just the basic rumors 'n fairy tales," Kabuto answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "That they live in the mountains, are notorious for their savagery, can speak to and dictate the actions of wolves, and are naturally very quick of foot. He's been on 17 D-Rank missions, and has been trained surprisingly by both Maito Gai, the same guy who taught Lee taijutsu, and Kakashi Hatake. What he learned however, has been kept discrete. He also appears to be learning an old Kenjutsu style, though it hasn't been used in several decades, and it appears he hasn't made much progress. He has also eliminated several rogue ninja through the years before he's come to the village, and probably has a scar from each one. He also has incredibly high chakra reserves, but that probably just comes from being four years older then the rest of us."

_Hatake, holding out on me… _Sasuke seethed under his breath as he narrowed his eyes at Koten. _Once I find out what Kakashi taught you, I'll have him teach that to _me _as well. _No _one outshines an Uchiha._

"And last, but certainly not least, Gaara of the Sand," Kabuto said showing the last card. "He's participating from Sunagakure and… Well, there's no information available on his stats, just his picture. He's been on 13 C-Ranks and… oh ho, it seems he's been on 7 B-Rank missions as well."

"So he hasn't gone on any D-Rank missions," Kiba said offhandedly. "What's the big deal?"

"Hehe," Kabuto laughed. "The big deal, is that he's come back from every mission without a scratch _on_ him."

"What?" everyone asked all at once.

"Hold on, he's just a genin like us," Sakura said worriedly. "To come back from 7 B-Rank missions without a scratch should be… impossible."

Naruto just sighed as he mentally slapped himself on the forehead. _I don't know what's going through _her _head, but she obviously hasn't looked in a mirror lately. He's clearly on a whole other playing field then us._

"Like I said, I'm just going on what information I've been able to gather," Kabuto said.

"So this card has a lot of information about me huh?" Koten asked as he looked over his Nin-Fo card on both sides after walking over.

"That is correct," Kabuto replied. "I see you're fascinated by my work."

Koten looked over his card for a few seconds more. After what felt like forever, he shoved the card into his mouth and started chewing into it, much to Kabuto's horror as he swallowed it whole after a few seconds. His features contorted into a face of discomfort as it went down his throat. "Ick. It isn't the worst thing I've ever put in my mouth, but it isn't the _best _either."

Kabuto's jaw was dropped, and his eyes twitched/widened in horror at what had just happened. "W-W-Why did you just do that?"

"Simple," Koten said as he rubbed his throat and tried not to grimace while doing so. "Without that card around, anyone who hasn't committed the data on it to memory won't know what I'm capable of. At least not until I do anything _openly_ anyway." _Man that was awful._

"I, _sniff_, suppose that's understandable," Kabuto sighed with waterfall tears as he put the rest of his cards away, hopefully before anyone else caught on. _But still, you didn't have to _eat _it._

_Dammit! Why didn't _I _think of that? _Naruto thought to himself.

"_Because _you _have enough sense to _not _stuff weird things into your mouth," _Inuyasha said back.

_Oh. Yeah. Right, _Naruto mentally said to himself.

"I guess this really isn't the kind of thing I should have out in the _open _I suppose," Kabuto said as he quickly withdrew his Nin-fo cards. "Of course, had I known someone would've gone that far, I never would've brought them out in the first place."

"Hey just one minute, which village is this one?" Sakura asked, pointing to the map/team number card once more. More specifically, at the small patch to the northwest of fire, bearing an eight note symbol.

"Ah, that would be the Hidden Sound village," Kabuto answered. "It popped up relatively recently, and not much is known about the genin squad they sent. _However_, I've managed to collect a little information that could give our village an edge in the upcoming exams," he said drawing three cards.

At that moment, three heads from within the crowd in the center of the room shot up. The next moment, a set of grey blurs shot through the crowd. In an instant, a bandage-faced ninja appeared before Kabuto and swung his right fist at him, Kabuto barely dodging backwards. However, as soon as he got to his feet again, his right lens cracked.

It was at that time that everyone took a good look at the assailants.

The one who attempted to strike at Kabuto was wearing gauze over most of his face, leaving only his left eye exposed. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves a snake-patterned scarf around his neck –grey with brown splotches-, and a large metal device on his arm with holes in it. He stood hunched over, and was probably taller then he actually appeared.

Beside him was a guy with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard around -obviously- his face, worn under his forehead protector.

On the other side was a girl with dark eyes and long dark hair with a purple ribbon tied near the end. She wore a beige vest, snake skin-patterned scarf, skirt, and pants, black arm warmers, and like her teammates, black ninja shoes. At the moment, she had the thee Nin-Fo cards Kabuto had made of them impaled on the end of three senbon needles before placing them in her weapons pouch.

As Kabuto got to his feet, he started coughing up blood, even though he hadn't been hit at all.

_What the hell just happened? _Shikamaru thought to himself as he and Sakura helped the guy up. _He clearly dodged it, but his lens breaks and he coughs up blood. And what was that thing on his arm? _He asked himself as he looked at the bandaged ninja's right arm before he let his sleeve fall back over it.

_Hinata, be careful out there, _Kikyo ordered. _Those three aren't the same as the other genin. _

_You're right, I feel it too, _Hinata thought. _But right now, I can't determine what it is._

At that moment, the world froze in Koten's mind's eye as something dawned on him. The only thing that wasn't a shade of sepia to him were the three mystery ninja's headbands. The same kind he'd encountered before, the pieces coming together when he spotted the metal gauntlet.

_What the- No- It can't be! _Koten cried internally in panic.

"Okay you assholes! Pipe down and listen up!" an angry-sounding voice said from the front of the classroom from a blast of smoke, drawing everyone's attention from what they were doing. "If you believe in any gods, cast them aside, 'cause from this moment forward, _no _god will be helping you here."

The smoke cleared around him to reveal a dangerous looking individual with narrow eyes and massive scars on his face, wearing primarily black clothing including a bandana over his head. Behind him were several Leaf Village shinobi wearing grey uniforms.

"Now… Welcome to the first part of the Chunin Exams," he concluded, a dark grin on his face making the weaker-willed in the room pale considerably. "Let's see how long it takes until people are writing on the walls with their own blood," he said in an almost non-sarcastic voice.

At that moment, the smell of cold, metallic sweat filled the air.

In other words… the smell of fear.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Omake  
Setting: Hyūga Estate (Clan Meeting Room: Clan Meeting in Progress)**

**At that moment, the gathered members of the Hyūga Clan had caught wind of Hiashi's eldest daughter, Hinata Hyūga, fraternizing with the Uzumaki boy. Most of them were upset by this sudden development, since if that interaction continued, it may cause them to lose face with the village's civilian and ninja populations. Not to mention they would eventually be ridiculed by the nobles both within and outside the village; but that in the long run, she may gain enough courage not to be manipulated by them, as they had done so from their clan's founding with the Clan Head by using family loyalty as leverage to get what they wanted, even when it wasn't their place to decide so.**

"**Lord Hiashi, you can't **_**honestly **_**allow Hinata to continue seeing that de-" one of the elders started, but was cut short by a Byakugan-enhanced scowl from Hiashi.**

"**Need I remind you of the Third's Decree?" Hiashi asked coldly. "Talking about that subject is strictly forbidden, and is punishable by **_**immediate**_** execution," he concluded coldly. "And just to clarify, ANBU aren't the **_**only **_**ones who can perform said executions."**

"**What I **_**meant **_**to say was," the Hyūga elder cursed, "if Hinata continues to see that **_**boy,**_**" he spat that part out with venom, "that we will begin to lose face with those within and outside the village."**

**Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked behind him, the portrait of his late wife Jishin on the wall with a serene look on her face. "As much as I would like to agree with that **_**accurate **_**statement," he lied in an even tone, "many years ago, I admit that I had made a pinkie promise to Jishin that Hinata **_**and **_**Hanabi would be wed to those **_**they **_**wanted, and that the council would have no say in it, before she died. Otherwise, she said I'd have to swallow a thousand needles. It is for that reason that I must allow Hinata to pursue who she sees fit."**

"**But Lord Hiashi," another member interjected. "Surely a **_**pinkie **_**promise holds no validity in Hyūga matters. Plus she was obviously in the midst of hysteri-"**

**Hiashi turned his cold gaze upon the Hyūga elder, activating his Byakugan as his muscles tensed, and his knuckles turned white. "I will not allow you to speak of her that way," he said in an even tone, holding back his anger in a way that came from many, **_**many **_**years of practice. "If you talk about her that way again," he said as he got ready to rise from his seat, "I will be forced to take **_**drastic **_**measures."**

**The unfortunate elder paled even further then he already was, shrinking back in fear just as another elder rose to speak.**

"**Lord Hiashi, I am not disrespecting her wishes," the elder spoke in a cracked voice, "but a pinkie promise usually doesn't hold validity in clan matters. Especially one that isn't backed up by some form of documentation."**

"**It holds validity when she had had frequent dealings with this village's **_**ANBU**_**, **_**and **_**the interrogation & torture divisions," Hiashi added in a cold gaze, causing most if not all of the members to shrink back at this revelation.**

**A moment later, one of the elders regained his composure and stepped forward. "With all due respect Lord Hiashi, this has nothing to do with **_**us**_**, and the future of our clan is at stake so-"**

"**Jishin **_**also **_**said anyone opposed to the idea were to be subjected to the same punishment as **_**well**_**," Hiashi interjected. "In fact, I think she had solidified that promise with the ANBU in the form of a Double S-Rank mission, so unless you want to continue living the lives you do, you will agree to follow her dying wish."**

"**Lord Hyūga! Your late wife is **_**greatly **_**overstepping her boundaries, and was **_**clearly **_**in the midst of hysteria when-" another member spoke before-**

**Hiashi intensified his Byakugan and began to pinpoint the elder's tenketsu as he rose from his seat. "Say another word about her and you will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal!" he said darkly. "Now, does anyone **_**else **_**have anything to say?"**

**The Hyūga elders, fearing the fate of the Branch Family, shut their mouths. Though in the backs of their minds, they had plans for making Hiashi suffer for defying them.**

"**Good. This meeting is adjourned," Hiashi said as the veins around his eyes receded. **_**Jishin. I hope wherever you are right now that you are smiling, **_**he thought silently as he walked out the meeting hall.**** At the same time however, the elders were seething, and this would not be the last time he'd hear of their narrow-minded prattle. **

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
The aforementioned piece of text was used for emphasis, since with 's format, I am limited to a relatively-small font size of print.  
****Jishin is the name of Hinata and Hanabi's mother in this FanFic. It translates into the words "self-confidence".**

**P.S.  
Terms like Suna-nin and Sand-nin/ninja can and probably _will_ be used interchangeably throughout the story. So please, do not gripe about it.**

**P.S.S.  
In my story, Hinata's mother **_**did **_**have dealings with the ANBU, and had set up that little deal in advance when Hinata was born. That wasn't just a bluff Hiashi came up with.**


	27. The First Exam: Written Test

The room instantly became deathly silent as the scarred man stared the participating genin with the glare of a hawk, the two dozen beige-uniformed shinobi standing behind him with empty looks in their eyes. Almost like there was no soul.

Or at least no _caring _soul.

"Now then, my name is Ibiki Morino, and now that I have your undivided attention, I'll lay down some ground rules for this part of the Chūnin Exams," the man now known as Ibiki started. "The written exam will comprise of ten questions, but only the first _nine _will be available until a half hour before the test's end."

_Well, I _know _I'm going to ace this, _Sakura thought to herself. _And I'm sure Sasuke will too, so even if Kiba botches this, we should still be able to pass._

"However, even if two teammates get all the answers correct, if one person _fails_, then the whole team will be removed from the exam, and have to wait until the _next _time to try again."

_Why me? _Sakura cried to herself, letting her head hit her desk as she knew that Kiba sucked when it came to school work.

"Lastly, anyone caught cheating three times will automatically fail, and their whole squad will be removed, from the exam, and will have to wait until next year," Ibiki finished.

At that moment, several genin in the room started to complain about the rules of the test, howev-

"QUIET YOU MAGGOTS!" Ibiki roared as he slammed his palms onto the desk, silencing those who didn't agree with the test. "Your exams will now be passed out. You will have until 4:30 until the tenth question is given, so that should give you a good hour to get the first nine out of the way. Once you receive your papers and pencils, you may begin."

For what felt like forever, the beige-uniformed shinobi passed out the exams and #2 pencils. The only real break in that silence was when that odd black-and-white genin with Haku and Koten said, "Don't worry, I have brought my own writing utensil," as he pulled out a black and white pen.

Good grief was _everything _black and white with that guy?

Anyway, after a few minutes, right at 3:30, everyone had received their exam papers, and began frantically scrawling answers.

* * *

Within the first few minutes of the test, Sakura was blazing through it, her pencil almost burning the paper as she wrote down answers.

This didn't go unnoticed by those sitting around her, however when one of them tried to copy off her paper, a kunai embedded itself into his test paper.

"Number seven, eighteen, and twenty two, point deduction," one of the proctors announced as he noted that on his clipboard.

At the same time two rows behind the pink-head, Ino took notice of this too. Of course _she _wasn't going to do anything stupid like crane her neck over the person in front of her to see Sakura's answers. That would be like shooting up a flare at midnight while the power's out.

_Mind Body Switch Jutsu! _Ino thought to herself as she made a yawning sound, hiding the use of her handsign as stretching, right before her mind left her body, causing it to slump over onto her desk. A moment later, Sakura's will was overwhelmed as Ino took over.

_Man, it's more cramped in here then I would've thought, _Ino thought to herself as she took Sakura's pencil and started biting on the eraser, as to not let on that anything had changed. _Now, I just have to transfer these answers over to Shikamaru and Choji somehow, _she added as she looked over the answers, then muttered, _Release, _before getting back to her original body.

_Hold on… _she thought to herself as she started writing the answers on her own paper. _How exactly am I going to do that?_*

* * *

A few seats away, Hinata sighed to herself as she saw Naruto sitting two rows in front of her. From what she could tell, Shino was three rows behind her. At her far right was the makeup-wearing guy Naruto had told her and Shino about. Everywhere else around her were total strangers, though they were too focused on the test to take notice of her.

Now, it didn't take a person with three brains to figure out that with the outrageous difficulty of the test questions, and the structure of the rules in which the exam comprised and the duties expected of a chūnin, that the only way to pass the test was _to _cheat.

So, in as casual of a manner as she could, she took a calm breath, closed her eyes, and rested her head on her hand as she channeled chakra to her eyes.

_Byakugan._

The next moment, the world all around her was within her sight, all except for a small "blind spot" extending from her upperback.

Kikyo said she'd keep watch over that area in case anything of interest drifted into their, but for now, she only needed the test answers.

For a minute, Hinata slowly looked around the room with her doujutsu, trying not to look suspicious, and with veins bulging around your eyes, that was a difficult thing to do.

Anyway, it only took her a few seconds to spot a few chakra signatures that were far to strong to be a genin's, apart from Naruto and Koten's of course. When she looked at their answers, she saw that they all had already written the first nine answers a half hour into the test, which only left a half hour until the _tenth _question was given.

Hinata slowly deactivated her doujutsu and took another deep breath before calmly directing her attention back to her paper.

While she was doing this, she remembered seeing a few of Shino's insects flying around the room, over test papers, so she knew he could get the answers too. As for Naruto, he wasn't a genius in the academic sense, but he was at least able to answer the first four, and from her perspective, was working on the fifth.

A few minutes later, the makeup-wearing individual to her far right spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, but I kinda need to go to the bathroom," Kankuro said. "It's a bit of an emergency."

A couple seconds later, an empty-eyed proctor got up, then took out a pair of handcuffs and a length of rope. "If that is the case, then I will need you to put these on."

"Sure, sure," Kankuro said as he held his wrists out. "It's only fair," he said before the empty-eyed proctor took him away.

* * *

At the same time, Koten was both mentally and _literally _beating his head on the desk, trying to kick-start _some _part of his bran that understood what _any _of the questions were asking.

_How long will it take kunai x to travel past distance a if kunai z travels at x-2? How the heck would I know this. My advanced math courses don't start for another _month.

As the slightly attention-warranting display continued, Haku a little embarrassed about having to be on that guy's team, but kind of understanding his plight, looked back to her test answers as well. So far she'd only been able to answer a few, and since she didn't know what Sai was capable of –besides pissing her off-, she had no idea of her team would feasibly be able to pass this exam.

Meanwhile at the far corner of the room, Sai was casually drawing doodles on his test paper, and by some coincidence, since all the genin around him had been removed from the room because either they or their teammates cheated, no one took notice when the doodles on his paper started peeling themselves from the paper and sliding along his black sleeve and to the bottom of the desk.

For Sai's living doodles, their journey to their target was fraught with danger, be it getting their inky bodies caught and obstructed by the occasional dust bunny, dodging a foot or toe here and there, and keeping out of the sight of the proctors. However, even though a couple were lost, as Sai had expected with the number of people and potential doodle-hazards still in the room, they were able to make it under the desks of their respective targets.

Koten and Haku's test papers.

After a few minutes, Koten finally stopped banging his head on the desk, his descendant telling him that if he kept doing such a degrading action for even a second more, he'd take control of that operation himself.

As he sighed his worries out of his system, he opened an eye and saw a small white mouse with a black, inky outline, whipping its tail across his test paper, seemingly writing words of some sort under the questions on his paper.

_Uh… Koga… Are you seeing this too?_

"_A living doodle writing answers on your paper with its ass? It's kinda hard to miss."_

Koten rubbed his temples beneath his face guard and sighed heavily. _Maybe banging my head on a desk _wasn't _the best idea, _he thought to himself, thinking that maybe he was just seeing things.

Haku had a similar reaction as well, except instead of her answer-doodle being a mouse, hers was a caricature of herself with the word **BOY **slapped across its forehead with its tongue hanging out like an idiot, dragging its ass across her test paper and writing out the answers with surprising legibility for a creature/doodle that was writing the answers with its _ass_.

_Saiiiiiiiiiiii. If I ever get my hands on you, you'll be a dead man, _the ice-user thought to herself darkly, a wave of killing intent rolling off of her which caused those around her to pass out.

At the exact same time, Ino had just collapsed outside of the "Faint Zone", but since the proctors could feel the killing intent rolling off of the ice-user too, they simply opted to turn their heads and whistle.

Most of them knew better then to piss off a clearly-pissed-off kunoichi who could create sharp implements out thin air, or to be more specific, the water _in _the air.*

* * *

As the time drew closer to the end of the exam, those who hadn't answered that many questions had gotten sloppy in an attempt to finish and were caught and were removed one after another, thus guaranteeing their expulsion from that year's Chūnin Exams.

A few in the room were either smart enough to answer the questions on their own, or were able to cheat without getting caught.

Shikamaru was smart enough as it was, so he just answered the nine questions, turned his paper over, and laid his head down to take a nap.

Sasuke had figured out Ibiki's ruse some time earlier, and had used his Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of some of the other students in order to get the answers.

Tenten used an advanced rig of mirrors mounted on the ceiling controlled by chakra strings tied to her wrist, fingers, and pencil –so it came as a bit of a surprise that no one noiced*-.

Gaara used his sand to create a sand eye invisibly connected to his optic nerve to get the answers.

Kabuto had used his puppet to impersonate one of the proctors, complete the answers while in the bathroom, and pass the answers off to his teammate when he got back, though he was almost discovered and was lucky _not _to be.

Dosu and Kin used the sounds emitted by some of the genin's pencils to determine what to write, while Zaku was too incompetent to try the same.

Sai on the other hand had been given information from Root on what the answers would be _beforehand_, and had memorized them an hour before. The only thing he had to do right then was transfer the answers to his teammates via his Ink Style jutsu.

* * *

After what felt like forever, and several teams being removed from the room due to sloppy cheating, the clock finally reached 4:30, and the time for the make-it-or-break-it final question was finally at hand.

"All right, listen up all of you, it is now 4:30, and I will be giving out the final question for the exam," Ibiki started, much to the relief of those who were ready to get the test over with and move on.

"Now, I will establish a set of rules for the tenth question," he continued.

At that moment those relieved were no longer so.

"For those of you who made it this far, I'll just cut to the chase," Ibiki stated as he placed his palms on the table. "The tenth question, believe it or not, is optional…"

At that moment a collective sigh swept across the room.

"However, if you do not chose to take it, then you will be removed from the Chūnin Exams, and have to try again next year," Ibiki stated.

"Then why would we choose _not _to answer the tenth question?" Kiba demanded.

"Because if you fail to _answer _the tenth question…" Ibiki started, drawing suspense in a painful way that could only be matched by torture, "you will be permanently banned from taking the Chūnin Exam, _ever_ again."

The next moment the exam room was filled with such comments as-

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Say what!"

"Shit!"

"The hell?"

"Dude!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"QUIET!" Ibiki roared as he slammed his palms onto the desk, making everyone shut up pretty quickly, though those remaining reluctantly. "IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, _I _RUN THIS EXAM, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL SOME OTHER _SHMUCK_ DECIDES TO PROCTOR THIS EXAM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

At that moment, everyone nodded their heads in recognition, or at least those not intimidated enough to be afraid out of their skulls.

* * *

For the next few minutes, the tension continued to mount heavily.

One by one, genin from the various countries began to stand up from their desks. As their numbers were called, their teammates were removed from the room as well. One stood where he was indignantly, but a proctor just shunshined behind him and shot a tranquilizer dart into the back of his neck at point-blank range with a bamboo pipe, the unfortunate genin falling onto the desk face-first and busting his nose.

After what felt like forever, only twenty six teams were left. In total, that was seventy eight genin. There was one team from Suna (Sand), one from Oto (Sound), four from Kusa (Grass), five from Iwa (Stone), leaving only fifteen teams left from the Hidden Leaf village.

For another few minutes, the room was silent as the genin leaving began to stop. After a few more minutes of Ibiki mentally torturing them with the repercussions of their actions, he finally decided to end the little charade and get that exam over with.

"Now, for those of you who grew a pair and decided to stay for the tenth question, I have only one thing to say to you," Ibiki stated, drawing nearly everyone to the edge of their seats as the tension mounted.

"You all pass."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Omake (Title: Konoha Firsts, Part 1)  
Setting: Konoha Market Street**

"**Funnel cake?" Koten asked looking at the foreign-looking dish in front of him. "You mean like those things you use in kitchens?"**

"**Yup," Choza, head of the Akimichi clan said with his own of the aforementioned pastry in his hands. "It's always good to have a snack or two after a hard day's work. Helps ya live longer."**

"**Hmmmmm…" Koten **_**hmmmmmed**_** to himself as he looked at the sugar-coated pastry with the scrutinous eye one develops from living in the wilderness and having to discern whether something is poisonous or not. "It **_**looks **_**pretty harmless,****" he said as he started eating into it after a moment's self-debate.**

**The two of them ate in relative silence for the next few minutes. Then, after throwing his plate away, Koten's stomach suddenly started doing back flips in his abdominal cavity.**

"_**Hey kid! What the hell did you just put in there?" **_**Koga ranted out as he too felt his host's stomach reacting negatively to what he'd just put in there. **_**"Your stomach's doing **_**back flips**_**!"**_

_**A funnel cake, **_**Koten mentally grunted while holding his aching stomach.**

"**Hmmm, maybe there's just too much fat and sugar for your liking," Choza said as he too threw his plate away, laughing heartily as he did so.**

**A moment later, a young woman exited a nearby store and turned in their direction, suddenly reeling back as she saw Koten holding his stomach and groaning in pain, the much larger Choza standing over him and laughing deeply all the while.**

"**Somebody help! Koten's been hurt!" she cried out in panic.**

**When Choza looked up, he was suddenly greeted by the sight of many concerned and a few more **_**angry **_**women all looking in their direction as they started coming from the stores, houses, or out of the crowds.**

"**Uhh, hey ladies," Choza said wiping his hands. "Is there some sort of problem?" he asked, Koten's moaning coming after his statement as he continued to hold his stomach.**

**When Choza looked back up from Koten, he saw that some more of the women had angry looks on their faces and started cracking their knuckles, some even going as far to grab weapons. Mostly blunt instruments.**

"**Uhhhh… I'm just… going to go now…" he said as he slowly backed away, then started running when the angry mob started chasing after him.**

**A minute later, after Koten pulled himself up to the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of his stomach from that day into it, he looked around and saw what looked like a tornado passing through.**

"**Choza? Hello? Choza?" Koten asked as he looked around, only to see the ground riddled with footprints. "Where'd you go?"**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:  
* When Ino said that quote during the written exam, I'm not exactly sure how she **_**did **_**that in the anime, or if she even **_**did **_**it at all. Especially since the Mind Body Swap Technique/Jutsu can only move in a straight line, and that she'd have to turn around in order to transfer the answers to Shikamaru and Choji. But even then, if they weren't next to her, the chances of Ino getting into their bodies in a crowded room would be very slim, since that technique cannot be steered in any way.**

***Since Haku had been admitted into the village, a brief report of the base extent of her abilities had to be given, just so that no one would unnecessarily provoke her without knowing what she could do to them. And by that I mean kill them with sharp pointy objects created from the water in the air.**

***Seriously, on the subject of that mirror thing Tenten used in the anime, how did she even set it up without anyone knowing. Even if she had set it up in **_**advance, **_**how could that thing have gone unnoticed by all the proctors. There were probably a dozen proctors there, not including Ibiki, and that's a lot of well-trained eyes to fool/distract.**


	28. The Second Exam: The Forest of Death

**Don't do drugs. Stay in school.**

"Uh, I'm sorry, I must've had something funky in my ear. Could you run that by me again?" Kiba stated as he cleaned out his ear, a little confused about the news he and everyone else still in the room had just received.

"Heheh. Well you certainly didn't use your _brain _to decide to stay here, judging on your reaction," Ibiki chuckled darkly. "Oh well, I suppose I _do _of you an explanation after brain fucking you all for the past hour."

"You got _that _right," Kiba muttered under his breath. One of the proctors nearly hit him with a kunai, just to nail the test paper of the guy sitting next to him.

"Okay now, clean the wax outta your ears and listen up, 'cause I'm only explaining this once," Ibiki started, getting everyone's attention. "The point of this exam wasn't to be able to answer the questions on your own, but to be able to take the answers from another person without them noticing. In the real world, information is power, and being able to acquire it without getting caught was the key. Now, I know that unless I put a few of my _own_ men into the exam who had the answeres, that there might not have been anyone here smart enough to answer the questions. Men, you're dismissed," he concluded.

At that moment, three seemingly-random Leaf Genin stood up before being covered in a puff of smoke, revealing themselves to be three more beige-uniformed shinobi. Once they left, Ibiki continued once again.

"Hey wait a minute," Tenten interrupted. "If the point of this exam was to be able to collect information, then why set up the last question like you did? You made it sound like a life-or-death thing the way you worded it."

"That was a point I was about to get to. In the real world, you won't always have the luxury of knowing what's in front of you," Ibiki started. "Say for example you're on a mission to acquire a scroll containing top secret information from an enemy stronghold. You don't know the building's layout, how many men there are, whether or not there are traps, or even how well-armed or how skilled they are. Now, you could choose to step back and live to fight another day, but at the same time, doing so would put your village in great danger. On the other hand, you could go in for the information like you already would, however there wouldn't be any guarantee that you'd come back alive. Those are the life-and-death decisions each f must make, and it is for that reason itself that I have structured the first exam as I did. To ensure that only those who were ready to _be _chūnin would advance."

"Man, that's a relief," Kiba sighed as he let his head fall onto the desk. _I couldn't even answer _one _of those damned questions, _he added to himself, hoping to hide the blank paper under his arms until the last possible minute.

As everyone sat in their seats, most completely shocked by the turn of events that had just taken place, Koten's survival instincts suddenly flared into overdrive as the sound of something moving through the air in the test room's direction met his ears.

"Fire in the hole!" he cried before ducking under his desk as fast as he could while throwing his arms over his head, drawing the attention of the remaining genin sitting around him.

The next moment, a large burgundy cloth broke through the window before spinning in mid-air, two kunai embedding themselves into the ceiling letting the banner fall, reading **Anko Mitarashi, the Chūnin Exam's sexiest instructor**. And like the banner said, Anko Mitarashi had used it to make her entrance into the room a bit more… memorable.

"Alright you little maggots, listen up!" Anko blared out as she began spinning a kunai on her finger. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm going to be your instructor for the second stage of the Chūnin Exams!"

Those taking part of the exams just stared up dumbfounded, thinking something along the lines of _"What the hell just happened?" _At the same time, Koten poked his head above the desk, earning strange looks from the people who were sitting within his general vicinity.

"_What_? That could've just as easily been a _bomb_ or something," he argued.

"Ahem. Anko," Ibiki said from behind the curtain. "While I'm thankful for your… enthusiasm, you're a bit early."

"Oh? Well sorry about- Wait a minute what the hell!" she said changing her attitude mid-sentence as she looked around the room. "Twenty seven teams? Don't tell me your getting soft in your old age."

"Well maybe we just have a promising group of candidates this year," Ibiki countered. "Did you ever stop to think of that?"

Anko just huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah well, it won't really matter all that much, because…" she said in a matter-of-factly way, "by the time _I'm _through with them, that number will be cut right in half."

At that moment, some of the teams started to pale, wondering just which half of the room would be the _dead _half during the second part of the exams. As for those who were _critical thinkers, _they wondered just _who _would be cut in half, since twenty seven three-person cells meant that eighty _one_ genin would be moving on to the next stage, and in order for _that _specific number to be cut in half, _someone _was going to have to be cut down the middle.

I'm rambling again aren't I?

I'll just cut to the next scene then.

* * *

After they had gotten their senses back together, everyone followed Anko to a massive fenced-off area outside the village. Large metal bars and barbed wire with metal gates bearing huge locks and chains forming the perimeter. A dominating feature was a sign that had the words **Training Grounds 44 **on it, but was crossed out with red paint and replaced by the words **Forest of Death**. Streaks of paint across the wood showed the _new _title had been removed numerous times, but at one point whoever maintained the fence simply gave up on the endeavor and simply left the unofficial name to stay.

At the same time Anko was explaining about the forest's relation to the second exam, previously-interrupted thoughts were now racing double-time.

_Man, things are going to get really bad, I can feel it, _Koten thought to himself. _Those three that attacked Kabuto, they're the same as back then. I'm sure of it._

"_Well what're you going to do?" _Koga asked.

_The only thing I _can _do, _Koten thought back. _Get a message out and hope I don't make it too vague, but at the same time, just vague enough that those guys don't catch on, _he thought as he pulled a paper bomb out of his pocket and hastily scribbled a message onto the back of it while no one was looking.

"_So how're you going to get that message out of here without anyone knowing?" _Koga asked. _"If what you're saying is true, then you can't just pass on a message in broad daylight."_

Koten looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Anko.

_Koga. I think I just found my messenger._

Koga simply muttered,_ "Oh boy."_

* * *

As Anko neared the end of the explanation for the Second Exam, a voice from the crowd suddenly cut her off.

"_Really_? The Forest of _Death _is it?" Koten suddenly blurted out, a little louder then was needed, capturing everyone's attention. "I've seen worse," he said in the most confident tone he could. "This'll probably be a walk in the park if you ask me. Hahahahaha!"

The next moment the stinging sensation of metal cutting through flesh flared across Koten's left cheek. A moment later he sensed Anko behind him as she began to lick the blood off his cheek, causing a chill to go up his spine.

"You know, you should save that kind of talk until _after_ you've passed the Second Exam," Anko said confidently as she pat his shoulder after licking her lips, then suddenly brought out another kunai and had it poised behind her.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you dropped this," a Grass-Nin with a really long tongue said to Anko, passing back her kunai with said tongue.

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Anko said as she took the kunai back. "I might end up killing you."

"Sorry about that," the Grass-Nin apologized. "It's just that I get so excited at the sight of spilled blood."

"Spilled? This is hardly even a trickle," Koten argued under his breath as he wiped the blood off his face and onto his arm guard.

"Anyway, moving on," Anko said as she walked off and stood back in front of the fence. "The objective for the next part of the exam is simple. Each team will receive one scroll; either a Heaven or Earth scroll," she said pulling the two from her inside pockets. "_Your _objective is to get one of each and make it to the tower in the center of the forest. You have five days to procure a scroll and make it to the tower before you're considered failed. Also," she said pulling out a batch of papers. "These are release forms. You have to sign them in exchange for a scroll, and the entire team will need to sign it."

"Why do we need to sign release forms?" one genin asked.

"So that way when you die the village won't be held accountable," Anko replied in a tone that almost guaranteed death for at least _one _unfortunate soul out there.

* * *

A minute later with Team 7 after the forms had been handed out.

"How did you do on your exam Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Not so well," Naruto admitted, since he couldn't have done what Kiba did with his companion using Kirara. "Still, we all passed, and we just have to keep going."

At that moment Kirara seemed to mew apologetically, Naruto scratching her under her chin.

"Hey, it's okay girl," Naruto said as he scratched his companion's chin. "Even though we can't talk to each other that much, that doesn't make you any less of a companion to me."

With that, Kirara mewed happily, licking Naruto's cheek before climbing back atop his head, resting between his ears.

"I can never get over how cute the two of you are," Hinata cooed at the sight before her.

At that moment, Naruto noticed a familiar square 'rock' with eye holes in it sneaking up behind Hinata, the rock lifting itself up to get a better look, revealing a set of hands and knees.

"Kirara. Go play," Naruto said evenly as he pointed at the box with a neutral expression on his face.

Kirara mewed before jumping off his head, running under the lid of the box before it could lower itself. The next moment, grunting and crying noises could be heard as it began to bounce about wildly, Kirara's growling echoing through the eyeholes until the box was thrown back, once again revealing Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, who's head at the moment Kirara was sitting upon as she licked her paws and cleaned her face, the three kids having a few scratches here and there across their skin and clothing.

"Aw man. Naruto-Sensei, why'd you do that?" Konohamaru whined.

"Because I told you explicitly not to use that box-rock camouflage anymore," Naruto ranted as he poked the boy in the forehead, causing him to stumble backwards back onto his rear.

"Ah! Kirara! You're just as cute as ever aren't you?" Moegi cooed as she snatched the cat from her head and began stroking her fur, Kirara mewing at the affection.

"Naruto-kun, who're your little friends?" Haku asked as she walked into the group.

"Ah, Haku-chan, I haven't introduced you yet," Naruto said as he brought the KNS to attention. "Boys, and girl, this is Haku, a _very _good friend of mine. Haku, these are my friends Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, who in the ninja world call themselves the Konohamaru Ninja Corps."

At that, Konohamaru whistled. "Man sensei, you sure have an eye for quality," he said with a smile, causing the ice-user to blush slightly at the open compliment.

"Heh. You could say that," Naruto replied, but then noticed Hinata pouting at him cutely. "Hinata is _also _a very good friend," he said pulling her to his side, earning a squeak from the Hyuga heiress.

"I amend my last statement," Konohamaru said. "You have a _really _good eye for quality."

"Hehe, you're such a charmer Konohamaru," Hinata giggled. "If you're anything like my Naruto-kun, you'll have the girls all over you in a few years too."

"I just hope they're as pretty as you two are," Konohamaru replied with a smile. "So Naruto-sensei. What's the deal with the woods-on-steroids?" he asked pointing to Training Ground 44.

"That would be the Forest of Death," Naruto replied. _"And it isn't just for hype either. People really do die in there on a daily basis. Don't ever go in there unless you're super-confident in your abilities, or are taking the Chūnin Exams."_

"Don't worry about us Naruto," Konohamaru said as Udon and Moegi stood behind him. "In a few years' we'll be genin too, and after that, chūnin as well."

"Good luck to you three then," Haku replied.

Naruto was about to walk to the booth to exchange his team's forms for a scroll when he noticed something about Konohamaru that he realized he forgot to resolve the last time he saw him, and, in restrospect, was kicking himself for not doing so earlier.

"Konohamaru. You should really shorten that scarf. If you don't, you'll end up tripping on it or have it yanked from behind you one day and make a fool out of yourself," Naruto sighed.

"But Naruto-sensei, don't all the greats wear scarves?" Konohamaru asked.

"Some, but theirs were of a more reasonable length," he replied as he grabbed the end of the cloth and held it out, showing the distance between them after taking a few steps back after giving it a small yank.

"Well how do I fix it boss?" the boy asked as he rubbed his neck.

Naruto just sighed again as he held the end of Konohamaru's scarf up into the air with his left hand, then, with his right, slashed through it with his claws before letting it settle down, now laying just above the boy's waist in length, as opposed to dragging on the ground like it was before by several feet.

"There. That fixes that," Naruto said, thankful to have _that _issue resolved.

"Wow boss! You're so cool!" Konohamaru cheered, stars in his eyes as his now shortened scarf blew slightly in the wind behind him, the slightly shredded look making it look battle-worn. "I'm gonna have you do this to all my scarves!" he said enthusiastically.

"_Methinks the boy give you too much credit," _Inuyasha chimed in.

_You don't say… _Naruto thought sarcastically as the excited boy ran off with his friends. _Still, moments like these are why I became a ninja. To protect those I care about._

"_Save the sappy stuff for _after _we kill everything in our path huh?" _Inuyasha asked, visibly retching.

* * *

At around the same time, Koten, Haku, and Sai had all turned in their papers, intent on passing these exams for their own reasons after acquiring their scroll.

The group split up shortly after that to take care of any last-minute business for the exams, leaving Koten alone by one of the stone outcroppings, the stinging in his cheek beginning to go away, provided he not agitate it.

"H-Hey Koten," a voice suddenly greeted from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a familiar pair of sky blue eyes and blond hair, accompanied by a purple outfit. It took a moment for him to remember who she was, and when he did, Koga chimed something in that made the host say the 'S' word into his head.

"Oh, Ino, how've you been?" he asked in greeting as Shikamaru and Choji followed behind their teammate.

"O-Oh? You r-remember my name?" Ino asked shyly.

"_From the way she's acting like Hinata used to, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Ino likes _him _now_," Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"_I figure so," _the Nara boy replied. _"The two of us watched the clouds together one time after bumping into each other, and he seems okay. Though my dad says he can't hold his sake. Oh well. At least she's over Sasuke, so this is an improvement at the least, and that she won't pester us as much. Troublesome blond."_

"Of course," Koten answered. "Why wouldn't I remember your name?"

"Ah- Well- I- Ah…" Ino stammered for a moment, trying to think of something to say before she noticed the unattended cut on the boy's cheek. "Ah! Koten! You're still cut," she cried. "Here, let me patch you up," Ino said as she reached into her tool pouch and pulled out some salve and a bandage. "C-Could you kneel down please?"

"Sure, but this is only a scratch," Koten said as he dropped to one knee. "It'll heal in a few days on its own."

"While that may be true, that cut could still get infected," Ino said as she rubbed the salve onto his cut, then placed the bandage over his cheek. "There. All done."

Koten rubbed the bandages on his cheek, noting that Ino had taken great care as to not agitate his cut, which deep down, he appreciated a lot. "Thanks Ino. You're very kind," he said with a smile.

"Ah-Ah it was nothing really," Ino said as the turned around, hiding the blush on her cheeks. _Oh man! I've gotten just as bad as Hinata! Even him _smiling_ makes my face red._

"Say, since you helped me out, how about I return the favor?" Koten asked. "I can't do that much at the moment, but if there's something I can do, just let me know."

"Well… Um…" Ino said trying to think of something, not wanting to turn down the boy's kindness. "Do you have any advice for the next exam?" she asked after a few minutes. "Anything would be a big help really."

"Advice huh…" Koten thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. "Ah, I've got something. My advice on how to win a fight with greater ease."

"Really? What is it?" Ino asked.

At that, Koten took a few steps back before jabbing a thumb at himself. "Hit me."

"Huh?" the blond asked.

"Try and hit me," Koten replied. "You'll see what I mean."

"Oh, um, okay," Ino replied nervously as she got into a taijutsu stance, then ran at him.

"Don't hold back," he reminded her. "Otherwise, I may not be able to forgive you," he added playfully, though Ino took it seriously.

She swung her fists at him a few times, but Koten simply moved them aside or pushed them out of the way. When she tried to kick at him, he either jumped or ducked the hits. After a failed roundhouse, Ino lost her footing and suddenly fell backwards, Koten catching her and inadvertently drawing her to his chest.

"You see? As long as you don't get hit, then your opponent can't beat you," Koten asked as he let her go, Ino resting against his chest for a few seconds before she snapped back to attention and got back to her group. "It's not much, but I hope the advice helps."

"I-It did," Ino said with a bow, then elbowed her teammates into bowing as well. "Thank you for the advice, Lord Koten," she said formally.

"Hey now, we're friends, so you don't have to be so formal with me," Koten replied. "We are friends, right?"

"O-Of course," Ino replied. "Thanks for the advice."

"If what you're saying's true, then why do you have so many scars?" Choji asked curiously between chips.

"Those were unavoidable circumstances." Koten responded. "Anyway. You three should probably get moving. You'll have to hurry if you want to get your scrolls for the next exam."

"R-Right. Thanks again," Ino said as she ran to the black-curtained booth with her teammates.

As Ino and her team ran off, Koten's hand brushed against the bandage on his cheek, a slight smell of flowers present as well.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone who was going to continue had received either a heaven or earth scroll for their squads. As the tension in the air reached its peak, a beige-uniformed shinobi stood by each of the gates

"Oh, and one more thing," Anko announced. "Try not to die. We may not be able to find your bodies in there," she added grimly.

When the gates swung open with the creaking of rusty metal, all the squads rushed into the forest, some intent on getting the opposite scroll immediately and getting to the tower, while some were just hoping to come out of that in one piece.

"Heh, let the games begin," Anko said devilishly as she licked her lips. "Heh, that kid's blood had a strong flavor to it. Probably got that flavor from the wilderness," she added darkly, causing those by the gates to shudder a bit.

* * *

**Chūnin Exams:  
Day 1**

**

* * *

**A half hour into the exam, Team Wolf –the unofficial name for Koten's cell for the Chūnin Exams- stopped leaping through the trees and landed on a high branch. Koten began to sniff through the air, but caught mostly the scent of blood, fauna, decay, and a few other smells he didn't yet recognize.

"So we've got three days to do this," Haku stated. "How will we find the Earth scroll?" she asked, since she was keeping their Heaven scroll on her person.

And no, I do not mean _in _her person. You perverts.

"I happen to know that the Earth scrolls are dyed black with a material that smells slightly stronger than the dye on the Heaven scrolls," Sai said evenly. "Given the placement of the other teams before we entered the forest, it should be safe to assume that the best shot of getting to the scroll with the least amount of trouble would be to intercept those who are heading to the tower immediately, before they have time to fortify themselves."

At that moment, Koten stopped sniffing through the air, his nose picking up a dry earthy smell (Ironic, huh?). "I think I've got something. Probably five or so meters to the northeast of our position. I'm not too sure about the distance though. Math isn't really my strong suit."

"Oh I agree," Sai said with a smile. "Why would you need to be able to calculate the strength and angle needed to deflect a kunai off a rock and into an enemy's stomach when you can just go up behind them and snap their necks while they're not looking yourself?"

"Can we _please _get back on track?" Haku asked. "I'd like to get out of this forest before someone becomes leech food," she said remembering the team they passed earlier on that had been eaten by the leeches indigenous to the Forest of Death. The scroll they had was a Heaven, so they merely pocketed that one, should they need to bargain with it later.

"Right. Let's go, and stay sharp," Koten said as they rushed off through the trees, narrowly dodging the head-sized leeches that attempted to latch onto them at the moment they left. "Tomorrow morning, we'll only have four days. We need to get the other scroll and get to the tower with enough time to rest before the Third Exam, and I doubt I'm the _only _one thinking along those lines."

And lo and behold, every genin within that forest was thinking along those same lines too.

* * *

At the same time with Team Seven, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba continued through the forest until the latter suddenly stopped in the clearing.

"Hey guys, hold up a minute," Kiba said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Nature's calling," Kiba answered kurtly as he unzipped his pants and faced a bush, Amakaru raising his leg until Sakura kicked the two of them in the ribs.

"Hey! Take that somewhere else you dog! You're in mixed company!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Kiba mumbled to himself as he and Akamaru walked off into the forest. _Lousy bitch, _Kiba muttered while Akamaru whimpered as he walked off the kick he received. "Don't worry boy. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll get eaten by a giant snake or something."

Oh if only you were that lucky.

* * *

About a few hours later, outside the Forest of Death as the sun had begun to set.

"So Anko, how many do you think will survive this time?" a test proctor asked Anko as she sat atop the exam registration booth, a dango stick in her hand as she looked intently at the tree in front of her.

"Eh. I dunno. Maybe six, eight teams as the most," she said as she threw the dango stick like a kunai, finishing a perfect leaf village symbol made entirely of fifty eight dango sticks.

"But still, if twenty six teams made it past Ebiki, don't you think more would survive?" the test proctor asked again.

"I still think Ibiki's getting soft in his old age," Anko said. "In fact, if it were me, I'd-" she started as she slipped her hands into her pockets, but suddenly paused when her right hand brushed into something. "Huh?"

As she pulled it up, she found a crumpled up paper bomb, a message crudely scrawled onto the back.

It only took a few moments for Anko to realize when it had been slipped into her pocket, and when she did, a smug grin presented itself across her face. "Well wadya know? That wolf kid's smarter then people give him credit for."

"Hm? What'd you say?" the proctor asked.

"Watch the gate until I get back," Anko ordered as she turned on her heel and faced the Hokage Tower in the distance. "I've got something I need to take care of," she said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death, Kiba and Akamaru relieved themselves on one of the many trees in the forest of death. Every tree there was fresh territory for an Inuzuka hound, but given the circumstances, the two Inuzuka chose not to chance it.

As Kiba zipped his pants and Akamaru put his leg down, the two of them suddenly felt hot breath on the backs of their necks.

When they turned around, the two slightly paled at the sight of a _really fucking huge _brown-skinned python staring at them, its tongue darting out of its mouth every few seconds as it stared at the two like pieces of meat, which, given the current circumstances, wasn't too far from the truth.

At that moment, only one word came to Kiba's mind, and at the same time, Akamaru chose to speak in human tongue prematurely.

"Shit," the both of them said as the snake charged.

* * *

A few minutes later from her perspective, Anko had appeared in the hokage's office and ordered for an immediate private meeting. After setting up the seals, Anko quickly placed the note she'd received onto the desk. When Sarutobi picked it up, he immediately knew this was more than just some elementary school note by the way the message was worded, and in the direness it had been delivered in, since most sane people wouldn't get themselves cut just slipping a meaningless message into someone's pocket.

**TO HOKAGE  
BIG TROUBLE  
30 HEADBANDS  
MUSIC NOTE  
REALLY BAD FEELING**

"So you're saying Koten slipped this into your pocket before he went into the forest?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah," Anko answered. "I thought he was just being overconfident back there, but to pull one over me like this while I was enjoying the taste of fresh blood… I guess I must've gotten a little sloppy myself. So what do you think the note means?"

Sarutobi put his hand to his chin in thought as he tried to decipher the vague note. Clearly it was a call for help directed at him, and the quote about thirty headbands could be about his personal collection. However, it took him a few moments to connect the dots between what had been put in Tsume's report when they'd found Koten, and the mysterious Sound Ninja present in the Chūnin Exams bearing a similarity to those in Koten's report.

"Anko. Are you currently carrying your lock-picking tools?" Sarutobi asked.

"Heh, aren't I always?" Anko asked coyly as she pulled out a leather-bound case from her pocket.

"Normally I'd be concerned, I really would, but my old bones are telling me something bad is coming on the horizon, and I can't worry about the little things right now."

"You mean like the stashes of paper bombs I've got hidden under the civilian council member's houses?" Anko asked.

"The what?" Sarutobi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," Anko replied averting her gaze, wanting to change the subject as she struggled to hide the smirk adorning her lips.

* * *

At the same time, Naruto's group moved through the Forest of Death, using the canopy for cover as they tried to find another team that had the Heaven Scroll they needed. It took some doing, but eventually, Hinata was able to locate the white-colored scroll with her Byakugan.

"_I see them,_" Hinata said as the three of them, Kirara sitting on Naruto's head, overlooked a small clearing where some Stone-Nin were taking a break.

"_Good job Hinata,_" Naruto replied. "_Now we just have to soften them up a bit before we go in for the prize. Shino, you're up._"

The Aburame simply nodded in recognition as the three of them descended to the ground below, releasing some of his insects through the grass and at the enemy nin's ankles, where they slowly began training chakra.

After a few minutes, the group began to move around to their rear flank through the bushes, attempting to catch them by surprise until Naruto noticed something was wrong.

"_Hey. Where's Kirara?_" he asked worriedly.

His question was answered as said cat demon suddenly jumped out of the bushes in front of the Stone-Nin, her fur standing on end as she growled at the three enemy ninja.

"Hey boss. What's that thing?" one of the Stone-nin asked.

"Don't know. Doesn't look bloodthirsty enough for the Forest of Death," another replied.

"I say we cut it up and make it into soup," the third said maliciously as he brought out his kunai, Kirara standing her ground as the three continued walking towards her. Even though she growled at them and her fur stood on end, they didn't yield.

"_Change of plans! We attack now!_" Naruto said as he leapt out of the bushes, Hinata and Shino right behind him before Kirara could transform into her other form out in the open. It would be bad if her ability to turn into a giant sabertooth flaming cat were revealed, since it could potentially ruin her effectiveness as a snuck-in predator in future missions.

"What the- We've been ambu-" the leader started, only for Naruto to tackle him to the ground before getting thrown off, the two leaders engaging in a brief taijutsu battle before Naruto lashed out at him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he slashed his claws out in a horizontal strike, separating his opponent's top half from his bottom half.

Before the second one could do anything, Shino rushed him and started delivering punches and kicks at him. A few seconds into their fight, the stone-nin got a lucky hit in and managed to drive a kunai into Shino's heart, only for him to dissolve into a swarm of kikkei insects that quickly swarmed over him, draining him of his chakra as he was brought to the ground.

"Guys!" the sadistic ninja cried at seeing his two teammates fall. When Kirara scurried away, she ran behind Hinata, who the ninja's eyes settled on. "You! Because you my partners are dead! So just stand still and die you bitch!" he shouted as he grabbed a kunai and lunged at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Byakugan!" Hinata intoned as she activated her kekkei genkai, her opponent's chakra network revealing itself to her as he aimed to stab her heart, only for her to parry the strike and drive her palm into his shoulder, causing his right arm to fall limp at his side.

"Dammit!" he cried as he swapped hands and continued to slash wildly at Hinata, forcing her to back away until a root caught her ankle and caused her to fall backwards. "Now you're mine!" the stone-nin cried as he dove at Hinata's throat with his kunai outstretched.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out.

The next moment, Hinata dove slightly to the left to avoid the kunai, then drove her palm into the stone-nin's heart, causing blood to splatter out of his mouth as he fell onto the ground face-first. As she took the moment to catch her breath, the stone-nin suddenly got up again, his eyes rolling over in his head as he tried to blindly lash out at her with his kunai in a blind fury as he was dying.

As Hinata continued to back away, one of the dying nin's strikes managed to cut her sleeve, causing her to cry out as she drove her palm between the nin's eyes, his body going limp after a few seconds as blood began to leak out of his mouth and ears as well.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye as Shino dragged away the body like it were normal business.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata answered, a bit of fear in her eyes as her life had flashed before them for a brief second. "Just need a few minutes is all."

After checking the bodies, Shino liberated the Heaven Scroll they needed from the top half of the corpse of the one that appeared to be the leader. After that, Naruto made a few clones to drag the bodies into the bushes. Before they got back, they slit the corpse's throats just be sure they were dead before dismissing themselves, Naruto trying to maintain a neutral face as to not worry Hinata.

Though in retrospect, he only had to slit the throat of the one who got attacked by Shino's swarm. But hey, if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing.

"Naruto… that was the first time I've ever taken anyone's life," Hinata said quietly.

" . . . Do you want to stop for a few minutes? Let you clear your head?" Shino asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm fine. It's just, that look he gave me when I struck his heart… I just don't know how to describe it," she answered as she fought the tears coming from her eyes.

"There there, it's okay Hinata, let it all out," Naruto said as he put his arms around her, letting the pale-eyed girl cry into his shoulder.

Shino simply adjusted his glasses as he stood a good distance away, making sure to be ready in case someone tried to break up this trying moment for his team. _A necessary hurdle in our careers. Doesn't make it any easier though. For girls like Hinata, it's usually the hardest thing you have to do. The shaking of her hands will eventually stop when she takes a person's life, but that same feeling of dread will always remain, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere.

About a half hour's commute and careful lock-picking time later, Sarutobi and Anko stood within the Okami house's attic. Various trunks were bunched together in the corners, blood seals lining the locks as to prevent any unwanted intruders from looking into what they shouldn't.

On the far end of the wall by a small window, Koten's collection of taken headbands hung against the wall, their surfaces having begun to collect dust, as things in attics tended to, though not as much as one would think since the windows were opened a crack to let the air circulate.

"So the rumors were true huh?" Anko asked as she flipped some of the hitae-ate around so she could see the metal plates. "He really has been busy out there."

"Yes. And he has the scars to prove it," Sarutobi said, quite literal in his statement. "Quickly now. Time is of the essence. Find the 'Music Notes' mentioned in the message," he said as he began flipping headbands around.

After a few minutes of flipping the hitae-ate around, Anko finally found what they were looking for. "Over here. These headbands have eighth notes on them."

Sarutobi walked over and looked at the black-clothed headbands. After looking them over a few seconds, Anko spoke up.

"Hey! These are the same as the headbands those Sound-Nin were wearing in the First Exam," Anko stated as she matched the music note on the headbands before her to the ones that Dosu, Zaku, and Kin were wearing.

Sarutobi nodded as he began pulling the facts together. "From Ibiki's report, he stated that a Sound-Nin attacked one of our own using a technique no one has seen before. There are only a few people who would be able to develop techniques like that in secret, and even fewer who would be able to place genin who could use them into the Chūnin Exams so soon after a new village is established."

"Do you have any clues as to who it may be?" Anko asked.

"In Koten's testimony, one of them said that their master wanted to experiment on him," Sarutobi stated. "He didn't fully remember the name until I filled in the gaps for him, and when he did, I knew things were going to start getting bad."

"Why? Who did he say those other guys said?" Anko asked, though deep down, she already knew the answer.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi replied, and at that moment, Anko's eyes narrowed, her hand going to the curse mark on her shoulder.

"That bastard. So he finally rears his ugly head."

* * *

An hour later in the Hokage Tower, after Sarutobi had whatever ANBU were available search the outskirts of the village for any clues that could point to Orochimaru's hand in these recent events.

"Lord Hokage. It appears your suspicions were in fact correct," a monkey-masked ANBU said as he appeared before Sarutobi and Anko. "The bodies of three Grass-Nin were found on the outskirts of the village, and their faces had been taken off."

"So Orochimaru has indeed returned to the village," Sarutobi sighed sadly. "I should have killed him when I had the chance all those years ago. He was right there, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Damn _right_ you should've. Do you know how much shit I've gone through, all because you couldn't kill him when you should've?" Anko spat.

"Mitarashi, that is no way to speak to the Hokage!" the monkey-masked ANBU argued.

"No, Monkey, she is right. Had I not been such a coward back then and done what had to be done, we wouldn't be in this mess," Sarutobi said remorsefully. "Anko, I need you to track him down in the Forest of Death and try to stall him, and if you can, find out his objective. I'll gather the ANBU and assist you as soon as you can."

"Got it," Anko replied as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Later that night in the Forest of Death, Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and traitor of Konoha, had just placed the Curse Mark upon the last Uchiha's neck, the Haruno girl and Inuzuka brat barely alive, but enough so that they could still move around left behind.

As a low chuckle escaped from his lips, a presence he had not felt for a long time began approaching him at near break-neck speeds until the proctor for the second exam herself appeared before him.

"Why if it isn't little Anko-chan," Orochimaru cooed. "My how you've grown. But oh, you haven't made use of the gift I've left for you."

"Gift? After everything you put me through, you have the nerve to call this thing a _gift_!" Anko hissed as she readied her kunai.

"Kukukuku. How naive of you. Oh, but by the way Anko-chan, my spies have informed me that the last of the Okami Tribe asked you out on a _date _of all things quite recently. How sweet," the Sannin taunted, completely undaunted by Anko's attempts to intimidate him with the massive amounts of KI she was sending at him.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Anko asked, her eyes narrowing at her former sensei.

"Just wondering what anyone would see in the disciple of Konoha's greatest traitor," he replied back, loving the look of hatred he was receiving from the purple-haired jounin's eyes. "After all, you _were _among my most faithful subjects."

"It was all your fault and you know it!" Anko hissed. "If I'd known what kind of sick bastard you were, I never would've joined you!"

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think really," Orochimaru lamented. "But while you're here, let me tell you a story. Around a year or so ago, I had received a report of a potential Okami sighting in the mountains north of Earth Country. Now, seeing as how they supposedly became extinct, and the opportunity to acquire an Okami speciment was simply too good to pass up, I sent around thirty lower-chūnin-level shinobi out there to _invite_ him to Sound, should he be there if the reports were accurate."

"And what significance does that have _now_?" Anko asked.

"Well, when the squad didn't come back, I sent a few scouts to discover what had happened to them. Much to my amusement upon reading the report, they had all been killed in various ways, be it from bludgeoning, maiming, slashing, or otherwise. Seems the Okami pup managed to learn a few things after all," he replied. "There was a fair amount of dried blood around the area though, and I was afraid the poor child had wandered off somewhere and had died alone in the wilderness. Although now, I'm quite glad he survived."

"Is there a point to that story?"

"Well I just figured, now that he's here in this village, I may as well take the last of the Uchiha, _and _the last of the Okami, for myself," the snake-nin cooed.

In her mind's eye, Koten's likeness appeared for a split second, smiling at her the way he did whenever he wasn't nervous out of his skull. The next moment, he was whisked away by Orochimaru himself, who at the moment was laughing playfully, almost like he was taunting her. Anko's eyes then narrowed dangerously, the killing intent around her building to greater as she stared at the traitor with nothing short of pure, absolute hatred, actually garnering his attention.

"I'm not going to let you take Koten, you snake bastard!" Anko roared as she lunged at her former sensei, her attacks even fiercer than they had been before.

"Oh? And what are _you _going to do about it? Destroy me?" Orochimaru cooed as he continued blocking Anko's strikes, which, at the moment, were becoming less and less precise as Anko's anger grew. "Oh, but don't worry, I wouldn't dream of tainting that truly unique body of his with the Curse Mark. After all, I'll need him in top condition when I need to breed myself a new body, or when I want my next army. After I acquire the Sharingan of course. Maybe in a few years, I can use both. Kukukukuku."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" Anko roared.

"And what will you do about it? Kill me?" Orochimaru asked. "You and I both know you don't have the power, _nor _the hatred to do it. After all, you'll always be my little Anko-chan. Hahahahaha!"

"RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Anko roared as she lunged at the traitor, intent on tearing his throat out and killing him slowly and painfully.

At that moment, the snake mistress had fallen into the snake sennin's trap.

* * *

**Chūnin Exams:  
Day 2**

**

* * *

**

With Team Wolf, the group had just woken up and had begun heading for the tower. After catching a lucky break and wiping out a weakly-skilled set of Rain genin, they had both scrolls in their possession, though not after the aforementioned had put up a decent fight.

Mid-course, Koten suddenly signaled them to stop with a hand held up, his eyes scanning the forest as his nostrils flared every few seconds.

"Sai. Watch Haku and don't leave this spot unless absolutely necessary," Koten instructed.

"Why? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Sai asked.

"No I already went," Koten answered, Haku a little disgusted that he'd answer it so openly. "I just caught a familiar scent, and for some reason, it has me worried that it's _in _here."

"Someone you like?" Sai asked coyly.

"Well… I can't really say for certain at the moment," Koten sighed, remembering how his "double date" went. And by that he meant back-fired. "Anyway, just stay here unless you _have _to move. I'll be back in a bit," he said as he rushed off into the forest, not bothering to leap through the trees since for him, running had always been faster.

When Sai turned to Haku, he saw that she had a somewhat peeved look on her face, along with how she was tapping her foot.

"Is there something wrong?" Sai asked.

"You do know you're in mixed _company _right?" she asked threateningly as she drew a senbon from her sleeve.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kirara woke up from the night of sleep they'd been able to get after getting both scrolls.

As Shino let his insects fan out, Kirara transformed so that he would be able to get some rest. When Naruto extended his senses toward the front, with Hinata directing her Byakugan to their rear flank while riding on Kirara's back, the group of four quickly sped through the Forest of Death, a splotch of red hidden in the distance between the trees and alcoves.

"You ready guys?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded while Shino held onto Kirara's collar. At that moment, Naruto was thankful that Hana had given him the nice one-size-fits-all collar and remembered to thank her after that exam was over.

"Good, then let's go," Naruto said as the group spread off.

* * *

As Koten ran through the darkened forest, the sun slowly rising at the horizon, he tried with much difficulty to sift through the smells of rotting tree bark, blood, animal urine (it has a distinct smell), and carcasses permeating the forest air in order to find the one smell he was truly after.

After a few minutes, he caught the scent he was looking for. An earthy, yet sweet-and-flowery smell with a hint of snake, but not too much. For some reason, there was a lot of _other _snake scent in the forest.

Upon locking onto the scent, he leapt at a tree before crouching down and launched himself to the left, aiming directly for where he believed Anko would be. When he came upon the clearing, his vision faltered as his eyes had to readjust to the light. Once they had, he caught sight of Anko's purple hair and orange skirt. At the same time, he also caught sight of two massive tigers stalking towards her.

_Anko! She's probably been injured, _he figured as he ran across the clearing as he saw Anko with her back against a rock, hardly moving. _If nothing's done, she could get hurt, or worse._

At that moment, he pried of his greaves and tried to remove his weights, finding it surprisingly difficult to do so when you were running.

_Man! I _really _need to find a better way to do this! _he mentally berated himself as he got the left leg weights off and began hopping around on one foot as he began to remove the other set.

* * *

_Dammit. I can't believe I lost so badly, _Anko cursed to herself as she tried to rest against the rock she'd come to lay against. _Even after all these years, the bastard was just toying with me._

At the same time, the two hungry tigers stalking towards her weakened form didn't help either.

_Shit. Canceling the Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu took out too much energy, _she continued as her vision began to fade.

The next moment a black and blue blur appeared beside one of the tigers before it lashed out with its leg, knocking the first one into the other before they both fell in a heap. The next moment the blur fired several air bullets into the creature's sides before growling at them menacingly, causing them to run away as the blur ran up to her as her eyes closed.

"Anko! Anko are you okay!" a voice called from the darkness. "Anko speak to me!" the voice pleaded as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

* * *

Back from Koten's perspective, he was beginning to panic as Anko refued to wake up. After mulling everything he knew about medicine (which wasn't that much), he settled to just check her pulse, and if need be, try CPR or something. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

He placed one hand on the bottom of her wrist and another under her chin. After waiting for his own heart to slow down (courtesy of a forced command from Koga), the wolf-nin sighed in relief as he felt Anko's pulse. It wasn't as strong as he'd liked it to be, but it was still there, though whatever she had faced, or who she'd gone up against, had really taken a toll on her.

"Oh man, that's a relief," Koten sighed as he shifted Anko into a better position after making sure nothing was broken. Moments later, five ANBU appeared in the clearing, two bringing out medical tools and checking Anko's condition while two of them hoisted Koten up by his shoulders and brought him to face with a boar-masked ANBU.

"ANBU. What's going on here?" Koten asked/demanded.

The man before him only made a hand motion to calm him down before answering.

"You don't have anything to worry about. We'll take her to the hospital to get checked out, and she'll probably be out in a couple days," he continued as he gestured to the other ANBU here.

"Thank you. And please, keep her safe," Koten said as he turned around to leave, only for one of the ANBU to stop him.

"Wait, before you leave, make sure to act like nothing's amiss," a crane-masked ANBU stated. "These orders come straight to the top, so be sure to follow them. Don't ask questions and we may all come out of this in once piece. And remember, this _never _happened."

Koten only nodded before heading out. Even though he hadn't been in the village that long, he figured if an ANBU told him to do something, he should do it as long as it wasn't asking for too much.

"Got it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my team," Koten said as he dashed off, making sure to grab his leg weights before following the inky scent of his pale-skinned teammate.

* * *

**Chūnin Exams:  
Day 3**

* * *

The previous day, night had fallen sooner than expected as Naruto's team made their way to the tower. Even though they could just see it in the distance, the group decided to turn in for the night before making a mad dash for the tower first thing in the morning. Naruto took watch, while his two team mates got some well-earned rest.

As he waited for his team to awaken, the morning sun rising in the distance, he remembered what had transpired the night before.

**Flashback**

The moon hung high in the night sky above the Forest of Death. The sound of rustling leaves in the wind, some giant crickets, and a few nocturnal animals _eating _the giant crickets echoed through the quiet forest. Every once in a while, Naruto's ears would pick up the dying scream of some unfortunate genin out there, but cast it aside as a non-issue as the voices were usually too far away for it to be an immediate concern.

As Naruto continued to scan the forest, his ears proving more effective than his eyes at that point, he heard a small whipmer coming from behind him. When he did, he saw that Hinata was clearly having a nightmare, obviously about what had happened only hours ago.

Quickly creating a shadow clone, he crawled into the hollow and settled himself down beside Hinata, putting his hands on top of her own to calm her down, since waking a person up from a nightmare too quickly could have negative health reprucussions.

For a minute, Hinata continued to whimper, but then, her hands tightened around Naruto's and drew them into her chest. Much to his own embarrasment, but he forced it down as he put his free hand on her shoulder, the troubled girl resting her head on his shoulder as she began to fall into a more peaceful sleep. Taking a life was a big step in any genin's career, and most didn't go as smoothly as hers had.

"Don't worry Hinata. Everything's going to be okay," Naruto whispered as he simply stayed by the girl's side, not wanting to wake her up from her now peaceful slumber.

"I promise. We'll all make it through this."

**Flashback** **End**

As the two began to wake up, Naruto sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Even though his stamina reserves were immense, a godsend among those in the shinobi world, he still needed sleep as much as any other guy, and he would be sure to get a few winks in when he got to the tower.

"Morning you two. You sleep well?"

"Fine," Shino answered.

"Good," Hinata replied, though not immediately.

Naruto nodded his head as the group packed their belongings, Naruto summoning a few shadow clones to scout ahead and set off any traps they could find. It was right in the morning that they woke up, and while some of the teams were still sleeping away their fatigue, now was as good a chance as ever to haul ass and get to the tower.

"You two, get on Kirara's back," Naruto instructed as their feline friend transformed, after making sure no one was around. "We can get to the tower within the next half hour if we make a break for it."

The two nodded as Shino got on Kirara's back, Hinata holding onto his waist as the four shot off through the forest. For them, and potentially a few other teams, the Second Exams had drawn to a close.

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the forest, the same circumstances had occurred for Team Wolf as well after the group reunnited, forcing Koten and his team to seek refuge within another tree hollow. Koten took watch while the others slept, thankful that no questions rose up as to why he left the team for a few hours, delaying their arrival at the tower.

The next morning, Haku looked up from where she and Sai had been sleeping, thankfully a good distance from each other since she couldn't stand him, her jaw suddenly dropping at the sight before her when she looked to the mouth of the tree hollow they were sleeping in.

Sitting at the mouth of the hollow of the tree was Koten sitting on his heels talking to a squirrel. And not just any squirrel, but a _huge _squirrel with humongous fangs and the eyes of a predator just a few inches shorter then he was when sitting on its haunches.

What's worse, the giant killer squirrel seemed to be talking _back _to him. I mean sure it was just some animalistic chattering, but it was still talking back to him. It was almost like the two of them were actually having a _conversation_.

"Koten what the hell is _that_?" Haku demanded as she reached for her senbon in case the giant squirel became hostile. It isn't that often that the words "squirel" and "hostile" are used in the same sentence either.

"Her name happens to be Shirley," Koten replied crossing his arms as if nothing were wrong, the giant squirrel chattering in agreement.

Haku just shook her head and set herself back down on the moss-made pillow she had gathered. "I must be too tired. Give me five more minutes."

As soon as the ice-user drifted off to sleep, Sai got back up too, looked the squirrel over, then went back to sleep without saying a word or changing expression.

Koten looked back to the giant and shrugged his shoulders. "You're right. Humans _are _weird."

"Cha cha cha cha cha cha cha," the giant squirrel chattered at him.

"No I don't know that," Koten said back. "Good grief. How could you even ask such a thing?"

"Cha cha cha cha."

* * *

With that being said and done, Team 7 and Team Wolf, along with the team from Suna made it to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death within the first three days, giving them at least two to rest up before the upcoming of the last exams.

However, for both our Jinchuuriki (since Koga is technically a demon with a tail and is "sealed" inside Koten) these exams have brought up some very important questions.

For Naruto; What was with that team from Sound? They acted as though they had someone on the inside of the exams. What of Gaara of the Sand? Does he contain a tailed beast like me, and if he does, which one? What was that nagging feeling in the back of my mind when we went through the forest? Was it a smell, a sensation, or something else that had me on edge? Also, are Koten and Koga's existence linked together, just like Inuyasha and I?

For Koten; Those genin from sound wore the same headbands as the guys who attacked me a year back. Are they part of the same group, or is it coincidence, and if so, how do I stop myself from being recognized? Why was Anko out in the forest injured like that, and also, what was she doing in the forest in the first place? Also, why does Haku look like she wants to tear Sai's throat out through his face? And is Naruto linked to this Inuyasha fellow Koga keeps telling me about?

These questions, and maybe a few others, may either be answered, or remain unanswered. To see which ones, the only thing that can be done is to wait and watch.

* * *

**Omake (Title: Konoha Firsts, Part 2)  
Setting: Konoha alley**

"**Smoking?" Koten asked. "You mean like when you light something on fire?"**

"**That's part of it," Asuma said as he took a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. "Here. Try one. It calms the nerves," he said as he lit the cancer stick and passed it to Koten.**

**Koten looked at it unsurely before Asuma lit it for him, then brought it up to his lips. After a few seconds, he looked to Asuma for instruction.**

"**You inhale, then let it out," Asuma said, demonstrating by taking another drag.**

**Koten looked back to the smoldering end of the white paper tube unsurely, then, inhaled. A moment later, he fell onto his knees and began hacking his lungs out as his body **_**clearly **_**disagreed with the prospect of smoking nicotine. "Wha- *cough* What the hell *hack* is in this thing? *wheeze*" he cried as he continuously coughed the grey smoke out of his lungs.**

"**You inhaled too much," Asuma said flatly. "Doesn't matter really. Smoking isn't for everyone," he said exhaling some smoke from his mouth.**

**A moment later, a woman carrying some groceries under her arm turned the corner, but suddenly stopped when she saw Koten on the ground, coughing his lungs out, and a gruff-looking man smoking a cigarette standing above him.**

"**Ahhhh!" she suddenly cried out. "That brute's trying to poison that young man!" she said as she pointed a finger right at him.**

"**Say what?" Asuma asked, but slightly paled as two dozen women/fangirls suddenly formed up at that end of the alley.**

"**CHARGE!" all the women/fangirls roared as they charged at Asuma.**

"**Ah! No! Wait! It was just one cigarette!" Asuma cried as he ran from the angry mob, said mob parting around Koten before resuming the chase after the bearded j****ō****nin. **

**A few minutes later, after finally coughing as much smoke as he could from his lungs, Koten looked around and saw nothing but footprints in the ground all around him. "Asuma?" he asked as he looked around. "Where'd you go?"**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:  
I think this goes without saying, but smoking can be very deadly to your health.  
****Even more so if it incurs the wrath of angry women.  
****So, for a "public service announcement", don't smoke. You'll end up getting hurt. Usually in more ways than one.**

**Back on topic, you've all probably heard the rules and all that jass for the chūnin Exams before, so I'm simply going to paraphrase it. Also, I paraphrased Anko's fight against Orochimaru because no one goes into detail, though we know what happens. As for Sasuke getting the Curse Mark, it play's out the same way, just with a slightly different team formation when they get rescued.**

**Needless to say, they'll look like hell come the Third Exam prelims.**

**Anyway, like it says on my profile, since I'm going to college, while most of my stories are on Hiatus-status, the rest of my stories will be updated still, but just alot slower than the rest. That aside, thanks for reading, and be sure to Review. Future works usually benefit from comments from the readers.**


	29. Mysterious Pasts and Awaited Meetings

On the night of the third day, Inoichi and Sarutobi made their way through the Forest of Death, The Professor slaying everything in his path as they made their way to the tower. The reason for the urgency being that in order to justify moving their shinobi away from missions, and back to the village to prepare for a potential invasion that could potentially take place within the forseeable future, he would need to prove inconclusively that Orochimaru was within the village, and that there was some link between him and sound.

Now, while it may not be the best evidence, the only way to show that Orochimaru was a real threat, was to venture into the mind of a shinobi who'd faced against Sound Ninja before, and prove the snake sennin's involvement with Sound.

And by that, it meant Koten. Though it was a long shot, and potentially the memories could've been repressed or forgotten, it was still a good idea to get as much evidence to back his claims as possible. That's why he had brought Inoichi with him. While inside Koten's mind, they would quickly make a copy of the prevalent memories and place them within a Memory Crystal, a common tool for the Yamanaka when memories themselves had to serve as evidence. Either for legal/judicial means or otherwise.

Since it was the middle of the night, and Koten was still uncomfortable with people wandering around inside his head unless being told specifically _why_, and they couldn't tell him due to the _potential _breach in security, the best way to get the information without arousing suspicion was to do it that night, under the cover of darkness and hopefully out of the eyes of those who were potentially watching.

* * *

When Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji arrived at the tower, they were immediately confronted with an obscure riddle. After two seconds, Shikamaru just muttered "troublesome" before taking the two scrolls and tossing them over each other. After a puff of smoke, Asuma appeared and congratulated them on solving the riddle and making it that far. After being told that they had about a day and a half to two days to rest before the next exam, they were directed to the barracks they would be staying in before Asuma left.

However, when Ino spotted her father going down one of the hallways with the Hokage, there was a change of plans from the original 'get some sleep in a real bed' plan.

"Shikamaru. Choji. Follow me," Ino ordered as she snuck down the hall.

"Whyyyy?" Choji whined. "Can't we just sleep?"

"No. My dad's up to something, so I need the two of you to be lookouts and secure my escape route," Ino whispered, tiptoeing down the hall following her father and the Hokage.

"Troublesome wolf," Shikamaru muttered. Even though he slept practically all day on most days, nearly getting eaten by a giant razor-toothed squirrel took a toll on one's limits, and sleep's comforting embrace would be much welcomed.

* * *

"So you're sure he'll stay asleep?" Sarutobi asked as he and Inoichi tiptoed toward their designated mind walk target.

"I'm absolutely sure," Inoichi answered. "I've been doing this for years, and no one has ever woken up while I was performing this jutsu. It's highly unlikely he will when he's already asleep."

Sarutobi nodded as he put his right hand on Inoichi's shoulder, the Memory Crystal clutched in his left hand as he stuck it to his palm with chakra. "Okay then. Let's go before someone sees. The sooner we do, the less of a security risk we run."

Inoichi nodded as he performed a set of handsigns. "Yamanaka Style: Mind Walk Jutsu."

Moments later, Ino poked her head into the room through a ventilation shaft, seeing her father and the Hokage sitting in chairs beside Koten's bed. All of them were asleep, and Koten's two team mates were probably in separate rooms since they didn't have any real obligation to sleep in the same room.

After taking careful aim at the sleeping teen below, Ino ran through the handsigns before bringing her hands forward. "Yamanaka Style: Mind Walk Jutsu."

The next moment her body fell unconscious, her soul leaping into Koten's after a few seconds.

* * *

At the same time, Ino found herself within a darkened mindscape. The halls were pitch black, and there was no natural light, though she could still see herself and the sliding doors just fine, a dim glow shining behind the pressed squares of paper.

_This is his mindscape huh? _she said to herself as she looked around. _It's kinda dark, but maybe that's just because he's sleeping. Now, what would my dad and the Hokage be doing in here?_

"Are you sure no one else is around?" Sarutobi's voice asked from down the hall.

"I'm sure. There was no one inside the room when we went in," Inoichi's voice answered.

"Let's just get what we need and get out of here quickly," Sarutobi said as he turned the corner. "He may be asleep for now, but I don't want him waking up."

Upon seeing her father and the Hokage down the hallway, she quickly opened a random door and jumped in, hoping not to be discovered prematurely. Finding out what they were doing there would have to wait.

* * *

The next moment, Ino found herself in a darkened forest, the moon hanging over her head between massive trees, the sounds of ravenous wildlife echoing into her ears.

Looking around frantically, she saw that thankfully, she was still in Koten's head, and didn't wander back into the Forest of Death. After taking a few steps forward into the memory's mindscape, Ino saw a figure she didn't recognize. Yet anyway.

The figure had darkened shin, his hair tied up in a ponytail and his pupil-less eyes blue. He had the tattered remains of a dirt-colored cloak over his shoulders, leaving his arms and stomach exposed while he wore tattered shorts and no shoes. There were various scars across his body, though most were well-healed.

After a few seconds, she saw a brown-furred wolf's tail sticking out from the back of his shorts, and she realized that must've been Koten, probably around four to five years ago.

The next moment, Koten's tail twitched as he looked up from gutting the rabbit he'd captured. When he turned around, trudging through the bushes was a slightly beaten-up stone-nin, the cut across his hitae-ate signaling that he was a missing-nin. On his back and right side were a pair of sheathed katana.

Koten quickly repositioned the kunai he had in his hand as he turned on the intruder, said intruder regarding him for a moment before drawing his blades, the ends shining in the moonlight as his opponent's muscles tensed.

After a second, the stone-nin charged, Koten bringing up the kunai he was using to block the first swing before his kunai was knocked out of his hands. Before he could even blink, his opponent had driven the katana in his left hand through Koten's right hand and into a boulder, holding it in place to the point where he couldn't escape.

"Agh!" Koten grunted, trying to hide his pain. Then, the stone-nin mercilessly drove the sword in his right hand through Koten's left shoulder. "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried as the sound of muscle, tissue, and bone being cut pierced the air, Ino having to cover her mouth to stifle the scream at the horrifying sight before her.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm just going to kill you," the stone-nin said darkly. "And with these supplies you've gathered, they'll keep me going for a good long time," he added as he looked around the tree hollows and under the makeshift lean-to.

The next moment Koten formed a handseal with his left hand after gathering as much chakra as he could into his lungs.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Koten shouted in desperation, firing a large air blast at the stone-nin at point-blank range, sending him flying backwards after losing his grip on the two katana.

"GYAAAAH!" he cried as he flew through several trees due to the direct force of the air bullet, but suddenly stopped as he was impaled through the heart on a broken tree branch, killing him instantly as his head fell and his body grew limp.

The next moment, Ino heard Koten grunt, biting his lip to force his cries of pain down as he removed the katana through his left shoulder, blood pouring out of it as he clutched the other blade before removing it from his hand, blood flowing onto the ground as his breaths became ragged.

"No… I… I won't die like this," Koten huffed between breaths. "Not… now… Not…"

For a few seconds, Ino was completely shocked by what she saw. The sight of Koten nearly getting killed and the stone-nin had been killed so gruesomely made it hard for her to keep her focus.

The next moment when the branch the body was on fell to the ground with a thump, and Koten collapsed with blood flowing out of his shoulder, Ino screamed in horror before canceling the jutsu and returning to her body post-haste.

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Back in the outside world, Shikamaru and Choji sat on both sides of the air vent that Ino had crawled into in order to indirectly get into the room that her father, the Hokage, and Koten were in. After about twenty minutes, a loud clanging sound was heard. Much like that of a person jolting awake inside an air vent and banging their head on the inside.

"Owwwwww…" Ino's voice moaned from inside the vent, said girl rubbing her head. "My aching forehead."

"Troublesome blond," Shikamaru said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a small fire jutsu.

"Shikamaru! You're smoking!" Choji stated completely appalled. "You're only fourteen!"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to have sex, and old enough to smoke. That's the ninja way," Shikamaru replied taking a drag. Most Nara took to light smoking around the time they started the Chūnin Exams, and would use it to calm their nerves, but were generally too lazy to pick up another stick after the exams.

I mean, come on, you had to pull out the stick, light it, _and _smoke it in succession. Too much trouble for a brief high if you want a Nara's opinion.

* * *

At the same time back in Koten's mind, Inoichi and Sarutobi took their time sorting through the various memories in the teen's head. They had to be careful not to wake him up prematurely by opening the wrong door, or setting off some kind of defensive mechanism, since specialized mindscapes had at least one or two.

Inoichi only knew this fact too well, since on the rare occasions he had ventured into Naruto's mindscape when he was a child, that either bars of steel, bulkheads, or even columns of rushing water would stop his advancements if he were there for too long.

For a minute Inoichi thought he had seen a blond-haired figure in one of the hallways, but cast it aside as a stray memory of some kind. Mindscapes were still mainly unknown, and any theory as to how they actually worked was still up in debate, without any real template existing to make any information documented conclusive.

After looking into several doorways that emptied into forest-placed memories, the pair came upon a somewhat new-looking door that stood apart from the majority. This one had a slightly larger than normal kunai mounted on the door for the handle, and instead of a single hitae-ate on it like on the other memory's doors that showed when he'd faced ninja before, this one was practically covered in them in a random jumble.

"This is the one," Inoichi said as he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Let us make this quick," Sarutobi said holding the Memory Crystal in his hands. "The longer we're in here, the more likely we're to be discovered. And I _know _I heard footsteps and grumbling back in that last hallway."

"Potentially a stray memory I'm sure, but yes I'm aware that we've been in here a little too long for the boy's liking. Let's get in and get out quickly," Inoichi said as he opened the door, letting himself and Sarutobi in before it closed itself behind them.

At the same time just down the hall, a familiar wolf demon grumbled as he leaned against the wall. He never did like having other people in his host's mind. It was like a stray mutt was stepping into his territory and pissing on everything before stealing a juicy piece of meat at his own leisure.

"_I'd have forced them out by now, but Koten's subconscious commands keep holding me back," _Koga grumbled as he crossed his arms. _"This better not become a habit is all I can say. This isn't some park that blondy can come and go in as he pleases."_

* * *

Once they were inside Koten's memory, Sarutobi immediately brought out the Memory Crystal and got ready to activate it, holding it forward as he and Inoichi stepped out of the shadow of the tree line. Out in the open tending at a small fire was a year-younger Koten, an inch or two shorter than he was now, not as many scars across his arms and legs as he had now, which must've meant this battle was particularly _damaging_ in general.

As the crackling of the embers pricked through the forest trees, the full moon handing over the air, Koten's tail suddenly twitched behind him before he leapt to his feet. A moment later, thirty grey-wearing ninja. Upon examination of their headbands, they were immediately identified as Sound-nin, if not only by that, but by the similarity in the outfits of them and the metal gauntlets on a third of the shinobi's arms.

"Well well well, looks like the reports were right," one of the Sound-nin stated as he stepped further into the clearing, Koten now on his feet and ready to fight. "Dark hair, lean but muscular build, and a wolf's tail of all things."

"I used to only think of the Okami Tribe as nothing but legend," another Sound-nin with pipes in his arms said. "Now that I see this, I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"You think our master would let me have a bit of fun with him," a Sound-kunoichi in the back row asked huskily. "It's been a while since I've had some fresh meat."

"Keep it in your pants, we're here on a mission," another Sound-kunoichi spoke up. "Have your wet dreams after we bring him back to the lab."

As Sarutobi had a small nosebleed, and Inoichi tried to ignore that and maintain focus on his jutsu, Koten rubbed his hand across his throat and opened it a few times, acting like he was trying to get something to come out before he coughed into his hand a few times.

"*cough* You guy's don't have scratched headbands, though I really have no idea what that means," Koten said as he warily took a step to the right, trying to make himself as non-intimidating as possible before he figured out was going on. _Why are there so many ninja here this time? _his thoughts asked in a broadcast since this was a memory from his perspective. _Sure I've handled two or three before at the same time, but I'm counting one, two, seven… thirty._ "Why are you here? I already ate my roast rabbit, so you can't be here for the food."

"How _observant _of you," one Sound-nin said sarcastically.

"I'll make this as simple for you as I can," a Sound-nin with bells on the ends of the senbon he pulled out of his tool pouch said as he stepped forward. "Lord Orochimaru, whether or not you know who he is, wishes to use your body in his experiments, and we've been sent here to pick you up. He didn't say you had to be in one piece, but just that you had to be alive. So, it's your choice, either come with us quietly, or we'll have to rough you up a bit. What do you say wolf boy?"

The next moment Koten kicked the rusty bucket of water by the fire into it, extinguishing the flames and delivering darkness upon the clearing as he made a break for it, the shadows of the trees his only allies against overwhelming odds.

"I have the information we need, we don't need more than this," Sarutobi said as he held the Memory Crystal carefully in his palms. He had to be careful that no excess memories or thoughts got in the way of the important information. "This is a personal memory for him, and I don't think we need to see this."

"Then let us take our leave," Inoichi said putting his hands on the Hokage's shoulder. After releasing the technique, the two of them disappeared.

Once the two returned to their bodies, Sarutobi would begin redirecting whatever spare forces he could back to the village for whatever Orochimaru had planned.

He wouldn't let the snake bastard get away a _third _time.

* * *

At the same time in one of the barracks, Team 8 slept peacefully, thankful that the sounds of ravenous animals, the sounds of dying genin, and the sounds of ravenous animals _eating _dying genin, were muffled out by the silencing seals in the building. Shino opted to sleep by himself in a bed against the wall, and even then he remained as stoic as ever. At the same time, Hinata had asked Naruto to sleep with her that night. Not because of sexual desire let me remind you, but because she needed the comforting embrace of the man she loved as she tried to forget the shock of her first kill.

Though considering the word _man_, and Naruto being only fourteen, that word it a bit flimsy. Maybe. I don't give a damn.

Anyway, as the two of them slept, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo sat in a circle as their host's hands held one another, allowing the three to converse on the current issue at hand.

"_I'm telling you, that Koten guy is _definitely _a descendant, a reincarnation, or _something _related to Koga," _Inuyasha chided as he willed a saucer of sake to appear in his hand, hoping to alleviate the headache he was getting from the current situation. Whether the headache he was getting was self-inflicted he couldn't tell, but all he knew was this whole Koten/Koga issue was aggravating him to no end.

"_Come on, just think about this. I mean sure the guy has a wolf tail, and he wears his hair in the same way, and he can create tornadoes, and he probably fights with his feet, but that doesn't mean he has anything to do with Koga," _Kagome argued. _"It could all probably be a cooincidence."_

"_But still, that's a chance we can't really take at the moment," _Kikyo said. _"Koten doesn't act like Koga, so it's likely Koga is a part of Koten, and not Koten himself."_

"_What do you suggest we do then?" _Inuyasha asked. _"Just go up to him and _ask _him?"_

"_No, that would be stupid," _Kikyo said back. _"We're just going to set up a three-way meeting and get this whole mess out of the way now, rather than later."_

"_But what if Koga isn't involved at all?" _Kagome asked. _"What if Koten's just a normal guy… who happens to have a wolf tail?"_

"_Then we ask him to keep it a secret and hope he does," _Inuyasha asked. _"I haven't completely been keeping track, but I think the guy may still owe Naruto one last favor. I say if the time comes, then we use it here and get this whole mess out of the way. I've been losing sleep for crying out loud."_

Kagome sighed. _Sometimes it hurts to be the sensible one in the group, _she said to herself. _"Okay, I think I may have something. This is what we're going to do…"_

* * *

The next evening, Naruto received a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read it, instantly recognizing the writing as Hinata's.

**Dear Naruto, tonight, I'd like to talk to you in room 509 at 11:00 tonight. It's important, so please come.  
With love, Hinata.**

Hinata herself didn't know why her 'tenants' had emplored her to write that note, and to such specific detail, but she figured they must've had a good reason, so she went with it.

* * *

A few minutes before Naruto received his note, Koten received a note as well. Though he didn't recognize the handwriting for obvious reasons that he hadn't seen it before, he could read the signature at the bottom.

**Koten. Need to ask you a few questions. Meet me at 11:00 in room 509.  
Naruto.**

Inuyasha had convinced Naruto the previous evening to meet with Koten and get the whole Koga issue out of the way now by asking him some questions. He knew that at the same time, Hinata would be meeting him at that time, so he had Naruto write the note to Koten before he received his.

* * *

At the same time that the three figures headed up to room 509 the following evening, Inuyasha went over Kagome's plan in Naruto's head, but made sure to keep it to himself.

Kagome would have Hinata leave Naruto a note saying to meet her in room 509 at 11:00 that evening, while he had Naruto leave a note for Koten saying something along the same lines.

The plan itself was fairly simple, and relatively fool-proof providing a certain Tarzan-ish wolf-nin wasn't as uneducated as a person who lived in the wilderness. Though that itself may've been pushing it, the guy couldn't be a _total _stooge.

Anyway, back to the plan. It was to get Naruto, Hinata, and Koten into the same room at the same time, link their mindscapes together. After that, the plan would divide into two sub-tasks. The first would be to see if Koten and Koga were related _directly, _and the second would be to explain to both Hinata –and possibly Koten if he cared to know- why he had dog ears when he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him.

However, what he didn't know was that both Shino and Kurenai observed the leaving of the notes, and were curious as to the three-person meeting in the middle of the night. And of course, being ninja, it was their job to stick their noses into it.

* * *

**At 11:00 that following evening in room 509**

After receiving the suspicious note, Koten found himself in the room specified and opted to sit in the corner and wait for Naruto to show up. It was large like the room they would meet in for the Third Exam, supposedly, though there weren't a giant set of hands in a tiger sign or large TVs. Just a large room for sparring.

A few minutes later however, he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and, out of old habit, pressed himself into a corner and quieted his breathing in order to take up as little space and make as little noise as possible. A technique he had to perfect in order to avoid detection from those who would bring him harm during his _ten years_.

However, to his surprise, Hinata showed up of all people, looking like she was waiting for someone, but failing to notice she was there since he was both in the shadows, and was quiet enough to not be noticed at all. A few minutes later, the blond dog-eared-nin showed up, a bit surprised to see Hinata there, but suddenly rounded on the corner with his hand to his kunai pouch, his pale-eyed companion getting behind him.

"You there! You have the count to three to come out of there before I start throwing pointy objects!" Naruto ordered with narrow eyes.

"Hey what the hell man! First you call me out here in the middle of the night, and then you threaten to throw stuff at me?" Koten asked/argued as he stepped into the light. "That isn't a good way to treat a guy you may have to fight. Oh, evening Lady Hyuuga," he corrected himself with a slight bow.

"G-Good evening Lord Koten," Hinata replied formally with a slight bow.

"Wait a minute, Hinata, why exactly are we here, if you mind me asking?" Naruto asked.

"I should be asking why _I'm _here?" Koten asked.

"_Something's up. Why would Naruto call us out here in the middle of the night?" _Koga asked. _"And it looks like Hinata just happened to call Naruto here at the same time. Something's fishy here."_

"Something's fishy here," Koten repeated as he crossed his arms. "I hardly find it coincidence that I'd get called here by Naruto at the same time Hinata called him."

"W-Well actually, um…" Hinata stammered before she spoke up rom her tenants' request. "Does the name… Koga ring a bell to you?"

At that moment Koten froze as his hand went to his bokken, Naruto's going to his Tetsusaiga upon seeing that. "What are you implying?"

"_Kid, repeat after me," _Koga suddenly said as he began speaking once more into his host's head.

As Naruto faced Koten with his Tetsusaiga, said wolf-nin suddenly acted like he was talking to himself before narrowing his eyes at him in an almost mocking way.

"Hey Inuyasha, you puny mutt. Why don't you put the butter knife away and leave Kagome with me," Koten said, though not completely sure why his tenant had him say that. Or what any of it meant for that matter. _Koga, what is this about? Is there something you're not telling me?_

"K-Kagome?" Hinata asked in shock. _How does he know her?_

"Wait a minute, Kagome? What the heck is going on around here?" Naruto demanded. He was certain without a doubt that Koten was at least _related _to Koga, but now Kagome gets thrown into the mix.

* * *

At the same time outside the room on the opposite sides of the arch that led into the room, Kurenai and Shino listened in on the conversation as foreign names were exchanged.

"_Inuyasha… Koga… Kagome… Who are they talking to in there?"_ Kurenai asked.

"_My insects only detect Naruto, Koten, and Hinata within the room,"_ Shino replied.

"_And I don't sense any genjutsu in place either,"_ Kurenai said_. "Something weird's going on."_

"_To be frank, we're ninja. All of us are weird,"_ Shino replied as he used a few of his insects to readjust this glasses for him. A handy trick he picked up from his mother when she needed her hands free in the kitchen, but didn't want her glasses to slide out of place.

"_Let's continue listening, then ask questions later,"_ Kurenai said as she continued to listen.

"How the hell do you know Inuyasha?" Naruto demanded as the familiar golden flash of light brought out with Naruto unsheathed his sword suddenly appeared, a light thud signaling that the massive blade of unknown origin had touched the floor..

"How the hell does _Hinata _know _Koga_?" Koten demanded. "Um, nevermind the prudent language."

"N-Naruto, this may sound weird, but is there a person named Inuyasha in your head?" Hinata asked nervously. "A-And Koten. Do you have a demon named Koga with you as well?"

" . . . I'm not sure I should answer that," Koten stated.

"Then why did you call me Inuyasha?" Naruto demanded. "I want answers, **mangy wolf!" **he said, his voice suddenly changing to Inuyasha's of its own volition. _Inuyasha what the hell'd you make me say that for?_

"Mangy wolf?" Hinata asked. "Um, did a person named Inuyasha used to call Koga that?"

"_There are those names again,"_ Kurenai whispered. _"And what's with these weird insults. I don't think they'd normally say this to eachother."_

"_I'm still trying to figure out how Hinata fits into all this," _Shino replied. _"I had heard that Naruto had convinced Koten to come back to the village while on a mission, but as far as I know, aside from one clan meeting," _Shino continued, _which I hear was certainly _interesting _to say the least, _he added to himself, _"Hinata shouldn't have any other connection to Koten."_

"_I think we should listen to this for a bit more," _Kurenai whispered. _"Something weird is _definitely _going on around here."_

* * *

As Naruto and Koten continued to glare at one another, both their gazes occasionally shifting back to Hinata, who in turn would shift hers to both of them, a sudden scent met a pair of noses.

"Whoever's down there, come out now," Koten said fingering his bokken once more as Naruto heaved his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "Its impolite to listen in on other people's conversations."

With that, the familiar visages of the genjutsu mistress and the kikkei wielder came out into the opening, stepping under the large arch that formed the room's entryway.

"I've sat on the sidelines for long enough I would think," Kurenai stated with her arms crossed. "These names, Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome. What do they mean, and did one of you say they were in your heads?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"This would normally be a sign of multiple personality dysfunction," Shino started. "However, this would be a stretch for even the most extreme cases, since you three shouldn't know each other's supposed _second_."

"Look, all I know is that these two know the name Koga," Koten said looking at the other two genin. "Who, and I'll say this right now, may or may not exist."

"_Ohhhhhh maaaaaaan. This plan is falling apart," _Kagome whined.

"_It'll look weird if Hinata and Naruto suddenly make physical contact for no reason," _Kikyo stated. _"Our only hope of resolving this without ending up in the funny farm is to trust Inuyasha, or Naruto, to bring the five of us into the same mindscape and sort this shit out."_

At the same time, Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines, though a few steps ahead of his female companions.

"_Kid, I need you to get everyone to put their hands together," _Inuyasha stated to his host, earning a mental odd look.

_Is this about the Koga thing? _Naruto asked. _And come to think of it, why- _he began to ask, but changed his thoughts mid-thought. _You know what, fuck this, I'll just pull our hands together and get this sorted out later. Thinking about it is making my head hurt_. "Guys!" he shouted.

At that moment the four gathered there head Naruto's undivided attention, which, while it was what he wanted, was a little unnerving.

"Listen, I know this may sound a bit weird, but you need to put your hands in with mime," Naruto said holding out his right hand. "I know a lot of weird names are being thrown around right now, but I swear, this will all be resolved in a few minutes."

The tension in the air mounted, the group of five alternating between locking onto the eyes of the person who was to their left, right, or across from them. Cerulean blue eyes met pale lavender, pale lavender met pupil-less blue, then cerulean blue, which met pupil-less blue as well. Shaded met red, which met pale lavender then cerulean, shaded meeting pupil-less blue before those met red.

Slowly, Hinata and Koten brought their right hands out, their palms drawing closer to the others until they placed their hands atop one another, Hinata's hand between Naruto's and Kotens. At the last moment before their hands touched, Kurenai and Shino placed their hands on top as well, a warm, yet unknown feeling washing over them as they felt their consciousness slip.

* * *

For a moment, they stood in the empty stone room in the Forest of Deaths' tower. Now however, they stood in what appeared to be a mixture of grassy plane, rolling fog, and lush forest terrains.

Naruto, Hinata, and Koten noticed that standing behind them were their own familiars. Inuyasha regarded Kagome and Kikyo happily, but when Koga registered their presence, and then Inuyasha's, things started to get a little out of hand.

"You! I should've _known _I'd run into you again _mutt_!" Koga shouted as he ran up to Inuyasha, the two of them butting heads in a battle for dominance five seconds into seeing one another in decades, or possibly centuries.

"Stupid wolf! I'm a fox now! A _fox_! Get your facts straight!" Inuyasha growled as he readied his claws.

"Once a mutt always a mutt!" Koga said back as Kurenai and Shino finally regained their bearings.

"You can shove it up your ass! I'm a fox now!" Naruto said back, Kurenai and Shino instantly grabbing onto Naruto and Hinata's shoulders before pulling them a few feet back.

"Naruto, what's going on here? Who are those two over there, and why is the Kyuubi arguing with a guy that looks suspiciously like Koten?" Kurenai quickly asked as she pointed to both Kikyo and Kagome, then to Inuyasha who was still arguing with Koga, his tails billowing behind him. It didn't take a genius to recognize the nine-tailed biju, despite his change in appearance.

As Naruto and Hinata explained their circumstances to their team mate and sensei, then getting their explanations from one another, Koten stood off to the side by Kagome and Kikyo, the three of them feeling a bit left out for some reason.

"Sooooo… You two are Kikyo and Kagome huh?" Koten asked hoping to pierce the awkwardness.

"So you're Koten's host huh," Kagome asked, then turned to Koga who was still arguing with Inuyasha. "You don't seem as headstrong as your tenant."

"I was… raised differently I guess," Koten replied, then looked to Kikyo. "Koga said something about how you used to be a zombie of sorts. Is that true?"

"Sort of," Kikyo replied. "I was basically a resurrected soul attached to a clay doll. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious really," Koten replied as he willed a rock to appear out of nowhere and took a seat. "I guess that's just what happens when one has so many questions, but no one around to answer them."

"Dog breath!" Koga shouted.

"Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha argued back.

"So let me get this straight," Kurenai said trying to organize her thoughts. "The Nine Tailed Fox used to be a dog demon named Inuyasha, and Hinata, you're the reincarnation of a priestess that was reincarnated into _another _priestess, all of which came from another world?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Naruto said. "Though I wonder just how many people would believe I contain the Kyuubi when I have dog ears," he replied nervously, twitching his ears in emphasis.

"I was wondering about that too," Hinata replied. "I just would've never thought the Kyuubi came from such a different time. Or that he was anything but a fox."

"But what about Koten?" Shino asked turning to the wolf-nin who, at the moment, was chatting with the two priestesses while sitting on a rock. "I can understand Inuyasha's story, and reincarnation has never been completely ruled out through scientific or religious study, but how do we put logic to _him_?"

"Maybe it's a clan thing," Naruto replied. "I don't think he's a jinchuuriki in the traditional sense even though the demon inside him _does _have a tail, though I had my suspicions before once Inuyasha pointed it out because of the similarities they bear," he then took a look at Koga, then to Koten. "Though personality-wise, they clearly have some differences."

After arguing with Inuyasha after what felt like forever, Koga suddenly turned on his host, who at the moment, was sitting on a trio of rocks with Kagome and Kikyo.

"Hey! Koten!" Koga ordered drawing his host's attention. "I order you to claim that girl so I can take Kagome from that mutt!" he shouted pointing at Hinata. A moment later Naruto jumped between them and brought out his claws menacingly as the pale-eyed Hyuuga looked a little panic-stricken.

"Can't you see she's taken you ass!" Koten shouted as he suddenly appeared beside Koga and nailed him over the head, much to the surprise of Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and their respective hosts as the two Okami began fighting each other in a comical fight cloud. "I can kinda understand you wanting to see Kagome after all these years. But why the hell do you need me to _claim _Naruto's girlfriend?"

"Because for some reason, Kagome is in the pale-eyed girl's head!" Koga said back as he bit his host's ankle.

Meanwhile, Shino and Kurenai didn't even _know _what to make of this.

"Shino. How exactly did this all come about?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm still trying to process everything," Shino replied.

"Well, I think we've all seen enough," Kikyo said before bringing a large mallet out of nowhere, much to Kagome's apparent horror as she raised it above her head. "Time to wake up you five."

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

The next moment she nailed them all in the head, the three mindscapes separating into their own separate hosts once more.

* * *

When the five opened their eyes, they immediately drew their hands back and took a short leap away from each other. As their eyes darted around the room, they realized that barely any time had passed since they had placed their hands together. If anything, two to five minutes, eight at the most.

For a few minutes, things were silent as the group just stood there. Then, a voice rarely heard broke the silence.

"Well . . . That was certainly . . . interesting," Shino commented as he readjusted his glasses. All he had heard was a lot to take in.

"I agree," Kurenai responded as she made sure no one was listening in. "Naruto, does the Hokage know about this?"

"Yeah, but I haven't brought him inside the seal yet," the blond answered. "Couldn't find a good opportunity."

"At least now I don't have to feel like such a freak," Koten stated as he crossed his arms, popping his neck and shoulders as he arched his back, getting a few pops out of that as well.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked. "Is it because of the tail? Because if it is, I think you're still alone in that category."

"It isn't the tail. It's just because now I know I'm not the _only _one with a voice in their head," Koten replied, then grew silent for a minute before turning to Naruto. "Do you have any idea how to mute this guy?" he asked tapping on the side of his head. "I'm surprised I haven't lost my sanity yet. And I've only _recently _learned its definition."

"No idea," Naruto responded flatly. "Most of the time I just tune mine out."

"Please Kami let that work," Koten sighed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Shino asked.

"I say keep quiet about it," Naruto replied as Koten acted like he were ignoring something. "There's all sorts of weird stuff in this world, but even _that _is stretching it."

"I agree," Hinata stated. "If the wrong person found out about this, it could cause us some problems down the road."

"I'm used to keeping stuff to myself, so that isn't a problem for me," Shino stated as he headed off for his room.

"Since the Hokage already knows about this, I doubt I need to report this," Kurenai stated as she began to walk away too, leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Koten to themselves.

"So… You're a priestess huh?" Koten asked turning to Hinata, rubbing his temples.

"Well, not really, no, I only know a few things about that subject," Hinata answered.

"Just so we're clear, if you touch Hinata, you're dead," Naruto said flashing his claws with one hand while fingering his Tetsusaiga with the other.

"Hey, my mom always taught me, treat others the way you want to be treated," Koten said looking down on the blond jinchuuriki. "As long as you don't go flirting with my girlfriends in the future, I won't do the same with yours."

Naruto and Koten regarded each other silently for a few moments, their steely gaze locked onto each other until they both put their hands forward and shook on it.

"Glad we agree on that much," Naruto said back.

"Well, the Chunin Exam continues in a day or two," Koten said as he walked off. "I'm going to bed, and I'm _staying _there until it's time to get up."

"See you later Koten," Hinata regarded with a slight bow.

"See you too Hinata. I'll try to get Koga to break his old habits, so hopefully the two girls in your head won't have anything to worry about the next time we meet up. _If _we meet up I should say."

On the inside, the two priestesses sighed in relief. Koga was still as territorial as ever, and when it came to something as delicate as the human psyche, that could be a very bad thing.

"Oh, and play nice you two," he added, Naruto and Hinata blushing madly at the implications of Koten's statement.

"W-Well, shall we g-get going?" Hinata asked fighting off her blush.

"Yes. Let's," Naruto said as he and Hinata walked off.

With that exchange being completed, the group returned to their barracks in the tower's upper floors, a full day remaining until the next part of the exams began.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
The reason that Kurenai and Shino needed to know about the relationship between Naruto, Hinata, and Koten, is because A) Naruto promised himself he'd tell everyone about the **_**Kyuubi**_**. B) Naruto needed to confirm if Koten had Koga's soul inside him, and vice versa. C) Inuyasha needed Naruto to know about Kagome and Kikyo being close by. D) Given the fact that they'd been so secretive, Kurenai and Shino had to be let in on the secret, otherwise their trust could waver at a critical moment.**

**As to how the Mindscape thing works, the way I see it, they connect their chakra networks to one another through close physical contact, then, Naruto's seal acts as a catalyst and allows everyone to enter one combined mindscape (when the effort is put in). Time sort of slows inside the mindscape, but if someone walked into the room, the five would've sensed it, and had been able to safely break contact.**

**As for Koten's mindscape suddenly being a darkened set of corridors instead of a forest, that's only when he's asleep, since not as much his mind is actively running, and at night, it's mainly **_**only **_**memories that are being interpreted, and not conscious functions.**

* * *

**Omake (Title: Konoha Firsts, Part 3)  
Setting: In front of the Adult Fiction store (Takes place before Wave)**

"**Skin Mag?" Koten asked as Kakashi passed him a magazine from his back pocket.**

"**Yup. Go ahead, take a peek," Kakashi said. "It's every man's right to look at these. Plus, it's totally legal, and no one will get mad at you for it… As long as you do it by yourself, or behind closed doors," he amended.**

"**But what's a Skin Mag?" Koten asked again, never having heard of one for obvious reasons.**

"**Oh, you know, magazines with… **_**skin**_**, in them," Kakashi said discretely.**

"**Hmmm. I **_**have **_**used animal skin before for different uses," Koten said as he moved to open the magazine. "But I didn't know they actually made magazines for-GYAAH!" **

**The moment he opened up the magazine, he suddenly had a nosebleed from what he saw and fell face-first into the dirt where his blood had accumulated.**

"**Hmm. Maybe he wasn't ready for this?" Kakashi asked himself as he picked up the magazine and turned a few pages. "Oooooh. Mid-December," he said perversely as he spun a kunai on his finger out of habit. "It looks cold in this pic. Heheheheheh."**

**A moment later, a young woman turned the corner and saw Koten face down in a pool of his own blood, and a masked figure standing over him with an impassive look in his face as he spun a kunai on his finger. **

"**EEEEEEEEK!" she suddenly cried. "MURDERER!"**

"**Huh?" Kakashi said as he looked up to see the semi-terrified-semi-angry woman down the street pointing a finger at him accusingly. He then looked down and saw that with Koten in a pool of his own blood, that this looked very bad. "Ah! No! Wait! I can explain!" he said desperately waving his hands in front of him, his magazine rolled up in his right.**

"**He's got the murder weapon!" a Koten fangirl screeched as she pointed at the kunai in his hand.**

"**You will be avenged Koten-sama!" another fangirl shrieked as at least two dozen other women suddenly formed into a raging mob and charged straight for Kakashi.**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as he ran off, not wanting to be killed by the mob of angry women/fangirls.**

**A minute or so later, Koten shook himself awake, wiping the blood and dirt off his face as he looked around. After seeing the footprints all around him going down the street, he said to himself, "Am I beginning to see a pattern here?"**

"_**The real question is, do you give a damn?"**_

"**No, I suppose not," Koten sighed.**

"_**Good boy. Now get cleaned up. Someone may see you like this and draw the wrong conclusion."**_

**And oh how right he was.**


	30. The Third Exam Prelims?

**Just saying now, the entire prelims for the Third Exam will be noted in this chapter. Don't want to divide it unnecessarily. I'll also try to be more concise and to the point. The fights that are the same as in the canon will be summarized, since we've all seen this before.**

**Again, and again, and again...**

**Anyway, it might be long, but enjoy.**

**P.S.f  
Sorry about not updating when I could've,f but I've been caught up in a new FanFiction I started and the ideas kept coming, so I've been working on it non-stop.**

**Once again, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When the teams were assembled, Naruto took immediate notice of who was there.

Kabuto, along with two other genin who he hadn't met before, were in attendance, though the prior didn't look in the best shape. He also noticed that Haku, Koten, and the pale-skinned boy were there too, along with Lee's team, and the other Leaf Rookies. Lastly he noticed that the one team from Sound, and the team from Sand were there too.

However, a couple things that caught him as odd was that Gaara had naught a single scratch on him, as did his team. Then he noticed that Kiba with his team, for the lack of a better term, looked like something humongous chewed them up before spitting them out. Kiba looked exhausted, as did Akamaru –and slightly digested by the way-. Pinky looked like she hadn't slept in days, and her hair was a lot shorter now. As for Sasuke, well, as he brooded, a small whiff of snake crossed into his nostrils for some reason. The spiky-haired member of the Sound team had casts on his arms, which was probably something from the exam.

Still, he didn't expect everyone to make it out of the forest unharmed. Aside from his, Koten's, and the Sand teams, everyone else had some form of injury visible on their persons. Though for the most part, they had been treated, and most looked to be in relatively good shape.

He then noticed that the sensei for everyone except the Sound team was in attendance. When he saw Hana up in the rafters, Naruto gave a small wave before redirecting his attention to the front. At the moment, Sarutobi was explaining the purpose for the Chunin Exams, how it was used to substitute war by having representatives fight and show each village's strength, and that however, because there were so many genin there, and that their client's time was important, that they had to cut the numbers down with a preliminary round.

At that point, a sickly-looking jounin with a katana on his back stepped forward, explaining the rules, how matches would be decided, and more importantly, who wanted to step out of the exams.

"Uh, actually, I can't go on," Kabuto said with a sigh. "Took a few bad hits, so I'll just have to try again next year. Oh well."

When Naruto looked over his shoulder, he was almost sad to see the guy go, but remembered that it wasn't his choice to make. At that moment, Gekkou Hayate as he was called explained what would have to happen now, since there were an odd number of genin there, and each one was only allowed to fight once.

"Because there are twenty three genin from each team participating, and no genin is allowed to fight twice, each team will submit their _leader's _name to a random drawing," Hayate explained. "The names will be shuffled out, and the winner of the drawing will advance to the next round of the exams. This circumstance, while being foreseen, was not intended to happen often enough that genin would advance to the third exams unnecessarily. Now, would all squad _leaders _please step forward and submit your names?"

With that, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Koten, Ino, Dosu, and Gaara all submitted their names into the ballot box. After Sarutobi shuffled the slips up, he drew a name.

"Dosu Kinuta, you will be advancing to the Third Exam," Sarutobi announced, a neutral expression on his face and in his voice.

"Hmmmm. I was hoping I'd get to fight. Oh well. I can wait," Dosu sighed as everyone scattered, the Konoha side taking the rafters on the right side of the room, while the Sand and Sound teams took the left side.

* * *

A few minutes after everyone was settled, the two large monitors over the large tiger sign hands flared to life, two sets of names randomly flashing above and below the illuminated **vs **sign before the names were settled.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

"Right off the bat? What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled as he lazily made his way down to the arena.

The fight went straight to the point rather quickly. Kin threw senbon, Shikamaru dodged them, then got hit by another, and then fell under a genjutsu towards the end of the match as Kin was about to finish Shikamaru off with more senbon, her arm suddenly began twitching, her body refusing to listen to her.

"Wh-What's going on?" she demanded. "How could you have used the Shadow Possession Jutsu on me?"

"Look down. I'll let you," Shikamaru grunted as he tilted his head down, Kin doing the same, though she didn't know what she was supposed to be seeing. "Don't you find it a bit odd that your thread would cast a shadow from this height?" Shikamaru asked turning her gaze to below the senbon, a thin black shadow on the ground linking Shikamaru to her before it began to waver.

It then shifted between them, linking their shadows by a thick band as Shikamaru reached into his tool pouch.

"Now then. Let's see who ducks first," he said as he himself, Kin included, threw shuriken at one another from across the room.

"Don't be stupid. We'll both just bend back-guh!" Kin suddenly grunted as her head banged against the wall behind her when she leaned backwards, losing consciousness due to a concussion.

"Winner by knockout, Shikamaru Nara," Hayate announced as a pair of medics took the injured Sound-nin onto a stretcher, a nurse looking at the puncture wounds on Shikamaru's arm before waving him off to the stands after administering a bit of treatment.

* * *

A moment before the match started, Kakashi whispered something into Sasuke's ear. The words "Don't", "Sharingan", and "Curse Mark" met Naruto's poised ears, causing him to raise concern when he smelled more snake coming off the avenger.

_I've got a baaaad feeling about this, _he sighed.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

The fight began with Yoroi's hand glowing blue, and him trying to grasp at Sasuke. After an explanation of how he could drain chakra from his opponents, Sasuke was pushed to the edge in terms of ability, since he never once attempted to activate his Sharingan. Something Naruto figured was that there was a reason for it relating to that "Curse Mark" thing.

After the two exchanged hits, the fight ended with Sasuke using a technique he stole from Lee, but made some alterations to it.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke shouted as he delivered a powerful axe kick to his opponent's stomach the moment he hit the ground.

"Winner by knockout, Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate announced as a pair of medics took the unconscious Leaf-nin away. Sasuke merely scoffed at how _weak _his opponent had been, and was whisked away by Kakashi moments later to who knows where.

* * *

A minute later, the two screens began flashing names again.

**Shino Aburame vs Zaku Ibumi**

Naruto looked to Shino, who nodded in return before walking down to the stage and meeting his opponent, his hands in his pockets as his opponent leered at him.

"Heh. An Aburame kid? This'll be a snap," Zaku sneered. At this moment, Naruto noticed that he had a pair of casts on his arms. Probably got that way during the Second Exam. "No one stands a chance against my wind tunnels," he added as he flexed his hands.

"_Wind tunnels?" _Inuyasha mused.

_I highly doubt it's the same as Miroku's, _Naruto commented. _If anything, at the best they're cheap knockoffs._

At the same time up in the rafters, Dosu sighed at his teammate's arrogance. _Zaku, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed. Or seriously maimed. Oooh, maybe both in the reverse order if I'm lucky enough._

"Hmmmm…" Shino mused as he watched his opponent's movements, already letting his insects crawl out of his pants legs and among the grooves in the floor tiles.

_**(I forgot how this fight goes, so I'll just get to the arm-exploding.)**_

"What the- Why won't my wind tunnels fire?" Zaku demanded as he shook his arms as he tried to fire his attacks at Shino.

"While you had such confidence in yourself, I filled the vents in your palms with my kikkei insects," Shino answered. "And since the vents are clogged, the air will have nowhere to go."

"What?" Zaku cried as he finally noticed the insects having clogged up the vents in his arms, his skin and muscles bulging in multiple places.

He tried desperately to cut the pressure, however, it was far too late to stop it, and his arms exploded outward moments later. He then collapsed from the sheer influx of pain that hit him like a freight train.

"Winner, Shino Aburame," Hayate announced, Shino nodding before heading back to the barracks. As he observed his opponent being carried away onto the stretcher, it didn't take a genius to figure out that by the damage to his arms, that he would never be a ninja again. Or use a fork for that matter. Still, such fates befell those who refused to think their moves out clearly.

* * *

The monitor began to flare to life again, two names settling down after a few moments.

**Kankuro Subaku vs Sai**

As the two aforementioned genin leapt down, several on the Leaf side wondered why there was no mention of Sai's last name.

When Kankuro reached up to the thing on his back, Sai immediately leapt into action.

"Ninja Art, Super Beast Scroll: Lion," Sai said as he wipped out his scroll and brush, his hands moving across it's surface in an unprecedented flurry of strokes before four massive white lions with black outlines and the texture of paper, before suddenly dashing forward and biting down into Kankuro's limbs with loud crunches, casing some of the genin on the Leaf side to flinch.

The next moment, Sai reappeared behind Kankuro in a swirl of black leaves, then drew a kunai and drove it into the wrapped object on his opponent's back. The results shocked nearly everyone there.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" a blood-curling scream suddenly cried out from the binding.

With his same nonchalant face, Sai grabbed some of the bindings and threw them behind him, another Kankuro with a very bad stab wound through his left laying on the ground.

"Dammit! How'd you know I was there?" Kankuro demanded as he tried moving what was revealed to be his puppet with his other hand, the Ink Lions still holding its limbs in check despite his efforts.

"Oh that's easy," the pale boy replied with a smile on his face. "When I saw you disguise your puppet as a proctor and used it to aid you during the First Exam, it would only make sense that you could disguise your puppet as yourself as well. After figuring that much out, it only took incapacitating your puppet before I could strike at your vulnerable form. After all, that _is _the fundamental weakness of puppet users."

With his entire scheme for the first exam revealed, Kankuro only scowled as he went over Crow's schematics in his head, trying to think of something he could use while his puppet's limbs were bound.

"Oh, and you may want to surrender and receive medical attention soon," the pale boy said as he flicked his kunai's blade towards the ground, leaving a stain at the quick cleaning while he simply smiled at Kankuro. "Otherwise, you'll bleed to death," he said with a smile, almost as if that kind of thing came naturally.

"Screw that, I'll just kill you!" Kankuro cursed as he twitched his right fingers, the skin on his puppet's face breaking away revealing a wooden face with three eyes before the head turned around and opened its mouth before firing six kunai at the pale-skinned boy.

In the blink of an eye, all six projectiles were deflected away from the pale-skinned boy, much to everyone's shock, as even a jounin would be hard-pressed to deflect multiple kunai at close range. The next moment, said ink-user drove his kunai through Kankuro's other hand. It sliced through it like a hot knife through lukewarm butter.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Kankuro cried as his opponent drove the blade between the bones in his hand and into the floor, binding it in place as his opponent brought a kunai down at his throat.

"You know, I could kill you right now and no one would care," Sai said coolly. "But I have an image to maintain, so I'll let you live. For now at least."

"Image?" Kankuro asked, only to be silenced as Sai chopped the puppeteer in the back of the neck, knocking him out causing the Crow to fall to the floor in a heap.

With that, Sai removed his sword from his opponent's hand before flicking it at the ground, the blood flying off before he resheathed it and walked back up to the rafters.

"Winner by knock out, Sai," Hayate coughed out.

At the same time in the stands, the Leaf Genin were wondering just where Koten pulled Sai from, and more importantly, why he didn't have a last name.

* * *

The names began to cycle through once more, and when they stopped the two cast nervous glances to one another.

**Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno**

Sakura was a bit nervous since Ino was always better than her at the academy, but she wouldn't let herself lose, even though Sasuke wasn't there to watch.

Ino on the other hand felt some form of sympathy for the girl who continued to follow a fantasy. After meeting Koten that day, it dawned on her that Sasuke wasn't even _nice _to her, while Koten actually took the time to know her name, and even gave her some combat advice.

The two settled into their respective taijutsu stances, Sakura the academy basic while Ino settled into the Yamanaki style, which focused on agility and flexibility to manipulating their opponent's strength against them.

Sakura quickly moved up with a kick, Ino throwing it over her head and delivering a jab only for the pinkette to dodge. Sakura then formed a pair of clones at her flanks, though Ino launched a set of shuriken at them, causing the original to duck down as the two clones dissipated.

_It's time to take this fight seriously, _Ino told herself as she removed her headband from her waist and put it around her forehead, Sakura thinking along similar lines and doing the same with hers.

"Sakura, just because we were friends doesn't mean I'm going to let you win," Ino said assuming her stance.

"Me neither Ino-pig," Sakura grunted. "There's no way I'll lose Sasuke-kun to you."

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't _want _Sasuke anymore!" Ino growled back as she ran at the pinkette, clothes lining her into next week.

"What? What're you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Ino growled as she brought her arm out and sent it at the pinkette's face, only for her to lash out with a kick to the side.

For the next few minutes this exchange continued, Sakura trying to find out why Ino wasn't into _Sasuke-kun _anymore, while Ino continued to blow her off and lash out at her, neither side willing to yield to the other.

_Man, she just won't quit. I need something to give me an edge. Something that'll let me win this thing, _Ino thought to herself.

At that point Ino remembered what Koten had told her before.

"_As long as you don't get hit, then your opponent can't beat you."_

_Right! If she can't hit me, she can't beat me, _Ino thought taking the offensive once more.

Sakura swung a kick out at the Yamanaka heiress, only for her to duck under the blow and throw the pinkette's leg upward, unbalancing her before delivering another haymaker to the girls' face, sending her sprawling.

Sakura however was able to flip back up and launched a trio of shuriken out at the girl, only for Ino to grab her kunai and deflect the first two, dodging the third.

Sakura's face began turning a shade of red in blind fury as she began lashing out at Ino, her attacks becoming sloppier from how badly she was getting beaten.

The next moment Ino parried behind Sakura before wrapping her legs around her waist, and her arms around her neck before bringing the two of them to the ground.

"Just be a good fangirl and go to sleep," Ino grunted as she struggled to hold the flailing pinkette in a sleeper hold. Sure it was a cheap move, but ninja were never ones to play fair.

For a few seconds Sakura continued to flail about, but after the blood flow was cut off from her brain, Sakura finally lost consciousness and slumped to the ground.

"Man that was exhausting," Ino sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow, but then remembered that she had moved her hitae-ate there during the fight, the cold tingle of the metal plate surprising her.

"Winner by knock out, Ino Yamanaka," Hayate announced as Ino walked back up to the rafters.

"Hey Ino, I saw your fight. You did a good job out there," Koten said giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

"T-Thanks Ko-Koten," Ino stammered with a blush on her cheeks, earning an odd stare from Hinata until she remembered that was how she used to act around Naruto.

* * *

After Sakura was carried away by the medics. The screen then flared back to life, and the two names that showed up made their owners smirk as they looked to one another.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Well Naruto, looks like we'll be having that rematch after all," Kiba said with a smirk as he jumped over the railing, Akamaru on his head.

"This is going to be fun," Naruto replied as he jumped down as well, Kirara sitting on his shoulder as the two faced each other from across the arena.

"Just try not to kill each other you two!" Hana called out from the stands.

"Don't worry sis. I won't cut him up too bad," Naruto waved to Hana.

"Hey, that was _my _line!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh? Does that mean you have the skill to back up those claims?" Naruto asked as he settled into a fighting stance, Naruto readying his claws as Kiba did the same after setting Akamaru down.

When Naruto was about to charge in, Kirara suddenly jumped from his shoulder and to the ground, she and Akamaru staring each other down with narrowed eyes.

"Eh? What's that boy? You want to fight Naruto's cat?" Kiba asked, that statement itself drawing everyone's attention away from the main fight, and to the smaller-scaled battle in the wings.

"You sure girl?" Naruto asked his companion as he sat on his heels. Kirara mewed in acknowledgement, then turned her blue eyes back to her "opponent". "Okay, it's your call," Naruto said as he shifted out of his stance and crossed his arms, Kiba doing the same as the two pets approached one another.

At this point, all eyes fell on the field as the two animals circled one another. As Akamaru growled menacingly, Kirara would hiss with her fur standing on end, her eyes narrowed as neither was willing to begin the attack.

_You know… It feels like I'm forgetting some- _Kiba thought after a minute, then paled. "Shit! Aka-"

The next moment, Kirara burst into flames, transforming into her giant saber toothed cat form once again, towering high over Akamaru as she showed her fangs and let loose a mighty roar.

"Roowwwrrr!"

"Grrrrrr!" Akamaru growled in the face of his opponent. His pride as a dog wouldn't let him leave, despite the size difference between them. Or the size of their teeth. Or their muscle mass.

At the same time, everyone who hadn't seen Kirara's transformation stepped back in shock as the once adorable two-tailed kitten suddenly transformed into a raging predator in a massive gout of flame.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr..." Kirara growled as she started advancing towards Akamaru, the flames around her ankles and on her tail flaring as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Akamaru, heads up," Kiba said passing a pill to Akamaru. Said ninken ate it before his chakra flared, his fur turning red and more beastial before he narrowed his fangs at Kirara.

However... she was still five to eight times his size and batted him aside with her paw like a chew toy.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried.

"Way to go girl! Kick that dog's ass!" Naruto called out.

"Dude do you know how sick you sound right now?" Kiba shouted as he glared at Naruto.

"Well at least _I _don't have an identity disorder," Naruto growled as he leaned at Kiba.

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba demanded as he slammed his forehead into Naruto.

"You think you're actually a dog! And let's not forget the time you actually raised your leg to take a piss!"

"That was one time and you know it!"

"Yeah! One time _each week_!"

As the two Inuzuka boys continued to argue back and forth, Kirara batting Akamaru around like a chew toy while the ninja hound would get a few good hits in eventually, the jounin gathered could only blanch at how quickly this match turned into an argument between brothers.

"I bet you're the only one in Konoha who even _has _a ninja cat!"

"At least _I _don't piss on everything I own!"

"Those two, sometime I think they'll never get over their little differences," Hana sighed. _I swear, Naruto's taken after Tsume in so many ways, it isn't even funny anymore._

The next moment Naruto and Kiba decked each other, Kiba being sent flying while Naruto only had to backpedal a bit.

"Akamaru, stop messing with that cat and get over here!" Kiba ordered, rubbing his bruised cheek.

Akamaru nodded before Kirara swatted him towards Kiba, said ninja hound adjusting his footing on Kiba's back as Kiba performed Beast Mimicry. Akamaru then performed Man Beast Clone, transforming into a perfect, animalistic replica of Kiba.

"Kirara, you're too big a target, stay with me until it's safe to come out," he said as she crawled into his kimono, resting against his back.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru rushed forward, the prior throwing a smoke bomb at Naruto's feet that errupted in a purple plume. "Fang Over Fang!" he called out as he and Akamaru began spinning at high speeds with their claws aimed forward, creating two mini-cyclones that flew right into the cloud of smoke.

At the same time inside, Naruto perked his ears up and listened all around him, rolling foward to escape the two's initial attacky by listening to the sound of their bodies spinning. The next moment he created three shadow clones and the four went out in all directions, each creating another two as they were taken down by Kiba and Akamaru's attacks. This cycle continued for a few more seconds before one of the clones finally made it out of the smoke, Naruto substituting himself with it before taking a flash bomb and tossing it into the purple mist, the white flare going off and sending the two Inuzuka-nin flying off in different directions.

"Yow! That was a cheap trick!" Kiba cursed as he rubbed his eyes to get the sight back in them, Akamaru doing the same as they both rubbed their heads from when they hit the wall.

_Kiba and Akamaru struck out at my clone's backs, meaning that if I keep Kirara with me, she might take a hit, _Naruto thought to himself before he leapt up to the rafters. "Hinata, watch Kirara. Kirara, stay put," he said as he tossed her to Hinata.

After Hinata caught Naruto's pet, and Naruto got back down to the ground, Kiba and Akamaru had finally gotten their eyes back in check, their headaches finally going away.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba cries as he and his partner drilled toward Naruto, who began dodging like crazy, using his claws to pull himself around the ground as he ran and leapt on all fours.

This process continued on for the next few minutes, Naruto either dodging the attacks altogether or only recieving glancing blows, his robe thankfully protecting him from any lasting damage, though it still stung. After another five minutes of this, Kiba and Akamaru's attacks not seeming to wear down as they took soldier pills after the three minute mark, Naruto settled himself to make a move-breaking move.

"Let's see how this new move works out!" Naruto said as Kiba and Akamaru rushed at him once more. "Shigan!" he shouted as he drove his extended finger into Kiba's Piercing Fang as he almost hit him, narrowly dodging out of Akamaru's path as Kiba spun out.

"Yowch!" Kiba hollered as he suddenly fell out of his rotation and came to a stop on the ground, Akamaru going to his side in worry. "What the hell was that?" Kiba cursed as he held a hand to his throbbing chest, which at the moment was becoming red with blood.

"Well I'm just as surprised as you are that my technique actually worked," Naruto said as he held his right index finger up, coated to the knuckle with blood before he shook it to the floor to get some of it off. "As for what it was, it's my newest technique, the Shigan, or Finger Gun."

"Shigan? Where the hell'd you learn that?" Kiba cursed as he winched in pain. It wasn't as much the pain itself that wounded him, but the wound to his pride that did so. As did the hole in his chest.

At that question, Naruto rubbed his finger as his gaze shifted.

**Mini-Flashback**

A week ago when Naruto visited Sarutobi, giving him the excuse to get out of doing his paperwork for a few minutes, the two of them were having a nice, normal conversation when Naruto suddenly changed the topic.

"If it's okay with you, I'm going to make a quick trip to the bathroom," Naruto said as he put his hand on a doorknob. "Be right back."

"Wait Naruto! That isn't the bathroom! That's the-" Sarutobi started, but was cut short when scrolls, books, files, and a bunch of other stuff that would be haphazardly shoved into a closet avalanched out on Naruto, burying him under its contents. "… storage closet," he finished as Naruto lifted his head out, a scroll draped over his face in an almost comical way.

**Mini-Flashback End**

"It uh, kinda hit me on the head," Naruto replied awkwardly, hoping to leave it at that.

Kiba just glared at him angrily before resettling himself back into his fighting stance. "It may hurt like a bitch, but I can still keep going."

"Okay then. Just try not to bleed out too much," Naruto said resettling himself into his taijutsu stance, smirking as he knew both he and Kiba could smell the scent of fresh blood.

Akamaru was the first to rush forward, Naruto's clashing claws deflecting him above his target as Kiba began spinning towards Naruto again, a trail of blood flying through the air and leaving a long trail before boring straight into Naruto, his claws catching Kiba's rotation and actually creating sparks. However, Akamaru suddenly came from behind, intending to hit Naruto athis unguarded flank. Then, at the last moment, Naruto let himself fall back and threw Kiba over his head, sending him and Akamaru flying into eachother, the force of the attack knocking them both away, Kiba left exposed to Naruto's next attack.

"Time to finish this! Jushigan!" Naruto shouted as he brought his hands to his sides before driving them forward, his fingers curled, the bottoms of his wrists together, his palms aimed at Kiba as his claws were aimed forward.

Kiba didn't know what hit him as the ten claws suddenly pierced through his stomach, his body stabbed by Naruto's claws for a moment before he was let down, Akamaru growling at Naruto as Kiba moaned in pain, his grey jacket quickly turning a dark shade of red.

"Kiba Inuzuka is no longer able to continue," Hayate announced, due to how that much blood loss from eleven puncture wounds could quickly kill someone. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Damn. Can't believe I lost so easily," Kiba cursed as Akamaru's soldier pill wore off, returning him to his original form before he followed the nurses carrying away his owner's body, one nurse working on stopping the bleeding with medical jutsu.

"Sorry about that Kiba, but I couldn't really afford to hold back," Naruto apologized. "Still, you put up one hell of a fight. I had a good time brother," Naruto said extending a hand to Kiba as he lay on his stretcher.

Kiba spit a wad of blood onto the floor –away from Naruto- before taking Naruto's hand in his own and giving it a firm shake. "Heh. Next time, I'll just have to fight even harder huh."

As the nurses carried Kiba to the infirmary, Naruto moved to walk back up to the rafters, but then changed his mind and headed out to the hall in the opposite direction Kiba went.

Taking notice, Hana stepped away from her group and quickly followed after Naruto. When she found him, he was sitting against a wall, just staring at the blood on his claws with a mixed emotion on his face. Guilty, fascinated, but empty all at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Naruto. Good match," Hana said as she sat herself down beside Naruto as he sat against a wall in the hallway. "Haven't seen Kiba have that much fun in a fight in a long time. I'm also glad to see that having you around has humbled him down a bit."

Naruto didn't answer, but instead stared at his bloody claws. His eyes partially empty of their former demeanor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hana asked nudging his shoulder. "We may not be blood related, but you're still my brother. You can tell me anything."

Naruto remained silent, only staring at his claws as though he didn't hear her. With a sigh, Hana got up to leave, but she suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait. I… I want to tell you… but I don't know what you'll think," Naruto said placing his hands in his lap.

"It's okay Naruto, you can tell me anything," Hana said as she sat back down.

For another minute Naruto was silent, but then he spoke up. "Remember two years ago? When Tsume brought me home. How I became apprenticed under the Inuzuka Clan?"

"Yeah. I remember that day," Hana said, smiling fondly at the memory of Kiba and Naruto bickering with one another the moment they saw each other. The two acted like they couldn't stand one another, but beneath it all, they saw the other as the brother they never had. "I asked about it once, but mom just said you'd tell me when you're ready."

"Well… It started the night before," Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and let his mind drift back, the full moon hanging over his mind's eye as he remembered the events as if they had only happened yesterday.

"The moon hung high in the sky above my head. I had crawled into bed, and was asking myself why the villagers hated me so. Then, my door was suddenly kicked in, and a mob of villagers and ninja came in and tore me from whatever sanctuary it was that I had."

This shocked Hana tremendously, but the blond continued.

"A few minutes later, I was held into the air by a pair of Konoha shinobi, five people in front of them ready to kill be, the reason why I'll tell you at the end. Anyway, just as I was about to get stabbed to death, I suddenly felt like warm water was flowing through me. Then, with newfound strength, I threw the guy on my left in front of me to take the blows, and bit down into the other's wrist before yanking away, running into the darkness as fast as my legs could carry me."

"After what felt like forever, I accidentally ran into a back alley, completely cornered as the angry mob tried to kill me. Then, next thing I know, I wake up in your mom's arms, my hands dripping with the villager's blood, which comes back to why the villagers hated me. On the day I was born, the Fourth Hokage wasn't able to kill the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village, so he sealed it into a human child, who's chakra coils had yet to develop, and would eventually form a prison for it. That child was me, and from that day forward, I became the jinchuuriki of the strongest biju in the world. Even though I was the _jailer_, the villagers treated me like I was the _prisoner_ instead. Once I found that out, it didn't take long for me to come to the conclusion that the one who had slashed, clawed, gutted, and maimed the three dozen shinobi and civilians that tried to kill me that night, was none other than myself. The Kyuubi's power having seeped through the seal."

Hana was about to speak up, but Naruto put his hand up to stop her.

"But, the Kyuubi isn't evil like everyone thinks. He was put under some sort of genjutsu, and unleashed upon the village. The only reason I even survived that night, and survived at _all _was because he was watching over me, giving me his power when I needed it. That's why, when I saw the blood on my hands, it just reminded me of back then. Only this time, I was conscious of what I was doing. I guess just remembering it shocked me a bit. It isn't something I've been able to completely get over."

For a minute, Hana was silent, not saying a word and only staring him in the eyes. When Naruto though that Hana would begin hating him like the others -despite him only being the prison and not the prisoner- he was surprised, yet thankful, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head onto his shoulders.

"It's okay Naruto. What you did, you did in self-defense," Hana whispered into his ear reassuringly, which while looking awkward was still a heartfelt gesture. "You did what you had to in order to survive. In a sense, it goes back to an old edict that circulated a few years back, during the Shinobi Wars. The only ones who should kill are those ready to _be_ killed."

For a minute, Naruto said nothing in response, but then let his eyes close as he put his arms on his adoptive sister's back as he let his head fall onto her neck as well. "Hana. Thanks for understanding. It means a lot that you don't hate me like the villagers do."

Hana put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, and Naruto saw that there was only love and understanding in her dark-brown eyes. "Naruto, I could never hate you for something out of your control. In fact, I lo- see you like the little brother I wanted but never got," she said changing what she was about to say mid-sentence as she hid the blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Hana, that means a lot," Naruto replied, Hana thanking Kami that he didn't catch what she really wanted to say. "Hey wait a minute!" he suddenly said, Hana thinking she'd been figured out.

"How am I the little brother you wanted but never got when you have _Kiba_?" he asked, Hana thanking Kami she hadn't been found out.

"Well, Kiba _was _my brother before you, but unlike him, you don't piss on all your stuff like our hounds do," Hana said stifling her laughter.

"_That's _what that smell is?" Naruto retched. "I thought he was just mixing ammonia in his smoke bombs."

"I can only wish," Hana sighed.

"Heh. If he did, it'd probably stink to high hell," Naruto wondered, then a dark look etched itself onto his features. "Hehehehehehehehehe!" he laughed devilishly as he rubbed his hands together, forgetting to wipe the blood off which gave him an even more insane look than before.

"Naruto-kun, what're you planning?" Hana cooed, but quickly tried to hide that she said Naruto-_kun_.

"Ammonia stink bombs," Naruto cackled madly. "Collecting the natural ammonia will be a pain, but organic stink bombs are _so _much more satisfying to use than synthetic stink bombs. Plus they're better for the environment too."

"Heheh. I'll keep that in mind," Hana said as she got up and extended a hand to him. "Come on. Let's go watch the rest of the matches."

"Sure," Naruto replied as he extended his hand toward hers, but quickly wiped Kiba's blood off his hands before letting himself be lifted back up. "And Hana," he said as he stepped forward and gave her another hug. "Thanks."

Hana only smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, holding their peaceful moment for a few minutes before heading back to the arena.

* * *

**Temari Subaku vs Tenten HaTenshi**

"Once you see my fan's third moon, it's all over," Temari said smugly as she unlatched her battle fan from her back, setting the end on the ground.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that," Tenten said as she unlatched a storage scroll from her side.

The match was quick, and admittedly one sided in the favor of the fan-user. Tenten would send weapons flying at her opponent, only for her to open her fan and deflect the weapons. After the second barrage, where the "second moon" was revealed, Tenten leapt into the air with two weapons scrolls, the smoke forming into the image of twin rising dragons.

However, when the massive wave of weapons was sent at her, Temari revealed her fan's "third moon" and sent out a massive tornado of air up at her, battering her around and slashing at her as all of her weapons were deflected.

The next moment Tenten began falling back to the ground, Temari closing her fan and holding it out as though she were going to catch Tenten on the end of it.

"Tenten!" Naruto cried as he leapt over the railing, his feet bending the bar back as he shot through the air and caught the bun-haired girl, then turned around and shielded her as his landing kicked up the weapons scattered across the ground.

"Tenten HaTenshi disqualified due to interference. Winner by default is Temari Subaku," Hayate announced.

"Sorry Tenten, but I couldn't let you land like that," Naruto apologized as Tenten was lowered onto a stretcher a minute later.

"Hey, it's okay," Tenten sighed. "If you hadn't stepped in, I probably could've ended up a lot worse than I did now. Thanks."

Naruto smiled a bit as he walked up to the rafters, the screen flashing the pair of names once more.

* * *

At the same time up in the rafters, as the large amounts of pointed weapons were swept out of the room, and the fan-wielding kunoichi made her way back to her teammates, a certain wolf-tailed ninja was lost in thought.

_Hey, Koga. Is something on your mind? _Koten asked.

"_Nothing too important. That Temari chick just reminded me of that wind bitch Kagura way too much," _Koga muttered.

_The one with the fan that rode on a feather and could make dead stuff move?_

"_That's the bitch. Made my kinsmen her undead slaves, and she nearly fooled me into killing Inuyasha for Naraku."_

_Don't you mean _did _fool you into almost killing him? _Koten asked smugly, if the shared memories were anything to go by.

"_Just focus on the match," _Koga huffed as the names on the screen stopped scrambling.

**Choji Akimichi vs Koten Okami**

While Koten stepped down to his match, Koga's thoughts wandered again._"Kagura and I weren't exactly on the best terms first time around. If she's in the fan-chick, I just hope she doesn't recognize me. Hopefully, as long as Koten keeps his armor on, and no one sees the tail, that shouldn't be a problem." _

The moment Koten and Choji leapt down, they locked onto narrowed eyes, their hands twitching as they slowly creeped toward their respective tools of choice. Choji his shuuriken pouch, and Koten his bokken. The tension seemed to rise around them, almost like it could be cut with a knife as the suspense built, sweat rolling down Koten's forehead.

"_Of course, I can't really tell him _not _to take his armor off, otherwise he may start asking questions," _he added to himself. _"Best to just have a little faith in him."_

The next moment his host snapped.

"GAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Koten suddenly shrieked when his hands went to the sides of his head. "All this armor is too damn hot!" he cried as he began tearing his armor off, tossing the pieces into a pile behind him before he lifted his chest armor over his head, and then the armor around his waist.

When he tossed it aside, the fur on his tail was suddenly all poofed out. For those who didn't know Koten prior, this sight confused and/or shocked some as the furry limb swished back and forth ever so slightly.

"Phew. Man that feels good," Koten sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Note to self. Wearing full-on battle armor indoors gets very hot unless there's enough air conditioning."

"Hey uh, why were you wearing all that armor anyway?" Choji asked.

"Allow me to answer your question with one of my own," Koten replied. "If a kunai went sailing through the air and went into your gut, how far in do you think it would go?"

At that question Choji blanched. "Point taken."

"Let the match... begin!" Hayate said as he leapt out of the way.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted as his body expanded to comical proportions. "Human Boulder!" he shouted as he suddenly tucked his arms, legs, and head in as he began rolling straight at Koten.

Koten quickly turned around and made a break for it, running just out of the Akimichi's reach as he headed for the wall, then suddenly rolled to the right, Choji's boulder-like frame slamming into the wall and bouncing backwards. He then began spinning in place before heading for his opponent once more, who continued to run, this time for a corner much to everyone's confusion. However, when it appeared that Koten was about to be trapped the moment he pressed himself into the corner, Choji's spinning wa ssuddenly stopped as he found himself unable to advance, his spinning frame a hair's length from grinding Koten into hamburger meat.

As Choji reeled back before he wore out his outfit, Koten kicked himself up the walls before landing on top of Choji with his feet pressing into the boy's hide.

"Yow!" Choji cried as he rolled back, Koten backpedaling like he were logrolling as Choji rolled across the room, much to the amusement of a few genin in the room.

A minute of this later, Choji trying to shake his opponent off of him with little success, mid-roll he released the jutsu, sending Koten rolling across the ground before he righted himself, leaving himself open to counterattack for a brief moment.

That one moment was all Choji needed to grab onto Koten with his Partial Expansion Jutsu, his hands expanding to massive proportions and clamping his arms to his sides.

"Just give up! I don't want to hurt you!" Choji said as he tried to maintain a strong grip on his opponent, who at the moment was trying to squirm free.

At the same time, Koten felt is ribs creaking as the massive hands were crushing him from all sides, his arms unable to form handsigns in an attempt to escape. Plus, even if there were something lying around, he couldn't use the substitution jutsu on it because it didn't work if a person was completely bound.

As he felt himself blacking out from the lack of oxygen, he quickly molded chakra in his lungs before letting it out.

"Wind Style: Slicing Breath!" Koten shouted as he suddenly exhaled, his breath laced with thin crescent-shaped blades as they all closed the gap and started assaulting Choji's face.

"Yowch!" he cried as he threw his opponent across the arena and brought his hands to his face –after returning them to normal size-. Thankfully he managed to throw his opponent away before too much damage was done to his face. However, his opponent had found a way to break his "clutch move", and his advantage was lost.

At the same time, Koten was breathing in as much air as he could. _Holy _crap,_ that really winded me, _he said to himself as he gasped for air.

"Man, I didn't expect _that_," Choji grunted as he ran his sleeve across his face, the plate on his headband marked with nicks, his face marked with a number of small cuts.

_Thank god I have someone on the inside, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to mold that chakra properly, _Koten thought to himself as he filled his lungs with air.

For the next few minutes, the air was tense as Koten faced off against Choji, neither one willing to make a move, lest they make a near-fatal error because of premature acting. Then, after five minutes of the two staring each other down, warily circling around each other, Koten slowly brought his hands up in a cross-Tiger sign, chakra swirling around his body and slightly visible, but not too much so unless you were looking at it from the right angle.

_Hm? What's he doing? _Naruto thought to himself from the rafters. _Wait…_

_Hope I've got this right, _Koten thought to himself as he brought out as much chakra as he could, while at the same time not digging too deeply into his reserves. "Shadow Clone-"

The next moment a burst of white smoke consumed him before dissipating, revealing seven Koten around in addition to the original.

"… Jutsu," he finished, but then realized that his jutsu jumped the gun.

"Huh? I thought that was Naruto's technique," Choji said as the seven wolf-nin clones looked themselves over, making sure everything was there.

"Well actually, I've been learning jutsu from watching others do it for a long time, and when I saw Naruto do it, I figured if I made the same handseal and put enough chakra into it, that I might get similar results," Koten thought. _But still, I think I may've used too much chakra this time. I didn't want to overdo it too much, but at the same time I didn't want there to be a half-dead_ _clone on the ground _either_._

At the same time Choji looked around himself, counting seven clones and one original, but then noticed something else.

"By the looks of things, you're almost out of chakra. Look, even your _clones _are exhausted," Choji said looking around, the clones a little worse for wear and slightly panting. "What're you going to do now?"

Koten said nothing for a few minutes before bringing out his bokken, then swung it at the air a few times before looking back to Choji. "I suppose I can smack you around with _this _'til you surrender."

"Oh boy," Choji paled as the seven additional Koten started drawing their bokken, standing in a phalanx formation alongside the original.

"Get him!" one of the clones roared with a crazed look in his eyes.

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!" the clones roared their war cry as they rushed Choji.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Choji cried as he covered his head with his arms.

**WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP-WHAP-****WHAP-WHAP!**

At that point, the clones began wailing on Choji, who in the face of the onslaught was unable to do any more than cover his vital organs by getting in the fetal position and roll around until he finally passed out after several minutes of Koten and his clones beaning the poor boy and screaming their war cries.

"Koten Okami *cough* is the winner by knock out," Hayate coughed out as the clones dispersed, a semi-beaten Choji on the ground.

"Sorry Choji," the Koten panted as he fell onto his butt when his clones dispersed, his shoulders hunched as he took deep breaths, then cringed at the influx of information straight to his brain. "But this exam was something I needed to pass," he sighed as the medics heaved the boy, with some due effort, onto his stretcher before taking him to the infirmary.

One nurse stayed behind and handed Koten a soldier pill just in case he needed it later, and he nodded after a thank you before heading back to his group, using his bokken as a cane.

"Sorry about that Asuma," he apologized once he got up to the rafters. "I tried not to hurt Choji too badly, but he wouldn't stay down."

"It's alright. You knew when to _stop_, and this kind of thing is to be expected in the chūnin exams," Asuma sighed.

"If it's any consolation, Choji put up one hell of a fight," Koten said as Asuma went off to the infirmary to check on his student. "Haven't sweated that much from a fight in a long time," he said as he walked away. _Or broke that many ribs, _he grunted to himself as he rubbed his store ribs. _I'll have to slip away to the infirmary to have myself checked out later. I'm lucky that Koga taught me how to re-break my leg that one time, but man did it hurt like a bitch._

* * *

**Haku Yukinata vs Misumi Surugi**

When the two names were called, Naruto and Koten wished the girl luck as she stepped down to the field, facing the glasses wearing nin who wasn't Kabuto.

The two rushed out at each other and began a fast-paced spar. However at the point that Haku overextended herself, Misumi's limbs suddenly turned snakelike as they wrapped themselves around her.

"I'm going to make this quick. Give up now or I'll break you in two," Misumi threatened as he tightened the squeeze on her.

"Heh. I'd like to see you try," Haku spat at him, not willing to yield.

"Fine, your funeral!" he said as he squeezed Haku with all he had, snapping sounds filling the air.

A moment later Haku broke into pieces… of ice.

"What the hell? Where'd she go?" Misumi demanded as he looked around, trying to find out why the girl he just broke turned into nothing but ice.

At the same time on the ground among the pieces of the ice clone that had just been used, a smug grin appeared in one of the mirror faces.

The next moment, Haku suddenly appeared from a mirror-like piece of ice and jabbed a few of the pressure points in his shoulders, causing his arms to go limp just as he turned around, Haku quickly jabbing at several pressure points in his neck and chest before he could do anything else.

After the succession of attacks, Misumi tried to kick at her, only to fall backwards and hit his head on the floor before he could even touch her.

"Winner by knockout, Haku Yukinata," Gekko announced as the nurses took Misumi's body on a stretcher before removing him from the field as Haku walked back up to the stands.

_That was short, _was thought by a few of the people there.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga**

Seeing the two names come up on the board, Hinata looked to Naruto and Shino worriedly, dreading this possibility. It didn't take a genius to know that the branch house despised the main house with a passion. The Caged Bird Seal placed on them upon their fourth birthdays made their life a living hell.

"Hinata, the only advice I can give you is to do your best," Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And if you feel like you can't win, then forfeit. There is no shame in retreat against a stronger adversary," Shino added.

Hinata nodded as she headed for the stairs. "Thank you."

Naruto and Shino nodded in return as the Hyuuga Heiress headed down the stairs. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Naruto leaned a bit towards Shino.

"_Shino. I don't like the way Neji is glaring at Hinata," _Naruto whispered.

"_You think he will try to kill her?" _the Aburame heir asked.

"_I wouldn't put it past him. The discrimination between the branch and head households runs deep," _Naruto sighed. _"Do you think you could keep your insects at the ready for me? I'm not exactly the fastest guy around, and if he tries something, I'll need you to step in."_

"_What about Koten and his _friend_?" _Shino asked. _"Should you let him know as well."_

"_Heheh. When it comes to him, the only thing I'm really worried about is him showing up a second before us and making us look bad," _Naruto chuckled. _"As long as Hinata comes out of this alive, it doesn't really matter who helps her."_

Shino nodded, then turned his attention to the arena below, Hinata and Neji standing across from one another.

"Before we begin the fight, I'd like to say something to you," Neji remarked. "You don't make a good shinobi. Forfeit now."

"W-What?"

"You are too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others, never resisting on your own," Neji continued. "You have no confidence in yourself, and I always feel your sense of inferiority. That's why I am telling you to yield. It would've been better if you remained a genin, but you couldn't turn down your team mate's request and unwillingly entered this reality. Am I wrong?"

" . . . You _are_ wrong," Hinata answered, causing Neji's eyebrow to raise. "I came here of my own accord, and while it's true that I try to avoid conflict, I know that some things can only be resolved by fighting."

_Hmmm… She isn't as afraid as she was before. She holds confidence in her stance, _Neji thought to himself, causing his eyes to narrow and his fists to clench. _I shall _break _her of that confidence._

"You have not won yet Neji. I can still fight, and I will continue to fight," Hinata said as she slid into her taijutsu stance.

"Very well then," Neji said as he slid into his own stance. _"It's your funeral," _he said to himself, however he didn't take into account that Naruto could hear him.

"Let the match begin," Hayate announced before leaping off.

For the next few minutes, the two Hyuga lashed out at each other, their attacks both graceful, yet at the same time brutal on a hidden plane, and efficient to a fault. One would attack, the other would block, only to counter and be parried in return.

After the back and forth moved back and forth, Hinata lashed out for the finishing blow, only for Neji to strike her shoulder with his left hand and deliver a palm strike to her chest, blood coming out of her mouth as the attack connected to her vulnerable core.

_No… Not yet… _Hinata said as she backpedaled before lashing out with her left arm, only for Neji to stop it with his left hand and strike her arm with his right.

After a few seconds, Neji pulled Hinata's sleeve back, revealing several concentrated bruises, showing where her chakra points were sealed up.

"You were fated to lose form the beginning," Neji said as he struck Hinata once more in the chest, sending her flying backwards. "The difference between us can never be changed," Neji preached, Naruto's hands tightening around the bars of the rafters. "The difference that an divides elite from a loser. This is a reality that cannot be changed. At the point where you resolved yourself to fight me, you were only setting yourself up for failure," he preached, Naruto removing his hands from the railings which were now crushed beyond recognition.

"_Hinata, I'm sorry to say this, but things in here are a real mess," _Kagome admitted. _"Too many of your chakra points have been sealed off, and what's worse, if you take another hit like that, you won't make it."_

As Hinata tried to argue with her inner selves, Neji shifted into his stance once more, preparing for another attack as she spit out a wad of blood. The next moment he rushed forward, intent on delivering the finishing blow.

"Neji! The match has ended! Stop!" Hayate shouted.

The next moment a trio of blurs rushed out towards Hinata, and Neji's attack was stopped dead in its tracks. Shino had grabbed Neji's left arm and leg, Naruto pulling his neck back with his right hand at Neji's wrist. Lastly standing before Hinata with his body forming a shield was Koten. All three had resolute looks on their faces, not willing to let their comrade die.

At the same time up in the bleashers, Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi stood stunned as the three genin had done what they were about to do with no form of hesitation.

"Heheh… You've gotten sloppy… mutt…" Koten muttered as blood leaked out of his mouth, Naruto and Shino not having acted in time to stop the Hyuga's attack completely. Had Koten not gotten in the way, Hinata may've been hit anyway.

"K-Koten-san!" Hinata gasped, only to cough up more blood.

"Don't worry about it," Koten said coughing up a bit more blood before wiping it off with his arm, Naruto and Shino throwing Neji back. "Neither of us were about to allow you to die," he finished as Koga's image superimposed itself over him for all who knew his secret.

"Sorry about that. We should've been faster," Naruto admonished.

"I said it's fine," Koten said as he spat out a wad of blood onto the floor, heading off to the rafters like nothing had happened. "Just be faster, alright? If _we _hadn't stepped in, _they _would've been dead," he said letting the hidden message carry across.

"Winner, Neji Hyuuga," Hayate announced, though wasn't liking how his lateness to act had allowed another genin to get hurt, and a clan head no less.

The next moment, Hinata collapsed, Koten turning around with a smile on his face as Naruto caught her.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… but I'm worried about Koten… He took the hit that was meant for me," Hinata sighed.

"I said it was fine, so just let it lie already," Koten said as he headed up the stairs.

_Koten… Koga… Thanks, _Naruto said to himself, Inuyasha thinking along the same lines, which angered him to no end that even after _all _this time, Koga still had a hand in keeping Kagome and Kikyo safe.

"Why did the three of you jump in to save her?" Neji asked. "Oh, right. More special treatment."

"No," Shino said leaking a bit of KI at Neji, causing him to reel back a litte. "We stepped in because she was our friend. Even if she weren't part of our team, or she were a branch member, or any other little thing, we'd still step in. That's your problem. You're so blinded by your hate towards the Main House that you can't see something as fundamental as that."

That statement alone caused most to have their jaws drop. Mainly since no one had heard Shino say so much at once in front of so many people.

As that hung in the air for a few moments, Naruto dragged his fingers through a bit of Hinata's blood that was on the ground, clenching his hand into a fist as he locked eyes with Neji. "Neji, you better hope the two of us don't fight, because if we do, **I'll kick your ass."**

"Pheh. Losers just defend other losers. Fate has dictated that you will lose," Neji spat as he headed back for the rafters.

_We'll see about that, _Naruto hissed as he leapt up over the rafters.

* * *

**Gaara Subaku vs Rock Lee**

The next match was one to be remembered. Lee's taijutsu, while proving ineffective at the beginning, were able to strike at Gaara once he removed his weights, making his movements practically untraceable as he managed to break past Gaara's defense.

However, when it was revealed that Gaara was using an armor comprised of sand that had been taking the majority of the blows, Lee resorted to using the Inner Gates to fight. At that point, Gaara was literally beating Gaara around like a pinball, and after dozens of strikes sent him down to the ground with a might palm strike.

However, much to his and everyone's shock, the Gaara he had struck out at the end was only a sand clone.

After the consequences of Lee's taijutsu caught up with him, the battle took a complete 180, with Lee being on the receiving end of all of Gaara's blows. Then, things took a turn for the worst as Gaara grabbed Lee's left arm and leg and crushed them with his Sand Coffin Attack.

Then, as Lee lay motionless on the ground, his body too beaten to move after Gaara's last attack, the sand user sent his sand out in an attempt to finish the green-clad ninja with a massive wave of sand.

However, before his sand could finish the taijutsu's practitioner, the sand was scattered by Gai's strike the moment he appeared to intervene, Koten right behind him with his hand on his bokken as he guarded Lee as well.

_Why… Why do these people risk themselves for others? _Gaara asked himself, remembering the other times during these exams where the same thing had occurred.

"Winner, Gaara Subaku," Hayate announced from what he judged to be a safe distance. Said distance being on the giant fingers as Gaara was positioned in the center of the room, and he wanted to have plenty of leeway to run.

The red-headed jinchuuriki simply grunted before sand shunshining back to the rafters as Neji was carried away on a stretcher, beaten and broken.

* * *

After the exams ended, everyone drew slots to see who would be fighting who in the final part of the exams. At the moment, the matches were as follows.

**Naruto Uzumaki  
Neji Hyuuga**

**Sai  
Ino Yamanaka**

**Temari Subaku  
Shikamaru Nara**

**Haku Yukinata  
Dosu Kinuta**

**Shino Aburame  
Koten Okami**

**Gaara Subaku  
Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto glared at Neji, while the Hyuuga prodigy just huffed. Sai smiled, while Ino looked warily at the pale guy and questioning his sexuality. Shikamaru muttered _troublesome _under his breath while Temari smirked. Shino's hive buzzed for a few seconds while Koten merely nodded in recognition. Haku tossed a senbon in her hands a few times as Dosu clenched his gauntleted fist. Gaara remained neutral, and Sasuke wasn't there at all.

* * *

A few minutes after everyone was dismissed.

"Excuse me, Gekko Hayate correct?" Koten asked as he approached the ill jounin.

"Yes, that is correct. Is there something I can help you with?" Hayate asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my kenjutsu, and maybe some Wind manipulation for my techniques," Koten said. "I've done fine so far on my own, but I feel like I could still do better, and there aren't that many people in this village with a Wind affinity. I kinda heard you did from a rumor."

For a minute, Hayate regarded the wolf-tailed ninja, then spoke up again. "Are you sure you wouldn't want a more… _capable_ teacher?" he asked, then coughed into his sleeve.

"I don't follow," Koten replied with his head slightly tipped to the side.

For another minute, Hayate was silent, but he then shrugged it off. _Maybe this one actually sees past my constitution, _he thought to himself before speaking. "If you're really willing to learn, then come to this address and we'll talk," he said as he scribbled something down on a piece of scratch paper before passing it to Koten.

"Why does _everyone_ inadvertently have scratch paper on them?" Koten asked as he took the note.

At that statement, Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Inadvertently? That's a pretty big word for someone of your… situation."

"Hey, I may not be as educated as everyone here, but I can still read," Koten said as he pulled out a dark blue book from his tool pouch, said book being a pocket thesaurus, instead of a _certain _orange book like some other shinobi carried.

"Heh. You know kid, I think we'll get along just fine," Hayate said before coughing a bit.

* * *

At the same time with Naruto and Shino, the two of them met with Kurenai.

"I just want to say congratulations on the two of you making it this far," Kurenai said to the both of them.

"Yeah. But Hinata-chan didn't make it," Naruto sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kurenai apologized. "Maybe if I'd trained her differently, things wouldn't have turned out like this."

"No, no, it's alright Kurenai-sensei," Naruto returned. "It was no one's fault. Neji was just more skilled."

"Are you going to let that stop you?" Shino asked with a raised eyebrow.

" . . . No. I'm going to kick his for what he did," Naruto said as he clenched his fist, remembering the promise he made to himself. The promise that he would never lose to anyone like Neji.

"That's good to hear," Shino said. "However, if it comes to it, I'll make it so that he'll never be able to go near insects _**ever **_again," he added, his swarm buzzing angrily, causing his whole body to shake in a very unnatural way.

"I'm glad the two of you care for Hinata so much," Kurenai said with a smile. "Now come on. I'll escort you two back to the village personally."

Naruto then sighed as he and Shino left the tower to head back to the village, their sensei and a few shinobi scheduled to escort them back to the village through Training Ground 44, due mainly in part to the perils that lie within. However, even though he and Shino made it through the exams, with Hinata gravely injured, and Tenten less so but still, he did so with a heavy heart.

* * *

Later that night, in the hotel room that Baki had rented out for his team, a certain fan-wielding kunoichi replayed the events in her mind from the match between the Akimichi boy and that wolf-tailed guy as she looked out into the night sky. For some reason, it always soothed her when she looked out into the open sky, but she could never come up with an explanation for it.

To tell the truth, she wouldn't have paid it that much mind to it aside from the _entertainment _value, but when that Koten guy tore off the armor around his waist and his wolf tail came out into the open, that piqued her curiosity.

In fact, for some reason, it felt like she had seen that before, but she just couldn't place where, or even when. She was sure that maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, because she had seldom left Suna, if at all, and she was sure that she had never seen a person with a wolf tail until today.

Or even with a tail _period_.

"_Damn. Just when I thought I could just sit this out, that mangy wolf shows up," _an unknown voice, definitely female, suddenly rang out to her.

_Who are you! _Temari demanded, trying to figure out who or what this voice was. It sounded so real, and jutsu that could invade one's mind weren't out of the question.

"_Would you chill out already? I don't mean you any harm. Hell, I've been in here since the day you were born."_

_What do you mean?_

"_I mean that in my past life __I was a fan-wielder, and because I was reincarnated into you for some reason, you became a fan-wielder too. Your techniques are a little sloppier, but they're still fan techniques regardless.__"_

_Hold on, reincarnation? If that's true, then why haven't I felt you in there before?_

"_A person's past life doesn't awaken unless there's a perfectly good reason for it, provided they have a past life at all. I prefer not to think about it too much. It gives me migraines."_

_Wait a minute, you said my techniques were _sloppy_. What the hell does that mean?_

"_I mean I could do the same techniques as you do now, just with a normal-sized fan instead of that overgrown monstrosity."_

"Monstrosity?" Temari suddenly cried. "I'll have you know my _father _had this made for me!"

"_Hey keep it down will ya? You'll alert sand boy in the next room, or wake up make up boy right here."_

Temari immediately spun around, thankfully her brother was still asleep. Baki and Gaara had their own rooms for their own reasons, but somehow she had gotten stuck with her makeup-wearing brother.

"_In the future, you should really control your outbursts. It wouldn't look too good if you started talking to yourself."_

_Well ex_cuse_ me for overreacting when you just insulted my weapon, _Temari huffed back to the voice inside her head.

"_Before you ask, I _can _and _have _done better than what you can do now with a normal-sized fan," _the voice interrupted in a condescending manner.

_Hey! Don't read my mind! _Temari cried back.

"_I didn't. I just knew you'd eventually ask that question, so I decided to get it out of the way now."_

_Hold on, how do I know you're _really _my past life? _Temari asked. _For all I know, you could just be a ninja using a genjutsu or something to try and trick me._

"_Oh really now? Well just try and break said genjutsu and see for yourself."_

With that, Temari formed the handseal and muttered the word, "kai". After a few seconds, she had yet to hear the voice in her head speak up again.

_Heh. I knew it was only a genjutsu, _Temari sighed to herself in relief.

"_If only you were so lucky," _the voice said again after a few seconds.

"Gyaaaah!" Temari cried as she suddenly fell off the bed backwards and onto the floor.

"_Do you believe me now?"_

_You'll need more concrete proof than that, _Temari argued back.

"_Okay then, your birthday is August twenty third, your favorite color is purple, you're repetitively aggravated that no matter what you do the desert air always dries out your hair, your hobby is watching plants and staring into the sky, your favorite foods are chestnuts and tofu soup, your least favorite dishes have squid and octopus, and your period is on the-"_

_Hey! Stop, okay! I'll believe you for now. But I want a name, so spill, _the fan-wielder stated.

" _. . . My name is Kagura. Kagura of the Wind," _the voice in her head answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Well, it took some doing, and I had to make a few choices on the matter, but I was eventually able to pull together the tournament bracket for this exam.**

**The Rokushiki move Shigan is something that will be used by Naruto from now on when he doesn't want to shred whoever he's fighting with his claws into meaty confetti. Any of the base Rokushiki moves are not owned by me, and any alterations to the original Rokushiki are semi-owned by me.**

**Also, in this story, the Rokushiki moves aren't part of a cumulative fighting style like they were in One Piece, but are catalogued separately as "concept jutsu/taijutsu" techniques that never made it past the "development stage" and into active use. Naruto was able to use the Shigan effectively after finding the "concept scroll" for it because of his iron-hard claws, naturally-enhanced strength, and strengthened bones.**

**Finally, as for the little scene between Hana and Naruto, she didn't know that Naruto contained the Kyuubi, but just that the villagers seemed to loathe him for no reason. For that reason, I decided to put this scene in to give the two of them a little time together, and to also give Naruto a bit of closure on that matter with her.**

**As for that last bit at the end, I **_**honestly **_**do not think I need to explain myself into too much detail into that matter. The reasoning behind it should be obvious enough if you stop and think about it. In all honesty, that should be totally obvious.**

* * *

**Omake (Title: Konoha First, Part 4)  
Setting: Leaf's Shadow Bar**

**The Leaf's Shadow Bar, owned and run by the Nara Clan, aside from a few of the major pharmacies, was the main other business venture that the Nara Clan had taken to supplement their income from missions, and to help those that no longer did ninja work. The bar itself had become a somewhat-exclusive bar, as Clan Heads and other prominent figures, both within and outside the village, would often gather for the special drinks the Nara barkeeps would make using their medical knowledge and otherwise.**

**At that moment, Koten, Choza, Inoichi, Shikaku, Shibi, Tsume, and Hiashi were all gathered at one of the exclusive booths in the back of the building, which was usually reserved for Clan Heads or VIPs. Aside from council meetings, the Leaf's Shadow Bar was one of the few places where Clan Heads could talk openly, and fortunately, away from the civilian populace's scrutinous eye in this case.**

"**Thanks for bringing me out here guys," Koten said as he leaned back in his booth. "I never really knew this place existed until now though. It looks very nice," he said looking around.**

"**Eh. ****We try our best," Shikaku said, shrugging his shoulders as he sipped from his glass.**

"**So uh, if you don't mind me asking, what **_**is **_**this stuff?" Koten asked as he eyed the contents of his glass. "It smells… strange."**

"**That would be the alcohol," Inoichi said. "It helps us relax after a long day. Count yourself lucky you don't have to go to council meetings. Most of them are a pain in the ass."**

"**I have a question though. If this is a ninja village, then why are there **_**civilians **_**on site for **_**ninja **_**affairs?" the teen asked. "I would've thought that civilians would stick to their territory, and us ours."**

"**Well, not that many ninja take positions in politics anymore," Hiashi sighed. "It's usually well-known civilians, retired ninja, or clan heads."**

**Koten nodded in understanding.**

"**Well. What're your waiting for? Drink up," Shikaku said as he downed his glass. "It'll help you relax. Especially with the Chūnin Exams coming up."**

**After a few seconds of eyeing his drink, Koten downed the glass' contents in one gulp.**

"**This alcohol is de**_**fective**_**," Koten said adamantly as he slammed the glass onto the table. "I don't feel any more relaxed at **_**all**_**."**

**For a moment, Choza and Shikaku looked to one another, Inoichi, Hiashi, rubbing their temples as the former passed Koten their drinks. Tsume was too busy drinking the headache she got from the last council meeting to care, and it was rare that she'd resort to that kind of thing. Shibi was stoic as usual.**

"**Here, try this one," Choza said passing Koten his shot.**

"**And if that doesn't work, then try this one," Shikaku said doing the same.**

"**Somehow I can tell this won't end well," Inoichi sighed.**

**Several shots and ten drunken minutes later…**

"**Ey dude. Pass me da phone will ya?" Koten slurred, a bit red in the face and his eyes unfocused. "Oi… Concierge… Bring us hookers. Hahahahaha!" he slurred madly with a goofy grin on his face that would've put Gai, Lee, and Jiraiya's to shame a dozen times over.**

"**Is he aware he's using Choza's **_**foot**_** as a phone?" Inoichi asked as Koten held Choza's foot by his ankle and had it at the side of his face. Said Akimichi himself was a little drunk as well, and didn't seem to mind.**

"**Alcohol inhibits one's ability to perceive what is around them," Shibi answered stoically as he drank from his saucer. "His vision, motor skills, and decision-making capabilities have clearly dropped below acceptable standards."**

"**Hey sexy lady…" Koten slurred as he threw an arm over Tsume's shoulder. "If I said you had a great body… would you hold it against me?"**

**Tsume, who had been drinking prior to Koten taking his first sip, was nearly as shit-faced drunk as he was, though from far more shots than the teen.**

"**Ah ah ah… You'll have to buy me dinner first," Tsume slurred out as she traced circles on his chest.**

**The next moment, the two of them fell to the floor laughing their asses off, much to Hiashi's chagrin as such actions were not appropriate for a clan head of any age.**

_**I swear, if I didn't have the Elders on my ass every five seconds, or my daughters weren't in danger of manipulation, I'd throw myself into a clinic, **_**the pale-eyed clan head murmured to himself.**

"**Ey f**_**atso**_**," Koten slurred madly. "Move your fatass wou'ja? I can't see the hot chick," he added, even though Tsume was right next to him.**

"**Why you little!" the slightly-inebriated Choza grunted as he began strangling Koten, said teen's eyes practically bulging out of their sockets in a comical manner. "I'll. Teach. You. To. Make. Fun. Of. My. Fat!"**

"**Gack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack!"**

**Hiashi simply sighed as he jabbed the drunken teen's pressure points, then threw him over his shoulder before heading out with a sigh after hitting the other drunken clan head's pressure points. **

"**Why am **_**I **_**always the one that has to do this?" he asked himself as he walked out the door, planning on taking down a few bottles from his private stash when he got home. To summarize, his intention was to drink himself so far under the table, and hoping to remove **_**some **_**semblance of this drunken tirade from his mind forever.**

**Or at least repress it until retirement, or when he was on his deathbed, provided the Council or the Elders didn't make him commit sepuku with the katana he kept sealed within a hidden storage seal on his left bicep. It wasn't really designed for fighting, but was mostly ornamental. His only intent would be to use it as a last resort, or to chase teenage boys around the village while swinging it madly, should they try something with one of his daughters.**

**Back in the now quiet booth, aside from the snoring, Shibi continued drinking saucers of sake behind him with a completely stoic expression on what part of his face could be seen.**

"**Troublesome clan heads," he sighed drinking another saucer and borrowing the Nara's patent-pending catchphrase. Thanks to his hive leeching off the sake he was taking, he could enjoy the taste of it without having to worry about becoming inebriated until said hive was completely **_**saturated**_** in the stuff. It was similar in working to their "detoxify poison" ability.**


	31. Beginning of the Month Break

A day after the Third Prelims, Naruto visited Hinata the moment she was out of immediate danger and in stable condition. Though her heart had taken some damage from Neji's assault during the fight, an "unknown force" had held her cardiac muscle together, if not barely, long enough for her to be transferred to the on-site operating room to receive medical attention before being relocated to the Konoha Hospital for follow-up treatment.

At the moment, it was the day after the Third Exam Prelims, and Naruto was at Hinata's side a few hours after she had woken up.

"Hey there Hinata-chan," Naruto sighed as he sat across from the injured Hyuga, a bouquet of white roses courtesy of Shino, Kureanai, and himself resting in a glass vase. "You doing okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Hinata replied as she raised the back of the bed with the remote. "More importantly, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you. Even though we stopped Neji at the last moment, you still got some bad hits," the blond said taking her hands in his own.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. After they stabilized me and gave me a little blood, all they said that I needed was a little rest," Hinata replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Anyway, who are you fighting in the third round?"

" . . . I'm fighting that bastard Neji," Naruto growled.

"Naruto… it isn't entirely his fault. Relations between the Main House and Branch House have always been strained."

"Maybe, but that's no excuse for him to try and kill you over it."

"Still… Don't kill him, please. It'll only make things worse," Hinata pleaded. "I want to bring the two families together, not drive them further apart."

" . . . Normally I wouldn't, but if it's for you, then I'll try my best," he replied before giving her a chaste kiss, which she gladly returned.

After enjoying each other's company for a few more minutes, Naruto got up to leave.

"Well, I have to go," he said as he headed for the door. "I'll visit you again soon. Okay?"

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, waving him off. "Oh, one more thing," she added, causing him to stop before he opened the door. "When you next see Koten, would you tell him I said thanks. I don't want to seem unappreciative."

"Sure thing," the blond replied. "I'll see you later," he said as he closed the door behind him.

_"Damn that Koga. Even when he's not around, he still finds a way to screw with me," _Inuyasha grunted.

_Sit, _the blond sighed.

* * *

As Naruto left the hospital, he inadvertently bumped into Gai, who at the moment was listlessly walking through Konoha.

"Oh. Hey Gai," Naruto sighed in greeting to the spandex-wearing jounin.

"Ah, Naruto, the youthful Red Beast of the Leaf. How good it is to see you," Gai said with somewhat renewed vigor.

"Red Beast?" Naruto asked. "Is it because of my kimono?"

"Precisely," Gai replied, giving a thumbs up.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Naruto said as he began to walk away. The next moment Gai put a hand on his shoulder before turning him around.

"Naruto, I know you may not want to hear this, considering what happened to your teammate, but I'm going to be training Neji to the best of my ability for the upcoming final exam," Gai started.

Naruto just shook his head. "It's fine. I know you have your obligations. Besides, it wouldn't be very _youthful _to not train your own students, right?"

"Naruto you're absolutely right," Gai replied. "By the way, it looks like someone wants to speak to you," he said pointing over Naruto's shoulder.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see none other than Tenten sliding down the outside wall of the hospital using chakra before quickly running up to Naruto.

"I'll just take my leave," Gai said as he dashed off.

"Ten-chan, what're you doing out of the hospital?" Naruto asked as he remembered her injuries. "And why aren't you wearing any pants?" he asked noticing she was only wearing a medical gown.

"Those damn nurses took them away and wouldn't let me have them back," Tenten argued.

"Well at least cover yourself up with this," Naruto said passing her his robe.

"Thanks. Now we need to hurry up," Tenten said tying the robe around her waist. "There's something we need to do before the nurses notice I'm missing."

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital recovering?" Naruto asked. "I mean sure I stopped you from landing on Temari's fan, but you're still injured."

"Just let me on your back," Tenten argued. "And have you forgotten already? Koten still owes us for that double date business, and I aim to collect."

"Oh, that's right, I kinda forgot about that," Naruto said.

"What could've possibly made you forget?" Tenten asked, her answer in the form of Naruto's crimson blush. "Oh, right," she replied with her own blush.

Naruto scratched his cheek for a moment before bending his knees and holding his hands below his back. "Hurry up and get on. We can move faster if I carry you."

Tenten nodded as she hopped onto Naruto's back, a slight tingling sensation sent up her spine as Naruto's claws poked at her butt cheeks. "Eep!"

The next moment a nurse stepped out of the hospital door, then noticed Tenten on Naruto's back. "Hey! What're you two doing?"

"Uh oh. Gotta go," Tenten said nervously. "Mush! Mush!" she shouted as she wrapped one arm around Naruto's neck and smacked his ass with the other.

The next moment Naruto leapt off for the rooftops, the hospital staff in an uproar behind them as he tried to shake off the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Twenty minutes of leaping from rooftop to rooftop and dodging angry nurses and doctors later, Naruto came up to the forest over the Hokage Mountains and noticed a cobblestone arrow turned toward the forest on the ground. When he followed the arrow's direction, he saw that some of the foliage had been cleared, making a clear b-line to the Okami clan house secluded at the back of the Hokage Mountains. After making a quick dash, careful to not throw Tenten around too much, the two finally came upon Koten's doorstep before they began knocking on it.

"Hey! Koten! Open up! I'm here to collect!" Tenten shouted as she pounded her fist on the door, only to recoil when the cuts in her arms reacted.

"Here, let me," Naruto said in a gentlemanly manner as he set the weapon mistress down. "Oi! Open up! We're here to collect!" he shouted as he started pounding on the door.

A few moments later the door opened, Koten stopping Naruto's fist from striking his face with his foot before resuming a standing position. "I have a doorbell you know. You didn't have to knock."

"Sorry, but this is kinda important," Naruto said. "We're here to collect our payment for the other day."

"Other day? Oh right! That!" Koten said as he stepped away from the door. "Okay, come on in. Let's see what I have in storage that you'd want."

"Thank you," Tenten said as she let herself in, then let her eyes dart around the clearing before closing the door, making sure that no one from the hospital had trailed them.

"Tenten, why aren't you wearing any pants?" Koten asked from the middle of the stairs.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA NURSES!" Tenten cursed, scaring the shit out of every bird within a mile radius, causing them to leave their roosts.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group found themselves in Koten's attic, large trunks with various storage scrolls in them against the walls, headbands stabbed onto the walls. Surprisingly enough, the place didn't have any dust in it.

"I gotta ask, how come there's no dust?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I let the place air out every once in a while," Koten answered as he opened a trunk and pulled out a few storage scrolls. "Let's start looking through this one. I remember that I put the weapons I got in here."

After the scroll was rolled out across the floor, Naruto and Tenten started unsealing various weapons from different countries, not completely satisfied with most of them until the weapon mistress broke the silence.

In a big –and loud- way might I add.

"SQUEEEEEEE!" Tenten cried in delight, causing Naruto and Koten to cover their ears.

"Dammit my ears!" Koten cursed, while Naruto rubbed his sore head.

"Koten! Why didn't you tell me you had the legendary Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang swords with you?" Tenten squealed as she held two black-sheathed katana before unsheathing them. The blades shone a faint silver, and the tsuba had holes in them to reduce the weight of the handles. The handle wrappings were black and gold, and inscribed in the blades were the kanji for **Muramasa**.

However, when Tenten looked at the blades once more, she screamed instead of squealed.

"EEEEEEEK! There's still blood on these!" she cried as she quickly pulled out a storage scroll with some sword cleaning tools and sword powder before she fervently began cleaning the red stains on the katana's ends. "Why the hell didn't you clean these?" she demanded as she fervently cleaned the two swords. "These swords are nearly priceless!"

"Well so_rry_! I was a little more concerned with stopping the bleeding!" Koten argued back, causing the weapon mistress to quiet down a bit.

"Koten, what happened?" she asked looking at the blades, then back to him.

"I messed up, and it nearly killed me," Koten said sadly as his right hand went to his left shoulder, said hand twitching a bit before he forced the memory down. "But that aside, why are the swords so famous?"

"Don't you know? The Musashi-tsuba design was said to be proposed by the legendary samurai, Musashi Miyamoto him_self_!" Tenten cried with renewed vigor after entering Weapon FanGirl Mode. "And now that I see these kanji, I know that Musashi commissioned the forging of these himself! SQUEEE! Thank you Koten!" she squealed as she hugged the wolf-nin's side. "!"

"That's very nice and all, but you're hugging me without any pants on," Koten stated, causing Tenten to blush as she tightened Naruto's kimono around her waist.

"Why does everyone keep commenting on that?" she cursed awkwardly.

"Because you _aren't _wearing any _pants_," Koten said poignantly as he held his hands out to his sides, Naruto's glare lessening a bit. "Hey Naruto, did you find anything yet?"

"Wait a minute, are you just going to _give _these to me?" Tenten asked in surprise. "Because from the way you sound, it sounds like you're just going to give these to me with no argument."

"Well I did say I'd let you have your pick out of whatever was in my attic," Koten replied.

"Hey Tenten. I think I found something," Naruto said as he brought out a weapon from the storage scroll. This one had a pair of one and a half foot-long sickles bound by a two foot-long chain. "What is it?"

"Ooooh! That's a Vigoorian Flail," Tenten awed slightly. "A sickle-type weapon of unknown origin. It works like a nunchaku and a kusari-gama mixed together, though it hasn't been confirmed if it's design was intentionally based off the two."

"Vigoorian Flail huh?" Naruto mused as he looked over the weapon for a moment. The sickles were kinda small for his tastes, but he could probably have Susano re-forge them later, should he ever get any demon's bones to use. "I'll take it!"

"Okay then, our business has now been concluded," Koten said as he rolled the scroll back up and deposited it back in his trunk.

"Awwww. No more weapons," Tenten cried sadly.

"The deal was one weapon, but since those katana are part of a pair, I'll let you keep them both," Koten replied. "Now, let's go downstairs and get some pants on you. It's kinda breezy today."

"Geez! Why does this keep coming up in conversations?" Tenten asked.

"Not. Wearing. Any. Pants," Koten repeated as the three walked down the stairs.

The next moment, the front door opened, two nurses and one chūnin with a ninja hound in tow.

"There you are!" the nurse on the left cried as she and her partner grabbed Tenten's shoulders and started dragging her back to the hospital. "Do you know how much trouble we could've been in if you had gotten hurt under our watch?"

"And why aren't you wearing any pants?" she asked as Tenten passed Naruto back his kimono.

"Because you wouldn't _give _me any!" Tenten argued back, refusing to let go of her newly acquired katana she had acquired despite the nurse's struggling.

"Um, not that it's any of my business, but why exactly was an injured genin at your house, Lord Koten?" the chūnin asked formally facing him.

"Had some business to take care of," he said turning the chūnin around. "After all, how would it look if a clan head didn't keep their promises?"

"I suppose you are right," the chūnin said as Naruto put his kimono back on, his Vigoorian Flail at his side. "I bid you good day, Lord Koten," the chūnin said with a slight bow.

"And a fine day to you too," Koten returned as the chūnin shunshined away. "Well Naruto, you and Tenten have your weapons, and this business is now closed. I thank the two of you for your help, and look forward to working with you again in the future," he said as he gently pushed Naruto out the front door and closed the it behind him.

"Sheesh. The guy's acting like he wants to get rid of me," Naruto said as he walked off.

"_Maybe he just doesn't want to become too dependent on you for help," _Inuyasha chided in. _"Whether it's because of his own pride, or Koga's influence, that's understandable."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Konoha Hospital's north wing, Anko Mitarashi groaned as she slowly got her bearing back. After she saw that she was in the hospital, she remembered how badly she'd lost to Orochimaru. How she let her anger get the best of her and how it cost her her best shot at finally killing the snake sennin.

As she was about to cry out in anger, she noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers on the right side of her bed. When she saw the note attacked, she plucked it out of the bright yellow flowers before reading it.

**Dear Anko, hope you like the flowers.  
If they're not to your liking, then I apologize.  
Anyway, get well soon.**

**Love, Koten**

Love. That word caught her attention the moment she laid eyes on it, and for a minute, she only stared at the note until she folded it back up and laid back down onto her pillow.

_Koten… Even after cutting your cheek and licking your blood, you send me flowers? _Anko asked herself as she looked at the flowers again. From what she could guess, they were fairly fresh, meaning he must've visited recently to drop them off.

_What do you see in me? _She asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling. She always hated hospitals. It smelled of antiseptic all the time, and the white walls were just depressing. _There are plenty of other girls in the village. Why pick me?_

"_Just wondering what anyone would see in the disciple of Konoha's greatest traitor. After all, you were among my most faithful subjects."_

Anko shut her eyes to tune the memory out. Even when he wasn't around, Orochimaru would still find a way to fuck with her.

_Get real Anko, _she told herself. _The kid's just naive. Once he finds out about your past, he'll just walk away. They always do._

As she mused to herself, a pair of birds perched on a branch outside, nuzzling each other before noticing the snake mistress and flying away.

_But still… _she said to herself as she watched the flowers move slightly in the breeze. _It's always nice to dream. Isn't it._

With a sigh, she settled her head back onto her pillow. Once she got out of that bed, she'd ask him herself. Best to just get it out of the way and move on with her life before she got in too deep.

* * *

**Omake  
Setting: Konoha Hospital (After Tenten is brought back to the hospital.)**

**After that business that morning, Naruto went back to the hospital so he could "officially" visit Tenten, and Rock Lee as well since he was the worst off.**

"**Hey Ten-chan. You doing okay?" Naruto asked as he came into the room, only to raise an eyebrow as he saw her cuddling with the two swords like other girls would with puppies. When she saw him at the doorway however, she quickly stashed the two swords under her covers.**

**"H-Hi Naruto-kun. There was a perfectly good reason for what you just saw," the weapon mistress stuttered.**

**"I'm sure there was," Naruto replied. "So, did the nurses finally give you your pants back?"**

**"Son of a _bitch_! When will people stop bringing that up?" the brunette groaned.**

**"When it stops being funny," Naruto chuckled, only to get a glare from the weapon user. "Did I ever mention how cute you look when you pout?" he asked trying to salvage the situation in some way.**

**"Awwwww," Tenten cooed at the compliment. "That's so sweet."**

**A minute later, Koten looked through the opened door and said, "Oh hey Tenten. Glad to see you're back in the hospital. The nurses give you your pants yet?"**

**"GrrrrraAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tenten shrieked angrily.**

**"Was it something I said?" Koten asked.**

**"Yes. Yes it was," Naruto answered, Inuyasha's voice hidden right behind his unknown to him.**

**"Where'd that third voice come from?" Tenten asked as she looked around.**

**"Third voice?" Koten asked. "Oh, you must've been talking about-"**

**"Sooooo, Koten, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked, cutting the wolf-nin's sentence short since he hadn't told Tenten about the Kyuubi yet, amongst other details.**

**"Oh, I had just finished visiting Hinata and was heading out to see how Lee was doing," Koten answered.**

**"Wait a minute, isn't that him out there right now?" Tenten asked as she looked out the window.**

**"Say what?" Koten cried as he looked out the window. When he looked down, he saw Lee with a cast ons his left arm and leg doing one-armed pushups.**

**"Is that guy out of his mind?" Koten grumbled as he opened the window. "He'll never get better if he doesn't take a break and rest."**

**"Naruto, get me down there. Maybe I can talk some sense into him," Tenten said as she threw the covers off her legs and jumped onto the floor, only to realize she was still in only her medical gown. "Damn those nurses!"**

**After Koten opened up the window and jumped down, Tenten wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as he jumped down as well. When they got to Lee's side, he had suddenly slipped, landing face-first into the dirt. However, not even five seconds later, he was already at it again.**

**"Lee! What in the world are you doing up? You should be resting," Tenten said as Naruto set her down, handing her his robe to wrap around her waist.**

**"I am _*grunt* _training _*grunt*_,_" _Lee grunted.**

**"Lee, you're injured!" Tenten argued. "Why can't you just rest?"**

**"Tenten _*grunt* _I am sorry _*grunt_* but time waits _*grunt* _for no man," Lee grunted as he continued doing pushups. Apparently the guy was totally adamant about training, even while injured.**

_**Good grief this guy just won't listen to reason, **_**Tenten sighed. _If only there was something that would actually get through to him._**

"**Lee! I have something to tell you!" Koten said before taking a deep breath, his declaration interrupting whatever thoughts were going through Tenten and Naruto's heads.**

**For the next fifteen minutes, Naruto and Tenten could only hold each other closely, assuring the other that things would be okay as Koten began a long youth-related rant, threatening to break both their psyches by the time the speech is over.**

"**YOSH! I will use all of my youthful energy to make a full recovery!" Lee roared as he had flames in his eyes.**

"**YOSH! Now if **_**you**_** will excuse **_**me**_**, I will take these two back to the hospital wing!" Koten said as he grabbed the two distraught teens by the shoulder and dragged them back into the hospital before Lee and Gai could use the Sunset of Youth jutsu on them.**

"**That was the most… **_**horrifying**_**… fifteen minutes of my life," Tenten cringed as she was dragged back to her room. "And I put up with that kinda thing on a daily **_**basis**_**."**

"**How'd you convince Lee to actually rest?" Naruto asked. "He doesn't seem like the kind to sit down for **_**anything**_**."**

"**How the hell should I know?" Koten replied. "All I did was spew the word **_**youth **_**out every five****seconds. Everything else I just pulled out of my ass."**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:  
The Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang, along with the Vigoorian Flail are both weapons from Ninja Gaiden II (which I have played on the XBOX 360). That being said, Ryu won't be appearing, but maybe more of the weapons will appear under different circumstances.**


	32. Training START!

After that trying first day of the month and relaxing a bit after the Third Exam Prelims, Naruto had opted to put his recently-acquired Vigoorian Flail up in his room instead of carrying it with him since he had no idea how to use it at the moment, and possibly the only person who could effectively help him was still in the hospital recovering from the lacerations from Temari's fan attack.

At the moment, he stood in a large training area in the Inuzuka grounds. Standing across from him were Tsume and Kuromaru, and for some reason, he'd been asked to bring Kirara with him.

"Okay Naruto, since you're going up against that pompous "Hyuga Prodigy" in the last part of the Chunin Exams, I'm going to personally show you the basics of our clan's jutsu, seeing as how you have a ninja partner of your own," Tsume explained as Kuromaru stepped around her. "Now, I was able to get today to spend with you and show you some of our moves, but you'll have to practice and perfect them on youfr own. However, try to pick a few to perfect, because you won't be able to master them all without taking shortcuts, and I know you wouldn't try something like that."

"Thanks mom," Naruto thanked in appreciation. "But why did you ask me to bring Kirara?"

"Because, the majority of our clan techniques are collaboration jutsu, meaning that you'll need Kirara to help you with your techniques," Tsume instructed. "The first and foremost of our techniques is the Man Beast Clone. However, before you and Kirara are able to perform that, you yourself must perform the Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry."

"Ah, right, I saw Kiba perform that with Akamaru," Naruto replied, Kirara crawling on top of his head and mewing.

"Good, now follow my lead," Tsume said as she flexed her claws before placing her hands on the ground. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!" The next moment, chakra began flaring around her body, her fingernails and toenails growing into claws. At the same time, her canines grew into fangs, her eyes and hair becoming more feral as she shifted her back, bending down onto all fours.

"Okay. Do like the Inuzuka do," Naruto said as he took a deep breath, trying to channel his inner dog and bring it to the surface. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!" he said as he forced himself to all fours, his back and shoulders popping as his claws grew a little bit more, his hair becoming more feral as his eyes became slitted.

"Now, follow my lead!" she said as she ran around the training field, her claws digging into the ground to help her make sharp turns, Naruto following the best he could before she started springboarding between the trees. "It'll take you a while to get used to running around like this, but once you do, it'll practically be second-nature."

Naruto nodded as he followed his teacher around through the impromptu obstacle course.

* * *

After a half hour or so minutes of doing this, Tsume and Naruto stopped running around like animals, resuming a standing position, thought for Naruto it came with his back popping a few times.

"Man that smarts," Naruto groaned as he popped his spine back into place.

"Do you wanna stop already?" Tsume asked with a smug grin.

"What? No way, I can still go!" Naruto argued. "However, before we continue, there's something I need to know. How'd you get the Inuzuka elders to sanction you teaching me clan moves?"

"Trust me, when they heard about how you were going to fight that Hyuga kid, and how you were going to win to avenge him beating up on Hinata, well, let's just say they didn't like his actions, and wanted to see an Inuzuka beat a Hyuga down a few pegs," Tsume said with a smirk.

"Well now I'll _definitely _have to knock that guy down a few pegs," Naruto said pumping his fist. "Okay, what's next?"

"Now, I'm going to teach you and Kirara how to perform the Man Beast Clone," Tsume instructed. "The key to this technique is the same as the transformation jutsu, however what you need to do is let your chakra mix in with Kirara's. Once hers and yours are synchronized, she'll be able to transform."

"Still, I'm not sure how this will work with a _cat_," Kuromaru stated.

"Rrrrrrrrr!" Kirara growled angrily, her eyes narrowing and her fur standing on end.

"Oh you wanna fight? Bring it on kitty!" Kuromaru growled.

The next moment Kirara transformed in a burst of flame, at least _double _Kuromaru's size, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight as she glared at him, growling.

"GRRRRRRR!" Kuromaru growled.

"Kuromaru! Bad boy! Sit! Heel!" Tsume said spraying her partner with a spray bottle.

"Okay girl, he's backing off, so why don't you calm down," Naruto said rubbing Kirara behind her ears, causing her to look up at him before shrinking back down.

"Alright, now follow my lead," Tsume said as she got on all fours once more, Kuromaru hopping on her back as she began to mold chakra, mixing it with his. "Man Beast Clone!" she said before there was a puff of smoke. A moment later, Kuromaru had transformed into a slightly more masculine version of Tsume's feral form.

"I noticed there was a difference in your transformation just then. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Tsume said as Kuromaru hopped her back. "Normally it's a consequence when an Inuzuka performs this technique with a partner of opposite gender. However, if you're able to fight effectively and quickly, it won't matter if your enemy tells the difference, because they'll already be turned into hamburger meat."

"Ah, I see," Naruto said as he nodded his head. "Okay Kirara, hop on my back and we'll give this a try," he asked, his ninja cat mewing and hopping onto his back. As her eyes narrowed and her fur stood on end, Naruto began to channel his chakra into his partner. "Man Beast Clone!"

The next moment there was a puff of smoke that enveloped the two. When it cleared however, Tsume and Kuromaru raised an eyebrow at the sight they saw.

While Kirara had in fact transformed into Naruto, she didn't necessarily transform into him, but rather _her_, and by "her" I mean Naruto's alter ego from his Sexy Jutsu, the pigtail-styled Naruko. Transformed, she was barefoot, her hair in pigtails like Naruko, except the same cream-color as her fur with black highlights. Naruto's robe also clung tightly to Kirara's frame, showing all of Naruko's curves. The other details that made her look like her original shape were her fangs which stuck out from her upper lip except thinner, the twin tails sticking out of her rear, her blue slitted eyes, and the raging flames on her wrists, ankles, and the ends of her tails.

"Uh… That's a start I suppose," Tsume said looking at the pair, Kirara hopping off of Naruto's back and getting used to standing on two feet, as well as having thumbs.

"Good god, I think I just created every pervert's wet dream," Naruto said as he looked his partner's alter-ego-based shape over.

"You're right. I think you have," she responded while Kuromaru just covered his eyes.

"I swear there are some things you just can't un-see," Kuromaru sighed as he turned away from the display, Kirara now running her fingers through her pigtails.

* * *

At the same time, far away from Konoha, two chunin stood guard around a fenced-off training area, blasts of wind, dust, and debris pushing against them occasionally as the sounds of blasting rock met their ears.

The fenced-off area itself was titled Training Ground 51. Since the first shinobi in Konoha had thought of _inventing _jutsu, as opposed to simply using those in the libraries that the Sage of the Six Paths left behind, but didn't want to destroy anything important, this area has stood as the unspoken hero for Konoha geniuses of all time.

Due to the nature of certain combat-based jutsu that could cause either large, or uncontrolled amounts of collateral damage, Training Ground 51 had to be re-stoned, re-treed, and on a few occasions, re-_grounded_, and even though this continued to happen, the ground practically in a state of disarray, there were always those who were willing to relocate natural resources, for the sake of furthering jutsu development in Konoha.

"So…" one chunin asked, his hair dishelmed directly in front of him as yet another wind blast flung his hair forward. "How long do you think he's been going at it?"

"I don't know," a second chunin said as his hair too was dishelmed directly in front of him. "One, maybe two hours non-stop?"

"Yeah, but what do you think he's doing in there? All I can tell is that it's either Wind-related, or is explosive, but the rules won't allow us to look ourselves."

**FWHOOM**

"I can't say for certain, but it isn't really our place to say. I mean think about it, the Chunin Exams are going to take place in about a month. He may just be coming up with something for the finals."

**FWHOOM**

"Um, I think maybe we should step back," the first chunin said.

"Why?" the second asked.

The first turned toward his partner, his hair sticking out in front of him almost as if it were being held by hair gel. "I just think it's a good idea."

* * *

A while later back at the Inuzuka estate, after Tsume and Kuromaru got used to Kirara's transformation, it was discovered that no matter what Naruto or Kirara did, or how many times they tried, the latter's transformation would always remain the same. Given the fact that Naruto was performing the man beast clone with a femal who was also a _cat_, these results were to be expected.

While most Inuzuka tried to get a partner of matching gender, sometimes the difference in gender couldn't be avoided, though that in itself was rare.

Tsume just wasn't expecting such _radical _differences.

"Okay, now that we've managed to perform the base techniques, to a point, I'll begin teaching you our next justu, through example," Tsume instructed as Kuromaru cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck. "In order they will be the Piercing Fang, Fang Over Fang, and Fang Rotating Fang. The Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo will come once you are able to master the previously-listed jutsu. Even with extensive practice, you won't be able to master all these jutsu before the Third Exam, so don't even try. Otherwise, you'll run yourself into the ground. If that happens, you'll be in no shape to beat Neji."

"Okay! I'm game!" Naruto said enthusiastically, Kirara growling as well.

"Good to hear. Now, the first technique is a solo move, and because everyone has different shapes, I can only _show _you how to do it. You'll have to figure out your own speed by yourself," Tsume explained as she ran forward. "Piercing Fang!" she called out as she leapt into the air and began spinning like a drill, flying through the air before coming into a tree and drilling through it for a few seconds before breaking away, a huge gash in the side of the tree.

"Good lord, imagine what would happen if I mixed _these _into that technique," Naruto said as he looked at his claws.

"Glad you're getting creative. Now for the next technique. Come on Kuromaru," Tsume said calling her partner over. "This technique is similar to the Piercing Fang, however you and your partner need to be able to coordinate your attacks to be able to hit your target quickly and consecutively without giving them time to counter-attack, up to the point where you just _know _what the other is doing," she explained before both rushed forward, transforming into dual drills as they lunged at their garget. "Fang Over Fang!"

A few seconds later, the two drills began slamming into the tree repeatedly, bouncing off of other trees before turning the original into nothing but twigs and sawdust.

"There. Now _that's _how you do it," Tsume said, imagining if someone had actually been on the other end of that attack.

After watching this, Naruto was more determined than ever to do his family proud.

"Okay…" Naruto said cracking his knuckles. "Let's get to work girl!"

"Rawrrrr…" Kirara growled in agreement as she stretched her back.

* * *

At the same time _inside _Training Ground 51, Koten was laid flat out on his back, having expended yet another good portion of his chakra reserves in the creation of the new jutsu he had in mind, inspiration for said jutsu being one few would care to believe, and most would say he was crazy for thinking of using such inspiration in the design of an actual jutsu directed to real-life combat.

"Dang. Another dud," Koten huffed. _What keeps going wrong?_

"_I'll _tell _you what's wrong. You're creating a jutsu using a _hallucination _of all things!"_

_It wasn't a hallucination! _Koten argued back.

"_How the hell do you think that? A) You hadn't slept in days, and B) those berries you ate could've been hallucinogenic."_

"It wasn't a hallucination!" Koten shouted back, but quickly glanced around to make sure no one had heard him talk to himself. _Anyway! It wasn't a hallucination!_

"_Dude! You saw a giant fifteen-faced red-armored green-flaming samurai fighting a pseudo-skeleton monster with a thousand eyes that shot energy beams with massive arms growing out of its shoulder blades!" _Koga shot back. _"OF COURSE YOU WERE HALLUCINATING!"_

_No I wasn't! _Koten argued. _I saw the giant fifteen-faced red-armored green-flaming samurai fighting the pseudo-skeleton monster with a thousand eyes that shot energy beams with massive arms growing out of its shoulder blades in a giant hole in the sky, and do this awesome attack that tore through everything in its way, and I'm going to convert it into a jutsu even if it kills me! Plus, how could I have such a _specific_ hallucination?_

"_If I keep listening to this, we're just going to end up going around in circles all day," _Koga said to himself. _"You know what? Fine. Follow a hallucination if you want, but don't come crying to me when you collapse of chakra exhaustion," _Koga said back to his host.

_I don't need to. I can just cry to the guys at the gate, _Koten said back snidely.

"_I'm the tenant to a nut. A class-A nut," _Koga cursed to himself.

With that, Koten forced himself back up and formed the tiger seal once more, gathering chakra in an attempt to perfect the technique he had in mind.

* * *

After a couple hours of practicing the Piercing Fang and the Fang Over Fang techniques, the latter taking more time because they didn't have a target to practice on, and had to work on not running into each other, the two finally came to a stop, both panting and covered with sweat from the hours of work.

"Hmmm... It's not perfect, but at the least you have a grasp on the basic principal," Tsume said as she looked at the semi-shredded tree that the two had been using for target practice.

"Oooooooogh... How do you ever get used to the spinning?" Naruto groaned as he stumbled around for a minute, Kirara barely keeping on her feet as well before the two fell to the ground, using each other's backs for support.

"It comes with practice," Tsume answered. "Why don't you two take a break? Reorient yourselves. If you don't you might run into something."

"Sure thing..." Naruto groaned before falling sideways, Kirara falling out of her transformation and stumbling around a bit before falling onto her face.

"Wooooow. Those two are exhausted," Kuromaru stated once the two started snoring. "How exactly have those two been going at it for so long?"

"One's a stamina freak with near-infinite chakra reserves," Tsume answered. "The other one's a stuborn cat with demon blood. There really couldn't be any other explanation for her transformation."

"Yeah. Cats always _were _stubborn. Demon _cats _even more so," Kuromaru grumbled as he transformed back into his original shape, resting his head on his paws and taking a nap.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto and Kirara woke up from their nap feeling refreshed, and reoriented, the two got back to their feet and looked around. The sun was halfway to setting, meaning they only had a few hours worth of training left. When they looked around, they saw Tsume and Kuromaru resting against a tree.

"Hey girl. Think you can handle a little more training?" Naruto asked, a nod and a mew being his answer. "Okay then. I'll go ask her," he said, walking over to the two and nudging his mom's shoulder. "Mom. Mom. Are you half-asleep or full-asleep?"

"Only half," Tsume answered as she looked up. "I see you've got your senses back."

"Yeah. Thanks for the rest," Naruto said as he held out his hand. "Need me to help you up?"

"Not really, but I appreciate the thought," Tsume said as she took Naruto's hand, letting him help her to her feet. "Hey, wake up boy. It's time to get up," she said nudging her partner's side.

"Grrr... I don't wanna go to obedience school today..." Kuromaru groaned as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Aw get up you big baby," Tsume said as she scratched him behind his ears. "We only have to show them one more move and we'll be done."

"Fine. Fine. But I want steak for dinner tonight," the eyepatch-wearing dog.

"Noted," Tsume noted. "Okay then. This move is more difficult to learn because not only do you have to spin in a different direction at the same speed, but you need to keep the chakra flowing to your claws as well as your body, forming a shell around yourself. Otherwise you won't be able to cut through a _thing_," Tsume explained, then noticed how ragged the two were. "Are you good to go, or do you want to stop? You _have _been going at this for hours."

"It's okay *_pant pant pant_*. I can *_pant_* keep going," Naruto responded, shakily getting to his feet and to full standing height along with Kirara.

At this answer, Tsume and Kuromaru nodded to each other before looking around the demolished clearing, finally finding two targets that would work just fine for this explanation.

"Fang Rotating Fang!" Tsume growled as she and Kuromaru rushed forward, then began spinning head over heels. An instant later their bodies formed buzz-saw like shapes that headed for a pair of trees on the ground. A few seconds later, the two trees were split down the middle, both halves falling to the sides with low thuds.

"Okay..." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles, Kirara doing the same with hers. "Fang Rotating Fang!" he cried as he and Kirara began spinning head over heels, a thing shell of chakra forming over their bodies as they turned into red-colored buzzsaws.

The next moment however, Naruto and Kirara fell out of their rotation and ended up slamming into their intended trees back-first.

"Ooooogh..." Naruto groaned as he slid to the ground, coming to rest on his face.

"Okay kid, I think that's enough," Tsume said as she helped the blond to his feet.

"Man I'm beat," Naruto sighed as he was helped along.

"Well, you certainly did good work," Kuromaru stated as he resumed his original shape. "Come on. Let's get some food in you before you pass out."

However, Naruto passed out a few seconds later. Kirara followed soon after, her transformation falling before she fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"What do you know. They _did _run themselves into the ground," Kuromaru chuckled.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up for now. You'll still have to carry Kirara," Tsume sighed as she pulled Naruto into her arms and began walking towards the house.

Kuromaru could only growl lowly before picking Kirara up by the scruff of her collar and followed his master back to the house.

* * *

A while later at the Inuzuka residence, Tsume and Kuromaru finished carrying Naruto and Kirara into the house.

"Oh hey mom," Hana said as she closed the front door behind her. "I see you finished drilling Naruto on our clan's jutsu. How'd he do?"

"He did pretty well, but he'll have to put a lot of time into being able to coordinate his attacks with his partner before he can use any of our jutsu effectively," Tsume said placing Naruto in a chair at the table. "Kuromaru! Put her down this instant!" she ordered when she saw how her partner was carrying Kirara.

Her response was him dropping the little cat onto the floor in a heap. "You said to carry her, so I carried her."

"Kuromaru…" Tsume sighed as she scooped up the cat in her hands before placing her in Naruto's lap.

"Damn I'm hungry," Kiba grunted as he came down the stairs, his chest covered in bandages as Akamaru limped in behind him. "Shit, what happened to him?" he asked when he saw how beat up Naruto was.

"I've been showing him a few of our clan's techniques to help him beat that prick Neji," Tsume answered. "Kid's been at it for hours, and even put a twist on the Man Beast Clone."

"Twist? Like what?" Kiba asked.

" . . . You don't wanna know," Kuromaru sighed.

"Wha…? What happened?" Naruto asked groggily as he looked around, finding an exhausted Kirara in his lap a moment later.

"You ran yourself into the ground," Tsume answered.

"Sorry about that mom, I guess I ran out of chakra sooner than I thought I would," Naruto admitted.

"Lucky. You get to train with mom while _I'm _stuck with Hana," Kiba grumbled.

"And just _what _is wrong with training with me?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It isn't the same," Kiba sighed.

"Man I'm hungry," Naruto groaned as his head fell on the table.

"Head off the table," Tsume said as she went into the kitchen, putting a steak on the grill before running through hand signs.

"Heads down!" Hana ordered as she grabbed Naruto and tackled him to the floor, Kiba and Akamaru ducking as the wave of heat rounded through the house.

After a couple minutes and three more heat waves, Tsume came into the kitchen with four medium-rare steaks in her arms before setting them down the table, the smell of cooked meat wafting through the air.

"Man that smells good," Naruto said feeling completely revitalized, Kirara looking up and drooling a bit as well.

"Yep. Nothing like mom's home cooking," Kiba said as he grabbed his steak knife and began cutting into his meal.

"How can you be so nonchalant about mom using fire jutsu in the kitchen?" Hana cried in outrage.

"Hey, as long as nothing gets incinerated and we get good steaks, I'm fine with how she cooks," Naruto said as he clawed at his steak.

"Finally. Someone who appreciates my methods," Tsume sighed as she cut her steak, handing a piece to Kuromaru.

"By the way, what's that crazy-ass friend of yours up to?" Kiba asked as he picked at his steak, passing a piece without too much fat to Akamaru, who at the moment was glaring at Kiba for herbatting him around.

"Who knows? Knowing him, he could be up to anything," Naruto sighed as he cut into his steak, Kirara chewing on the piece that she got.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village as Koten made his way home from Training Ground 51, his body covered in sweat, his movements sluggish, and his balance mostly unfocused. Surprisingly, he encountered none other than Anko herself halfway up the stairs.

Now, normally, anyone would've changed courses if they were either nervous around or scared of Anko, but he had burnt through so much chakra he couldn't even make a simple clone, so he continued on, the snake jounin regarding him as he leaned on the railing across from her.

"Hey Anko. How're you doing?" Koten asked, trying to hide his exhaustion.

Anko looked him up and down. _The guy's obviously been training, and he has so little chakra right now, I almost mistook him for someone else. Oh well. Better get this over with. _"I got the flowers."

"Oh. Did you like them?" Koten asked, not really bothering to rub the back of his head nervously.

" . . . They were… nice," she replied.

"Oh, good. I was afraid of making a fool out of myself again," Koten sighed in relief.

Anko regarded the teen for a few minutes before getting down to the real reason she was there.

"Koten, we need to talk," Anko stated.

Now, Koten, not knowing the "we need to talk" rule, simply responded-

"Sure. But can we do it at my place? I'm kinda tired and I'd like to get some rest before training tomorrow."

"Which way is it?" Anko asked.

"A distance into the forest overlooking the cliffs," Koten answered as he pointed to the top of the cliff. "Now, I figure I can be there in twenty or so minutes, ten if I hurry up."

Anko just put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll have us there in a minute."

The next moment, the two of them were shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

As Anko was led into his house, she remembered that she had to give the impression that she hadn't been there before. During the Second Exam was merely business, so this was the first time she really got to look around.

The place was moderately furnished. Not too much, not too little. Just the right balance, mostly in forest colors. Apart from the sounds of the animals outside, and Koten getting a glass of water in the kitchen, there wasn't a TV hissing or a radio blaring to break the silence.

It was quiet. Especially since the house was isolated away from the noisy city of Konoha that hardly ever _slept _in a real sense.

As Koten sat down on the sofa, he motioned for her to take any seat, motioning to the couch, loveseat, and recliner in the room.

"I brought you some water in case you were thirsty," he said setting a glass of water on the table between himself and Anko. "I'm not going anywhere, so feel free to relax for a minute. Visitors are kind of rare, and even though I like the quiet, it gets a little lonely sometimes."

"I see," Anko said as she took a sip from her drink before setting it back down again. "Koten, I want to tell you about my old sensei. You may've heard of him by now."

"I have my ideas, but I'm not completely sure," he answered.

Anko sighed as she got ready for what would probably be a lengthy discussion. As Kakashi would've aptly put it, this would've been one of those speed bumps on the road of life, but she had to get past this, and she was going to do it now.

"His name was Orochimaru. One of the legendary Sannin, and also my former teacher," she began. "When my parents died during the Kyuubi attack, I was all alone. I hardly talked to anyone. But then, I met Orochimaru, and I began to learn ninjutsu and kenjutsu from him."

"He was smart, tactful, strong, and level-headed. Everything a ninja should be. However, a few years later, everything went sour. It turned out that before I left the village with him, that he'd been experimenting on human test subjects using corpses and blood samples from different shinobi clans. For that, he became a traitor, and eventually, I myself was abandoned by him, all because of his ambition."

"After that, the village ANBU found me while trailing Orochimaru in Wave country. However, not before he left his mark," she said taking off her trench coat and pulling down her shirt, the curse mark visible on the back of her neck. "This mark was the symbol of how far I was willing to go to be his student, but even then, he discarded me without a second thought."

"Once I came back, and people gradually learned of the curse mark, people began to despise me, calling me a traitor, merely because I was his student. When I tried to tell them that he abandoned me, and that I was no longer his student, they just accredited it to being the ramblings of a girl forced into a corner."

"So the people of this village despise you because they see you as a traitor. Because of what your teacher did," Koten stated, Anko nodding. "And you're telling me this because you expect me to hate you too?" he asked a bit worriedly.

Anko nodded again.

"Anko…" Koten started as he clenched his fists, and Anko prepared for the inevitable _'get the hell out' _or the _'never speak to me again' _she'd get from the villagers or other shinobi when they learned of her past.

"If those villagers can't see the truth with their own eyes, then they're just a bunch of ignorant _fools_! And I should _know_ about ignorance! For ten years, it was practically a _lifestyle_ for me!" he said as he pounded his palms on the table with as much energy as he could muster before falling back. "Anyone who can't see the truth is just fucking retarded!"

"So you don't have a problem with me? Or _this_?" Anko asked motioning to the curse mark on her neck once more.

"Like I said before, the villager's view of you is biased," Koten said. "I can only _guess _how much of a traitor this Orochimaru guy truly is, but I know enough to say that the sins of the teacher are not the sins of the student. You shouldn't be taking even _half _of the crap the villagers give you. To me, you're intelligent, strong, determined, and one of the most beautiful women I've ever met before."

"If that's how you really feel, then I'm just going to cut to the chase," Anko said as she leaned forward on her seat, looking Koten right in the eye, who in turn did the same.

"Go ahead," Koten replied evenly.

"There's something I have to know," she stated.

"Sure. Shoot the breeze," Koten said.

"Why me?" Anko asked.

"Pardon?" Koten asked, not catching the meaning of her question.

"Why did you pick me?" Anko practically demanded, but kept her emotions toned down. "Out of all the women in Konoha, why me? I know you've been around, and that all sorts of women have been hitting on you from what one-eye's told me. So why _me_?"

For a minute Koten was silent, his hand to his chin in thought. Eventually, he looked up at Anko, a smile on his face.

"Do I need a reason to love one of the most beautiful women in the world?" he asked, his eyes smiling too, but not in as obvious a manner as Kakashi's. Not faked or over-exaggerated, but a truthful eye-smile.

Upon hearing those words Anko practically went into shock. _Did he just say he loved me? Just like that?_

Before Koten could even blink, Anko lifted his chin and checked the pulse point underneath and on the bottom of his right wrist, then looked into his eyes as she widened one of them a bit.

Ibiki had taught her years ago to tell the tell-tale signs that someone was lying. Accelerated heart rate, pulse deviations, changes in body language. He made no attempt to take up less space as a person who's lying normally does, he continually maintained eye contact with her during the _interrogation_, his hands stayed where they were on the sofa's arm rests, and when he showed his emotions he used his entire face instead of just his mouth. He wasn't defensive in the foremost, he was completely comfortable facing her despite her having her hands on two pulse points, and even though there were several objects within arm's reach he did not try to place any between them.

All these things she checked practically a dozen times over, but every time she did, she got the same answer. He wasn't lying to her. He was telling the truth.

But then an important issue jumped into her head.

"Koten. Do you know what it _means _to love someone?" she asked. If he had in fact just mixed infatuation with love, and didn't know the difference, then theoretically it would be easy for his body to not show the signs of lying since he himself didn't know.

"The meaning huh?" Koten asked as his gaze shifted to the window, then back to Anko as he tapped his finger on the armrest. "I guess it's just when you meet that special person you want to be with for the rest of your life. Someone who you can't live without. That you wouldn't change anything about them in the least. To imagine that they're not there only brings pain to your heart. That's what I think the meaning of love is."

Anko was practically shocked between words. While he spoke those words, she still had her hands on his pulse points, and couldn't detect any signs of lying from that either.

It was almost too good to be true. That someone could honestly love her, even while knowing about her past, or to look past her crazed and violent exterior. But, there was one _more _question she had to ask in order to be a hundred percent sure. This one she had to ask herself, and not him.

"I… I need to go," Anko said as she got up to leave and headed for the front door. "I need to sort this all out. Get my thoughts straight," as she put her hands on the doorknob.

"Anko. Take your time," Koten said reassuringly as he braced himself against the stair's railing. "Even if I have to wait weeks, months, or even _years_, I'll continue to wait. That's what love's about, isn't it?"

"How do you even know what love is about?" Anko asked.

"I suppose when you had a lot of free time growing up like I did, there isn't that much to do but just sit back and think," Koten replied tapping the side of his head.

Anko regarded him kindly, a smile on her face as she got ready to leave.

As Koten turned back toward the living room to settle down on the couch and drop dead right there, he suddenly felt a gust of wind, and his body being turned around from behind him. The next moment, Anko placed a chaste kiss on his lips. After a few seconds she stepped back, a completely surprised, yet happy look on Koten's face as she felt herself smile too.

"I'll see you around," Anko said with a smile. "Maybe when we're not busy, we could hang out sometime."

"I'd like that," Koten replied warmly, snapping out of his stupor after a few seconds. "I really would."

After Anko stepped out and shunshined away into the night, Koten closed and locked the front door, then headed to the living room with his back facing the sofa.

Whether or not it was by the rush to his head, his exhaustion, or the relief he felt that maybe Anko returned his feelings, he promptly fainted, falling back onto the sofa and was out like a light and sawing logs within seconds.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
For those of you who are Anko FanBoys/Girls, to clear up why Anko is so defensive about the whole 'love' issue is simply because from my perspective, she'd had her heart broken before, and had thus become abrasive towards men (especially perverts, but that's a given) in general. Especially after Orochimaru gained her trust, and then manipulated her. Her questioning Koten so thoroughly was simply her mind's way of coping.**

**Had Koten been telling the truth (which I think we've established) then she would be willing to give him a chance. Had he not (which he **_**had **_**not), well, we all know the things Anko could do **_**without **_**any of her ninja tools, so you can only imagine what she could do to Koten **_**with **_**them. **


	33. Author's Note

**As much as I hate saying this, and it truly does to say this, I am discontinuing DogEared Fox Demon. Simply put, looking back on it I find the story flawed in various ways, with character development _jumping _rather than _progressing_. Someday I may re-write this story, but until that day comes I'm done with DogEared Fox Demon. If anyone wants to adopt this story, then feel free to. All I ask is that you PM me.**

**Also, Flames will be duly ignored. What I do and don't write is my own, so I'd like for no complaints to be made (though past experience shows this is too much to ask).**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Other stories will be updated whenever I feel like it, though DogEared Fox Demon is done for good).**

**LASTLY! Stop asking me to tell you when someone takes up the story. I'm going to make an update for JUST that purpose, so please stop asking.**


End file.
